


Staffroom Seduction (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24/7, BDSM, Beating, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hardcore, Internal Enslavement, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Whipping, blood sport, collaring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>用Snape的视角重写POA的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Staffroom Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56134) by DovieLR. 



 

**WARNING:  THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!!  If you have a problem with male/male innuendo or sexual relationships, do us both a favor and steer clear!  And I mean that!!!  Snape and Lupin are going to get down and dirty in graphic detail, OK?  So, if you don't want to read about gay sex, go find something else to read.**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17 (for graphic m/m sex, language, violence, BDSM, implied violence, seemingly NCS)

 

**DISCLAIMER:**

Anyone or anything you've heard of before belongs to the Goddess, J. K. Rowling, not to me.

**SPOILERS:**

All four books, 'cause that's just the way my mind works.

 

**DISTRIBUTION:**

The more the merrier!  I don't mind, but I do have some picky conditions, so e-mail me first, OK?

 

**WARNINGS:**

Hardcore BDSM (including blood sport and Internal Enslavement); Implied violence; Seemingly NCS; and this fic is really, _really_ long (novel-length).

 

**DEDICATION:**

This is the new & improved version of Staffroom Seduction, with many thanks to Dru (for correcting my silly grammatical errors and awkward phrasing, and her wonderful suggestions for the dream sequence) and to Tilly (for her invaluable insights "behind the scenes" and for calling me on anything and everything that was not strictly British).

 

**SUMMARY:**

This is my first experiment in slash, which follows along with the major events of Prisoner of Azkaban from Snape's POV.  Contains a consensual BDSM, Master/slave relationship.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.theparapet.net/ls/Dovie/ss0.html>

 

 

**Re: Translation request for your Snupin Fic**

**from** [ **subtle_science** ](http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/)

 

Doris,

 

Sorry for taking so long to get back to you. I seldom check LJ or that e-mail any more. If you would like to translate my story, that's fine. Just send me a link when you are done. And thanks for the compliment. :-)

 

DovieLR

 

 

**警告：**

 

警告每章都不同，会单独列明。如果触雷请绕行，不接受人身攻击

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

POA剧情紧扣，所以也不用什么故事介绍了

 

只希望，看到故事里的BDSM或者D/S，以及人物关系的发展，能够尊重作者/译者，拍砖可以，但不接受人身攻击，不接受CP攻击，不接受“体位”攻击

 

 

**INDEX**

 

 

  1.   The Invatition    天人交战
  2.   Snape's Room    请求
  3.   The Morning After    接受与回报
  4.   Bella Lupin    坦诚
  5.   Bathtime Bliss    爱
  6.   Severus Greetings    礼物
  7.   Utter Destruction    跨越
  8.   Loving Reconstruction    不离不弃
  9.   The Nightmare Rides    信任
  10.   A Spanking! A Spanking!    实践
  11.   The Eye of the Beholder    旁观者清
  12.   A Spare Bit of Parchment    羊皮纸
  13.   Crime and Punishment    罪与罚
  14.   Pleasant Dreams    梦境
  15.   Second Chances    珍惜眼前人
  16.   Enslavement    契约成立
  17.   Blood Sport    绽放
  18.   Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls    倒计时
  19.   It Tolls for Thee    独占
  20.   A Night Sans Potion    冷夜
  21.   With Friends Like You    我的伴
  22.   The Truth Shall Make You Free    手放开



 

 

 

 

 

**Part I: The Invitation**

**天人交战**

Title：Staffroom Seduction 1/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, m/m innuendo

 

 

 

Severus Snape坐在职员室的会议桌边，看上去相当郁闷。他知道自己不会喜欢和狼人一起度过下午茶的美好时光，但是他没有想到与Remus Lupin被锁在同一间屋子里竟然是如此难以忍受。在博格特（Boggart）事件之后的第二次职员会议结束时——Lupin因为每个月的变身而错过了第一次——Snape试图快点离开，可是校长却抓住了他的手臂。Dumbledore客气的言辞中带着不容置疑的味道，老人认为他应该和Lupin待在这里直到解决他们之间的分歧，或者至少达成某种程度的相互理解。作为领导者，这位德高望重的巫师绝不能接受自己的下属之间有不可调和的矛盾。

 

 

狼人看上去很欣赏这个提议，为什么不呢？任何能够用他那轻佻的态度折磨Snape的机会似乎都很符合Lupin的……口味。此刻他就坐在那里，轻松哼着小调，一抹淡淡的微笑挂在脸上，悠闲地搅动茶杯。这家伙嗓子里发出的每一丝振动都让魔药教授禁不住想发泄般大吼大叫。

 

“你怎么能永远都这样 _该死的_ 高兴？”Snape狠狠咬着牙，愤怒之情溢于言表，盯着Lupin，他知道自己的脸色一定不怎么好看。随着重重的“咔嗒”声，他放下茶杯和托盘，站起身走开，却在听到狼人开口的一瞬间本能扭过头来。

 

“我想你一样也总是这么郁郁寡欢。”Lupin带着一贯温和的微笑，随着他的愉悦表情，Snape胸中的怒火也急速上升。“当一个人已经听任命运的安排做个怪物，他还有什么可埋怨的？”

 

烦躁立刻从魔药教授脸上烟消云散，Lupin或许有很好的理由能够听天由命，但Snape却每天都在和自己的过去抗争不已。Lupin的悲惨固然体现在方方面面，不过只有在满月的时候那才会成为挥之不去的梦魇。

 

“太多了。”Snape低声说着，耸耸肩。

 

Lupin也放下了自己的茶杯，用他独特的姿势交叠起手指，动静之间无处不彰显出优雅和从容，而Snape总觉得狼人这份要命的淡然正是自己最无法接受的特质。

 

“你并不是怪物，Severus。性情乖张？是的。尖酸刻薄？没错。怪物？绝不。”

 

“凭什么这样说，Lupin？你以为只有你才配得上这个称呼？”

 

狼人轻轻笑了，“不，但是我喜欢了解别人。我敢说我很清楚你是怎样的，并且，你绝对 _不是_ 一个怪物。”

 

“你就不能安安静静地让我享受一会儿自我厌恶么？”Snape反驳，却不自觉地用力蹭蹭袖子里的手臂，好像那上面的黑魔标记（Dark Mark）会咬人一样。

 

Lupin摇头，“不行。”

 

狼人再一次露出温暖的微笑，这让Snape有种扇他耳光的冲动。他想象着自己冲上去掌掴Lupin，但是某些深藏的原始本能告诉他，Lupin只会享受这待遇。

 

 _不应该再继续压迫了_ ，Snape想着。 _这岂不就是在训练一条狗么？若不是想让我攻击他，又为什么要一再用那种恼人的愉快嘲弄我？为什么我竟然能允许他激怒自己？他怎么看我这一点都不重要，不过为什么他的情绪能让我愤怒到如此境地？最不可理解的是，为什么我_ 每、一、次 _——都会掉进陷阱？_

 

“好吧，如果不是怪物，那我又是什么？”Snape坐回去，呷一口茶。

 

“为什么你不自己告诉我？”Lupin狡黠地问。

 

又是愉快的微笑。Snape仰头将剩下的茶一股脑儿倒进嘴里，又把杯碟丢回桌上。他双手紧握，寻思着那将会是怎样美妙的感觉——只要重重一拳。身为食死徒的时候他曾袭击过无数人，不过都是用魔杖，可为什么教训Lupin的想法——如同野蛮人一样徒手向狼人实施暴力——几乎占据了他整个大脑？因为这个狼人也是巫师麽？不，不可能。他当然不怕和Lupin较量一番，那么他究竟在怕 _什么_ ？

 

略微失神，他几乎没注意到狼人已经站起身来并且跨过房间。

 

“想揍我？”

 

Lupin贴上他的耳朵轻轻问道，那温暖的气息和沙哑的声音让Snape感到一阵刺痛。狼人抓住他的拳头，看着他无处发泄的怒气沾沾自喜。哪怕只有一小会儿，Lupin如此满足于自己的愤恨，而他竟然无计可施，这让魔药教授更加火冒三丈。他猛一激灵，挺直身板，肩头狠狠撞上了Lupin的下巴。

 

狼人发出窒息般的呻吟，向后退开，转过身勉强倚住桌子。然后，他将一根手指伸进嘴里，再拿出来看看，红色。诡异地笑笑，他重新含住手指，心满意足地吮吸。看着眼前的景象，Snape胯间突然抽搐不已，于是他别开视线。这就是他为什么要揍Lupin一拳么？仅仅是想要有机会肌肤相亲……？

 

 _揍？不是我想要的那个字_ ，Snape暗道，勉强让自己表情冷漠。 _哦，看在上帝的份儿上，别脸红_ ！他责骂自己，转动椅子避开狼人的目光。

 

“破了。”Lupin说，Snape能听到他话中带笑。

 

“对不起。”魔药教授低头盯着自己的膝盖，希望那股热量和悸动能尽快褪去。

 

“用不着道歉，Severus。”Lupin回答，却已经没有了笑容。然而余光中，Snape能看到Lupin依旧紧紧盯住他的脸，“有些人会误以为你还有心。”

 

“我有。”Snape的声音中透着危险的沉静，他转过脸看着狼人，希望自己的目光能反映出哪怕只有内心一半的愤怒。

 

“是的，你有。”Lupin面无表情，“我能听到它在跳动——非常剧烈。而且我能闻到——”

 

他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，就像个鉴赏家面对一杯全新的波尔多葡萄酒似的。魔药教授眼前忽然生动起来：Lupin优雅地晃动酒杯，他的血在里面舞起曼妙的旋涡，然后狼人将酒杯凑近唇边。

 

 

_傻瓜！他又不是吸血鬼！_

 

“那是……肾上腺素？”Lupin自言自语。

 

狼人的笑容回来了，但这一次却不再是愉快。那是什么？不是高兴……不是轻蔑……甚至也不带攻击性。那是……淫荡？Lupin慢慢走近，转动椅子让Snape面对自己。

 

_天啊，这么多椅子，为什么我偏偏选了一把能转的？_

 

将脸凑近Snape直到危险暧昧的距离，狼人一只手放在椅子的扶手上。Snape对这个姿势太有体会了，尽管他怎么都想不到Lupin也能如此。魔药教授自己在多年的教学生涯中，用这动作威胁过不计其数的学生，而且——配合他令人敬畏的存在感和致命的嗓音——通常都会带来神奇的效果……嗯，就像个魔咒。

 

“你怕我么，Severus？”Lupin低声问。

 

“不。”Snape迅速回答，再次别开视线。

 

“那么，是什么？是什么让你有这种‘斗或逃’的反应？除非——除非这不是恐惧。不过除此之外还会有什么？”

 

他的声音只比耳语呢喃高一点点，但Snape却畏缩了，好像面对咆哮一样。不过他知道Lupin从来不会大声吼叫，他总是那么高兴，没有理由会暴跳如雷。然后，脑海中另一个声音响起，Snape犹如遭到当头棒喝一般，意识到了自己真正的恐惧。

 

_是欲望，你个白痴！放荡的情欲！他在引诱你，而你甚至不知道这成功了_ _——_ _你这个十足的傻瓜！！！_

 

Snape更加畏惧，嗫嚅道，“我只是不喜欢和狼人靠得这么近。”

 

Lupin显然看穿了他，Snape的借口实在不怎么样：他的鼻翼在狼人的气息中轻轻翕动，再也抑制不住面颊的潮红，眼中不安的神色似乎预示着他将屈服于这个今天下午之前自己从来没有意识到的想法。

 

轻轻将一只手贴上他的脸颊，Lupin转过Snape的脸再次面对自己。随着温柔的指尖滑下脖颈，一股电流似的细微刺痛流遍四肢——只是碰触肌肤，带来麻酥酥的挑逗——然后停在长袍的第一个扣子上。他无法控制地全身打颤。

 

“你看来不太善于说谎，”Lupin柔声细语，狼人的另一只手也加入进来，灵巧地一个接一个解开扣子。“你怕我么，Severus？”Lupin再次问，已经没剩下几个扣子了。

 

“是的。”Snape的声音几不可闻，依旧颤抖不已。

 

随着狼人的视线，他发现Lupin正专注于自己略显瘦削的苍白胸膛。毫不费力地，狼人将魔药教授的袍子拉下他的肩膀，直到Snape敞胸露怀坐在那里，满面羞红。即使他依旧穿着打开的袍子还有黑色细纹长裤，这种姿态也让他十分没有安全感。同样轻柔的手指滑过胸肌，沿着胸骨，缠上敏感的乳头。慢慢凑近，描绘着肋骨的线条——几乎，但是还没有近到抱住他——Lupin舔舔嘴唇，暧昧地呼出一口气，吹过他紧绷的肌肤。

 

“为什么？”他问。

 

“ _什么_ 为什么？”Snape厉声叫道。

 

“你为什么要怕我？”

 

“因为你——”

 

_无耻？勾引？淫荡？挑衅？恶心？诱人？我究竟在想什么？难道没有一个词能够形容这样纷乱不堪的情绪么？_

 

Snape张了张嘴——好像他是岸边垂死挣扎的鱼——飞快地思索合适的回答。然后那该死的器官不顾大脑指挥，自动接下去。

 

“——放浪形骸。”

 

狼人再次轻轻笑了，把手重新放回椅子的扶手上。Snape松了一口气，但同时又被泛起的失望所困扰。

 

“你就这点本事？”Lupin问。

 

“什么意思？”Snape冲他吼叫，并不是愤怒，而是异常慌乱。

 

“害怕Dumbledore会走进来？或者McGonagall？或者随便什么别的人，会震惊于你为什么表现得那么憎恨我？怕他们会窥探到你真正的渴望？如果说害怕被揭穿就是你能找到的最好的理由——”

 

“给我点时间，我会想出更好的。”

 

“不，我宁愿不要。但是我会，尽可能给你我的时间，如果那样能让你发现……一些别的事情。”

 

Snape期待看到他脸上那种一贯的轻松表情，但Lupin语气坚定，带着高深莫测的认真。如果可行的话，他悄悄靠近，缩短距离，直到和狼人的脸不过几英寸，一个吻，就是Snape能想到的全部。Lupin的唇丰满而诱人，因为刚刚的动作依旧润泽，闪闪发亮。

 

 _他的舌头_ ，Snape强烈渴望着。

 

“如果你给我一个足够好的， _诚实_ 的理由，你为什么要怕我，”Lupin耳语道，“我就会后退。否则——”

 

“什么？”Snape敏感地问。

 

狼人叹了口气，终于微笑起来。“我想我将不得不吻你了。”

 

他说了，他竟然真的说了。刚才，除了Lupin的指尖轻触，只有旁敲侧击地暗示以及暧昧不明的语气，可现在，他说出来了。Snape感到他们已经毫无转还的余地，只能一去不回头。他屏住呼吸，猛地站起来，将Lupin撞得贴在了桌子上，而那把会旋转的椅子也倒退着滑向书架。狼人踉跄几步稳定住身子，看上去迷惑不解，随即他了然地笑了，双手交叉抱在胸前。

 

“我没有听到答案。”Lupin玩味地说。

 

“没错，你听不到。”Snape简单干脆，“而且永远不会听到。”

 

Lupin挑起一边眉毛，“鉴于刚刚我给你的最后通牒，这着实是个邀请。”

 

“不是。”

 

Snape最终注意到他的袍子还敞开着，于是面颊再次飞上两片红晕，他快速拉紧袍子裹住自己裸露的胸口，环抱双臂以确定衣服不会散开，甚至不敢移开盯着狼人的眼睛去系好七零八落的扣子。

 

“我怎么不信呢？”Lupin问道。

 

这太过分了。狼人，戏弄他，就在这个职员室，还是现在。Lupin满意地看着他局促不安，而Snape也震惊地意识到自己的身体竟然，至少，也喜欢这样。那指尖挑逗带来的轻柔触感，狼人的气息，Lupin眼中的神采——毫不掩饰的野性。

 

狼人慢慢走近，Snape一步一步后退，直到贴上书架无路可走。但是他究竟怕什么？Lupin在引诱他，或者他希望被诱惑？当他们已经足够贴近，狼人伸出手，抓住了Snape的手腕。

 

Snape想可能Lupin要吻他了——更多的是，希望他会——但Lupin只是深深凝视着他的眼睛。松开，随即握上Snape的手，慢慢舒展他握紧的拳头。抬起Snape的手掌凑到唇边，Lupin轻轻吻着那上面每一块肌理的凸起，然后将他的手指含入口中，一个接一个，令人迷醉地吸吮。牙齿，唇瓣，还有灵巧的舌尖——凑在一起——带来前所未有的感官冲击，之前Snape经历过的燥热和悸动重新在他胯间点燃，终于让他完完全全勃起。

 

“现在找到理由了么，Severus？”Lupin舔着最后一根手指，模模糊糊地问，目光直直锁住Snape的眼睛。

 

Snape只能艰难地摇头，狼人放开他的手，抚上他另一侧脸颊。垂下眼睑，嘴唇微启，Snape期待着Lupin的吻。想要那丰满的唇瓣压迫自己，想要那刚刚娴熟爱抚他手指的舌头，但是希望落空了。取而代之地，Lupin展示了他独到的魔法——Hogwarts从来没有教过——折磨Snape颈间敏感的肌肤。魔药教授喘息着，然后变成呻吟，随着狼人亲吻、吮吸、小口小口地咬啮他的喉结，他将Lupin拉近，手指纠缠上狼人的头发。

 

“Lupin，我……”Snape呜咽着，突然记起他们现在的位置。“哦，上帝！Lupin，停下！快点停止！”

 

“为什么？”狼人微笑着后退，用指尖撩拨Snape的袍子让它们再次敞开。“因为你喜欢？”

 

“是的——不！……这有什么关系？我让你停止。”

 

“听上去……更像是……对我的……命令。”

 

说着，Lupin从Snape颈间来到他平坦光滑的胸膛，撒下一路轻吻。然后他慢慢低下身，将同样的事情在Snape腹股重演，漫不经心地徘徊，带来愉悦的放松。狼人左手扶住他的腰，拇指钩住腰带，指甲来来回回描画肌肤的纹路，右手则悄悄来到Snape的大腿，上上下下摩挲，若有若无地隔着他的袍子和长裤蹭过高昂的欲望，更多的热血沸腾，争相奔涌冲到他两腿之间。

 

“但是你……应当知道……我…从来……不守……规则。”

 

Lupin的尾音消失在他长长的呼气中，Snape脐间刚刚被舔过的湿润部分带起了一股凉意，颤抖顺着他的脊柱向上爬，蔓延开去。然后狼人跪在地板上，Snape几乎是立刻拒绝了他的好意，狠狠抓住Lupin的头发。

 

“我说了 _停止_ ！”他吠叫，生硬而粗鲁地将狼人的嘴拉开远离自己，但这并没有带来预期的效果。

 

“哦，Severus！”Lupin弯下脖子让自己的头发能被拉得更紧，配合Snape的力量就好像马在调整嚼子。“你 _怎么_ 知道我喜欢粗暴的？”

 

 _只是怀疑_ ，Snape忿忿想着，艰难地咽了咽口水。

 

“我并不特别关心你喜欢这个还是什么别的，Lupin。”他希望自己的话能够更有力量些，但是却无法控制声音深处的颤抖。

 

“真的么？”Lupin邪邪一笑。

 

狼人抬起脸看着魔药教授的眼睛，再一次向后拉，发丝被绷得更紧了。Lupin享受般闭上眼睛，喉咙里泄出几丝低沉的叹息。回应似的，Snape胯间的欲望开始硬得疼痛起来，当然狼人能透过他的长裤洞悉这一切？

 

 _洞悉_ ？他自嘲地想。 _他甚至能听到血流在里面奔涌的声音_ ！

 

尽管认为自己应该，Snape也没有放开手。Lupin再次低头，微启的双唇轻轻摩擦Snape长裤下已然形状分明的勃起，然后牙齿也参加了，一波一波增强这撩人的触感。Snape难耐地呻吟着，向前推送，松开了Lupin的头发，双手搭上他的肩。但是狼人向后一闪，跪坐在自己脚上，最后竟然站起来，理了理乱蓬蓬的头发。

 

_他停下了。他为什么要停下？_

 

“Lupin？”Snape懊恼地问。

 

“怎么了，Severus？”狼人像往常一样愉快地答应。

 

“为什么——？”

 

“为什么停下？你疯了么，Severus？任何人随时都能走进来呀。”再一次栖身靠近，Lupin用充满情欲的沙哑嗓音在Snape耳边轻轻吹气。“另外，这间房隔音这么差，我很了解自己不喜欢半吊子的热情，还有，我想要你 _求_ 我。”

 

狼人后退一步，看上去不安地等着魔药教授的回答。Snape瞪着他，瞠目结舌。最后，他闭上嘴，清了清喉咙，依旧声音嘶哑地开口。

 

“我房间——十点。”他简单地说，扣好了袍子。

 

“收到。”

 

Lupin微笑，又是那令人恼火的愉悦表情。然后他走向门口，轻而易举地扭开把手，甚至没有用咒语。Snape再一次目瞪口呆，瞧着狼人转回身。

 

“看样子你其实随时都能出去呢，Severus。”Lupin带着笑意，“所以，为什么你没有试试开门？”

 

轻笑声中，狼人离开了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Part II: Snape's Room**

**请求**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 2/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, graphic m/m sex

 

 

 

晚餐的时候，Snape因为Lupin相当偶然地决定坐在自己身边而愁眉不展，只能对着盘子生气。这仅仅意味着提醒，晚一点的时候他们还有个约会么？

 

_去他的约会，约束还差不多。_

 

或者狼人希望的不止是之前对他羞辱所带来的心满意足，还要加上一定的愤怒？Snape真心希望Lupin不要在桌子下面挑逗他，于是更深地皱眉，强压下这些想法。Lupin瞥了他一眼，送上友好的微笑，刚巧校长带着他特有的那种让人不悦的愉快神情向他们走来。

 

“我想已经有了休战协定吧。”Dumbledore蓝色的眼睛闪着睿智的光彩，看上去是将他们这一次的接近当作两人和好的信号。

 

“差不多。”狼人笑得心照不宣。

 

“是的，差不多。”Snape重复道，暗暗叹了口气。

 

校长拍了拍他们的后背，转向自己的位子，狼人在他走远后窃笑不已。

 

“你又找到什么有趣的了，Lupin？”Snape刻薄地问。

 

“你，Severus。”他抹抹嘴，“坦白来说。”

 

“毫无意义。”Snape反驳，“不过你为什么觉得我那麽好笑？”

 

“我这辈子从来没有见过比你更需要好好笑一场的人了。”Lupin轻声回答，“还有，你永远拒绝一切笑容，哪怕只是稍稍微笑，好像它们是可怕的传染病一样。”

 

“你是说，就像化狼症？”Snape声音里透着威胁的沉静。

 

他这次完全看到了反击效果。狼人的叉子掉在桌上，似乎陡然间喉咙干涩，神情剧变，好像正在经历满月后的第一天——当然，没有厚重的黑眼圈。Lupin的幽默也同时消失不见，清了清嗓子，他勉强继续讲话，虽然沙哑的声音抖个不停，而且那种结结巴巴的样子简直让人回忆起Quirrell教授。

 

 

“是－是的…是的……确实像－那…那，那种……病。”

 

通常情况下，当他的唇枪舌剑正中靶心，Snape都会向对方露出轻蔑的嘲笑。可这一次，他只觉得一股寒气忽然在胸中聚集，憋得生疼。那是内疚的痛楚么？他怀疑这尖刻的话是否足以让Lupin拒绝今晚他房间的约会，而且也不确定如果那样自己将会失望还是高兴。当然Lupin没那么饥渴，也不可能那么乐于受虐到对此等激烈的言辞熟视无睹。或者，他会？

 

狼人似乎一点儿胃口也没有了，他冷静地站起身，悄悄和校长说了什么，让Dumbledore露出关切的神情，接着便头也不回离开了大厅。Snape看着他一步一步走远，当Lupin最终消失在视线，魔药教授莫名升起一阵突如其来的空虚，然后发现似乎自己也吃不下东西了。他站起来，走出大厅直接回到房间，坐在壁炉前，端起一杯茶，打开书。

 

十点的钟声第一次敲响，门外传来轻轻叩击。夹上书签，Snape将书放到一边。当他打开门，就像之前怀疑的那样，狼人站在另一边，笑盈盈地看着他。

 

“至少你很准时。”Snape简洁地点点头，试图关上门，“但我改主意了。”

 

“为什么，Severus？”Lupin微笑着问，在门缝彻底关闭前闪身进来。“怕我伤害你？我只会在你希望的时候那样做，虽然我自己很喜欢。”

 

“我怕什么和你完全无关，Lupin！”Snape啐一口，一把摔上门。“你听见了么， _完全无关！_ ”

 

“Severus，冷静些，你会让自己得静脉瘤的。”

 

狼人友好地将一只手搭上他的肩头，而Snape的表情看来那好像是一只炸尾螺（Blast-Ended Skrewt）。轻轻皱眉，Lupin移开手，径直走过房间，倒了两杯白兰地，转回身，将一只杯子诚恳地递给Snape，自己也喝了一小口。Snape接过酒杯，却没有喝，只是挑起一根眉毛盯着狼人。

 

 

“这就是你的目的，Lupin？让我得静脉瘤？”

 

“刚好相反，”狼人微笑着回答，“我有很多东西愿意给你，Severus，但静脉瘤可不在考虑的范围内。”

 

Snape审视了狼人一番。Lupin在他那群狐朋狗友中永远都是最和气的一个——唯一一个他曾经有意想要了解的人。事实上，如果在学校的时候Sirius Black没有从早到晚盯着Lupin，他很肯定他们至少也能变成熟人。但Black从不让他们有一点儿单独相处的机会，这家伙永远在那儿，永远监视着，永远守着Lupin，就好像担心Snape会伤害了那男孩。将回忆抛到脑后，魔药教授把注意力集中到手上的杯子，良久，抿了一小口。

 

“你想给我什么？”他问。

 

“首先是，放松地开怀大笑。”Lupin回答，“如果可能的话，我会将之当作一个目标，让你每天都能真心地笑笑。但是我想我们都知道这不可能。”

 

“没错。还有什么？”

 

狼人收敛笑容，看上去满是关切的神情。

 

“停止折磨你自己。”Lupin安慰地继续，“你真的需要这个。因为你曾经是个食死徒……那又怎样？你看清了自己走错的路，然后加入到正确的一方……我知道那种为你无法改变的事实永远内疚的感觉。让它们都过去吧，Severus，这会让你好过得多。”

 

_该死的家伙！他难道不知道，我的内疚和自我厌弃是唯一能支撑我活下去的理由？谁让他来打扰我的生活？而且为什么区区一个狼人也想做我的救世主？_

 

“还有别的么？”Snape不耐烦地晃动杯子，白兰地轻轻打着漩涡，他又喝了一口。

 

“呃……是的，当然了。”Lupin再度微笑，带着些许狡黠，“更深的快感还有超越一切的高潮。”

 

Snape几乎将白兰地喷了狼人一身。他瞪大眼睛，努力在惊讶之余尝试吞咽。Lupin沙哑的声音在他耳边产生了肉欲的刺激，想象狼人的口唇就贴着他的脖颈，吮着他的手指，在他胯间厮磨……下午发生的事情潮水般再度将他淹没，而所有这一切都汇聚成无法控制的热流冲向他的下体。

 

“但是，”Lupin竖起食指，轻轻点了点Snape的鼻尖。“只有你开口要求才行。”然后狼人舔舔嘴唇，将那根手指—— _那些_ 如此灵巧撩拨他的手指之一——慢慢沿杯口划着圈。

 

 _为什么他不能早点儿吻我_ ？Snape突然想到，盯着Lupin的唇。 _如果他之前就吻了我，如今我就不会这样左右为难了。我不能确定我……想要他。或者这也是他计划的一部分？也许他只是想让我乞求他，以得到一个吻？_

 

“如果你满心期待地想让我求你，Lupin，”他勉力沉声，“我恐怕你要等很久很久了。”

 

一口喝干白兰地，Snape把杯子放在旁边，转过身去。他很擅长这个——转身离开。实际上，相当娴熟。

 

“我会么？”

 

狼人绕过他，面对面站定，低下身子，探入Snape的长裤精准找到了他的阴囊。Lupin深深凝视进他的眼睛，用尽一切技巧揉捏着他的睾丸，这在通常情况下必定会让Snape彻底崩溃，如今，他只能用全部意志撕咬自己，勉强站立。而且，如果这些还不够的话，Lupin一面将那敏感的囊袋在指间和手掌中滚动——使得Snape咬进自己的下唇——另一边两根手指悄悄溜上他的会阴。Snape从来没有经历过如此激烈的挑逗，倘若Lupin持续下去，他肯定自己会射出来，就算还穿着衣服。

 

“Aaaaahhhhh”，只能发出破碎的声音，他根本控制不住颤抖。

 

“我想你非常喜欢这样，Severus。”Lupin倏地停止爱抚，揶揄他，放下杯子，靠上墙壁，做出一副冷静的表情。“今天下午你几乎就要开口求我了……非常接近……是什么阻止了你？”

 

Snape在他恢复语言的瞬间，嘶嘶嘲讽，“我们那时在职员室，Lupin。”

 

“好吧，我能看到这或许是阻碍我同意你请求的因素。”狼人若有所思地点头，“但我仍然不知道，那个地方为什么会让你压抑了自己的请求？”

 

“你简直不可理喻！”

 

“大多数人对我刚好持相反的看法，Severus。”他笑得很愉快，“不过，这似乎是能听到的，和你联系相当紧密的形容词。”

 

“那我可要祝贺你们的枕头风了，Lupin。”Snape危险地眯起双眼，“真是一流的。”

 

轻笑着，狼人摇摇头。“除了藏在夹枪带棒的冷嘲热讽之后，你还能做什么？”

 

Snape怒目而视，“如果你已经准备离开的话——”

 

“哦，我还远远没有准备好离开呐，谢谢。”Lupn再度靠近，不过这次魔药教授没有后退。“告诉我你想要什么，Severus。你要做的只不过是告诉我，仅此而已。”

 

Snape的嘴唇动了动，却没有听到自己发出任何声音。他真想猛扇自己的耳光，因为这情形让他看上去简直就像Neville Longbottom一样蠢。

 

“不好意思，我没有听到。”狼人说着，又近了一步，做势将手放在耳朵上。

 

清了清嗓子，Snape说，“我本以为狼人的听觉都很灵敏。”

 

“只有你确实发出了能听到的声音才行。现在，你想要的是什么？”

 

“我……呃……一个…一个吻。”

 

Lupin抬起眉毛。“你想要我吻你，Severus？”

 

“是的。”

 

“你确定？”微笑渐渐扩大。

 

“没错。”

 

狼人的笑容更加深刻。“就是这些？只是一个吻？”

 

“ _是的！_ ”

 

“好吧，Severus，你知道我想要听的是什么，对不对？”Lupin的笑容消失了。

 

Snape觉得自己面容愁苦起来，“我不会求你的。”

 

Lupin耸耸肩，“那么你一定还不那么想要我吻你。”

 

“我想不是。”

 

“你必须如此。”狼人说着，摸了摸光滑的下巴，“不然这第一个请求就会落空。你想要的全部仅仅是一个吻么？”

 

Lupin栖身靠近，双手捧起Snape的脸。再一次，Snape期待地闭上眼睛。灼热的呼吸温暖着他的脸颊，狼人的嘴一定也半张着吧。Lupin用唇扫过Snape脸庞脖颈的每一个地方——每一处，当然，除了他焦急等待着的双唇。Snape睁开眼，试图追逐Lupin的唇，但每一次他作出小小的努力，换来的都是Lupin轻巧地躲开。

 

 _可恶的家伙。为什么他不吻我一下就万事大吉了？他要把我逼疯么？是的，他很可能就是这样。_ _Moony_ _先生会认为我在_ _Longbottom_ _的父母隔壁占用一间病房是_ 相当 _有趣的事情。_

 

“你知道我想要什么，Severus。”Lupin重复，将轻柔的吻撒在他的鼻尖，下巴，嘴角，但是绝对没有落在他的唇上。而且，这个混蛋，还用那灵巧的舌尖加剧着伤害之后的羞辱。

 

“吻我。”Snape好不容易说出两个字。

 

“我从来不服从命令，Severus。”Lupin一边咬着他的耳垂一边说道，那让他背后爬起一片鸡皮疙瘩。“但是我会答应请求。”

 

 _咬文嚼字_ ，Snape愤恨不已， _死性不改的狼人_ 。

 

“你能吻我么，Lupin？”他最终还是开口了。

 

狼人咂着嘴，“这还不太对，是不是？有些重要的东西被忘记了。”

 

“能请你吻我么？”Snape的声音几不可闻。

 

“大点声……告诉我你真的很想要。”

 

“能请你吻我么？”这是他正常的音量，狼人不会听不到。

 

“再大点。”Lupin摇头。

 

“有人会听到的。”Snape底气不足地抗拒，眼睛不安地扫过整个房间。

 

“不会有人透过五英尺厚的石墙还能听到。”Lupin耳语，然后轻啄一下魔药教授的上唇。最后一根稻草也断了。

 

“ _Lupin_ _，能请你吻我么_ ？”Snape大声吼了出来。

 

狼人后退一步，满意地微笑。“非常好，”他随着每一个音节，接近Snape的嘴。“也不是那么难，对吧？”

 

Lupin丰满润泽的唇瓣微启，包裹住Snape的唇。狼人只是轻轻坚持了一下，Snape惊讶地发现自己竟然主动张开了嘴巴。Lupin探索进他的口腔，魔药教授觉得全身沸腾起来。狼人的舌头流畅滑过Snape的，纠缠着，舔舐他的上颚，然后由内而外蹂躏他的双唇。

 

这个吻甚至超越了他能想到的一切，之前脖颈间的细碎轻触完全无法让他为此做好准备。Lupin的气息强烈而专横——仿佛从他体内压迫出了隐藏得最深远的欲望。Snape喉间低低呻吟着，双手爬上Lupin的脊背。当狼人最终结束了吻，魔药教授只能无助地靠在Lupin颈窝，浑身发软。

 

“现在，你知道我想做什么了？”狼人问着，解开他的袍子。

 

Snape的声音又一次背叛了他，于是只能摇头。

 

“我想要完成之前的事情。你要么？”

 

狼人将Snape的袍子拉下来直到布料滑落地上，然后他的手贴上Snape的胸，慢慢向下，只是轻轻碰触着肌肤。当他来到魔药教授的胯间，握住了Snape的勃起，便再度用指尖描绘上那坚挺诱人的轮廓。无意识地前后磨蹭着加深狼人温柔的爱抚，Snape这次点点头，禁不住颤抖。

 

“有多想要？”狼人问，“足够开口请求了么？”

 

“我不知道，”Snape小声说，“可能吧。”

 

“嗯，那么我们来看看。”

 

Lupin温和地引导Snape，让他靠上冰冷坚硬的石墙。狼人慢慢栖下身子，从Snape的胸口一直亲吻爱抚到他的腹间，那里不出意料地轻轻颤栗着。当他跪到地上，Lupin开始隔着布料款待魔药教授的欲望，Snape又扭动着向前推送，希望能得到Lupin唇齿之间的更多爱抚。当他打算解开裤子，Lupin却将他的手挡开。

 

“别逼我限制你的行动。”狼人声音危险地警告。

 

“不要这样。”Snape呜咽地呻吟。

 

“不要什么？”

 

“这个。别让我弄脏衣服。”

 

“别这样？”狼人用牙齿沿着Snape的勃起向上轻轻啃咬。

 

“不，上帝，不要！”他气喘吁吁。

 

“想干我的嘴么？”Lupin面不改色地问。

 

Snape因为这刺耳的字眼而晃了晃——和往常温润儒雅的Lupin截然不同——但是他点点头。

 

“那么你知道该怎样做。”

 

这次，狼人不过是轻轻推波助澜了一下。“请你，Lupin？哦，上帝， _求你_ ？！？！”

 

“我以为你永远都说不出口的！”

 

轻巧而敏捷，Lupin让Snape的长裤落到他的脚踝，温柔的眸子始终凝视着他的眼睛。在含住Snape肿胀的勃起前，狼人慢慢地按揉它，令人难耐地挑逗，然后他轻轻笑了，咕哝着诸如怀疑Snape没有穿内裤一类的事情。接着他舔了舔前端渗出的液体，随即将整个长度吞进口中。

 

狼人的唇紧紧裹着他的阴茎，Snape只感觉滑入了一个温暖，柔软而湿润的天堂。他想自己一定会立刻失控，但是Lupin永远不会同意那样。每当他的呼吸急促起来，狼人都会离开，只是持续缓慢地爱抚和挤压——从不让他的欲望变得冷却，但也决不把他推上巅峰。

 

“你想杀了我，不是么，Lupin？”Snape上气不接下气地低声埋怨。

 

“这是我一贯的风格，Severus，”狼人笑得暧昧而荡漾，“温柔地致命。”

 

Lupin继续吸吮和啃咬，并且用手加强了口唇的刺激，随着握紧根部的轻轻扭转，Snape几乎要疯狂了。他两手并用抓紧Lupin的头发，再一次，马上就要释放的时候，狼人离开他。一次一次又一次，重复了五次之后，Lupin停下来，Snape大声的呻吟中夹着明显的愤恨，欲火中烧。

 

“你是不是永远不想让我射出来？”他气息不稳地怒道。

 

“你想射么？”Lupin愉快地问。

 

“ _是的！！！_ ”

 

“那么你知道要做什么，是不是？”

 

Lupin平静地说出残酷的决断，Snape除了耳中血脉冲撞的巨响，几乎听不到别的东西。但是他本能知道了狼人在说什么。

 

“哦，上帝，Lupin！能 _请_ 你让我射出来么？”

 

“Hmmm，我认为这还不够大声让我信服，Severus。”

 

狼人用舌尖轻舔过敏感前端的内侧，同时不忘照顾Snape的阴囊。刚刚Lupin用那两根手指做过的事情被再次重复，只是更加无情。魔药教授从内心发出了绝望的颤抖。

 

“Aaaahhh， _求求你，_ _Lupin_ _？能请你让我射精吗？！？_ ”

 

“这样就好多了。”狼人高兴地说着，加重了手上的力道。

 

只是几秒钟，Snape疯狂地吼叫，猛烈戳刺，抓着Lupin的头发，在狼人口中彻底释放。他的肌肉抽搐着，慢慢放松，然后颓然靠上冰冷的石墙，大汗淋漓。

 

_我一点儿也不觉得“超越一切的高潮”是保守的陈述。_

 

Snape在高潮后的余韵中茫然了一小会儿，他无法阻止Lupin站起身，抹抹嘴，喝掉他的白兰地，轻吻了他一下然后转身离开。当Snape终于恢复了神智，他跨出地上的长裤，无力地换上银灰色睡衣，倒在床上——孤独，而且再次感到了奇怪的空虚，和失落。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Part III: The Morning After**

**接受与回报**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 3/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, m/m innuendo

 

 

 

第二天早上是万圣节前夜，魔药教授六点刚过就醒了，却一点儿都不觉得情绪比前一晚上床睡觉时好了多少。实际上，是更糟了。拉开四柱大床周围的幔帐，他晃着腿坐在床边，将脸埋在双手中。Snape不明白为什么Lupin把他一个人丢下，孤独，困惑，而且不能回报他前一晚给予的难以置信的快感——几乎是强迫地——加在他身上。

 

 _但他没有逼我_ ，他悲戚戚地想着， _是我求他那样的。我简直不能相信自己竟然开口了_ 。

 

Snape站起来，穿好衣服，下楼去吃早餐。他必须要早点儿开始，因为今天还得给狼人准备狼毒剂（Wolfsbane Potion）。Lupin也很早过来了，甚至没有看他一眼，按照平日的习惯坐在职员餐桌远远的另一端，他自己的位置。Snape惊讶地发现心情好像沉到了谷底，显然他们之间发生的那些不过只是一夜情而已。再一次他感到自己毫无食欲，戳着盘子，味同嚼蜡，于是起身离开大厅——奔向他那安慰的、安全的、安心的地牢。

 

一切准备妥当，他开始恐惧给Lupin送药了。他要说什么，能有什么区别？反复寻思，魔药教授剁碎原料，加入更多的成分，搅动着坩埚，慢慢熬煮，第一次感到如此心烦意乱，以至于没有留意到药剂那种恶心的气味渐渐弥漫房间。今天也是本学期第一个Hogsmeade周末。如果他想得到，这将是和Lupin谈谈的最好时机，要问问他为什么如此傲慢地拒绝。一多半学生和老师都会在村子里，于是也不会有什么大耳朵偷偷听到他们。大功告成，Snape舀了一勺还在冒烟的药剂装进高脚杯，然后毅然向狼人的办公室走去，一路上都在演练着自己要说的话。

 

 

_你昨天晚上为什么丢下我？在那样激烈的情事之后我总是想要一点拥抱之类的……但是你完完全全抛下我孤单单在那里——没有一个字，没有一点解释，甚至也没有道一声晚安。我卑微地做出了这辈子从没经历过的，或许是最尴尬的事情，我一生从没有为任何东西求过任何人，但在所有人中却偏偏对你低头了，哪怕我无比肯定自己不会那么做。你打碎了我所有的信念——用无耻的欲望，这就是你干的好事！之后你抛弃了我……让我陷在自己的羞愧和孤寂中。这是我应该对别人做的，而不是你。为什么你要这样伤害我？_

 

Snape想告诉Lupin自己的想法，想要卸下这所有惴惴不安的焦虑情绪。他希望狼人能有所表示——任何东西——来缓和他脑中不断涌上的纷乱思绪，某种意义上讲，这种沸腾的程度简直太像刚刚那口冒着气泡的坩埚了。当他来到Lupin的办公室，心跳一下一下的撞击声直达耳骨，深吸一口气，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，Snape准备冲上去一股脑儿先把话说出来，不让狼人有机会打断。然后，他轻轻敲了敲门。

 

“请进。”Lupin略微嘶哑的嗓音在门後响起。

 

他打开门快步走进，猜猜在Lupin的办公室看到了谁？

 

Potter。

 

Snape一个急刹车停下，所有想说的话都硬生生咽了回去。

 

_见鬼！我忘记了_ _Potter_ _家没有签他的_ _Hogsmeade_ _同意书。当然他会一直待在城堡里。但是为什么会在这儿，在_ _Lupin_ _的办公室？就算他不是有意的，_ _Potter_ _简直毁了我的全部计划！_

 

他怀疑地眯起眼睛，Lupin冲他微笑。

 

“啊，Severus，”狼人说，“非常感谢。能不能帮我把它放在桌上？”

 

Snape脑中回荡着狼人前一晚上对他说的话： _我从不服从命令，_ _Lupin_ _……但是我会答应请求_ 。

 

魔药教授将高脚杯放在桌上，目光来回审视着Lupin和Potter，试图猜出他们都谈了些什么。 _或许我应该找_ _Sibyll Trelawney_ _咨询一下占卜术_ ，他自嘲地想着。然后，好像Lupin能看穿他的心思一般……

 

“我刚刚在给Harry看我的grindylow。”狼人说着，指了指墙边大概是水槽的方向。然而Snape没有将目光从他脸上移开，他执拗地盯着那个永远带着恼人好心情的Lupin。

 

 

“那可真不赖。” _我就奇怪了：_ _Potter_ _是不是也通过乞求才得来的这种特权？_ “你应该直接喝掉，Lupin。”

 

“是的，是的，我会的。”

 

“我熬了整整一大锅。”Snape强调。

 

_而且我起了个大早来完成这些。但是你知道的，是不是？你早餐的时候看到我了，却甚至不想屈尊和我说话。我像个傻瓜似的，做这药剂的时候一直想着你，想知道为什么你昨晚把我一个人丢下，还有，为什么……心里那么痛。_

 

“如果你还想再来点儿。”魔药教授加上一句。

 

“我最好还是明天再喝另外的。”Lupin回答，“非常感谢，Severus。”

 

 _我不想要你的感谢_ ！Snape在脑中绝望地嘶吼。 _我想要你的唇，就像昨晚那样！我想要你在事情完了之后留下来！或者至少说一声适当的再见……_

 

“不必了。”他声音冰冷却没有叫喊出声，正如他所望。

 

随后魔药教授留意到，Potter正不自然地盯着这边。难道他从自己脸上看到了所有的事情？那伤痛？那羞辱？那种内心深处，对于这个孩子能和Lupin独处，他自己却只能在一边看着的嫉妒？Snape努力让表情更加冷淡，一边走出房间，一边把目光继续停留在Lupin身上，唯恐Potter的好奇心在他回头看的时候更加高涨。

 

靠在狼人办公室门外，Snape贴着墙壁，胸口依旧狂跳不已。说实话他不想离开，他想要冲进去，告诉Potter快点滚蛋，然后和Lupin谈谈他心里的感觉。但他不能打断这悠闲的下午茶——那太惹人怀疑了。就在刚才，Filch走过墙角，Snape决定最好还是离开。在狼人办公室外面徘徊，被抓住了可不是什么好事。

 

回地牢的一路上魔药教授都怒气冲冲，冲进房间顾不上关门，他叹息一声坐在椅子里，开始批改学生的作业，但意识却没有能集中于手边的工作。看了一半Longbottom那乱七八糟荒谬到可怕的答案，他泄气地将所有羊皮纸都推到地上。Snape把脸埋在手中，撑着桌子，备受折磨，重重叹气。

 

“出了什么事吗，Severus？”

 

Snape猛一惊，抬脸看到了狼人，Lupin手里拿着还在冒烟的高脚杯，斜倚着办公室的门框。

 

“除了那些蠢得不可救药的学生，你说啥？没有，Lupin。什么事情都没有。”

 

狼人无奈地笑笑，“你说谎可真够差劲的。为什么你都不试试看？”

 

“你来有什么特别的目的，”Snape瞪着他，“除了在我面前彰显你非凡的洞察力？”

 

“我来还杯子而已。”Lupin轻松地说，“你是想和我聊聊么？”

 

“不，我就是给你把药送去。”

 

狼人摇头，皱着眉。“从你在我办公室的表情看来，我发誓你肯定在想着什么事情。”

 

“那么，你错了。”

 

Lupin走进来，在身后轻轻关上门。然后他开口继续，声音中带着宽慰的关切。

 

“Severus，如果我们不能坦诚面对彼此，那么这段关系将会毫无指望。”

 

“我没有意识到我们竟然有段关系。”Snape草草应对，希望自己能留有几张羊皮纸在桌上，这样就可以转移注意力了。不过最终他还是放软语气，“在昨晚你那样将我弃置不顾，还有今天早餐时避免和我讲话之后，”他叹了口气，“我想我 _真的_ 需要和你谈谈——”

 

“我知道。”

 

“——但是Potter在那儿。”

 

Lupin蹙眉，“我很抱歉，Severus。Harry看上去心情不太好，错过了第一次Hogsmeade周末，还有很多别的事情。我想他可能愿意找人聊聊，而且我猜你也同意，学生的事情比我们的……私事更重要。”

 

“当然。”

 

“至于今天早餐不和你讲话……嗯，我想我是接纳了你的建议，更加谨慎一些。”

 

“根本不是建议，”Snape郁闷地摇头，“借口而已。”

 

“我知道，但是谨慎永远都没有错。至于我为什么离开……我想我可以对你昨晚关于化狼症的言论表示一下反对吧。”

 

“没人听见，而且老师们都知道了。”

 

“那也不意味着我很愿意让自己的缺点经常暴露于人前。”

 

“或许我的感觉有些迟钝。”Snape轻轻耸肩。

 

狼人笑了。“鉴于这应该是我能得到的最接近于歉意的表示，我接受了……我不应该那么报复心强烈……现在，我来告诉你真正的原因，为什么我会离开。首先，为什么你想要我留下来？”

 

“我……我…想…回报你。”

 

点点头，Lupin朝Snape的桌子走过去，放下高脚杯，弯腰，整理好散乱的羊皮纸，重新在桌上码放整齐。狼人站定，微笑着坐到桌子边上，却探身过去挨近魔药教授。Lupin的手柔柔穿过Snape的黑发，似乎很惊讶Snape的头发并不是油腻腻的，像大家想的那样——而是柔顺，光滑，格外闪亮。Snape闭上眼睛，享受狼人温和的触碰。

 

“关系并不是等价交换，Severus。”Lupin低声说，“我那样做，不是为了得到任何回报。我做了……好吧……只是因为我愿意。我想看你失控——导致你失控。这本身就是一种犒劳。”

 

“你为什么让我求你？”Snape小声问，终于睁开眼睛。他的话几乎听不到，不过狼人看样子听得十分真切。Lupin交叠双臂抱在胸前。

 

“有几个原因。第一，我想我很喜欢听到你乞求的声音。另外我愿意直来直去而不是左猜右想，所以宁愿得到明确的表达。再有，最后…嗯，是关于自控力，不是么？我希望你不仅仅失控，更要试着放弃自控，一个很狡猾的区别，我承认，但就是这样。原本我计划表现得毫不关心然后走掉，不过最终仅仅因为惩罚你的出言不逊才离去。我真的很想在那之后抱着你，但是我不会允许你……‘回报’我，在昨晚，尽管你可能会尝试说服我，但是绝对不行。”

 

“为什么不？”Snape问，声音比他预期的响亮得多。

 

“因为你需要学会 _接受_ ，Severus。”Lupin说着，再次用食指碰了碰他的鼻子。“没有交换，不是感觉卑劣或者自私，与内疚无关。这才是你迈向自我原谅的第一步。我绝对相信你能给我愉悦——极大的享受——但是现在，我只想让你接受，索取，直到你开始明白，你的渴望和需要是值得关注，并且应当得到满足的。”

 

 

很长一段时间，Snape只是抬脸盯着坐在他桌上的狼人，无话可说。

 

“为什么是我？”最终，他下决心似的问。

 

“为什么不是你？”Lupin笑得很温柔。

 

“这不算答案。”Snape苦着脸。

 

狼人咯咯笑了，“没错，这明显是个问句。”然后他叹息一声，清了清嗓子，“我猜我们的口味很一致，Severus。我觉得我们相当般配。”

 

“你怎么知道我的口味？”Snape问。

 

“我不知道，”Lupin耸耸肩，“我不过是猜想。但是目前为止我的直觉还没有错过。”

 

“可……你 _恨_ 我。”

 

狼人惊讶地睁大眼睛。“什么让你有这种想法？”

 

“你的朋友们，Lupin…在学校里——”

 

“ _我_ 不是‘我的朋友们’，Severus。我对Sirius或者James或者Peter的影响比你多不了几分……没错，当时我没有很在意你，可那是因为我根本没有机会去了解你。我很想和你接近，如果你允许的话。现在我们都成年了，并且，希望是，更加理智了。”

 

狼人的话很真挚，另外他满心期待地凝视着Snape，显然在等他的回答，关于是否他们两人可能会建立起某种关系。Snape想要一把拉过Lupin，抱在怀里，亲他，爱抚他，表示自己的同意，可实际上，他不过是点点头。

 

“我要回去工作了，”Lupin站起来，走到门口，扶上门把手的时候却停下来转身看着Snape。“我们——呃——我们或许晚宴的时候不该坐在一起，但是那之后我能来找你么？”

 

“老时间，老地方？”Snape胸中涌起一股热气。

 

“没问题。”Lupin再次展露笑颜，柔和而愉快。

 

第一次，Snape没有觉得那表情恼人。“这次从壁炉过来吧。”

 

Lupin点头，打开门。狼人离开后，魔药教授再度翻出Longbottom的作业，不知怎的，批改这个他最不喜欢的学生交来的乱七八糟的论文似乎也不是一份苦差使了。完成案头工作，Snape来到他钟爱的坩埚前，开始为七年级的教学做药剂试验。很快他就觉得饥肠辘辘，药剂完全准备好要在午餐之后，虽然通常Snape不是贪吃的人，可错过早餐还是让他的肚子咕咕作响。就算刚刚十一点，他也决定必须要去吃午饭了。在大厅里没有看到Lupin，不过他其实也没有过多的期待。狼人肯定吃过了早餐，所以他不会这么早下来的。

 

下午的时间转瞬即逝，不过，在Snape看来晚宴可是漫长得要命。他的视线比平时更加频繁地落在狼人身上，几乎是无意识地，就像眼睛有了自主性一样。魔药教授并非抱怨这个——他一向眼光精准独到品位非凡，且不论破旧的袍子，Lupin看上去总是那么引人注目温文儒雅。他以前就知道Lupin很漂亮，甚至怀疑当年在学校的困扰很大一部分要归因于他还没有准备好接受那种喜欢的感情。

 

Snape在他承认自己偏好男人之前就离开了Hogwarts加入到食死徒，但这并没有给他带来任何好的感觉。间谍生涯随时与死亡相伴，而后在这无聊的学校教书，过着僧侣般禁欲的日子，他已经认命了——几乎确定——他会孑然一身孤独终老。他从没想过Lupin能回到自己的生活，还是用这样强烈的方式。但是那些充满希望的言语……

 

“ _我觉得我们相当般配_ 。”

 

他无法将这想法挥之而去，再一次偷看狼人，发现Lupin正和身边的Flitwick教授聊天，美丽的眼睛神采飞扬。然后Snape感到另一双眼睛在盯着自己，不动声色地瞥了过去，他明了：Potter。

 

 _见鬼的_ ！

 

这孩子一直监视着他，而且知道他在看着Lupin。Snape皱着眉将视线拉回到自己的盘子，尽管一口都不想吃，也还是勉强解决了一半剩下的食物，估计着这段时间之后再离去也不会引起Potter的怀疑，于是他站起来，走出大厅，故意慢悠悠经过桌子，以便能够观察Lupin的反应。当他经过身边时，狼人的微笑不易察觉地被点亮了。

 

Snape跨进门不到15分钟，Lupin就从壁炉跟进来。当狼人出现的时候，他几乎没有时间掸掉袍子上的烟灰，就直接被拉进Snape的怀中。

 

“我一整天都在想你。”魔药教授耳语。

 

“我也是。”Lupin哑声回答。

 

“你注意到晚宴的时候Potter一直盯着我么？”

 

狼人后退一步，看上去迷惑不解，之后恍然大悟般笑了起来。

 

“有那麽好笑？”

 

“哦，我不过是想到了早上你离开我办公室的时候，Harry脸上的表情。我想他一定认为你在毒害我。”

 

“这就说得通了。”

 

急促的敲门声响起，他们一起转过身。McGonagall教授在门外高声叫着，听上去有一丝恐慌。

 

“Severus！Severus，你在么！”

 

心有灵犀，Lupin走到床边放下幔帐，Snape马上打开门。McGonagall满面通红，Snape则毫不掩饰自己的恼火态度。

 

“什么事，Minerva？”

 

“出大事了——Gryffindor塔——你看到Remus了么？”

 

摇摇头，Snape握住她的手臂。“我会找到他的，我们马上就到。”

 

McGonagall转身急匆匆走了，Lupin从幔帐里面钻出来。Snape来到走廊，向四周望望，然后招呼狼人。当Lupin向外走了几步，他转过身，看着Snape，魔药教授于是大声喊。

 

“ _Lupin_ _，你去哪儿了_ ？”

 

“我在……找Dumbledore。”狼人回答。

 

McGonagall教授急急冲回来，拉着Lupin，“Remus——快点儿——出大事了！”

 

他们来到Gryffindor塔入口的时候，Dumbledore已经在那里了。Snape得知有人撕坏了胖夫人的肖像（Fat Lady），她正在东躲西藏，而且皮皮鬼（Peeves）在Dumbledore让它解释发生的事情时，依旧端着那副唯恐天下不乱，幸灾乐祸的神情。不过听了这坏东西的最后几句话，Snape觉得有些天旋地转。

 

 

“他可真暴躁，那该死的Sirius Black。”

 

所有疑虑慢慢浮上来，他没有再去看Lupin。然后老师们分队散开，搜索着城堡，很幸运Snape也不用见到狼人，但他不能停止思考。

 

_“我对_ _Sirius_ _的影响……比你多不了几分。”我被骗了。这全是在演戏，让我不会怀疑就是他偷偷把_ _Black_ _弄进来。而且他在警报响起的时候和我在一起，我怎么可能让学生的安全为那点小小的欲望让步？极大的诱惑，应该是——停止！不要这么想！我岂能蠢到这种地步？必须马上和校长谈谈。_

 

 

但Dumbledore不会听的，他总觉得Lupin完全可以信赖，不能接受对他不利的言辞。虽然Snape很敬重他，校长有时候也是个顽固的傻老头儿！Snape离开大厅——学生们临时安寝的地方——还没走出几步他就想起了最最糟糕的事情。

 

_哦，上帝！我明天还要去给_ _Lupin_ _送药！_

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Part IV: Bella Lupin**

**坦诚**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 4/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, graphic m/m sex

 

某鱼注：

本章含有具体的行为细节描写，以及……一点点不是很粗的粗口囧

 

 

 

不再亲自给Lupin送药，Snape让家养小精灵每日带着高脚杯往返于狼人和他之间。谢天谢地，至少表面看上去Lupin没有在大厅里接近他，或者来他的办公室，而且Snape封锁了他的壁炉，这样狼人就不能通过飞路粉（Floo powder）不请自来了。十点钟，门上传出轻轻的叩击——每天晚上，从不间断——魔药教授假装睡着了，没有回答。万圣节后只有一天晚上Lupin没来，满月之夜。

 

 

第二天清晨，时候尚早，Snape又听到了敲门声。他马上想到只可能是Lupin，不过换个时间而已，于是犹豫着要不要去开门。但随即他又否定了自己的想法，狼人不可能在月亮刚刚落下几小时就有力气过来找他。鉴于来访者不是Lupin，他终于打开了门，然后愣住了，校长在对他微笑。

 

“早上好，Severus，”Dumbledore打招呼，“Remus今早感觉不太好，不能上课了，于是我在想，你会不会介意帮他代课？”

 

“介意？当然不，校长先生！我非常愿意给他代课！”

 

_永远，如果可以的话。_

 

Dumbledore挑起他浓密的眉毛。

 

“呃…我很高兴能帮忙。”魔药教授连忙补了一句。

 

“非常感谢，Severus。我肯定Remus会很受感动的。”

 

这一天明显没有被浪费掉。Potter在Snape的黑魔法防御课上迟到了，并且和他顶嘴，于是从他身上Griffindor被扣掉15分。另外他还有机会能够教训一下Granger，这个难以忍受的万事通，高兴地又扣了5分，外加心情愉悦地让Weasley享受禁闭，特别是用手而不是魔法擦洗医院的便盆。

 

Snape尤其满足的是能看到学生们上一次的作业，责备Lupin竟然评分如此仁慈的同时让他们从厚厚的教科书上针对狼人的问题做笔记。美味的讽刺，不是么，虽然大概只有他一个人能品味这种乐趣。至于甜点，是必须有两张羊皮纸长度的论文，无疑要关于如何辨别和杀死狼人。正如Snape期待中那样，接下来的周一早晨，Lupin冲进了他的地牢。

 

“给我三年级的学生留关于狼人的作业，你到底是什么意思？”他的眼睛被怒火点燃。

 

“你说呢？”Snape咬着牙反问，不甘示弱。

 

“好吧，你可别想看到任何交上来的作业。我已经把它取消了。”

 

“那么你的三年级学生们可真是落后太多了，Lupin。”Snape轻轻地在桌上敲着羽毛笔，一副悠闲样子。

 

“教学进度是我和校长之间的事。”狼人声音沉下来，却含着深深的愠色。

 

Snape也放低音调，恶毒地回敬，“他们有权明确知道—— _什么东西_ ——在讲课。”

 

狼人摇摇头，重重叹息。“为什么你要让我被开除，Severus？”他问道，揉着眼睛。

 

“因为你放Black溜进城堡来的。”

 

“ _什么_ ？！？！”

 

Snape之前从来没有听Lupin高声过，因此结结实实被吓了一跳。显然狼人也和他一样吃惊，直愣愣地盯着他，目瞪口呆，满脸是震惊和厌恶。

 

“哪怕他被烧死，我都不会朝他吐口水！为什么我要帮他进入城堡？他毫不犹豫地背叛了我，就像背叛Peter，James还有Lily那样！”狼人的身子因为愤怒而颤抖。

 

“可是，在这些人中，”Snape毫不犹豫地接口，“只有你还活着。”

 

“这是不幸的事实，但你还没有回答我的问题： _为什么_ 我要帮一个 _杀人犯_ 进入城堡？”

 

“我不知道。”Snape沉默了好一会儿，终于放弃般承认。

 

“我不希望有 _任何悲剧_ 发生在 _任何_ Hogwarts的学生身上， _和――你――一――样_ ！上帝啊，Severus！为什么我要帮一个疯子杀掉我最好朋友的儿子？”

 

“Black曾经也是你最好的朋友，不是么？”Snape的声音听上去就像是暴风雨前的宁静。

 

“以前，Severus。曾经是。不再是了。已经12年不是了。从他杀掉我其余朋友的那一秒开始，就永远都不是了。”

 

 

漫长到令人窒息，却又震耳欲聋的死寂，狼人依旧抖个不停，双拳紧握，而Snape几乎有点心虚地避开他危险的目光。

 

“这样看，你并没有帮助Black入侵城堡，”Snape终于妥协，“那么，你知道他是怎么做到的么？”

 

Lupin伤心地摇头，身子已经平静下来。“我希望能知道。”

 

“我能问你些私人的事情么？”

 

“当然，Severus。”狼人回答，深吸一口气，挺起胸膛，用尊严将自己全副武装，以承受来自Snape的任何打击。

 

“你那时候爱Black么？”

 

Lupin摆摆手，似乎这根本不成问题。“当然我曾经爱他。”

 

Snape的表情立刻阴郁了，Lupin也不禁蹙眉。他转身把门关好，背影中双肩一下子垮塌。

 

“Severus，不是你想的那样。”他转过身，悲叹一声。“是有那么一段时间，我……迷恋……Sirius。他英俊，强壮，幽默……但同样也是个坚定的异性恋（straight）。我甚至要用和女孩子约会作为掩护，这样他才不会离开我，我也才能留住他的友谊，即使永远不能要求他属于我。我知道他体谅并且理解我的病，但是我不能确定他可以接受我……喜欢男生……在许多、 _许多_ 其他的事情里。我从没有告诉过他。”Lupin眉心纠结起来，“你这么做，是出于嫉妒？”

 

“我不知道自己为什么这样做。我非常生气，于是……没想那么多。我……很抱歉。”

 

狼人再次温和地摇头，“这正好表示我们两个不像你认为的那样截然不同，Severus。你有很强的自我破坏倾向，一旦遭遇困境，宁愿自残也要逃脱。”

 

“我说了我很抱歉。”

 

“这不是重点！”Lupin厉声道，然后他停下，做个深呼吸。“我的意思是，你那种想尽一切理由毁掉自己幸福的态度。对于Sirius的谴责，还有那篇论文，都不过是问题变得更严重前的征兆。”

 

Snape抿起他薄薄的唇表示厌恶，“你可真是个心理学家。”

 

“身为狼人，会迫使你进行大量的深刻自省。”Lupin一手遮住眼睛，再度叹息。然后他将手移开，用极度疲倦、心恸到无法发泄的懊恼口吻说，“你真的完全没有概念，这对我造成了多么沉重彻底的伤害，是么？”

 

“我想我似乎能体会 _一些_ ……我们……如今——还有‘我们’么？”

 

“我不知道，我需要些……时间……好好整理一下。”

 

“不用急，好好想想吧。”Snape想也没想便脱口而出，低沉的声音里夹着柔和与安慰，然后点点头。

 

Lupin转身离开。

 

 

Snape在那之后将近一个月的时间里，都感觉糟透了。

 

十一月底，当再一次准备狼毒剂的时候，他终于和Lupin打破了僵局。在过去的三周他们除了基本的礼貌，没有说过一句话。端着高脚杯，魔药教授在大概8点的时候来到狼人的办公室。Lupin这个时间肯定一个人呆在那儿，除非他和Potter还有另一次知心谈话。Snape有些小心地敲了敲门。

 

“请进。”狼人从桌子后面抬起脸，看着Snape走进来。“啊，你好，Severus。”

 

Snape关上门。“你还好么？”

 

“我好多了。”Lupin吸了口气，“你呢？”

 

“差不多。我能坐下么？”

 

“请。”

 

狼人指了指椅子，Snape走过去，把高脚杯放在他们之间，然后坐下。Lupin几口喝掉了他的药剂，表情痛苦非常，把空了的杯子推回去Snape面前。

 

“也不是那么差吧，Lupin？”Snape问。

 

“这可真恶心，Severus。”狼人表情扭曲地回答，“当然对你来说没什么影响。”

 

“我亲自尝过——在熬煮的过程中——”

 

“你没有化狼症。对我来说，这绝对是完美的可怕啊。”

 

Lupin呷了几口茶，轻声漱着，尽量减轻口中狼毒剂的味道。Snape有些担心，如果Lupin在茶里加了糖，那么药效就会大打折扣。然后他想起来那天在职员室，现在看看已经是很久以前了，当他递给Lupin糖罐，狼人婉拒说自己只在茶里放牛奶。

 

 _人的记忆真是不可思议_ ，他略带忧郁地沉思。

 

他与Lupin双双沉默着，目光相互躲闪，最终还是碰到了一起，两个人未加思索地，同时叫了对方的名字。Snape看着Lupin的微笑，觉得自己稍稍有点脸红，于是摇了摇头。

 

“你先说。”狼人永远都客客气气。

 

“不，不，你先。”Snape同样礼貌地回答。

 

“我坚持，Severus。”

 

Snape只得清了清喉咙，“呃……我想了很久。以前你说，你想让我学着单纯地接受快乐，直到我感觉自己的渴望和需要是值得关注，并且应当得到满足的。”

 

Lupin点头，“我记得。”

 

狼人表情困惑，皱着眉，眼神与其说是气恼，不如说是悲哀。他的面容看上去苍老而疲惫，即使现在离满月已经过去了很久。难道Lupin和他一样没睡过一个好觉？Snape犹豫着。

 

_别绕弯子，诚实些。快点告诉他。_

 

“那以后，我能感到的全部情绪似乎就只有痛苦……我，想要，你……我希望这个需要能够值得你的关注。”

 

Lupin脸上立刻绽开了一个温暖的笑容，Snape在自己察觉到之前，也同样扬起了唇角。

 

“我完全同意。”狼人的声音都轻松起来。

 

“你打算说点什么？”Snape问。

 

“只是——我很想你。我真的担心你一去不再回头。”

 

“你一直在等着我？为什么？”

 

“我想这次最好由你自己拿主意。”

 

Lupin的笑容淡去，但是他站起来，走近Snape，弯腰吻了他。Snape也迎合地起身，没有中断这个吻，将身体紧贴上狼人。张开双臂环住Lupin的腰，狼人不禁两手插入Snape的头发。这个吻并不像他们的初吻那般浓烈——柔软，更加温和——但是Snape对此的喜欢毫不逊色。狼人向后仰起头，这次顺从地分开唇瓣，迎接Snape的舌探索他的口腔，记住每一丝最细微的线条。Lupin只比魔药教授矮几英寸，Snape发现他们身高上的差距——以及他能够全面压迫狼人口唇的事实——更加激烈地唤醒了自己的欲望。

 

他将狼人的舌掠夺到自己口中，用力吮吸，品尝着混合了狼毒剂和伯爵茶（Earl Grey）的奇妙滋味。Lupin发出几缕不连贯的声音，放低双手紧紧攫住Snape的肩。虽然很情色，但是狼人明显十分喜欢让自己的舌在他嘴里被蹂躏带来的感觉。魔药教授的手滑下Lupin的臀，拉着他——还有他悸动不已的腹股——靠近自己。狼人的勃起顶上他的大腿，Snape觉得自己体内再度燥热起来。遍布肌肤的麻酥感让他认为膝盖几乎已经不能再承受身体的重量，空气耗尽使他们的嘴唇不得不分开，Snape靠着Lupin的颈窝大口喘气，贪婪地呼吸着狼人美好的气息，然后疑惑不解地盯着Lupin的眼睛。

 

“为什么这次你没有让我求你？”他问道。

 

“我想我们已经翻过那一页了。”Lupin回答，拉近他，一只手抚上他的脖子，另一只手扶住他的腰。

 

“我也很想你……非常想念。”Snape贴着Lupin的鬓角耳语。

 

“今晚，我房间？”狼人闪开一步，眼睛发亮。

 

Snape点头。“老时间？”

 

“我想今晚的工作我已经提前完成了，”Lupin说着，笑容不减，“我们马上开始怎么样？”

 

“我要把这个放回地牢，”Snape拿起桌上的高脚杯。“然后直接过去找你。”

 

他走向门口，而狼人走回自己的办公桌，整理学生的作业。Snape刚想转动门把手，Lupin又开口了，于是他停下。

 

“我希望你最近都睡眠充足。”

 

“正好相反，怎么了？”

 

“我，打算好好弥补一下错过的时光。”

 

Snape惊讶地听到自己笑出声来。

 

“悦耳之至。”Lupin说。

 

魔药教授不用看也知道狼人在微笑，或许是和Snape自己一样露出慷慨的笑弧。走出Lupin的办公室，他小心敛起笑容，尽量用平时的速度，穿过那些他和地牢之间，还有不久之后，和Lupin之间的石阶。当他回到办公室，有生以来第一次，Severus Snape有种想要跳起来欢呼的冲动。把高脚杯洗净放好，Snape擦干手，抓了一把飞路粉丢进壁炉。

 

几秒钟内，他就已经在狼人的房间了，紧紧拥抱，两人的胸膛都剧烈起伏，面色潮红，纠缠着寻找彼此，饥渴的唇毫不犹豫撞在一起。舍不得打破这炽热的吻，他们七手八脚挣脱袍子和衣衫，一起倒在床上。Lupin说他已经在门口丢了消音咒（Silencing Charm），所以可以放心释放激情。当Snape问及原因，狼人回答他有在情事中尖叫的可能。意外地，这次Lupin让Snape完全掌控，而他则彻底享受欢愉。

 

“Severus，请 _不要_ 对我温柔。”Lupin小声说。

 

“嗯，我会尽力。”Snape狡猾地咯咯笑。

 

将狼人翻转仰面朝上，Snape用力啃咬Lupin的乳头，激起惊喘连连。然后他用牙叼起，向后拉伸，直到它们自齿间弹回去，那一定相当痛，他肯定。Lupin哭喊出来，弓起身子，但是随即他笑了，拉下Snape的脑袋，鼓励他重复刚才的动作。Snape体内一些自认为早已死去的热情被重新点燃，每当他想起过去曾伤害别人，都会觉得万分不安。但是狼人，看上去却很喜欢疼痛，他是在享受——而不是在忍耐。

 

“我想你喜欢这样。”Snape耳语。

 

“是的。”Lupin呻吟。

 

“那么，我还有更好的等着你。”

 

Lupin只是期待地喘息。亲吻咬啮他的胸膛，Snape沿着身体的曲线向下，然后轮流小口啃狼人的大腿——很用力——留下了血痕。Lupin叹息着呜咽，催促他继续，不过Snape却另有打算。他含住狼人已经完全勃起，坚硬肿胀的欲望，用力吮吸着，偶尔也会有目的地用牙齿蹭来蹭去，同时粗鲁揉搓Lupin的阴囊。狼人呻吟地叫喊出他的赞美，手指抓紧床单直到骨节发白，或许他用这代替了魔药教授的头发。Snape全神贯注继续他的工作，所以冷不防被Lupin骤然的尖叫吓了一跳。

 

“停下，Severus！请停下！”

 

Snape后撤一步，惊讶地问，“我做错了什么？”

 

“不，不是！”Lupin打消他的疑虑，微笑着摇头，“我想让你进入我。”

 

一丝窃笑荡漾开去，“求我。”Snape贴上去小声说。

 

Lupin睁大眼睛，然后了然地笑了。“你学得很快。 _求你，_ _Severus_ _！求你进入我！_ ”

 

Snape咂咂嘴，心不在焉地抚弄Lupin的阴茎，狼人的声音足够大，但是……

 

“太文雅了，”他终于想到，“我要你……对我说脏话……还有，不用喊，我更喜欢听你低声讲话。”

 

“哦？唔……”Lupin轻蹙眉尖，好像在考虑“合适”的用词。“Severus，我想让你干我，”他嘶哑低语，“我想要你的大鸡巴操我的屁股——又快，又狠，不带一丝怜惜。”

 

如此下流的语言从狼人口中说出，Snape瞬间因为这刺激带来的快感而颤抖。“你挣到了，Lupin。”他说。

 

弯下身再次咬上Lupin的大腿，继续含着他做了一会儿运动，Snape站起来按Lupin的指示从床头柜的抽屉里拿出润滑剂。让手指充分沾满冰凉的膏状物，Snape轻轻插入狼人体内扩张他，一根，两根，直到三根手指，狼人随着每一次进入，都会猛烈抽气。然后他把润滑剂厚厚涂满自己的阴茎，将Lupin的双腿架上肩膀，推送着进入了尚未完全准备好的入口。再一次狼人猛吸了口气，但是他的微笑表示，这点小小的不舒服是很受欢迎的。

 

双臂抱住Lupin的大腿，Snape猛烈进出，满意地听到他们的臀相互撞击。魔药教授在脑中默念着各种药剂的配方以延长这股快感，想在自己之前看到Lupin高潮。狼人难耐地扭曲着，抓住Snape的手放在自己膝盖后方。

 

“请把我压在下面，Severus。”他气喘不已。

 

Snape欣然照做，身子前倾，将Lupin的大腿压向胸口，全部重量都放在狼人腿上，然后他发现这样的戳刺更加猛烈。Lupin用力在手中抽送自己的勃起，他欲火焚烧的眼睛从来没有离开过Snape的脸。眼前的一切比Snape能想象的任何幻影更加激烈：Lupin，散发着炙热的渴望，半张着嘴上气不接下气，在他身下扭曲挣扎，而Snape正努力将他刺穿。狼人这样真是无比诱人的风景。

 

到达顶点的时候，Lupin无意识地左右晃着头，乞求Snape咬他。Snape将牙齿深深陷入狼人的小腿，只是在看到Lupin的脸时才放开，然后他感到了高潮迫近的疼痛。Lupin脑袋埋进枕头里，身子向上弓起，徒然地想用另一只手爱抚Snape的脊背。狼人几乎喘不上气，破碎地一遍一遍呻吟出他的名字，“Sev……”，Snape随着每一声，低吼着加重力道，几秒钟后他就在狼人颤栗着的温暖包容下释放了。

 

“这……真是……太棒了。”Lupin努力喘息，Snape小心翼翼放下狼人的腿，松一口气侧身躺在他旁边。

 

“当然。”Snape一边用力平复呼吸一边低声说。他亲了亲Lupin的脸颊，揉乱狼人汗湿的头发，Lupin将脸埋进他的颈窝。

 

“你为什么想让我说脏话？”Lupin贴着他敏感的肌肤吹气，让他整个右侧的身子都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“因为你永远都是风度翩翩温文儒雅的绅士。”Snape的声音丝绸一般滑过狼人的听觉神经，“我想要玷污这样一张……质朴纯洁的嘴。”

 

“随时恭候。”Lupin笑着回答，然后他的唇贴上Snape的脖颈，温和地亲吻啃啮。

 

“你依旧认为自己的猜测是正确的？”Snape问。

 

Lupin点头，“你并不怕伤害我，”他愉快地解释，“我喜欢这样……你永远不会相信的，Severus，但是我有时候甚至会嫉妒你的脾气。”

 

Snape微笑，“这可真令人难以置信。”

 

“我不允许自己太过愤怒，也不够相信自己，你知道。我想，你的脾气或许……很有用。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“你会知道的，耐心点儿，Severus。耐心点儿。”

 

再一次他指尖轻点魔药教授的鼻尖，然后他们相互拥抱着，睡意渐渐涌上。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Part V: Bathtime Bliss**

**爱**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 5/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, graphic m/m sex

 

某鱼注：

本章体位倒转，D/S倾向初现

 

 

 

Snape不确定他是什么时候醒过来的；大概已经过了十点吧，鉴于他们躺下的时候还很早，他对自己那么快睡着感到十分惊讶。但是将近一个月睡眠不足的事实，外加如此满足的情事过后那种完全的放松，让他几分钟内进入梦乡也不是不可能的。Lupin依偎在他怀里，好像Snape哄着他睡一样。狼人安静地呼吸，看上去那么无辜，没有人能从他天使般的睡颜和甜美的微笑中想象到，就在不久之前，他还像个下流娼妓似的讲话，哭喊着哀求Snape伤害他。

 

 _我们的小秘密_ ，魔药教授想着，手指滑过Lupin的额头，将他几缕散落的碎发拨拢整齐。Lupin在轻柔的碰触中也幽幽转醒。

 

“几点了？”他睡眼朦胧地问。

 

“不知道，无所谓。”Snape亲亲他的眉梢。

 

“早上了？”

 

“不，我不这么想。”

 

Lupin看着他，笑了，然后爬起来，但是离开之前被Snape一把拉住手臂。

 

“你去哪儿？”

 

“看表。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“看我们是不是还有时间在两点前洗个泡泡浴。”

 

“哦，原来如此。”他轻笑着松开。

 

狼人向书桌走了几步，看了一眼时间又回到床上。“十点半，”他咕哝着钻进被子，重新窝进Snape怀里。

 

“你不会是考虑去级长浴室（prefect's bathroom）吧，是么？”

 

“天啊，当然不！我几乎能想象到，‘啊，不，Percy——我们没有迷路，不过是想在大理石上做做运动而已，那很凉快。’可怜的孩子会彻底疯掉的。”

 

 

“我也这么想。还有什么地方能洗泡泡浴？”

 

“其实有另外一个浴室，和那个一样。我想应该是职员专用的，不过我确定没有别人知道，甚至是Filch。”

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“我对城堡可是了如指掌。唯一的担心就是Moaning Myrtle，她稍微有那么一点儿偷窥癖。”

 

“是么？”

 

“你不会以为，那个绰号只是由于她总哭哭啼啼吧，对么？”狼人调皮地眨眨眼。

 

Snape不禁微笑，“你可真有趣，Lupin。”

 

“谢谢，Severus。我会继续努力。”

 

 

轻啄一下Snape的鼻子，Lupin再次起来坐到桌边。他毫不在意地赤裸着，抓过一张羊皮纸开始写写画画。Snape欠身，撑着脑袋，看狼人肩背上的肌肉随书写的动作泛起淡淡涟漪。Lupin有些过于清瘦了，当然，Snape也没权利抱怨什么，不过他还是希望家养小精灵能够好好帮忙照顾狼人的饮食起居。经年变身的折磨过早耗尽了他的青春，但Lupin鬓角的花白却令他显得更加优雅从容。

 

“在做什么？”Snape问。

 

“给你画地图。”狼人头也不抬，“否则我怀疑你找不到浴室。”

 

“我们不一起过去？”

 

“太显眼了。”Lupin摇头，“我给你指出从地牢到那边最近的路，不过我自己恐怕要绕点远。而且得看看能不能提前找到Myrtle，吓唬她一下，让她去湖里凉快凉快，她可不是那么快就消气的。但是——别担心，如果你超过时间还没有出现，我知道去哪儿找你。”

 

“如果撞上Filch，我要怎么说？”

 

“让他别管闲事走开就好……这对他也不会有什么损失。”

 

Snape微笑着从床上爬起来，走到Lupin身边，弯下腰，轻轻啃上Lupin的脖颈。狼人呻吟着仰起头，抖了抖肩膀将Snape推开。

 

“你还想不想让我画完了？”他问。

 

“还不想。”Snape回答得理所当然。

 

抓起一把Lupin的头发，魔药教授猛地将他拉着向后仰起头。狼人在Snape吻上他的时候抽了口气，手中的羽毛笔掉在桌上。Lupin热切回应这个吻，更加助长了Snape纠结他发丝的力度。然后魔药教授松开，不忘在他唇边又偷个腥。

 

“现在可以了。”他一本正经地点头。

 

“谢谢，先生。”Lupin微笑。

 

“哦上帝，我喜欢你叫我‘先生’的样子。”

 

“是的，先生。我会记住的，先生。”

 

Snape挑起一边眉毛，“别太过火了。”

 

Lupin轻笑，Snape转身去穿衣服。几分后狼人大功告成，吹着纸上未干的墨迹。然后他趁Snape研究地图的功夫也去穿衣服。

 

“看得明白么？”Lupin一边拉好裤子一边问。

 

“嗯，我想我知道这是哪里，但是，我从来都不知道怎么进去。”

 

“你知道柱子边的大花瓶？”

 

Snape点头。

 

“先用魔杖敲左边的柱子，然后是右边的花瓶，同时说‘ _Lavatorium_ ’。”

 

“ _Lavatorium_ _。_ ”Snape跟着念。

 

Lupin点头，抓过润滑剂。“没准用得着。”他嘟囔一句，把瓶子放到长袍上。

 

“你怎么想出来的？”

 

“我一步一步测量过上下两层的墙壁，”Lupin坐在床上开始穿靴子，“于是我猜那里一定有个和级长浴室一模一样的房间。至于我怀疑是个浴室——”

 

“为什么你这样怀疑？”

 

“因为有水管通向那里。不管怎么说，我查了一些拉丁文字典，找了几个可能用于浴室的词，接下来就是试着看了。”

 

“你知道么，Lupin——如果你将这份热情放在药剂课上，你就能给自己做狼毒剂了。”

 

“哦，你也可以走开（bugger off）了，Severus！”Lupin夸张地叫了一声，站起来把瓶子塞进长袍的口袋。

 

 _Hmmm_ _，我可不认识什么叫“_ _off_ _”的人_ ，Snape暗想， _要不然我和你做怎么样_ ？

 

 

“我已经听够了我妈妈唠叨同样的话，所以不需要从你这儿再听一遍了。”Lupin冲壁炉示意，“飞路粉就在架子上，一会儿见。”然后他轻轻亲了Snape一下，走出门。

 

Snape回到地牢，跟着地图来到柱子和那对花瓶前，四下环顾，抽出魔杖，先敲左边的石柱，再来是右边的花瓶，然后念出咒语，一个木制的活门出现在地板上，于是他走进去。一路向下，他顺着梯子来到俨然是级长浴室复制品的房间。魔药教授考虑是不是要在Lupin过来之前把水放好，不过鉴于万一狼人在路上被什么耽搁了，他打消了自己的念头。事实证明很幸运他没有那样做，因为将近二十分钟后，Lupin——看上去稍稍有些脸红——才顺着梯子走下来。

 

“我在想自己是不是走错了地方。”Snape说。

 

“撞上皮皮鬼了，”Lupin回答，“好在没添更大的麻烦，Bloody Baron把他带走了。”

 

 

“还有谁看见你了？”

 

“没有。你呢？”

 

“没。Myrtle怎么样？”

 

“和大乌贼游泳呢。”

 

解开袍子，Lupin弯腰给浴池放水，Snape拿过毛巾，也开始脱衣服。几分钟后，他们就整个浸在温暖放松，散发着芳香味道的泡泡中了。相互擦洗，探索着彼此的身体，真是完美，只不过Snape在Lupin吮吸他脚趾的时候觉得有点奇怪。

 

“不喜欢？”他轻蹙眉头问道。

 

Snape摇头。

 

“试试看而已，”Lupin耸耸肩，“尽管我知道有些事你 _会_ 喜欢的。”

 

他栖身靠近，手滑上Snape的大腿。轻咬着魔药教授的脖颈，狼人来到他两腿之间。慢慢插入一根手指，Lupin按压上他的前列腺，即使是在热气腾腾的水中，Snape还是打了个冷颤。

 

“Aaaaahhhh，”他喘着气，战栗地仰起头，“ _这个_ 我喜欢。”

 

“不用猜也知道。”Lupin啃咬他的耳垂，声音柔软。

 

“这次我想让你进入我。”Snape低语，猛拉Lupin的头发使他仰起脖子，“这是命令！”

 

“是的，先生。”狼人笑着回答。

 

“我以为你从不服从命令。”Snape的声音像丝绸一样平滑微凉。

 

“我撒谎了。”Lupin愉快地说。

 

“很好，现在出去擦干身子。”Snape扭头朝毛巾的方向示意，“我想看。”

 

Lupin从浴池中走上来，Snape一步一步指示狼人他想看他怎样擦干自己的身子。Lupin笑着完成了Snape的每个指令——弯腰，扭转，磨蹭，取悦魔药教授。然后Snape也离开浴池，让Lupin同样给他擦干。

 

“把瓶子拿过来。”他很满意地看着自己身上一滴水不剩。

 

Lupin点点头，兴高采烈取过润滑剂交到Snape手里，然后乖乖等着下一个命令。

 

“跪下。”Snape说。

 

Lupin顺从地执行了。

 

Snape扬起眉毛，“我想你知道该做什么。”

 

狼人捧起Snape的欲望含进嘴里，吮吸着直到他完全勃起。然后他张口吞下Snape的阴囊，用舌头挑逗他的睾丸。Snape呻吟出声，紧紧闭上眼睛。他依旧拿着润滑剂，但是却用另一只手抓住Lupin的头发，狼人随即发出一声低沉的叹息。

 

“好了。”Snape突然说。他把润滑剂塞回给Lupin，转身，四肢着地。“别弄伤我，不然一定打你屁股。”

 

“我保证，我保证。”狼人咯咯笑着。

 

Lupin在Snape的肩胛骨印上一个轻吻，沿着脊椎舔下去，指尖随口唇的移动，在肌肤上轻快舞蹈，逗弄着他背上细小的汗毛，Snape觉得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。最终Lupin的手指和舌尖汇聚到同一个目标，小心翼翼打开他的身体，狼人一下又一下轻轻舔着那幽闭的洞口。Snape瞬间睁大眼睛，急速喘息。

 

“你也不喜欢这个？”Lupin问。

 

“不是，这……很有趣。”他吸气。

 

随着狼人再度几乎贪婪地舔舐，Snape开始呻吟呜咽，当Lupin将舌头一点点探入，Snape只能死命咬住自己的嘴唇。狼人用鼻子柔和地压迫着，小口小口啃啮Snape的臀，同时拧开瓶盖。然后Lupin谨慎地，几乎是充满爱意地，插入一根手指。缓慢探进，打着圈扩张，他耐心地帮Snape准备迎接即将到来的进入，只是在偶尔搔过他前列腺时才停下。再三重复着，又加入两根手指，直到Snape完全准好接纳他的欲望。对于这样一个享受疼痛的人来讲，狼人的温柔实在令他吃惊。

 

Lupin退开一小会儿，可能是在给自己润滑，然后将前端对准入口，慢慢推送，在他完全进入之后停下，让Snape能够有时间适应。Lupin轻柔爱抚Snape的脊背，魔药教授溢出一声软软的叹息。然后狼人握住Snape的阴茎，充分润滑的手和他的身体节奏一致，带来双重刺激。栖身俯上Snape的背，狼人用另一只手揉捏他的乳尖，在魔药教授耳边说着最美好的事情：他顺直的黑发和美丽的脊背令人如此倾慕；他那么温暖而柔和地接纳，使他非常愉悦；他有多么喜欢……在他体内，被包容，这感觉让人爱恋，难以割舍。

 

提到“爱”字让Snape的心跳漏了一拍，几乎是立刻，一股寒意从胸口扩散至全身。即使在这样的情事中，Lupin温柔的话并不直接代表爱意，或者根本没有更深刻的感情蕴含在内，Snape仍旧意识到他之前从没有想到过爱，只是性而已。他并不确定自己和狼人相爱了，但是……既然明显是可能发生的——而且偏偏又能带来这样的欢愉……

 

奇怪的想法让他的脑子有点混乱，先前他和Lupin之间不过是简单的性，可现在，Lupin是在和他做爱——温和，甜蜜，体贴地和他做爱。Snape这辈子从没有觉得这般温暖，这般被认可，这般令人迷醉的美好。狼人将自己的呵护注入他体内，传递着亲密，用他的—— _我能这样想么_ ？——爱，抚慰他的身心。他忽然不想让Lupin到达高潮，因为他舍不得结束这一切。但是他又想到，或许自己能忍受，只要可以看到Lupin的脸。

 

“停一下！”Snape尖锐地喊了一声。

 

Lupin僵住，几乎不敢再动。“我弄疼你了？”他马上问，充满了关切的神情。

 

“不……我只是想——看着你。”

 

“哦，你吓到我了。”Lupin宠溺地笑笑。

 

狼人吻了吻Snape的背，然后退出来。魔药教授转过身，倒抽一口气，几乎敬畏地看着这美丽优雅的男人柔顺地跪坐在自己面前。Lupin微笑着，伸手抚上Snape的脸，拇指爱惜地扫过他的面颊，然后，将手插入Snape的发际，拉近他，深深吻住。Snape用唇舌的迎合表达着那些他永远说不出口的话，Lupin仿佛全部了然于胸。环抱着，狼人慢慢让他躺在地板上，Snape再一次无声地做出交流，手臂缠上Lupin的肩，双腿跨上他的腰际。

 

“和我做爱吧，Remus。”他喃喃低语，“慢一点。”

 

狼人闭上眼睛，听到Snape唤他名字的时候展露出一个梦幻般的微笑。“好的，Severus，我一点儿都不急。”

 

Lupin再一次缓缓进入他，前后律动，手来到他们紧贴的身体之间爱抚Snape的欲望。魔药教授懒洋洋摩挲狼人的背，亲他的脖颈，脸颊，还有他温柔的眼睛。Lupin的唇也在Snape的肌肤上游走——亲吻，啃啮，吮吸——让他更加颤抖和呻吟。他们温存地抱在一起很长时间，呼吸渐渐加速，但动作依旧轻柔。

 

“你需要我用疼痛让你射出来么？”Snape感到自己的高潮正逐渐累积到顶点。

 

“不，”Lupin哑着嗓子，“我喜欢疼痛，但并不需要它。”

 

顾不上细想他说了什么，Snape一口咬上狼人的肩头，Lupin在尖锐的刺激下猛烈吸气，随后发出愉悦的呻吟。

 

“一点点疼痛没什么坏处。”Snape满足地嘟囔。

 

“没错。”Lupin笑着回答。

 

狼人使自己的唇完全包裹住Snape的嘴，用一个柔软甜美绵长的吻偷走他的呼吸。唇舌交缠正如身体间温和的厮磨，当Lupin终于放开了他，Snape感到一阵酩酊般的眩晕。

 

“Severus，请睁开眼睛。”Lupin耳语，“我想看你的眼睛。”

 

当他慢慢抬起眼睑，狼人强烈炽热目光几乎让他退却。Snape吸了口气，Lupin看上去并不是凝视他的眼睛，而是看进了他的灵魂，洞悉那些Snape生怕他会看到的东西。狼人唤醒了Snape沉睡的冲动，还有那些他从不知道自己也能拥有的感情。

 

“你的眼睛真美。”Lupin低语，指尖轻柔抚过Snape的脸颊。

 

魔药教授无法控制地再次颤抖，一半因为Lupin悦耳的沙哑声音，另一半因为他说的话。从没有人说过他身上任何一部分是好看的，这对Snape来说太慷慨了，于是他悄悄移开视线。Lupin，体贴地没有再说什么，低头吻了Snape颈间敏感的肌肤，然后魔药教授感到，这个吻不仅是落在他的脖颈上，更撒遍了他的全身。他再也忍不住了。

 

“快一点。”他喃喃道。

 

狼人立刻加快了推送，速度上小小的变化让Snape濒临疯狂。他的意识不断下沉，几乎要在一浪高过一浪的快感冲击下窒息。

 

“哦，上帝，Lupin！再快点！用力！”

 

狼人再次加速，猛烈戳刺着，咬住自己的嘴唇。他的表情因为本身同样竭力地忍耐而显得痛苦，然后将魔药教授带上另一次超越一切的颠峰。Snape的指甲陷进狼人的后背，用力咬住Lupin的肩膀，他们共同在冰凉的大理石地板上迎来高潮。狼人在Snape滚烫的精液洒在他们腹间时温柔地亲了他，然后两人相视一笑——气喘吁吁，轻轻颤抖着，拥抱在一起。

 

平复了气息，Snape问，“你总是做得这么好么，Lupin？”

 

“Hmmm，”狼人想了想，“谦虚地说…没错。”

 

“这怎么会是谦虚？”

 

“嗯，我可不能让自己说，‘不，通常来讲我会做得更好。只不过今天刚好放假’。”

 

Snape笑着摇了摇头。

 

 

休息了一小会儿，他们又洗了个泡泡浴，用咒语清洁了衣服然后穿好，分头离开浴室，回到Lupin的房间碰头。狼人将闹钟设定在六点，这样魔药教授就能及时回到他自己的房间准备一天的工作。之后他们依偎在一起，临睡前还不忘轻吻对方。六点钟来得太快了——并非Snape依旧疲倦，而是因为他不想离开狼人温暖的怀抱。经过半小时的挣扎，得到了濡湿的深吻，伴着狼人温和地催促，他还是起来了。

 

“Severus，我们要准备开始工作了。”Lupin独特的嗓音带着诱惑的沙哑。

 

“听你的语气可不尽然。”Snape咬了一下狼人的脖子，“你知道那对我有什么影响。”

 

“我可不知道。”Lupin再次低语——更糟的是，这次他的唇直接贴上Snape的耳朵，轻轻吹气，“对你有什么影响？”

 

“这个。”Snape拉过Lupin的手放在自己勃起的胯间。

 

“哦！”狼人假装惊讶地缩回来，“好吧，现在可不行。”清了清喉咙，Lupin偷笑着，“Severus，我们要准备开始工作了。”他重复，听上去十足就是McGonagall教授。

 

Snape马上软了下去，“别 _这样_ ！”

 

“为什么不？”Lupin微笑，亮闪闪的眼中带着恶作剧的满足。“我以为你喜欢Minerva的。”

 

“她不错，可——”Snape抖了一下，“只是别这样做。”

 

Lupin依旧笑着，却变成依恋的味道。“你今天会想我么？”

 

“你知道我会的。”

 

魔药教授穿好衣服，Lupin送他来到壁炉，在他离开前亲了亲他的脸。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**Part VI: Severus Greetings**

**礼物**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 6/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

D/s overtones, m/m innuendo, and a caveat:  I've noticed a chronology problem as far as the instances of full moon are concerned, but I think the problem is with PoA itself (not to criticize the Goddess, J. K. Rowling).  As I see it, there have been two full moons explicitly outlined thus far in the story:  August 31th (judging from Lupin's sleep of death on the Hogwarts Express) and November 5th (from Snape's teaching DADA the Friday before the Quidditch match with Hufflepuff in the week following Halloween).  The next full moon "mentioned" is apparently on Christmas Eve, since Lupin doesn't make it to Christmas dinner.  That's 60 days between the first and the second full moons, and 49 days between the second full moon and Christmas Eve.  Since neither of those periods is close to being divisible by 28, I see a problem.  But I'm going to assume I've just counted wrong or something, and go with the full moon being on Christmas Eve.

 

某鱼注：

上面原作者的警告基本上就是说她发现了时间上的一些错漏或者不相符。不过54之也完全麽问题，看的是故事啊囧

 

 

 

当Snape说他会想Lupin的时候，他知道自己一定会，但是万万没有想到竟然能到神智恍惚的地步。尴尬的事情接连不断，一整天，每次他在走廊里瞥见Lupin，狼人都会给他一个狡黠的眼神。虽然他清楚没有人在看着，魔药教授还是会频频脸红，体内热血涌动，腹股间明显胀痛。

 

在这之前他从来不知道什么叫“失魂落魄”，不过现在太清楚了，而且这种情形在午餐后得到了进一步强化。他走过职员室时，Lupin缩在里面，还一把将他也拉进去。关上门，把他压在橡木门板上，狼人狂热攫取他的唇，然后开始在他耳边喃喃说那些让人荡漾不已的淫言秽语，回忆他们前一晚的缠绵，并且把今晚的计划用最生动的字眼告诉他。除此之外，Lupin摇晃着臀部，将他明显肿胀的勃起在Snape大腿上磨来蹭去。Snape从没觉得自己是个君子，于是当Lupin将他放开时，他能肯定自己的脸绝对因为压抑而涨红得发紫。

 

“只是个提醒。”狼人趴在他耳边轻轻说，平整了自己长袍，走出去。

 

Snape待在空荡荡的职员室里差不多二十分钟，直到脸孔和胯间的充血彻底冷却，然后冲回地牢拿了双份药剂，准备给三年级的Slytherins和Griffindor上课时用。他几乎错手将极度危险的药方交给学生，偏偏又是Granger救他于水火，关键时刻提醒了他的失误。虽然免不了再一次责备小姑娘是个烦人的万事通——这次却没有给Gryffindor扣分——他其实很感激这女孩能够发觉。魔药教授不敢想象如果Longbottom按照错误的配料操作将会酿成怎样的惨剧，他即使按照正确的方法进行也会弄得一团糟。

 

甚至连Slytherin也注意到了他们院长的异常。下课后，Draco Malfoy——第一次后面没有跟着Crabbe和Goyle——来到他的办公室请教完全无关的问题。但是，在离开之前，Malfoy问他是不是不太舒服。Snape觉得他的关心毫无价值，因为这男孩曾经假装骨折吊了两个月手臂，只是一心想让Hagrid被开除，hippogriff被处死。

 

 

“我很好，Malfoy。”Snape不耐烦地说着，给自己倒了杯茶。“我看上去像病了么？”他的表情使男孩绝对不敢做出相反的回答。

 

“不，先生，您看起来很好。”Malfoy连声音都在发抖，“相当好，事实上，但——”

 

Snape的耐心快到极限了，“但什么？”他厉声道，端起杯子。

 

“ _您刚刚放了三勺砒霜在茶里_ ！”

 

“什么？”Snape惊讶地盯着他误以为装糖的罐子。

 

吞食砒霜对Snape来说没什么大不了的，魔药教授从他四年级学解毒剂的时候起就开始有规律地让自己服下毒药，并且其实解药就在手边。Malfoy还在上三年级，他并不知道这个，因此他的关切是出于真心。如果他不是他的教子，Snape很可能要被感动了，但现在他只是气恼自己不够谨慎。Malfoy毕竟还是孩子，他没有必要知道Snape和其他教师之间的事情，于是Snape很快找到了借口。

 

“这就是我反复告诉小精灵我要 _方糖_ 的理由！”他大声咒骂，把茶倒进水槽，“没用的绿色废物！”

 

男孩放心地笑了，看着Snape洗好杯子。在去年自己家的小精灵跑去给Potter通风报信之后，Malfoy明显开始喜欢一切对于那种绿色生物的厌恶和唾弃。幸好他没有讲那个长长的故事，并且很快告辞离开。

 

 

晚餐时分Snape多多少少回复了正常，他和狼人计划十点钟见面，而且Snape——在突如其来的灵感下——变出一束玫瑰。当他走出Lupin的壁炉，花就藏在背后，狼人立刻过来拥住他。

 

“你好，Severus。”Lupin微笑。

 

“晚上好，Lupin。”Snape回答，把花递过去。

 

狼人手捂着胸口，惊讶得张大嘴。“玫瑰？给我的？哦，Severus！”脸上闪过古怪的表情，他向后撤了半步，“等一下——你是谁，你把Snape教授怎么了？”

 

Snape把花丢到狼人面前，尴尬地转过身子。“看我下次还会对你好才怪！”他小声嘟哝。

 

“哦，Severus，我道歉。”Lupin一边说一边把花束放到壁炉架上。双臂从后面环抱住Snape，狼人把脸贴在他肩膀。“我开个玩笑而已。谢谢你送我玫瑰，我很喜欢。”

 

“真的？”

 

“是的，我喜欢。不是有意要让你为难，但是我不幸有个坏毛病，就是忍不住轻视那些我心中视若珍宝的人和事。这是自我防卫，虽然不算什么好主意。”Snape听得出Lupin在轻轻皱眉。

 

“我很喜欢你的幽默，Lupin——除了针对我的时候。”

 

“我会记住的。”再次开口，Snape听到狼人的声音恢复了笑意。“今天想我了么？”

 

“在你每次看到我都使眼色之后，我怎么可能不想你？”

 

“Severus，我感动得喘不过气了。”他才没有，Snape知道狼人还在笑。

 

“是的，我想你，甚至有点恍惚了。职员室里你的小把戏之后，我一不留神把错误的配料交给了Longbottom，差点儿就把我们都炸上天。”

 

“别对Neville太严厉了，毕竟我们还在这儿。”

 

“一大早我去上课时撞上了门，然后喝茶时又差点儿把自己毒死。误食毒药对我来说还算平常，但我实在不能相信竟然真的撞在门上！”

 

“我很高兴。”狼人小声说，然后他轻笑着伸手抚上Snape的头发。

 

“好吧，很感谢你没有像我五年级的Ravenclaw和Hufflepuff那样觉得这件事好笑。他们乐得都在地上打滚了。”

 

“我肯定你给了他们不错的奖励。”

 

“当然，每个丢掉25分。”

 

“每个学生？”

 

“不，每个学院。上帝，Lupin！我还没 _那么_ 狠！”

 

“真可惜。”狼人耸耸肩。

 

“好吧，只是对你。”Snape转身吻他。

 

“我有个绝妙的主意，”Lupin的眼中闪着火花，“你想知道么？”

 

“洗耳恭听。”

 

“你愿意帮我让尖叫屋（Shrieking Shack）再次尖叫么？”

 

“你真是恶趣味啊，是不是？”Snape挑起一边眉毛。

 

“怎么会？”Lupin天使般笑着，睫毛忽闪，见Snape忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“好吧，我不过是想让老地方名副其实而已。”狼人说。

 

尖叫屋那天晚上确实再次尖叫起来，并且持续了好几次。最后Lupin建议他们还是不要再过去了，因为摄魂怪（Dementor）开始晚上在Hogsmeade的街道上巡逻。尽管他们都很愉快，不过他担心这肮脏的生物可能会窥探到什么，Snape同样认为这是明智的选择。就算两个完全有资格的高级巫师能够很容易地处理摄魂怪，也没有任何理由去冒不必要的风险。

 

 

他们在一起是如此快乐，那种愉悦的感觉甚至让Snape发现自己很难像往常一样板起脸来讽刺学生，虽然他依旧坚持着自己的风格。值得庆幸的是，他没有再发错药剂配方，或者撞到门上。之后的一段日子，他们每天晚上都约会，除非满月来临。不过可悲的事情在于，十二月的满月正值圣诞节前夜。

 

圣诞节从来不是他喜欢的节日，但Snape却渴望能够在圣诞节的早晨自Lupin的臂弯中醒来。在Dumbledore给他的爆竹中发现了一顶赘着山雕的大帽子后，他发现自己更需要狼人温柔安稳的抚慰了。他现在甚至可以笑对那次博格特事件——毕竟，若非如此他和Lupin也不会走到一起——但是他绝对不希望校长用这个开他玩笑。

 

十二月的大部分时间，Snape都在考虑着要送狼人什么圣诞礼物才合适。除了新长袍他想不出别的，可Lupin一定不会接受。最终，他决定自己动手。虽然他更希望能教黑魔法防御课，不过作为一名杰出的药剂师，他当然也很喜欢与之相关的事情，其中一件就是，Snape厨艺非凡。在坩埚前忙碌几个小时，按照精准的配比剁碎和搅拌各种原料，对着明火却不会被烫伤，这些或多或少都对提高做菜的技巧十分有利。

 

圣诞节前夜，月亮升起的时候Snape亲手制作并包裹好了Lupin的礼物，因为没有别的事情好做。他知道狼人在宴会后还会睡上几小时，于是回到地牢，着手准备Lupin醒来后的餐点——能够让他变身的痛苦趋于缓和的东西。当药剂完成，他将它们盛在带盖的碟子里，毕竟这不是什么促进食欲的开胃菜。然后他把碟子、碗、汤匙、餐巾，还有Lupin的礼物放在托盘上，再三检查没有遗漏，魔药教授向壁炉扔了一把飞路粉，走进去，随即出现在狼人的房间。

 

 

如今，他们两人都可以自由造访对方的屋子，不过Snape却很少在没有Lupin允许的情况下过去，特别是满月后的第一天。他总是让狼人在恢复之后过来找自己。Lupin的病让他很自卑，Snape则站在恰当的距离，表示自己的尊重。不过他实在很想和爱人一起，哪怕只是度过圣诞节的一部分。

 

看到Lupin还在睡并没有使他惊慌，但狼人看上去憔悴得可怕。他脸部的线条完全坍塌了，眼睛下面带着重重的黑眼圈，面颊深陷，好像从九月份以来吃过的所有食物连它们的营养一起消失无踪。将托盘放在床头桌，Snape弯下腰吻了Lupin的前额，然后他拉过一把椅子，靠床坐下，等待着。几乎是熬夜准备Lupin的礼物，外加如此繁重的圣诞大餐，使得Snape觉得自己睡意渐浓。他一定是坐着打盹儿的，因为当Lupin猛烈咳嗽的时候，魔药教授被惊醒了。

 

“Severus？”他声音嘶哑，好像食道都被堵满了沙子。

 

“圣诞快乐，Lupin，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“圣诞快乐，Severus。”Lupin勉力向他扬起唇角，苍白的面孔下，这点弧度淡得几乎都算不上平日里那愉悦笑容的影子。“我觉得自己被彻底掏空了，现在可真是了解了圣诞老人这一天的辛苦。”

 

“饿么？”

 

“饿死了。”

 

Snape挥动魔杖把食物加热，然后将托盘放到狼人膝上。Lupin揭开，虚弱地微笑起来。

 

“鸡汤？”他问，“我又没感冒。”

 

“我看书上说这有安抚的作用。”Snape耸耸肩，“我也只能为你做这些了。”

 

“谢谢，Severus。啊，你的礼物在抽屉里。”狼人指了指床头桌，“我希望你不会介意是本旧书，我找不到新的了。”

 

Snape拉开抽屉拿出了他的礼物。Lupin点点头，示意Snape可以不用等他。打开包装纸，映入眼帘的是厚厚一卷皮革包边儿的黑魔法珍本。狼人就算能找到新书，恐怕也负担不起。不过Snape一点儿都没有抱怨的意思：他已经找这本书好几个月了。

 

“哦，Lupin，谢谢！你怎么知道的？”

 

“我记得你提过一两次，正在找它，”狼人的笑容仍旧好像一碰就会破碎，“我在丽痕书店（Flourish and Botts）买别的书，然后偶然看到它在二手架上。我知道自己一定要把它送给你。”

 

“打开你的看看。”Snape有点迫不及待。

 

笑了笑，Lupin放下汤匙，解开托盘上那只漂亮的盒子。然后他看上去有些迷惑，慌乱和为难可不是Snape期待得到的表情，他觉得自己被深深伤害了，而且同Lupin一样不明所以。事实上大部分人都对他的软糖赞不绝口。

 

“你不喜欢软糖？”他保持着语调的平和。

 

“我肯定我会喜欢，但是我不能吃软糖。”Lupin皱着眉回答，“巧克力会让我非常不舒服。”

 

 _你个白痴_ ！Snape在心中骂着，想要扇自己耳光。 _巧克力对犬科动物就是毒药_ ！

 

“哦，我没想到——很抱歉，”他垂头丧气地说，“我实在太想给你些难忘的东西了——”

 

“Severus，坐过来。”Lupin说着，将托盘放在一边。

 

Snape爬上床，狼人将他拉进怀里，一只手搂着他的背，另一只手轻轻梳理着他的头发。

 

“不用抱歉。”Lupin凑近他的发丝轻声安慰，“那让我无法承受。我知道你不愿意给我新袍子，因为你想我可能会觉得难堪……而且无论如何我都不会接受，但是除了那个……好吧，也没什么别的选择了。这不像是商店打广告，给你那‘特别的狼人’买点儿什么……但是你真的已经给了我这么多年来得到过最好的礼物，尽管我不能吃你的软糖。”

 

“我给你什么了？”

 

“满月后我醒来的时候，你就在这里守着我，想帮我做任何事情，只要能让我觉得好过一些。这难道不是最珍贵的礼物么。而且，顺便说一句，你的鸡汤真是棒极了。”

 

 _用爱熬的_ ，Snape想着， _没有一个小精灵能够添加这味调料。只用忠诚绝对无法做出那种滋味。_

 

他是真的爱了，刚刚想到的一切都让他强烈意识到这点。他仍旧不敢告诉Lupin，不过只在心底承认自己的感情，已经让他在接下来的几天心态发生了巨大变化。遗憾的是，在剩下的假期里，Lupin有太多工作，使得两人不能总待在一起，不过他们每个晚上都会共同度过。新学期开始的时候，Snape发现他需要更加努力才能对学生们严厉起来，毕竟他要保持自己的形象。

 

 

似乎还没有人发现他和Lupin是一对儿。鉴于他们都不知道其他教师会对此作何评论，于是两人决定继续保持谨慎。Dumbledore不会介意，Snape太清楚了，实际上，校长会为他们相处融洽而十分高兴。McGonagall会赞成的，尽管副校长可能没有校长那样观念开放，不过她非常喜欢Lupin，而且认为他可以控制Snape的情绪。Sprout——标准的Hufflepuff式禁欲主义——会叫他们奇怪的家伙；Flitwick开始会吓一跳，不过最终还是能接受事实；Trelawney会说她早就知道了；Hooch大概更倾向于她自己的欲望；Poppy会说他俩是可爱的一对儿；Binns——好吧，谁会真的在乎一个鬼魂想些什么？

 

 

一月课程开始的第一周，Lupin周二和周三两个晚上都在他们固定的十点约会迟到了，他没有明说，不过从保密的神情看来，Snape确定和Potter有关。那之后狼人再也没有迟到，于是Snape也很快忘记了这件事。接着，二月的第一个周四早上，Lupin问他是不是能晚餐的时候过去。尽管他没说为了什么，Snape还是答应了。当天晚上魔药教授踏进Lupin的房间，狼人正点燃蜡烛，准备了一顿浪漫的晚餐。他转过身，微笑着帮Snape掸掉袍子上的炉灰，然后吻了他。

 

“Mmmm，”Snape舔舔嘴唇，“黄油啤酒。”

 

Lupin点头，“我从Hogsmeade买了几瓶回来，因为Harry不能去，所以我们喝了一杯。”

 

Snape挑起一边眉毛，“只要你还没有吻他。”

 

“Severus，他才13岁！我或许有些特别的爱好，但是还没有病态到 _那种_ 程度。另外，他是我朋友的儿子，这就好像……乱伦。”他不自觉抖了一下。

 

“你——你……为我……下厨了？”Snape越过他看着餐桌。

 

“呃——也不是。我向小精灵订了晚餐，但是你说过小羊腿是你的最爱。”

 

魔药教授温柔地笑了，“好吧，这样也行。谢谢，Lupin。”

 

狼人总是因为满月时他们不能在一起而耿耿于怀，再加上对自己的“缺陷”感到难堪，Lupin一直踌躇着是不是让Snape看他变身——在他们五年级的第一次之后——所以他会把自己锁在办公室。Snape对狼人的决定没有异议，即使他不再尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，经历过那次事件，他也不能完全肯定自己已经坚强到可以面对Lupin的狼形，实际上还差得很远。

 

满月过后狼人一定会想方设法给他些惊喜，就像这顿晚餐。但下一次满月还要两周，Snape很惊讶为什么会是今天，特别是在早上的 _预言家日报_ （Daily Prophet）登载了关于Sirius Black的消息之后。魔法部（Ministry of Magic）已经授权摄魂怪一旦抓住Black，立即就地执行他们的亲吻。他绝不认为Lupin是想要庆祝。

 

且不论当年和Black是朋友，Lupin从道义上是反对摄魂怪之吻（Dementor's Kiss）的，Snape从他们关于摄魂怪的谈话中了解到这点，没人能忍得住在这种东西游荡于周围的时候不去谈论它。但Snape觉得奇怪，为什么Lupin读到允许对Black执行亲吻时，看上去并非那么焦虑不安，毕竟，他们曾一度十分亲密。不过他暗自决定今晚不让狼人想这些忧心的事情。当双方坐定，Lupin为两人倒好了红酒，Snape举起玻璃杯，唇角泛起一丝轻轻的微笑。

 

“我们为了什么干杯？”他问。

 

“我希望是为你，Severus。”Lupin回答。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为你，毫无疑问，是世界上最乖戾，最暴躁，最尖刻的……”

 

Snape明显皱起眉，视线落到自己的盘子里。

 

“还有，你整个人都是我的。”狼人耳语般呢喃。

 

Snape抬起脸，看到Lupin愉快地笑着。魔药教授也忍不住吃吃笑了，轻轻和狼人碰杯，他啜了一口酒。

 

“Lupin，我想你那个，让我每天大笑的目标，或许也不是注定失败的。”

 

然后他欠身靠近自己的爱人，温柔地吻了他。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Part VII: Utter Destruction**

**跨越**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 7/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

This chapter is where the old and new versions diverge.  Another up front warning:  This chapter contains pretty intense BDSM and (seemingly) non-consensual sex (the permission was given ahead of time, despite all evidence to the contrary).  Remember, **_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!_**

 

 

某鱼注：

1，本章似乎是作者说的新旧两个版本的分界，不过事实证明也不尽然囧

2，本章内容含有大量暴力、语言及身体侮辱、BDSM、伪强暴，不适者请绕道！

 

 

 

Snape很清楚他不是那种能让别人愉悦的类型，除非使用快乐咒（applying magic），因此在浪漫晚餐之后，对于自己使尽浑身解数Lupin依旧看起来心事重重，他一点儿也不觉得惊讶。而且他清楚症结所在，Snape希望狼人能够信任他——命令他必须这样——但鉴于他们今晚是在Lupin的房间，这或许不太恰当。

 

过去的日子里，他们已经逐渐达成一种默契。在城堡的任何其他地方，双方地位是平等的，然而一旦Lupin走进魔药教授的房间，他们就是主人和奴隶的关系。狼人首先提出了这个主意，Snape则在游戏中很快融入了他作为主人的角色。当Lupin告诉他，他从没经历过比他更好的主人，Snape简直有些得意洋洋了。Lupin在性事方面的经验远远比他丰富，所以Snape对于自己能让爱人感到愉快而由衷满足，即使他在一些别的方面没有Lupin那么见地深远。

 

是Lupin引导着Snape进入了一个关于性爱的全新世界。除了他们的疼痛游戏之外，当Snape表现出对捆绑有兴趣，狼人感到十分高兴，立刻教了Snape几个束缚咒，能够变出绳索，并且让它们随巫师的意愿任意弯曲变形。Snape发现这种法术可以在不止一个方面派上大用场。

 

 

狼人盯着他的盘子，却眼神涣散，一动不动，似乎连呼吸都停止了，不过Snape知道Lupin可不是在看那吃剩的烤羊腿。思绪飘回12年前的万圣节夜晚，Lupin的一个朋友背叛了其他的三个，将他们全部送上死路——两个惨遭黑魔王杀害，另一个由那人亲自动手。接下来的一系列事件，命中注定导致还活着的人生不如死。Lupin实际上是在和自己拼命，一方面从道义上反对摄魂怪之吻，同时却也希望Sirius Black得到应有的报应。

 

“Severus，你能为我做一件事么？”他突然开口，却没有抬头。

 

Snape握住Lupin的手，轻轻吻着他的掌心，然后贴上自己的脸颊。Lupin痛苦地叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

 

“当然可以，但是你要说出来，Lupin。”

 

“我想让你今晚彻底摧毁我，不论是身体还是我的全部自尊。”

 

Snape一开始是震惊，随即，在他内心阴暗的一面，震惊变成了一种愉快的期待，当然对于珍爱Lupin的那面来说，这简直不能接受。Snape仔细端详着狼人，看他依旧无神地盯着盘子，表面是在沉思，其实却流露出完完全全的绝望。

 

“你确定么？”Snape问。

 

“是的，”Lupin回答，“我需要这样。”

 

Snape不禁松开手，站起身，狼人却没有抬眼看他一下。来到Lupin背后，Snape开始帮他按摩肩膀。Lupin全身异常僵硬，不过这也不奇怪，他的爱人似乎总是对于自己的生活那样愉快而满足——和Snape截然相反。狼人通常只有两种情绪：从容惬意，或者古灵精怪。除此之外，魔药教授不时需要提醒自己，Lupin是一个很复杂的人，复杂到被种种相互冲突矛盾的思想和情感深深折磨。

 

“这和Black有关么？”Snape问。

 

“我们能过会儿再讨论么？”狼人没有回答。

 

“我想现在坦诚很重要，Lupin。”

 

“没错，Severus。是的，就是因为Sirius。”

 

Snape弯腰，双臂搂住狼人的肩膀。Lupin终于仰起头向后靠，同时抬手抓住Snape的前臂，好像那是唯一能支撑他的全部力量。看到他这样悲苦绝望，Snape的心被戳穿了，如果说帮他脱离如此伤痛的阴霾需要那份蹂躏，要给这个男人纯粹的黑暗——不，狼人——他现在只是狼人，那么Snape已经完全准备好了。可是他仍然觉得，需要确定他们已经别无选择。

 

“Lupin，你根本不必为Black的罪行或者他的命运负责。”

 

“我知道，Severus。”

 

“但你还是想让我蹂躏你？”

 

“是的，如果你不介意。”

 

“如果不能满足奴隶的希望，我还算是什么主人？”

 

“谢谢你，Severus。我还有一个请求。”

 

“什么？”

 

“不要性，只要痛苦。做任何你想的事情——包括强暴——但是我不想要哪怕一点点的温柔。”

 

Snape眉心拧成一团。“你确定这是你希望的？”他迟疑着问。

 

“是的，求你了。”Lupin回答。

 

“作为交换，我能问你点事情么？”

 

“当然。”

 

“告诉我为什么。”

 

“接下来的几小时，我除了你给与的痛苦，什么都不想思考。不要James，Lily，Peter或者Sirius，只要痛苦。”

 

Snape轻吻了一下Lupin的脸颊，“你想回我房间，还是今晚将游戏规则移到这里？”

 

“就在这儿吧，如果你不介意，而且今晚我不想要任何规则的保护。我想完全任你处置。”

 

“你真的想看我能残暴到什么地步么，Lupin？”

 

“我希望你尽可能残暴地对我，只要你喜欢。”

 

 

沉默良久，Snape沉声道，“好吧。”

 

狼人站起来，突然转身，将他紧紧抱在怀里。“谢谢你，Severus。”

 

Snape叹了口气，爱怜地揉揉他的头发。“Lupin，你知道我愿意做任何你需要的事情，但是你确定不想谈两句么？”

 

“不是现在，那之后吧。”

 

脱开狼人的怀抱，Snape抬起Lupin的下巴，轻柔地吻他，又和他蹭了蹭鼻子，然后点头。

 

“今晚不要叫我‘先生’。那会让我很不舒服。”

 

Lupin点点头，垂下视线，表示他也准备好了。Snape一边解袍子一边抽出魔杖。

 

“ _寂静无声_ （Silencium）。”他说着，用魔杖指了指门的方向。将长袍脱下搭在椅子上，他让Lupin也开始脱衣服。在狼人和他目光接触的一刹那，他狠狠甩了Lupin一耳光，撕裂了他的嘴唇。

 

“谁让你这样看我，恶心的下流胚子！”Snape骂道，“别看我，也别出声，除非我对你提问！听懂了吗？”

 

点点头，Lupin已经全身赤裸，Snape满脸厌恶将他的衣服踢到一边，好像上面滋生了无数细菌和传染病。

 

“跪下，狼人！”

 

他动作慢了一步，Snape劈手薅住他的头发，生生将Lupin按倒在地。四肢撞上坚硬的地板，狼人发出窒息的哭喊。魔药教授咯咯笑了。

 

“保持沉默么？好吧，在我玩儿够你之前，你会把嗓子都喊破的。知道你为什么会在这里么？”

 

Lupin摇头，挣扎着直起身子跪好，手臂垂在两侧。

 

“现在腼腆起来了？”Snape问道，开始围着跪在地上的狼人慢慢踱步。“那么我来告诉你，为什么你在这里。因为你需要好好上一课——用疼痛，和各种痛苦。而且，刚好由我来指导，你应该庆幸自己找对了人，杂种。但是首先，我想听你乞求我施舍给你那些伤害。”

 

看到Lupin没有立刻回答，Snape再次用力掴了他，将他的头抽向另一边。血沫顺着狼人的口角流下来。

 

“别让我重复！”Snape一字一句，恶狠狠地宣布。

 

“请——请伤害我，”狼人口齿不清，他嘴唇肿得很厉害，刚刚的伤口被撕开了。

 

“大点声。”

 

“ _求你惩罚我_ ！”随着低声的叫喊，嘴唇完全崩裂。

 

“大点声！”

 

“ _求你惩罚我_ ！！！”Lupin尖叫着，声音和鲜血一起喷出来。

 

“这好多了。”Snape轻蔑地哼了一声，“现在，为什么我要惩罚你？”

 

“因为我想让你这麽做。”

 

夸张地大笑，Snape扬起下巴，“你觉得我会在乎你想要什么吗，狼人？”

 

“不。”

 

“那么我再问一遍。‘为什么我要惩罚你’？”

 

“我活该被惩罚。”

 

“这下总算说到重点了。”Snape来到Lupin收藏他那些拷打工具的壁橱前，“你为什么活该？”他问道，同时翻找着合适的工具。暂时决定了短马鞭（riding crop），Snape转回来面对狼人。

 

“因为我是个傻瓜。”Lupin说。

 

“的确，我也很同意。但是什么让 _你_ 觉得你是个傻瓜？”

 

“我曾相信过Sirius Black。”狼人小声说。

 

“没错。”Snape缓缓点头，将马鞭漫不经心地在狼人肩膀上拍打着，“不止一次。”

 

Snape的思绪回到了比12年前更久远的地方。他不确定自己是不是想提起尖叫屋那一夜的往事，并非因为这对Lupin来说是无比创伤，而是因为对他自己来说实在太沉重了。他知道今晚必须保持理智——不能让对Black的恨意影响到他满足狼人的要求。但最终他还是决定相信自己最原始的自制力，将所有小心谨慎抛到九霄云外。毕竟，如果Lupin希望被彻底摧毁，那也意味着Snape必须全力以赴，揭开所有伤疤，包括Black的“玩笑”。

 

“告诉我，狼人，”他边说边来回弯折马鞭的把手。“Black背叛他朋友的时候你吃惊了么？毕竟，他之前就已经背叛过你了，是不是？他用尽 _一切_ 努力，让你由于杀了我而被处死，是不是？”Snape咂着嘴，“你看人的眼光真是太差劲了。”

 

“是的。”Lupin低语。

 

Snape的第一鞭带着令人生畏的气势落在Lupin背上，狼人在痛苦中闷哼一声。

 

“我听不到。”他哑着嗓子，“你说什么？”

 

“是的。”狼人用他正常的音量回答。

 

“是 _什么_ ？”Snape用另一鞭加重了语调，这次在狼人肩上留下更深的红痕。

 

“是的，我看人的眼光很差。”

 

“这让你更蠢了，不是吗？相信Black？”

 

“是的。”

 

“我从上学时候就记得，你是相当聪明的……小狼崽子。为什么会做这么愚蠢的事？”

 

Lupin语无伦次地咕哝着，几乎就是在啜泣，虽然他没有哭出声。Snape不用听他说什么就能明白他的意思，但他不管这些，强迫Lupin重复自己。

 

“我 _听_ 不见你的话，狼人。”他嘶声，强调着“听”这个字的同时，凶猛的一鞭抽上Lupin的屁股，“你说什么？”

 

“我说，‘我爱过他’。”狼人细小的声音在发抖。

 

Snape不怀好意地笑起来，用马鞭抬起Lupin的下巴，凝视他的眼睛，在那里除了空洞，他只看到了深深的悲伤和极度自我厌弃。这些情绪与Lupin通常的表情形成剧烈反差，Snape立刻被吓了一跳。他强迫自己没有放开Lupin的目光，然后扯出一丝轻蔑的讥笑。

 

“你爱过他，是吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

挑起一根眉毛，Snape用马鞭的尖端戳着Lupin的胸口。狼人这次没有垂下眼睛，但是魔药教授很高兴，因为Lupin的目光奇异地闪亮起来，双手依旧放在身体两侧，不过却握紧了拳头。

 

“想让我因为你爱Black而惩罚你？”

 

“是的！”

 

“想让我把这愚蠢的爱从你身体里鞭打出去？”Snape尖锐叫道。

 

“是的！”Lupin吼着，浑身颤抖。

 

Snape知道这是永远不可能的。如果Lupin曾经和Black相爱，那么他会将Black作为一辈子的伴侣。然而，那种试图将这份爱鞭打出他体外的想法——他自私的欲望，想让Lupin只爱 _他_ 一个——使得刚刚的提议极其有煽动性。

 

“好吧，好吧，”Snape满意地摸摸下巴，“你当然知道怎么打动我，狼人。本来我还对你遭受这样悲惨的鞭笞有那么一丁点儿同情，不过现在……我想我会很高兴享受你的痛苦！”

 

又在狼人屁股上抽了一记，Snape让Lupin脸朝下躺到床上。拿过魔杖，他念了束缚咒，将Lupin的手脚分别捆在四根床柱上。目前他还不想塞住Lupin的嘴，因为他需要确保如果自己用力过猛，狼人能够开口讨饶。另外，因为Snape对这样做并没有绝对的信心，因此Lupin的请求绝对不能被忽视。

 

鞭打犹如雨下，Snape毫不怜悯地彻底割裂匍匐于前的身体，Lupin发狂地尖叫着，撕心裂肺。十分钟坚持不懈的暴打过后，狼人的大部分肌肤都已经红肿绽开。Snape停下迅速检查了Lupin的手脚，虽然绳索确实在他挣扎的过程中将手腕和足踝磨破了皮，但他的四肢依旧是暖的，所以这说明他没有被绑得过紧。即使出于好意，需要尽量做得残暴，Snape也拒绝漠视最基本的安全。Lupin对他来说太珍贵了，他不容许造成任何永久性的损伤。

 

Snape来到Lupin的壁橱，取出下一件工具：一把米尺（metre stick）。接下来是十分钟野蛮的抽打，他不禁开始对狼人承受痛楚的忍耐力刮目相看。Lupin的叫声变得嘶哑不堪，更加用力扭曲挣扎，却自始至终没有开口请求解脱。实际上，Lupin看起来并无大碍，除了全身惨不忍睹的红肿和血痕，尽管这些到早上就会消失不见。Snape决定继续进行下一步。

 

魔药教授打个响指，绑住Lupin左腕的绳索从床柱上松开了，自由的一端蜿蜒从身下绕过他的胸爬上右肩，然后回到左臂下方，三次重复，狼人的手已经被紧紧贴在胸骨上，绳结自动压平消失。下一次轻响，束缚Lupin右腕的绳索依样重复。至于双腿，就有点狡猾了。Snape又打个响指，Lupin左腿上的绳索悄悄滑至大腿内侧，将他的大腿和小腿绑在一起，随着第四下轻响，狼人的右腿也捆好了。

 

 _相当美味_ ，Snape很满意，转过Lupin的脸让他面对自己，同时对狼人如今身体弯曲成胎儿的姿势赞不绝口。解下长裤，Snape用手指抹去阴茎前端的分泌物，将那透明的液体淫糜地涂在狼人脸颊上。

 

“你这下贱放荡的畜生，为什么不舔我，就像我知道你渴望的那样？”

 

Lupin顺从地张开嘴，但是Snape没有允许狼人用平时那种肉欲的情色作出任何动作。相反，他将阴茎猛戳进Lupin喉咙深处，粗鲁抽插，几乎让他窒息，只有在Lupin要呕吐或者可能咬到他的时候才暂时停下。然后他伸手抓过狼人的内裤，攒成一团用力塞进Lupin口中。

 

“现在，我亲爱的小狼人，”Snape哂笑着爬上床，扳过Lupin的肩。“我将会用尽一切方法让你射出来，但是，如果你还有脑子的话，就应该知道，要尽一切努力阻止它发生。”Snape再次咯咯笑出声，“倒不是因为你很 _能耐_ 。”

 

由于他捆绑的姿势，这件事对他们两人来说都不是那么容易。Snape紧紧抓住狼人凸起的髋骨，未加任何准备，猛烈地将自己推挤进去。Lupin在剧痛中悲鸣的哀号被口里的内裤阻隔，Snape屏息停在狼人体内，抗拒着干涩的不适，同时让他的奴隶有机会恳求，可是Lupin除了忍耐，没有别的表示。几次缓慢却深入的戳刺后，狼人的身体渐渐放松，Snape也开始享受这过分紧致的快感，不得不一再提醒自己，是Lupin要求被惩罚的，然后他抓住狼人的头发，握上他的阴茎。魔药教授套弄着，毫不留情地揉搓，听Lupin呼吸急促起来，他又更加凶狠地拉扯手中凌乱的发丝。

 

“不许射，小东西。”他轻轻说。

 

恶毒地笑笑，Snape更加努力刺激狼人，但是Lupin有惊人的自控力，隐忍下来，Snape看着狼人痛苦不堪却带着欲望的表情，在悔恨交加的折磨中攀上巅峰，随即Lupin也在他手里射精了。反抗——用他的每一丝力量——克制在他耳边说爱他的冲动，Snape只是柔柔吻了Lupin的后颈。接着，他转过Lupin的背，躺在他身边，同时拿掉了狼人口中的布料，Lupin一边猛烈咳嗽，一边大口吸气，Snape爱抚他的脸颊，表示一切都结束了。

 

 

“要喝点儿什么？”他问，再一次检查Lupin手足的温度。

 

狼人摇头。

 

“要我现在把你解开么？”

 

“不，还不用。”Lupin声音嘶哑。

 

“好吧，我会让你再绑一会儿，因为你这个样子看起来实在很漂亮。如果我放松一点绳子，你介意么？这样我就不用在睡着的时候太过担心你。”

 

Lupin再次摇头，Snape打个响指让绳索稍稍放松。

 

“好一点儿么？”

 

狼人点头。

 

“我抱着你怎么样？”Snape问，“会有帮助呢还是更糟？”

 

“我不介意枕在你胳膊上，”Lupin又咳了几声，“但是我不想你抱着我。”

 

Snape神情暗淡下来。

 

“我知道你很想，Severus，但是对我来说一切还没有结束。这样解释可以么？”

 

“我想是吧。”

 

“当我准备好再次接受温柔和爱的时候，会告诉你的。”Lupin加了一句，“另外，被这些捆绑着真的很安慰。你召唤出绳索，那样小心地让它们缠绕在我身上，所以，在某种程度来讲，你 _正在_ 抱着我。”

 

点点头，Snape轻轻将Lupin转成侧卧的姿势，背对着他。狼人背上红肿的痕迹已经开始变得青黄，这全要归功于他极高的自愈能力。从以前的经验里，Snape知道Lupin可以极快恢复任何身体上的创伤，甚至是不经意间的出血，比如秘密浴室那晚，在极度的高潮中，Snape抓破了Lupin的背。

 

狼人从不在乎疼痛，实际上，那总是能够更加激发他的热情。由于Lupin没有抱怨，Snape看到他们周围的泡泡变成淡红色才意识到狼人在流血。然而等他让Lupin转身，检查他的伤口时，那些抓痕已经差不多消失了。所以待他们醒来，Lupin的淤伤应该也会褪去，他撕裂的唇同样会再度愈合。

 

奇怪的是，Lupin身上没有任何伤疤，除了——右臂下面——那个传染他的狼人留下的齿痕，现在已经随着他的成长，变得扭曲伸长，张牙舞爪。从Snape看到Lupin变身的那次，还有现在的伤口大小判断，他被咬的时候应该还不到5岁。Snape又想，为什么Lupin作为这样一个喜好疼痛，并且不介意自己鲜血的人，会没有变成更加彻底的受虐倾向者，钟情于那些鲜血淋漓伤痕累累的游戏？

 

拉起被子为两人盖好，Snape干燥稳定的手抚上Lupin颈间，然后他把脸埋在枕头里，重重叹气。

 

“谢谢你，Severus。我知道这对你很艰难，”狼人回答着他叹息中不确定的疑问，“休息一会儿，然后我们好好谈谈，行么？”

 

Snape哼了一声表示同意，虽然他依旧想命令Lupin信任，并且依靠自己。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Part VIII: Loving Reconstruction**

**不离不弃**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 8/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Much implied violence!  This chapter isn't as bad as the previous one, but it still contains some pretty graphic subject matter.   ** _PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!_**

 

 

 

Snape醒来已经是几小时之后了，睁开眼第一件事就是再次确认Lupin的四肢，依旧是暖的。正如Snape预料的那样，他背上的淤痕只剩下模糊的青黄色——就像几周以前的旧伤。魔药教授最后一次打响指，缠绕狼人的绳索消失在空气中，几乎是立刻，Lupin转过身将脸埋进Snape胸口。有点惊讶，但是又很高兴，Snape微笑着，揉揉Lupin的头发。

 

“谢谢你，Severus。”狼人贴着他的肌肤小声说，“这所有的一切。”

 

“我想，你已经准备好再次接受温柔和爱了？”Snape问道。

 

“大概半小时前我就准备好了，不过你还在睡。”

 

“上帝，Lupin！你为什么不叫醒我？”

 

“你比我更辛苦，我想你需要多休息一会儿。”

 

Snape摇头，“只要你准备好了，我想马上抱你。”

 

“你不必——”Lupin停下，凝视着Snape的脸，“你不会觉得，我抗拒你，是因为不想被你拥抱，对么？”

 

“呃，是的！毕竟，我 _刚刚_ 强暴了你。”Snape看上去心情很沉重。

 

“哦，Severus，你没有强暴我！”狼人吸了口气，拼命摇头。“请千万不要那样想！”

 

“那么，你把那 _称作_ 什么？”

 

“我喜欢的大个子这次不那么温柔。”Lupin露齿一笑。

 

将狼人推到一边，Snape坐起来，双腿搭在床边无意识地晃着，然后轻蔑地哼了一声，将脸深深埋进手中，看上去并不是针对Lupin的幽默，而是出于对自己的悔恨和厌恶。事实上，如此猛烈鞭打Lupin没有让他感到不适，用疼痛给狼人当作前戏或者在情事过程中的乐趣也不会让他皱眉，因为Lupin毫不压抑自己对于那种感官刺激的热爱。可是，强暴和这些全然不同。

 

今天之前，Snape从未想过，哪怕只是一闪念，考虑强暴Lupin——理由很充分：狼人让他太渴望取悦了，而且Lupin能够给他的欲望带来极大满足，有时甚至是筋疲力尽。还有一个重要的原因，就是他认为，强暴并不是性。强暴展示的是力量和占有，这是一种Snape并不确定他想要加在Lupin身上的情绪。

 

做食死徒的时候，他曾多次目睹对囚犯毫无人性的强暴，虽然绝不参与其中，而是将这些可耻下流的事情留给Malfoy和其他那些没有大脑的白痴。Snape很清楚他和Lupin之间所有小小的游戏都是关于力量、疼痛和控制权的，不过Lupin是他深爱的人，并且他不愿意打破力量和性之间的分界线。或者，换句话说，不想让自己在任何方面与Lucius Malfoy有相似之处——即使只在心中有那么一闪而逝的怀疑，都不可以。

 

Lupin也坐起来，环抱住Snape的腰，狼人立刻感觉到了他躲闪的逃避。

 

“Severus，”Lupin柔声埋怨，亲了亲Snape的肩，“别因为这个就觉得自己是个怪物。记住， _我_ 才是那个提出要求的人。”

 

“那一定疼得可怕。”Snape想不出还能说些什么。

 

“不，疼得 _很美妙_ ！简直刚刚好。如果你打得轻些，我会在进行到一半的时候就射出来，那样的话你恐怕要考虑另外的惩罚，因为我在没有你允许的情况下高潮了。”

 

Snape难以置信的睁大眼睛。“你喜欢？”

 

“上帝， _当然_ 喜欢！你简直让我的每一个细胞都燃烧起来了，若不是你恰到好处的力道，我肯定在被你刺穿的一瞬间就忍不住了。”

 

“什么意思，我恰到好处的力道？”

 

Lupin轻笑着握住Snape的手，亲他的手背，然后拉过魔药教授的手掌，床单上冰凉一片沾湿，狼人吻了Snape的脸颊。

 

“其实我偷偷射了。”Lupin凑在他耳边低语，轻咬他的耳垂，指尖抚过Snape的手背。然后他耸耸肩，带着一丝Snape绝不认为会出现在他脸上的羞涩，“当然，你没有说我不可以在被打的时候高潮，是吧？”

 

Snape笑着摇摇头，一把拉过狼人。Lupin的手指纠缠了一会儿他的头发，然后让Snape躺回床上。蜷在他怀中，Lupin一口一口吻遍他的肌肤，继续说道。

 

“你没有强迫我 _接受_ ，只是给我 _力量_ 。我知道可以依靠你，给我那些我需要的东西，即使是你绝对不想对我做的事情，你也会尽量满足我。可是，不用觉得内疚，Severus。实际上你做得非常好，我无法再要求更多了。让你难过全是我的错，我不该……我不该硬要你做如此不快的事。”

 

“Lupin，你并不认为我会在你需要的时候抛弃你吧？”

 

“我知道你不会。这就是问题所在，我不该过分要求。”

 

“在这之前，你从没过分要求过。不管你想要什么——我都会尽力去做，除了……”

 

“除了什么？”

 

“我很抱歉最后吻了你。”Snape小声说，“我知道你说过不想要哪怕一点点的温柔，但我实在忍不住。”

 

“不，没事，那很好，”Lupin笑着摇头，安慰他，“简单来说，毕竟我是听任你处置的，快乐或者痛苦，不论你对我做什么都行。”

 

“哦，这样说来，我可以做些更柔和的事情？”

 

“是的，虽然我会恼火和失望，因为那并不是我想要的，但是我也会接受它。”

 

“为什么你要我做这些？”

 

Lupin重重叹息，转过身。“自从我看到了今早的 _预言家日报_ ，就感觉很糟。好吧，现在应该是昨天了……尽管我憎恨摄魂怪之吻，不过拜Sirius Black所赐，我在一夜之间失去了所有珍爱的东西。”他扭着床单，指节发白。“我希望——我 _想要_ 他的灵魂被夺走，而且 _我——渴望——亲眼目睹。_ ”停了许久，他松开皱褶不堪的床单，“我恨这样的自己。”他小声说。

 

“我明白，Lupin。”

 

“我不想让这种想法太过强烈，因为这说明我还在乎他，而这正是我不想承认的。”

 

Snape喉咙发紧，很庆幸狼人此时并没有看着他。

 

“你说得对，Severus。我太蠢了，竟然会相信他，特别是在他对——对我们做了那件事之后……”狼人的声音慢慢低下去，最终消失，看着Snape的眼睛，“我刚意识到，我们从来没有谈过那个晚上。”他踌躇地说。

 

“没错。”Snape回答，尽量保持平稳的语气。

 

“你想谈谈么？”

 

“不怎么想。”

 

“我觉得我们应该谈谈。”Lupin没有却步。

 

“为什么？这样你就能和我说，你与这件事完全无关？我已经相信了。说出来了，我就能从阴影中走出来？太晚了……我宁愿把它忘记，然后继续我们的生活。”

 

“ _我们的_ 生活，Severus？”Lupin眼睛一亮，问道，“你知道，这个词太动听了……”

 

Snape亲亲狼人的眉梢，又一次想告诉他，他爱他。但他没有，只是淡淡地说，“去睡吧，Lupin。”

 

“是的，先生。”狼人微笑，吻了他的心口。

 

 

第一次，Snape在狼人的怀中做噩梦了。既不是尖叫屋，也不是食死徒的阴影，他的梦比这些更加可怕。他梦到自己真的强暴了Lupin——在攀上高潮的时候——撕裂了他的喉咙。这景象和触觉实在太过生动：狼人的身子在他下面痛苦扭曲，他凶狠而深入地贯穿了Lupin，温热的鲜血自指缝汩汩溢出，伴着狼人包裹住他的，垂死的痉挛。他猛坐起来，大口喘气，抹着冷汗，然后意识到，Lupin依旧平稳地呼吸着，就睡在自己身边。

 

“Severus？Severus，你还好么？”

 

Lupin呼唤他的声音打破了惊恐的阴霾，一只手安慰般抚上他的脸，拨开贴在面颊上凌乱汗湿的头发，同时温暖的唇落在他颈间。Snape伸臂揽住狼人的腰，另一只手遮住眼睛。他深深吸了一口气，又慢慢呼出。

 

“是的，Lupin，我很好。”

 

“你确定？我闻到很强烈的肾上腺素，而且你浑身都是汗。”

 

“我以为你喜欢我大汗淋漓。”Snape说着，转向狼人，挑起一根眉毛。

 

“Severus，我是认真（I’m serious）的！”

 

Snape用力咬住自己的唇，忍着没有说出那句“啊，你一点儿都不像他。”化解气氛用一句玩笑已经足够了，而且他不认为提起Sirius Black能够起到任何好的作用。更何况他一点儿都不愿意让Lupin再想起Black，那只会让他们刚才做过的努力付诸东流，还有，他已经下定决心，绝对不让前一晚的事情重演。

 

（某鱼注——“serious”和“Sirius”发音相近，这笑话尊冷啊=v=）

 

“什么时候变了，”Snape说，“你一本正经而我却在讲笑话。”

 

Lupin有点被激怒似的叹了口气，Snape把他拉近靠向自己。

 

“我很好，Lupin。只是个噩梦，没什么。”

 

“因为我要你做的那些事？”

 

“可能吧，不过别担心。”

 

“Severus，我很抱歉。”

 

“Lupin，别同情我！上帝，我现在最不想要的就是你的怜悯！”

 

狼人的脸孔因痛苦而扭曲了，Snape伸出另一只手把他抱在怀里。

 

“原谅我，Lupin！我不是有意的。”

 

“我不是可怜你，Severus！我…我……很在乎你。我太勉强你了，不应该这样的。”

 

“我会好起来的，Lupin。真的，会好的。我做过比这更可怕的事情——只不过从来不是对朋友和爱人。但如今，我却同时对他们做了。”

 

“有什么方法我可以补偿你么？”狼人有些胆怯地问。

 

Snape想了想，“或许……让我试试，在不伤害你的情况下，使我们都能够高潮。”

 

狼人轻轻挣了一下，皱眉，“Severus，我不需要——”

 

“不，Lupin。我需要为 _自己_ 这样做……很多迷惑不解的想法让我的脑子一团乱麻——有些灰暗的东西要整理整理……我喜欢用某些方式伤害你，那是因为我知道你喜欢，但是其他的……嗯，现在那条分界线更加模糊了——”

 

“回不去了？”

 

“我不知道，这也是我努力想弄清楚的。我需要知道自己……我是不是还有温柔的能力，以及，在我温柔对待别人的时候，我是不是喜欢那样。”

 

“我毫不怀疑你可以。”Lupin轻声附和。

 

“可能，但是 _我_ 不确定。”Snape继续，“让我任性一次吧，Lupin。”

 

“当然，Severus。我也不会在你需要的时候抛弃你的……不过对我来说可能有点难。我不太习惯那些温和的刺激。”

 

“这种事留给我担心就好。而且，像你说的那样，‘我一点儿都不急’。”

 

 

他们第二天都会筋疲力尽的，不过柜子里有能够恢复体力的药剂。一些事情比休息重要得多，尽管Snape将他的理智以及对Lupin的爱也计算在内，不过在这种时候，他不确定哪个处于优先地位，或者哪个更令他恐惧。

 

让Lupin平躺，Snape用一个吻作为开始——先是尝试性地，随后渐渐深入，变得绵长而柔软。这个吻让他想起学生时代纯粹的相思，那标志着他们之间一切情感的初始。每次亲吻狼人都会带来全新的悸动，好像他们是第一次探索彼此的口腔，他希望自己永远都能保有这样不可思议的新鲜感。

 

只要当年Snape能够承认他对Lupin的好感，事情将会变得怎样不同啊！他可能永远不会加入食死徒；Black如果知道Snape是想要爱Lupin而不是伤害他，可能永远都不会对他们恶作剧；他现在甚至可能就是Snape的伴侣，而不是投入Black的怀抱，那么他就能自由地爱Snape，像Snape爱他一样。

 

然而这些想法根本无济于事，所以Snape尝试着将它们抛诸脑后。他和Lupin都不再是学生了，他们已经三十几岁，并且是学校的教授。沉浸在回忆中只能让他更加苦涩，他并不想这样——不想让Lupin担心。逝去的时光无法回头，现在必须向前看——同样要向下看，从Lupin柔软的唇瓣到他线条优美的脖颈。

 

Snape几乎已经忘记了什么是温柔，因为他根本没有机会实践。然而他发现，如果让自己认为，他和Lupin还是青涩年少的孩子，第一次小心翼翼爱抚对方——而不是两个被岁月折磨得凄苦不堪伤痕累累的男人、相互在臂弯中绝望地寻求生活重压下微小的安慰——那种疯狂攫取的欲望就会缓和许多。他不知疲倦地亲吻，吮吸，品尝着Lupin每一寸肌肤，狼人软软叹息着，完全不同于早前混合痛苦和欢愉的尖叫，同时他的手穿过Snape直顺的发丝，摩挲轻抚。看到Lupin禁不住颤抖起来，Snape很满意。

 

接着，魔药教授来到Lupin的胸膛，轻轻用鼻子蹭着那上面的毛发，Snape捏住了狼人的乳头，它们几乎立刻就坚挺起来，然后他轮流舔上去，一点一点啃咬一边的同时，挑逗另一边，用拇指和食指揉捏，或者在达到疼痛的范围内拉扯。Lupin弓起下身，他的欲望——现在已经完全勃起了——抽搐着作出回答。

 

滑到床边，两条长腿悬在半空，Snape左手来到狼人两腿之间，绕过他的臀扶住Lupin的腰，让他侧身躺好。舌尖掠过狼人肿胀的前端，然后他便完全忽视了那挺立的欲望，任凭它温热地靠在自己脸上。Snape低头，埋首于Lupin耻骨间的柔软毛发，深深沉浸在带有麝香味道的气息里，牙齿轻轻扯着他的阴毛。狼人猛地挺起腰，阴茎蹭过他的脸颊。

 

扭头，Snape开始舔Lupin觉醒的长度，舌尖勾勒出每一根突起的血管，湿润的唇反复摩擦，他满意地听到一声夹着热情的呻吟。然后，他将Lupin纳入口中，同时探入一根手指，在狼人体内寻找那神奇的部位。Lupin曾教过他，于是Snape准确而熟练地按了上去，引得Lupin惊喘一声，呼吸急促起来。

 

“哦，上帝！”他吸气，“你真是 _太_ 厉害了！”

 

“谢谢，Lupin。”Snape轻笑，“我有个相当不错的老师。”

 

Snape的一大优势就是他修长的手指可以轻易按揉到Lupin的前列腺，轻轻屈起第一指节，他就能使狼人陷入疯狂，但那并非是今晚全部的打算。他灵巧地活动手指，不停吸舔，温和地压迫，Lupin在双重刺激下几乎嚎叫起来——不是因为疼痛，而是单纯的愉悦。当Snape放缓速度，让狼人的热情稍稍降温，他温柔的计划已经差不多要成功了。

 

“咬我！”Lupin颤抖着，绝望地呻吟哀求，声音凄楚中夹着妖艳。“哦，上帝！请咬我！求求你，Severus！”狼人一连串的“求求你”，使Snape头脑发热，几乎就要让自己同意那请求。几乎。

 

“不！”Snape用力遏制住想要把牙齿陷入狼人润泽肌肤的冲动，“安静！如果你一定要用嘴做点儿什么……”

 

他右手伸向Lupin的脸，狼人安静下来，看上去似乎受伤了，不过Snape很快就让他忘记了自己的不满。魔药教授把注意力转移到帮Lupin扩张，准备进入。狼人顺从地舔着他的手指，似乎得到了一些抚慰，他呼吸依旧沉重，却没有再发出一丝声音，只是压抑在喉咙中闷闷地悲泣。

 

Lupin的身体在经历了他们之前的动作以及细致的前戏后，早已彻底放松，但Snape还是用了足够多的润滑剂，确保万无一失。可能在狼人看来实在太多了，不过他会忍耐一次的。Snape想着这有趣的矛盾，偷偷笑了，然后躺下，继续仪式。

 

“到我身上来。”

 

几乎是立刻，他感到自己简直不可饶恕，即使是在努力表现温柔的时候，他也不能避免发号施令。但瞬间所有的怒火都离他远去，被温暖愉悦的快感所替代，因为Lupin分开双腿，慢慢沉下身子，将他紧绷到疼痛的欲望纳入身体之中。狼人跨骑在他身上，缓慢而温和地前后晃动，闭着眼睛，喉咙深处溢出满足的呼噜声。Snape握住Lupin向上挺立的阴茎，用同样的节奏爱抚着，慢慢向下贴近小腹，就好像他在取悦自己一样。实际的感觉也是如此，好像他们已经合而为一。见证或者分享Lupin的欢愉几乎等同于他自己得到欢愉，甚至更多。

 

饱涨的温暖中，Snape注意到他的爱人表现出异常的柔顺。除了喉间细碎的低吟，和明显愈加粗重的呼吸，Lupin一声不吭，即使是Snape也能从他的表情看出他正在接近高潮。事实上，狼人狠狠咬着自己的唇，眉心轻蹙，竭力忍耐着尖叫。

 

“Lupin，你在做什么？”Snape尖锐地问，心脏不由得抽搐起来。

 

魔药教授声音中带着比他预期更强烈的恼怒，Lupin猛然睁开眼睛，冲Snape低下头，他看上去吓坏了。

 

“Severus，我——”

 

“我不伤害你，”Snape快速解释，“并不意味着我不想听你的声音。”

 

“哦。哦！ _哦_ ！哦！ _哦——_ ！！！！”

 

Snape懂得第一下表示回答，然而一旦Lupin明白自己可以开口，那立刻触发了他的释放。狼人眼睑急速颤动，头无意识地左右摇晃，声音也由刚开始的清晰渐渐淡化，变成伴随着高潮而来那含糊不清的悲鸣叹息。当他温热的精液喷涌而出落在Snape胸口，Lupin的肌肉猛然收缩，紧紧裹住Snape的阴茎痉挛不已，瞬间将他送上了超越一切的巅峰。

 

狼人无力地瘫倒在他身上，Snape把他紧紧抱住。他们这样静静待了很久，直到欲望消退，呼吸重新平稳。这期间唯一的动静，就是当Snape的阴茎滑出Lupin体外时，他们同时颤抖，呻吟出声。

 

这并没有完全减轻他的恐惧，但多少缓解了一些。如果能听到哪怕只有一次，Lupin说爱他，即使是眩目的谎言，Snape想，他也会感觉好得多，不过他永远不会——不能——这样说。Lupin正试图躺到他身边， Snape却紧紧按住狼人的臀，让他动弹不得。

 

“哪儿都不许去！”他哑声道。

 

Lupin立刻停止动作，“你确定我不会太重么？”

 

“不，Lupin，你很好。我现在想让你在我身上。”

 

“有什么特别的理由么？”

 

“有几个。我想感受到你在我脖子上热热的呼吸，还有你的胸毛磨蹭时那种痒痒的感觉。我想要你贴近的温暖。最重要的是，我需要知道你并没有对接近我而觉得恶心。”

 

“绝不可能，Severus！我喜欢——靠近你。”

 

 _只是说给我听吧，但没关系，我经历过比这更糟的_ 。

 

Lupin带着心满意足的叹息窝在他胸口，柔软的吻落在他脖颈间，Snape则慢慢摩挲着狼人的脊背。

 

“为什么你不出声？”他问，“最后那会儿？”

 

Lupin抬起头凝视Snape的眼睛，“你让我安静的。”他无辜地回答，“我不过是在服从命令。”

 

“我的意思是，不想让你求我咬你。”

 

狼人咯咯笑了，“那么你应该说得更明确些。”

 

Lupin再次叹息，将全部重量压在Snape身上，头靠着魔药教授的颈窝。Snape交叠双臂搂着狼人的背，亲了亲Lupin的眉稍。最终，他们沉沉进入梦乡。

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Part IX: The Nightmare Rides Again**

**信任**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 9/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

This chapter has Lupin proposing some serious sadomasochistic edge play.  We're talking blood, gore and--if he weren't a werewolf--death.  Not to mention some more graphic insights to Snape's Death Eater days.  If this bothers you, **_PLEASE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!!!_**

 

某鱼注：

本章涉及极其危险的游戏，割断喉咙看鲜血涌出不是好玩儿的，请勿在家轻易尝试！！

 

 

 

Snape醒来，发现Lupin不在身边，相处这么久，他们都已经习惯了分享同一张床。翻个身，想念狼人温暖的身体依偎在自己怀里的安慰感——像Lupin几乎永远不变的那样——这让魔药教授能够相信每天的太阳都是充满希望。事实上，经历了前一晚焦虑的折磨，Snape真心想要能够在Lupin的臂弯中迎接全新的一天。

 

当听到浴室有动静，Snape坐起来。Lupin大概觉得他依旧需要休息，所以没有叫醒他就去洗漱了。鉴于他们一直都是早起，然后分别回到各自的房间准备一天的工作，Snape留意到闹钟指向六点的时候并没有多少吃惊。

 

走进浴室，他看见Lupin正在用剃刀刮胡子。狼人仍旧一丝不挂，似乎Lupin即使在阴冷的城堡里也喜欢光着身子走来走去。Snape不知道这究竟是单纯的习惯，还是对他个人的诱惑，不管怎样，他对此没有异议，毕竟狼人的身子很美，他怎么看都看不腻。这几个月，Lupin显然不再清癯得让人心疼，规律的饮食在他身上看起来非常有效，Snape不禁对小精灵们勤勤恳恳的工作感到十分满意。

 

Lupin似乎已经恢复了那种愉悦从容的情绪，刮脸的时候都忍不住在笑，轻轻哼着小曲。Snape斜倚在墙上，目不转睛地看着，当狼人终于注意到他的存在，透过镜子冲魔药教授温暖地笑了笑。在这样的早晨，Lupin的微笑让前一晚所有的阴霾一扫而空，Snape走近，来到狼人身后，一只手揽着他的腰，将自己清晨的勃起贴在Lupin腿上厮磨。

 

“别捣乱。”Lupin柔声轻叱，在脸盆中冲洗刀片。

 

Snape伸手拿过剃刀，Lupin立刻僵直了身体，一动不动。魔药教授将干燥稳定的手掌贴上狼人的额头，安慰他不要惊慌。下巴搁在Lupin肩膀，Snape慢慢抬起刀片凑近他的面颊，将最后一点胡茬清理干净。

 

“我很奇怪，”他低语，“你为什么还要用如此古老的方法刮脸？要知道如今其他巫师都是用咒语处理这些的。”

 

“那太无趣。”Lupin回答，大约从刚才的紧张中缓过来了，眼睛闪闪发亮。“毫无风险。”

 

“真的？”

 

温和但坚定，Snape加重了手上的力道，将狼人的头向后仰起，他的刀锋贴上了那线条优美的脖颈，继续刚才的工作。Lupin好像噎了一下，随即叹了口气，靠上Snape的胸膛。

 

“你想的话那就做吧，Severus。”

 

“做什么？”

 

“割断我的喉咙。”

 

_上帝！他怎么知道我想过这个？_

 

隐藏在Snape内心深处最原始的冲动挟着他的噩梦潮水般铺天盖地涌上，几乎令他窒息。即使做食死徒的时候他已经夺取了太多的人命，那也全部是用咒语完成的，心中邪恶的一面总是在期待，赤手空拳杀掉一个人将会带来怎样的感觉。他以为前一晚那真实得令人恐惧的梦境，或许已经足够支撑他压制着这股欲望度过余生。

 

一丝小小的笑弧出现在狼人唇角。这难道是Lupin的另一次试验么？撕裂喉咙不会对他造成实质性的伤害，只要不是银器就没有关系。毫无疑问他会大量失血，但是伤口会在几小时内自行愈合，他甚至可能不用去医疗翼（hospital wing）——不用麻烦Poppy帮他诊治。

 

即使不致命，这提议依旧令人万分不安。首先，他们根本不可能隐藏证据，至少Lupin脖子上会出现可怕的伤疤，他们谁都不能对此作出令人满意的解释。但那并非唯一困扰Snape的事情，他感觉狼人不止看到了他的噩梦——那些与Lucius Malfoy和Walden Macnair卑劣行径一般无二的强暴和谋杀——也看到了他灵魂中最黑暗最邪恶最没有人性的地方。更糟糕的是，这罪恶的欲念并没有让Lupin产生哪怕一点点的不安。

 

 _他为什么不在乎这些？好吧，他_ 知道 _我曾是个食死徒，所以他一定知道我杀过人……_

 

“我想你从没有割断过谁的喉咙。”Lupin说着，弯下腰洗脸，“而且我们都知道那不会杀了我的。如果你愿意纵容一下任何阴暗的欲念……”

 

狼人的声音带着令他绝望的冷静，虽然还是充满挑逗意味的沙哑——那通常会让Snape失控。不过现在，特别是噩梦之后，他感到全身无力，膝盖发软，眼前一片乌云，五脏六腑都纠结成团好像被重重摔打过，大滴大滴的冷汗冒了出来。当Lupin一把夺过剃刀丢进脸盆的时候，Snape才意识到自己正筛糠般抖个不停。

 

在镜中Snape看到他已面无人色，甚至连嘴唇都苍白如纸，他试图伸出舌头，却发现嘴里干涸的什么也没有。

 

“为——为什么你想我会要割断你的喉咙？”他勉强问，往常丝绸般平滑沉稳的声音也在发抖。

 

“只是怀疑。”Lupin猛地转过身，目光中关切之情溢于言表。“很明显我大错特错了。非常抱歉吓到了你。”

 

狼人尝试将他拉进怀里，但Snape拍开他的手臂转过身去，将脸埋在双手中，无声哀嚎。Lupin绕到他面前，握住他的手腕，将他的手从脸上移开。

 

“Severus，你看上去脸色很差，你还好么？”

 

“不，Lupin！我简直糟透了！”Snape尖叫着，从狼人那里抽回手臂。

 

“我很抱歉，Severus。如果我知道那对你影响这么大，我永远都不会说那些话的。”

 

“ _你怎么知道这会影响我_ ？”魔药教授咆哮。

 

Lupin有些畏惧了，那双牝鹿般柔和的眸子里泪光闪烁，然后越积越多，睫毛轻轻抖动，泪珠终于顺着双颊落下，慢慢汇聚成小溪。强烈的保护欲犹如倾倒的坩埚般席卷Snape的全身，心被什么尖锐的东西狠狠刺中，他一把将Lupin搂进怀里。立刻Snape醒悟到，这种保护Lupin不受任何伤害的强烈欲望，才是他所有愤怒的根源，根本不是针对Lupin，除了那个过分的提议。狼人不应该受到责备，他对Snape的梦境一无所知，如果他知道，他永远都不会提出这样的事情。

 

“哦，Lupin，我很抱歉！我不想对你大喊大叫的。”

 

“请原谅我。”狼人几不可闻地低语，带着啜泣。

 

“Shhh，”Snape安慰着抚摩他的背，“好了，好了，没关系的。但是，上帝，Lupin！你怎么会觉得我想要那样做？”

 

“哦，Severus，你 _真的_ 很在乎我！”

 

“我当然在乎你，你个傻瓜！我非常在乎你，所以绝不想割断你的喉咙！”

 

狼人胡乱抹了把脸，大口喘气，温暖的泪珠打湿了Snape的颈窝和胸膛。魔药教授一只手按着Lupin的后颈将他用力压向自己，另一只手搂住狼人的肩。Lupin的手臂爬上他的背，指尖深深陷入皮肉，牵扯了丝丝缕缕的痛楚。Snape对于疼痛的忍耐力很低，然而此时此刻，他不在乎。狼人就算在他背上抓出几百道伤痕，他现在也不想放开怀抱，哪怕背弃全世界。

 

除了拼命想要安抚他的爱人，Snape自己也差点晕倒。他从没有看到过狼人哭泣，实际上，他之前都没有想象过狼人也会哭，因为Lupin永远都是他认识的人里面最愉快从容的一个。到现在，Snape已经习惯了Lupin将笑话作为自我防御的方式，尽管前一晚遭受了那样可怕的蹂躏，Lupin也没有哭。眼泪对Snape来说是完全陌生的，他并不确定要怎样处理这种状况。

 

“我很……抱歉……Severus，”Lupin抽噎着，抖得很厉害，间或几乎凶猛地窒息。“我……我又……太……过分了……”

 

“Lupin，已经没事了。”Snape安慰他，“如果我没有想到之前做过的事，这可能还不会让我如此不安。但是一切都和你无关——只是那些无名无姓的人。至少到昨晚……我做的那个梦——”

 

“昨晚——你梦见你——割断了我的喉咙？”Lupin趔趄一下，好像他的膝盖也软了。“哦，上帝，Severus！我真是太抱歉了！我不知道——”

 

“你不可能知道的，Lupin。毕竟你不是Dumbledore。”

 

狼人泪中带笑表示同意，紧紧抓住Snape的背。

 

“而且我也没有打算把昨晚的梦告诉你，”Snape继续道，“我刚刚被吓呆了，只是因为你似乎已经看透了我……但是我——我 _永远_ 不会那样对你。”

 

Lupin呻吟一声贴着Snape的胸口摇头。“你不是因为我说错话而不安，相反是因为我说对了才心神不宁。哦上帝，Severus！我怎么能做这样的蠢事！”

 

“别胡思乱想，Lupin！我刚刚是吓了一跳，不过现在已经好了……你认为知道你不会死掉，做出杀了你的样子就能不让我困扰？”

 

“啊……我想……好吧，因为你曾经是食死徒……我只是假设……”

 

“你想得对，但那是我竭力想隐藏的部分。”

 

“对不起。”

 

“不用再道歉了，我已经原谅你了。但是……为什么你让我割断你的喉咙？”

 

Snape退了一步，双手捧起Lupin的脸，狼人犹豫着，深呼吸，然后摇摇头，垂下眼帘。

 

“这不重要，Severus。忘了我说的话吧。”

 

“Lupin，这不公平。”Snape说着，抬起狼人的头，对上他的视线。“你不能连个理由都不给，就让我做那样激烈的事。”

 

“你不会明白的。”

 

“对我有点信心，行吗？”

 

“好吧……因为我信任你。”

 

“你信任我甚至允许我撕裂你的喉咙？”Snape迷惑着皱眉，怀疑地问。

 

Lupin转过身，“我知道你不会懂的。”

 

双臂环住狼人的胸膛，Snape吻了Lupin的肩，然后将头靠在狼人脖子上。“我会尽力弄懂的，Lupin。”他柔声道，“我真的在努力。每次我刚觉得终于能够看清你，你都会将我带进另一番天地。但是如果你能够稍加解释，我会非常感谢的。”

 

Lupin深深叹息，抓着Snape的手臂把自己圈得更紧。“这些年来，我遇到过很多乐于伤害我的人。其中少数我曾给过他们一点点信任，剩下的则完全不可相信。有些人会依照我的要求；有些人毫不在意；还有些人索性认定我不会开口。能跟上我么？”

 

“我想没问题。”Snape快速回答。

 

“但是你不一样，Severus。你真正在乎我的渴望，我完全信任你不会冒险做任何我无法忍耐的事。昨晚你已经完美证明了这点，即使对我做的事情让你焦虑和恐惧，你也没有吓到或者伤害我。你总是停下检查我的状况，确保我的安全，而且你关心我的需要更胜过你自己的。

 

“我陷入过各种困境——当我还年轻，更天真，或者更愚蠢的时候——曾被吊起来，持续殴打，然后弃置一旁等死。有时我不得不等到束缚咒的效力减弱，才能将自己解开。更糟糕的是碰上绳子不是魔法变出来的，我就真的只能垂死挣扎。那些往事令我恐惧，但是我知道，你永远不会那么做，Severus。”

 

“我当然不会！你对我来说太珍贵了！另外，我是个自私的家伙，我可不能忍受那么长的时间让你一个人等死，而不是在我身边。”

 

Lupin又叹了口气，“和你在一起我感到非常安全！我知道这听上去很幼稚，不过也是我唯一能够解释的了。而且，并不仅仅因为你是个杰出的药剂师，能够帮我做狼毒剂。别误解——我由衷地感谢你，不但是你有能力，同样由于你肯在百忙之中抽出时间每个月帮我熬制。那药剂让我保持理智，我明白无论做什么都不足以报答你。

 

“但是，比起我心中其他的感受，狼毒剂就如同沧海一粟。每当我和你在一起，被你抱在怀里，不知怎的我就是相信一切都会好的。我觉得好像——嗯，好像回到了家里。一开始我以为，那只是由于回到了Hogwarts，但其实不是的，虽然我在这座城堡度过了一生中最快乐的时光。有些东西比具体的地点更重要，我觉得和你在一起就是我的归属，不论你把什么称之为家……对不起，Severus。我又语无伦次了，我表达得够清楚么？”

 

Snape点头，然后亲了亲Lupin的后颈。“你说得非常精彩，而且这样的语无伦次我随时都愿意听。”

 

狼人的叹息更沉重了，哽咽着，“现在到困难的地方了……我怀疑你可能会想要割断什么人的喉咙——在你把刀片贴上我脖子的时候，你眼中分明是这样说的，而且……好吧，这可能听着很傻，但是……我想和你做每一件事情。每一件我曾经做过的，还有那些我一直出于胆怯而不敢尝试的。因为和你在一起我感到很安全，我知道我能用整个生命信任你。”

 

“这很甜蜜——虽然方式有点怪。”

 

狼人转身，脸上还挂着泪，却已经开始微笑。“你不认为我是个无可救药的疯子？”

 

“不！”魔药教授大声喊，再次抱紧他，“当然不！我认识很多比你更加扭曲的人，我想……”Snape撤后一点，双手捧起Lupin的脸，用拇指拭去他的泪花。“我想你是完美的。我也可以问你同样的问题，你怎么想？”

 

“我的回答和你一样。”Lupin再次微笑，然后用力摇了摇头。“上帝，Severus！我们年轻的时候为什么那么傻？我们本应该从16岁就这样幸福地度过每一天。”

 

Snape笑了，“昨天晚上我也在想这个问题——一切都建立在‘如果’上。但是，鉴于我们都很希望抛掉过去，所以不能回头，Lupin。相反，我们要珍惜现在。”

 

狼人高兴地点头，再次窝进Snape怀中。

 

_我爱你，_ _Lupin_ _。_

 

Snape几乎就要张口的时候，狼人清了清嗓子，离开他的胸膛。

 

“回答你之前的问题，我这样刮脸真正的原因，不在于剃刀，而是由于皮带。”

 

Lupin手指钩在金属环里，将一件东西挂到墙上。磨刀皮带（sharpening strap）的构造一目了然——简洁端庄：一条差不多2英尺长3英寸宽3/8英寸厚的皮带，末端坠有金属环作为挂扣，或者可以在他们的游戏中，当作把手。倚着脸盆，狼人充满陶醉地爱抚着皮革，就好像这是他最心爱的宠物。

 

“迟早能用来打屁股，在必要的时候。”他暧昧地笑笑。

 

“你认为在第一节课之前我们还有时间试试看么？”Snape挑起眉毛。

 

Lupin有些沮丧，“真不幸。不过今晚呢？”

 

“是的，我想这是个好主意。”

 

Snape已经见过这皮带无数次了，他甚至看着Lupin娴熟地用它打磨剃刀，但是他之前从没想过用皮带打屁股。而且，因为Lupin总是那个想出新玩法的人，Snape奇怪为什么他过去没有提出要用皮带，看上去它很明显是个老朋友了。难道狼人认为这是某种承诺？

 

 

“你好像比我更期待。”Lupin笑道。

 

“事实上，我想是的。”Snape点头。

 

狼人抱了他一下，“我就知道没看错人。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“呃，我总是希望自己信任的人来伤害我，就像你总是希望有人真诚地对你好一样。”

 

知道Lupin看不到他的脸，Snape因为狼人再次直视进他的灵魂而打个冷战。

 

“我知道兜了一大圈，”Lupin继续说，“但是真高兴我们最终找到了彼此。我可以毫不犹豫地说，这辈子从来没有这样开心过。”

 

“我也是。”Snape说着，吻了他。

 

遗憾的是，他们不能整个早上都在Lupin的浴室里拥吻，迟早第一节课都会开始，所以只得不情愿地分开，准备稍后的工作。一回到地牢，Snape就喝了抗疲劳剂（anti-somnolence potion），然后抓起另一瓶送到Lupin的办公室。在几乎一夜的失眠后，两人都需要靠这个撑过一整天。

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**Part X: A Spanking!  A Spanking!**

**实践**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 10/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Full-blown BDSM, graphic m/m sex

 

某鱼注：

本章内容涉及BDSM，鞭打，不适者请绕道！！

 

 

 

接下来的一整天，魔药教授都在度日如年中煎熬着，直到他再次看见狼人。虽然Snape午饭时希望落空，不过Lupin晚餐时分出现在大厅里。每次他偷眼看去，Lupin都会有意无意扬起叉子，这毫无疑问是难耐的刺激，当然别的教授没有注意到这些。Snape不知道Lupin的狡黠中有几分来自于他狼的本能，不过他确实能敏锐感觉到别人的目光，并且很好地将之作为自己的优势。

 

Snape需要不时变换坐姿来掩饰自己长袍下逐渐抬头的欲望。 _你根本就是在为自己挣得今晚挨打的机会，_ _Lupin_ ，他心中闷闷地想着。 _不，实际上，你太享受那个了，所以不行。我要想想有什么别的惩罚_ 。

 

前一天晚上他们做的事情毫无疑问是迄今以来最为激烈的。一开始Snape脑中除了别的想法，还考虑了一下是不是要在Lupin的房间里继续，不过他认为在自己的房间才能更好地进入角色，被熟悉的环境包围实在令人安心。但是当他意识到前一晚之所以Lupin会选择他自己的房间时，就彻底推开了这股恐惧。他的狼人显然不想用那种请求破坏他们之间正常的轻松氛围。Snape既然能了解，也就心照不宣了。

 

在他们省略了繁文缛节的同时，作为回报，Snape要求Lupin不要称呼他“先生”，这明显是奴隶表达对自己主人敬意的口吻。更深一层来讲：Snape将它视为一种爱意的传递，因为Lupin绝少会不带着微笑说出这个字。他知道自己需要保持理智才能不表现得失控，而且他不确定自己是否会向Lupin吐露心声——或者一个人熬过漫漫长夜——如果狼人继续在他耳边温柔呢喃。

 

值得庆幸的是，Lupin对他的表现十分满意。他们都坚持下来了，相对来说安然无恙，更重要的在于，两人对彼此的了解又向前跨了一大步。虽然Lupin欣然同意他割断自己的喉咙，这令人十分不安，不过或许是误解也说不定，毕竟这提议同样令人甜蜜，并且包含着极度信任。Snape从最初的震惊中恢复过来之后，再想起来，也会不自觉地微笑。他从来没有真正想要割断狼人的喉咙，但是那姿态依旧富于感染力。Lupin说“我的性命就掌握在你手中”。即使他根本不爱他，Lupin也毫无保留信任他。Snape为此感到十分自豪。

 

决定更好的惩罚方式要不了多长时间。在上一晚之前，Snape从来不知道Lupin可以仅仅从痛楚中得到高潮。事实上，他认为这根本不可能。Lupin让他惊讶不已，不过这是个很有趣的探索，而且Snape想知道隐秘的高潮究竟和床单的摩擦有多大关系。

 

为了今晚的游戏，他决定将Lupin竖直绑起来，只是想防止狼人不会背着他再一次偷偷射精。尽管他知道Lupin对前一晚是如此享受，Snape依旧有点不甘心自己就这样让狼人耍了一把。实际上，他还有些急躁——只是不太高兴，而不是生气——在一天的大多数时间里。这次他暗下决心不能重蹈覆辙。

 

Snape一点儿都不希望Lupin在被“强暴”的时候高潮，他也肯定自己如果知道，一定会在事前禁止，就当作是多了一些小小的残忍好了。之后，Lupin的自制沉默让Snape拿捏不准这是不是出于狼人内心中傲慢的那部分性格——聪明地假装顺从——看上去也可以控制他的高潮。直到Snape做好准备，否则坚决不让Lupin释放，将是另一个极其诱人的期待。这尚且需要深入研究，毋庸置疑，而且绝对会是完美的惩罚。

 

晚餐过后，Snape回到自己的房间继续计划。Lupin过来之前他有差不多一小时能够仔细考虑。如果事先想得周到，他就会记得把磨刀皮带拿过来练习一下，不过对于临时抱佛脚他也非常有信心。很快狼人到了，他一秒钟都没有浪费，飞快地解开袍子然后跪下，面对他的主人。

 

“你很期待啊，是么？”Snape挑起眉毛。

 

Lupin羞怯地笑笑，“是的，先生。”

 

“那么，我可要让你稍等一会儿了。你晚餐时表现得太坏了。”

 

“我以为你喜欢。”Lupin低声说，鼓起勇气露出失望的神色。

 

“我 _确实_ 喜欢，”Snape回答。“简直太喜欢了。这就是你必须接受惩罚的原因。”

 

“是的，先生。”Lupin垂下头。

 

Snape伸手抬起狼人的下巴，一直望到他的眼睛里。“哦，高兴点儿，Lupin。我保证你会喜欢这次的惩罚……站起来。”

 

当狼人立起身子，Snape猛地拉住他的头发，迫使他仰起头，然后吻了下去。随即他拽出魔杖，走到门口。

 

“ _寂静无声_ （Silencium）。我们可不想把校长吵醒，不是么？现在，帮我脱衣服——慢慢来。”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

Lupin完全按照指示，小心翼翼除去Snape的衣服，把它们叠放整齐，并且亲吻着每一寸他暴露出来的肌肤。Snape沉醉于狼人对他身体的这种宗教式的膜拜。即使他 _确实_ 下达了命令，Lupin的崇敬显然也是出于自愿。Snape知道自己无论如何都算不上英俊，但是，出于一些他不太明白的原因，狼人似乎认为他相当令人心仪。不仅仅是赞扬他饱受别人奚落的容貌，在很多其他的地方，Lupin都能让Snape觉得自己是世上最有魅力的人。

 

“我也要脱衣服么？”他问道，在完成了任务后重新跪在Snape面前。

 

“鉴于我如此喜欢你的身子…不。这也是惩罚的一部分，尽管会让我和你一样难受。”Snape顿了一下，把魔杖在床头柜上放好，走向他的四柱大床（four-poster）。“在我开始打你的屁股之前，我想射在你嘴里。”

 

“是的，先生。”狼人回答，微笑着膝行过去。

 

“你看到了，Lupin？我就说你会喜欢这次惩罚的。记住，你越快让我高潮，就能越快得到奖赏。”

 

Lupin看上去一点儿都不需要暗示，但是Snape觉得无论如何还是要提一下。当他在狼人的吮吸下变得紧绷时，Lupin用唾液沾湿了中指，顺势插入开始按摩Snape的前列腺。随着他抿紧嘴唇，Lupin用令人惊讶的技巧压迫他的欲望，前后刺激着。温柔抬起另一只手，他轻轻握上Snape肿胀的阴茎，左右扭动。狼人在两分钟内就让他气血翻腾，如果不是嘲讽的话，他不得不说Lupin实在相当精于此道，Snape试图否认这一点，但是没有用。直挺挺坐在那里，他渐渐爬上愉悦的巅峰，在Lupin口中猛烈戳刺，然后拉住狼人的头发，忍不住大声呻吟起来。

 

 “哦，上帝！Lupin！是的！就——像——那——样——哦上帝！！”

 

Snape似乎丧失了语言能力，紧咬牙关，像动物一样咆哮着，将浓烈的精液射入狼人温柔的，卓越的， _妙不可言_ 的喉咙深处。然后他仰身向后倒在床上，喘息不已，想着Lupin如此迅速地将他推上高潮，甚至都来不及出汗，不过没关系，在待会儿的游戏中他肯定会浑身湿透。

 

“这样你满足了么，先生？”Lupin爬上他的胸口亲吻他的脖子。

 

还没有聚拢散乱的呼吸，Snape只是点点头，伸手搂住狼人的肩，将Lupin压进胸口。

 

“我现在被原谅了么？”

 

Snape再一次点头，依旧上气不接下气。“是的……我想……这可真是…不错的补偿……但是你……还要再…再等一小会儿……”

 

“是的，先生。”Lupin回答，更紧地依偎进他怀里，用那种平时能让Snape浑身发颤的轻柔碰触爱抚他的胸膛。

 

当Snape终于调整好呼吸，他让狼人像刚才一样慢慢脱掉衣服。Lupin高兴地照做了，并且在他主人鉴赏的目光中完美展示了自己的身体。然后他跪坐在床边，等候进一步的指令。Snape伸出手，懒洋洋地揉了揉狼人的头发。

 

“如此体贴，如此虔诚，如此顺从。”他满意地咕哝着。“你真是个好奴隶啊，Lupin。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”Lupin温柔地回应，垂下眼睛，甚至有点脸红。

 

Snape直起身，将狼人拉到膝盖上吻他。然后，略带顽皮地猛拍了一下Lupin的背，他站起来走到床尾，引得狼人也跟了过去。他用束缚咒将Lupin牢牢绑好——呈直立的大字形——吊在床柱上，面向床头板。从后面伸手，Snape玩弄着Lupin黄褐色的胸毛，之后手指游移上那已经坚硬的乳头。他张口咬住狼人的肩，同时手下用力一拉，满意地听到Lupin剧烈的抽气声。

 

“你实在太美了，Lupin，”Snape贴近他的耳朵轻声低语，双手慢慢滑过狼人的胸膛。“我真想站在一边就这么盯着你，一口口品尝。但我不会这麽残忍的，至少今晚不会。”

 

魔药教授先整体审视了一下Lupin，然后一寸一地占领他，爱抚，轻舔，亲吻，啃咬……Snape发现Lupin全身上下简直没有一处不散发着迷人的气息：优美的脖颈；肩颈柔和的曲线；只有在双臂伸展时才能看到的漂亮起伏的骨翼；小而圆的挺立乳尖；肋线若隐若现，而不是像以前那样清晰可辨；翘起角度刚刚好的臀；尾椎末端连结着诱人的臀缝；由肚脐蔓延向下逐渐加深的阴毛；如今已经不再凸出得令人心疼的髋骨；比几个月前更加柔润的肌肤；两腿间半勃起的欲望在空气中微微颤动；强壮的大腿勾勒出下半身的线条；淡黄色的毛发更添悦目；最后，当然是绝不能忽略的，Lupin俊秀温柔的容颜。

 

在Snape仔细凝视他财产的同时，Lupin转过头懒洋洋地靠过去，偶尔因为魔药教授轻啃他柔滑的肌肤而小小挣扎。浅浅的叹息自Lupin喉间溢出，继而变成压抑地呻吟，最终回到细细的呼噜声。他闭着双眼，全身心投入，感触这温柔的折磨。忽然爱抚停止了，狼人睁开眼睛，看到Snape走开去拿磨刀皮带。手指钩住圆环，他让皮带在自己的肩背上来回滑过，Lupin随着每一次皮革的拍打而喘息，尽力扭过头追随那声音，不由自主舔着发干的嘴唇。

 

“怎么了，Lupin？”

 

“先生…这简直太……”

 

“什么？”

 

“兴奋，先生！”

 

“别担心，我并不在意自己这点疼痛，但是我从来没有用过这个。所以我必须知道自己的力度。”

 

在Snape终于确定下力道之后，他在狼人身上重复了刚才的爱抚，只不过这次用的是皮带而不是手。Lupin再次闭上眼睛呻吟着，显然很享受皮革的亲吻。随着第一下皮带舔过脊背，他猛抽了口气，咬住自己的下唇。第五下抽打之后，他呜咽着在绳索中扭动——更让Snape吃惊的是——他已经完全硬起来了。

 

“喜欢么？”Snape问道。

 

“是的，先生。”Lupin回答，声音充满期待。

 

Snape停下来，含住狼人的耳垂，同时爱抚揉捏他的阴囊，也不忘记从后面照顾他渐渐湿润的前端。苦闷地呻吟着，Lupin开始在他手中戳刺。

 

“喜欢这样？”Snape贴上他耳边吹气。

 

“哦是的，先生！我喜欢！”

 

“哪个更喜欢？这样，还是皮带？”

 

Snape的手滑上狼人的胸膛，皮带一头的圆环在他拇指上荡来晃去，末端有意无意悬在Lupin胯间。狼人突然陷入一片沉默。

 

“你没听到我说的么，Lupin？”

 

“我——我听到了，先生。我只是不能肯定。”

 

“这可真有趣。你想要我把它们再重做一遍，好让你拿定主意？”

 

“是的，先生。那真是太感谢了。”

 

Snape拿着皮带的手缓缓向下移动，Lupin尖锐地吸了口气。当他将狼人的阴茎在手中稍加用力地抽送时，金属环上雕刻的花纹蹭过敏感的肌肤，他想Lupin一定快要发疯了。然后Snape停下来，故意把皮带拿开。

 

“那么，现在你选哪个？”

 

“不能再用皮带比较一下么，先生？”狼人带着渴望的眼神。

 

“你知道皮带的感觉，不是么？”Snape轻笑一声，小口咬住Lupin的脖子。“选哪个？”

 

“两个都要，求你了，先生。”

 

Snape低声笑了。“Lupin，我还不能做到一心二用，所以告诉我你要哪个。”亲了一下狼人的脖子，他问道，“还没有决定么？”

 

“没有，先生。”Lupin的声音很沉静。

 

“为什么要对我说谎？我知道你要哪个，说出来吧。”

 

Lupin没有回答。

 

“如果对我来说没有分别呢？”

 

“哦是的！请你，先生！请给我皮带！”

 

“我想你也会这样说。”

 

Snape再次笑了，来到狼人左侧，伸手越过Lupin悬在半空的胳膊，皮带的尾端随意摇晃着。Lupin转过头，目光随着皮带来回移动，充满了炽热，Snape被逗乐了。

 

“这才是你啊，我的美人。”他满意地哼了一声。“告诉我你的想象，我会尽力让它们一一实现。但是首先，你一定要告诉我。只有那样我才能让你快乐。诚实是关键，Lupin。”

 

狼人屏住呼吸，似乎目前他所关心一切只剩下被鞭打直到高潮。

 

“Lupin，你在听么？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“你有什么想说的？”

 

“我想请问，你会不会继续打我，先生。”

 

Snape抬起眉毛。“你不喜欢我一心一意看着你？”

 

“不，先生，我喜欢，但是——”

 

“但是什么？”

 

“我想要皮带！”

 

“你很快就会得到了，别心急。不过你要为自己的犹豫不决受到惩罚。在我问你想要什么的时候，你要诚实回答——立刻回答，别浪费时间考虑我想听什么……现在，你可以试着说服我继续下去。”

 

“求你了，先生！能不能 _请_ 你继续打我？ _求你了_ ，先生！请打我！拜托了？ _求求你_ ，先生？ _求_ ——”

 

“够了！你乞求得非常好，Lupin。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”

 

Snape重新拿起皮带，没过多久，狼人再一次发出愉悦的哭喊。当他停止时，Lupin叹息着，听上去无比失落。

 

“你 _确实_ 喜欢这样，不是么？”Snape呢喃，轻咬狼人的耳朵，爱抚他的胸膛。这次他故意让皮带扫过Lupin肿胀不堪的欲望，狼人摆动着臀部，极度渴望哪怕最小的一点摩擦。

 

“是的，先生，非常喜欢。”Lupin气喘连连。

 

Snape托起Lupin的下巴让他面对自己，狼人此时脸色潮红，胸膛剧烈起伏，看上去带着一份凄艳的诱惑，没来由地Snape生出一种要舔遍他全身的冲动。

 

“有多喜欢？”他问，“到了要乞求的地步？”

 

“哦，是的！”Lupin气吁吁地说，“请别停下，Severus！”

 

Snape猛地掴了他一掌，Lupin的头被迫甩向另一侧的床柱。当他们再次面对面，狼人眼中闪着惊恐的目光。他知道自己犯错了。

 

“请原谅我，先生！”他飞快承认错误。

 

“我让你叫我的名字了么？”Snape沉下脸。

 

“没有，先生。是我失控了！”

 

“似乎这次你赚到了真正的惩罚。”魔药教授的声音不带一丝怜悯。

 

“哦不要，先生！我保证不会再发生了！”狼人可怜兮兮地喊着。

 

“你的请求被驳回了。”

 

他的奴隶知道这是保持安静的暗示。Snape把皮带放在床上，然后离开。他走向壁炉，挪了挪扶手椅，这样他能够看到他的小狼人但是Lupin却看不到他。倒转一个小小的沙漏，Snape坐下来开始看书。从以前他就了解到，目前为止对他的奴隶最有效的惩罚就是简单的忽视。沙漏的时间是十五分钟，但是在狼人看来那好像持续了一个月。Lupin费力地转过头，盯着细细的沙流一点一滴落下。

 

沙漏不过是道具而已，Lupin很清楚。书也差不多一样，尽管Lupin不知道这个。Snape一次又一次尝试着看完翻开的一章，但这太难了，毕竟有如此美丽的人赤裸着被绑在面前，无助地忍受煎熬，不可能让他专心于文字。更甚一步，Snape很快发现自己已经被Lupin的哀求所感染，不论是口头的还是动作的。实际上，Lupin的声音比别的任何东西更能刺激他，如果狼人求饶或者呜咽哭泣，他一定会把持不住，因此这才要求在惩罚的过程中必须保持绝对安静。并且，如果他不再一次倒转沙漏，狼人也就不会有机会窥探到他。

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Part XI: The Eye of the Beholder**

**旁观者清**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 11/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Full-blown BDSM, graphic m/m sex

 

某鱼注：

本章包含大量H以及……一点点比较粗的粗口，请留意

 

 

 

Lupin今天晚上很幸运：这章不长。在最后几缕沙子落下的时候Snape还差最后一段，其实他丝毫不在意书上讲了什么，事实上看到一半的时候就已经三心二意了。他的目光长时间越过书本，流连于Lupin美丽的身子和蔷薇色的肌肤。当沙漏最终恢复原状，狼人的呼吸急促起来，但是除此之外，并没有发出任何声音。夹上书签，Snape站起来把书放回原处，然后向Lupin走去。

 

“非常好，奴隶。”他说着，拍了拍狼人的背。“你一直保持安静，所以挣到了可以再次说话的权利。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”Lupin顺从地说。“请问我得到原谅了么？”

 

Snape打个响指放松了束缚，扶住Lupin的腰，随着绳索在床柱上缓缓滑动，帮他脱离捆绑。他低头架起狼人来不及放下的手臂，支承他的重量。将Lupin抱在怀中，Snape温和地吻住他，随后带着温暖的微笑，将狼人的头安置在自己颈窝，爱惜地揉着他的头发。

 

“你知道的，一旦惩罚结束，你就已经得到了原谅。”Snape喃喃耳语。“为什么一直这么问？”

 

“我喜欢听这个答案，先生。”狼人老实回答。

 

“很好，Lupin。你已经得到了原谅。”

 

“谢谢，先生。现在你可以继续打我了么？”

 

“是的，我想这是个好主意。”

 

Snape再一次亲吻他，伸长手臂抓过皮带。手指钩住圆环，他一边继续吻着狼人，一边让皮带舔过Lupin的脊背，惹得Lupin在他口中几乎失去了呼吸。然后他紧紧抱住狼人，将那重新恢复的欲望抵在自己隐约悸动的胯间。

 

“我想你喜欢这个？”他再一次凑近Lupin的耳朵。

 

“哦，是的！”Lupin大口喘气，贴着Snape扭动臀部。“谢谢你，先生！”

 

“你可真是个小荡妇，是不是？”Snape暧昧地笑着，舔了舔Lupin的鼻尖。

 

“哦， _是的_ ，先生！”Lupin急不可待拱起身子，饱含热切的目光迎上Snape欲火中烧的眼睛。

 

“是什么？”

 

“是的，我是个荡妇，先生！”

 

“你喜欢顶着我，是不是？”

 

 

籍着这句话，Snape一个转身压倒狼人，用左膝分开Lupin的双腿。狼人充分利用了捆绑游戏带来的柔韧性，拼命在他腿上磨蹭自己勃起的欲望。Snape笑着，再一次将皮带缠上Lupin的身子，这次直接打在了他右半边屁股上。

 

“对！是的！就这样！”狼人大声叫起来。

 

“天啊，你怎么能淫荡得如此美味，Lupin！”Snape咕哝着，把腿抽出来。“我真喜欢你的热情。”

 

“谢谢，先生。”

 

Snape后退一步离开散落的绳索，再次打个响指，重新让它们收紧，将Lupin向前拉，直到他的膝盖几乎贴在床踏板上。扳起他的上半身，Snape伸出舌头，如痴如醉地舔上他的胸口，一路向下，经过小腹，来到他肿胀的阴茎。当他将Lupin含入口中轻轻吮吸的时候，再次扬起皮带，从狼人的左臀向右肩点燃一串火花。Lupin在痉挛中向前挺进，几乎噎得魔药教授喘不过气来，于是他决定还是不要再这样玩了。

 

又退一步，Snape挥臂向下，皮带狠狠掠过狼人的右臀啃噬上他大腿内侧。Lupin再次哭喊起来。Snape一下接一下抽打着他，狼人——用身体的扭曲和声音的震颤——充分表达着他对每一次疼痛的感激之情。偶尔停下来爱抚他的时候，Snape会咬着他的耳朵赞扬Lupin看上去是如此艳丽，被捆绑得那样完美，以及他是多么喜欢看他渐渐变红的肌肤。

 

他成功地留下了一些漂亮的伤痕，尽管这些会逐渐变成可爱的瘀伤，并且最终在几小时内消失。Snape甚至为了不能在第二天继续欣赏爱人红肿的后背而有点伤感，与其说这是缺点，倒不如说这是Lupin身上他唯一不那么钟爱的地方。任何一个像他那样的受虐狂者都会赞美而且喜欢在接下来的几天中持续感受到那些伤口。

 

 _我们俩可真不幸_ ，Snape想着，摇了摇头，转而去亲吻气息不稳的狼人。

 

“你想要干我红肿带伤的屁股么，先生？”当他终于结束了那个吻，Lupin嘶哑地小声问。

 

“是的，我想我会喜欢。”随着一声轻响，绳索消失了，Snape向床点点头。“过去跪下趴好，奴隶。”

 

“是的，先生！”

 

Lupin几乎是雀跃着爬到床上，回过头，小计谋得逞一般地笑了。Snape只有对这热忱的奴隶抱以同样的笑容，然后狼人的笑脸渐渐扩大，闪着幸福的光。当时他几乎就要说他爱他了，但是略加沉吟，他的笑容慢慢退去。

 

“怎么了，先生？”

 

“呃…不，Lupin。没什么。”他回答，转身去拿润滑剂。

 

跪在狼人腿间，Snape将皮带放在伸手可及的范围，然后细心为他们两人做准备。Lupin放松地接纳了他，Snape深深进入，发出了长长的叹息。抓起皮带，他栖身向前，在狼人耳边喃喃细语。

 

“我们今晚要做个小实验，奴隶。”他嘟囔着，扯了扯和Lupin的头发纠缠在一起的手指。“我还没有忘记你昨晚偷偷高潮的事情，而且你的主人对那种行为显然不太满意。所以你需要提供些补偿。我打算……换句话讲……你要自己弄。”他停了一下，好让Lupin能用一只手撑着身体，另一只手握上自己的阴茎。“但是除非我说可以，你不许高潮。”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

相比之下，Snape的巨大劣势在于早些时候他已经释放过一次了。调整角度，他用力向下沉入狼人的身体，揪着Lupin的头发让他后仰露出美丽的脖颈，趁狼人给自己手淫的机会将皮带环绕上他的胸膛。很快Lupin就开始喘息，但是他的哭喊——刚好与Snape的大力戳刺以及皮带的抽打契合——只能被压抑成无声的悲鸣。

 

“Lupin，你在咬着嘴唇？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“那么，松开！”

 

“我—再—也—忍—不—住—了——先生！哦！请问—我——可以——高潮了么？”

 

“我想你会为自己的忍耐力惊讶不已的，Lupin。”Snape坏笑着，“你必须保持耐心。不过，我希望听到你挣扎。记着，这也是惩罚。”

 

狼人喉间响起失落的呜咽。又过了几分钟，Snape发现Lupin停止手淫，只是紧紧握着欲望的根部。

 

“Lupin！”他怒喝一声。

 

“先生？”狼人无辜地问。

 

“你在作弊。快点继续！”

 

“但是， _先生_ ——这真是—— _太_ ——难——了——”Lupin听起来很委屈。

 

“我可从没说过这是件轻松的事。”魔药教授努力保持声音的稳定。

 

狼人只得重新抚上自己的阴茎，可是没过一分钟，便又开始乞求得到释放。

 

“哦， _上帝_ ，先生！哦！请问—我—— _可以_ ——高潮了么？”

 

“不！！”有些残忍地拒绝。

 

将皮带扔在一边，Snape停了一会儿，弯下身子转过Lupin的头亲吻他。然后他接替过来，开始为狼人的阴茎做起活塞运动。魔药教授抓着Lupin的头发，无情进出他的身体，疯狂掠夺他的唇，啃咬他的脖颈和肩膀。几分钟后，狼人的乞求重新响起。

 

“哦， _上帝_ ！哦，求求你，主人？ _啊_ ！请问我 _可以_ 高潮了么？”

 

“还不行，Lupin！”Snape厉声阻止。

 

他现在一样忍得很辛苦。Lupin随着Snape在体内的节律，不停扭动挣扎，大声哭喊，几欲断气地呻吟，被冷酷的限制逼得近乎失去理智。只有当他决定自己再也不能忍下去的时候他才会给狼人解放。

 

“再求我，奴隶！”他在Lupin耳边嘶嘶低语。

 

“ _求求你，主人！哦上帝，先生！！！啊啊！！_ 请问我 _可以_ 高潮了么？！？！”狼人的声音快要破碎了。

 

“3……2……1……就是现在！”

 

随着压抑许久的精液在Snape手中尽情释放，Lupin发出了令人惊骇的嚎叫。当魔药教授确定了狼人不可能透过自己的哭喊听到他，Snape贴着Lupin的肩，低低地说了他爱他。只不过半秒钟的功夫，他自己的高潮也终于爆发。

 

很长一段时间，他紧贴着狼人，高潮的余韵让两人不停颤抖。当Snape放开手，Lupin立刻瘫倒在床上。他蜷起身从背后搂过狼人，两只手牢牢环住他。Snape吻着Lupin的脖颈和肩膀，狼人则乖巧地把他的手舔干净。

 

“你实在很会表现出残酷的一面，先生。”Lupin清洁完他的手抬头道。

 

“是的，我当然会。”Snape笑笑。“我的惩罚一定要印象深刻，所以你以后都能记住。现在你会记住的，是不是？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

Lupin突然转过身吻他，双臂环上Snape的脖子。魔药教授立刻惊讶得睁大眼睛，然后又不安地闭上。狼人从来不会羞涩于表达自己的关切，即使他永远不会有幸听到Lupin说他爱他。

 

虽然Snape总是习惯于抱着Lupin进入梦乡，他也留意到即使睡觉时，依旧有些阴云环绕在他心爱的狼人周围。魔药教授可以在清醒的时候有意识控制自己，然而睡着之后，很不幸，他保留了厌恶他人的习惯。谢天谢地，Lupin的睡意总是能将两人包裹在一起。他醒来的时候，一般狼人不是八爪鱼般趴在他胸口，就是将脸埋在他背后。

 

当Snape睁开眼——他也不确定已经多晚了——Lupin正在爱抚他的胸口，一边轻吻，一边啃咬着他的肩。狼人的一只手在他身侧，指尖跳动，从胸膛舞到膝头；另一只手小心翼翼地向后拨开Snape的头发，以便能露出更多的肌肤。狼人同时扭着臀，坚硬地抵着Snape的背，他的唇，他的牙齿和灵巧的舌头绝不仅仅唤醒了Snape的意识，还有他一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“Lupin？”Snape含糊不清地呼唤。

 

“先生，我想和你做爱。”狼人凑过来。“我可以么？”

 

“你今天一晚上还不满足么？”

 

“对你满足么，先生？我觉得这不可能……你能允许我取悦你么？”

 

“你可以叫我的名字了，奴隶。”

 

“谢谢，Severus。我能取悦你么？”

 

“你有很多种方法能取悦我，Lupin。那只不过是其中之一。”

 

“求你了，Severus？我想和你做爱。”狼人坚持着。

 

“你要把我的抗疲劳剂（anti-somnolence potions）用光了。”

 

“我会帮你做的。”

 

“谢谢，不用了，Lupin。我宁愿它们真的有效。”

 

狼人轻笑着，手却毫不老实地攀上Snape的臀，游移着来到他欲望的前端。Snape呻吟一声，在狼人吮吸啃咬他的耳垂时，不禁被如此温柔的爱抚所打动。显然他的小奴隶是真心实意的。

 

“过去这几天我们都睡眠不足啊，Lupin。”Snape唇边泛起一个坏心的笑容，“让我相信你真的这么渴望——还有，说脏话。”

 

“Severus, 我想操你。我要把鸡巴塞进你火热的屁股，然后看着你在身下扭曲翻腾，听你放荡地叫床，在你射的时候让你喊破嗓子。不管你喜欢什么样的我都会干你：又慢又轻，或者又快又狠。我还会套弄你的大鸡巴直到你射得我满手都是，那时候我就要舔干净你的每一滴精华。哦，上帝——我太想要你了！请让我操你吧，Severus！”狼人呼吸急促地说道。

 

“只要你肯做，你就是个很有说服力的人。”Snape心情愉快地轻颤。“非常好。去拿润滑剂吧。”

 

“哦，谢谢你，先生！”狼人吸了口气，再次亲吻并且啃住Snape的脖子。

 

“我想我已经给你命令了，Lupin。”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

狼人跳起来寻找润滑剂，Snape则拿回他放在床头柜上的魔杖，点燃了壁炉，他掀开被子。Lupin回来后，立刻跳上来依偎在Snape背后，显然想要亲吻他的脖子给他更多爱抚。不过这次Snape猛地转身，给了Lupin一个让他惊讶的热吻。他拉近狼人，直到他们肌肤相亲，颤抖的欲望相互磨擦着悸动不已。当Snape结束了这个吻，他深邃的目光直直望着Lupin的眼睛。

 

“我要又慢又轻的，而且我想你和我说话。”他轻轻道。“你现在不用再说脏话了，实际上我真的不在意你讲什么，只是想一直听着你的声音，好么？”

 

“好的，Severus，”Lupin微笑。

 

侧过身，Snape抬起一只脚平放在床垫上让Lupin为他扩张。狼人逐渐打开他身体的同时吻了他的后腰，然后是他的臀。Snape随着每一根手指的进入，轻轻叹息，拼命咬住下唇。Lupin为自己涂上厚厚的润滑剂，慢慢推进，Snape于是将腿搭在狼人腰上。

 

“和我说点儿什么，Remus。”他吐气。

 

“我喜欢你叫我的名字。”狼人几乎是呻吟着回答，抓住Snape的阴茎，随着自己的节奏抚摩。

 

“我知道你喜欢。”Snape发出满意的呼噜声，“这就是为什么我把它留到特别的场合。不过，怎么变成我在说了？”

 

“嗯……对不起，Severus……你知道我也喜欢听你的声音。那种深沉、强壮、充满了欲望…嗯…听你说话就像……就像在黑色绸缎的床单上打滚一样。”

 

“你那么做过么，Lupin？”

 

“不，先生。我只能想象…但是，如果你和我说话时我闭上眼睛，就能看到自己躺在一张铺着纯黑缎子的大床中间——柔软，温暖又令人舒适。”

 

“那听上去更像棉布。绸缎是冷的。”

 

“哦……嗯…好吧，正如我说的，我只能想象。我总是觉得绸缎的感觉应该像你的头发那样。至少，我希望是这种感觉……嗯……我真想用你的头发织成一张大被单啊。”

 

狼人再一次将手指插入他的头发摩挲之际，Snape本想强忍住不笑，可是他失败了，并且几乎笑弯了腰。随着狼人的轻抚和推进，他又被重新拉回到这私密而磨人的情事中。Lupin温柔地将他填满，修长手指包裹住他的欲望，若有若无地用指甲蹭来蹭去，这不仅让人沉溺——简直就是超乎想象。耳畔是狼人嘶哑灼热的爱语，这比以前Snape甚至利用魔杖得到的全部高潮加起来更令他心神荡漾。

 

 

“我喜欢你的头发，Severus。嗯…我一直都偏爱黑色的头发，闪着深蓝色的光泽，就像乌鸦的翅膀一样。你的头发真美…嗯……虽然比起你的眼睛还差那么一点…嗯…每次我看着你的眼睛，都会觉得双腿发软。”

 

“大多数人都觉得我的眼光很吓人，Lupin。”

 

“对我来说也有一点儿。不过近来我发现你看着我的时候，更多的是带着赞赏而不是想要我的命，所以现在我已经感觉好多了。嗯……不过我要多说一句，我知道你喜欢听点更浪漫的东西。”

 

“我不在乎你说什么，只要能一直听见你的声音就好。”Snape吸了口气。

 

“我能去拿本书，给你读一首诗么？”狼人微笑。

 

“现在退出来，我就杀了你。”

 

“我只是开个玩笑……哦上帝，你永远都感觉这么好！让我这样对你，可真是特别的招待了。嗯……我喜欢待在你里面，Severus。不过我明白这对你来说很不舒服——”

 

“不，Lupin。你这样想才让我觉得……啊啊啊……很不安。你从一开始就做得非常完美，只不过，我还不太习惯做被动的一方……”Snape的呼吸渐渐加重。

 

“我知道了……Mmmm……那么我会记得，以后经常请求你允许我取悦你的……”

 

Lupin翘起屁股，随着下一次深入直击Snape的前列腺，进退之间将他抛向无法抑制的颤栗中。

 

“啊啊啊啊，快停下！我还不想这麽快就结束。”魔药教授难耐地叫喊起来。

 

“真抱歉，Severus。我只是试试看。”狼人吐了吐舌头。

 

“到时候我会告诉你的。”

 

“我更愿意自己猜。虽然对我来说，你的心跳那么明显……我简直能听到你血管中汹涌澎湃的响动……啊，我不是个滔滔不绝的人，我想自己已经说不出什么了。”

 

“我从来没说过你不能重复。”Snape喘了口气。

 

“啊，这样的话……Mmmm……你感觉真好，Severus。那么温暖，那么柔韧。嗯……我喜欢在你里面，感受你热情的包裹我，吸入你的气息，吻遍你的身子，听着你的心跳……Mmmm……我想我明白了你为什么喜欢这样对我…我知道你愿意在和我做爱的时候看着我……但是我不得不说，Severus：我也一样喜欢看着你。我知道你不信，但这 _是_ 事实。啊……我理解你认为自己平平无奇，Severus，但我不这么想。我喜欢你线条分明的脸孔——特别是我让你微笑的时候……Mmmm……你身上每一个地方都吸引着我……我…想…你…可…真…美……Severus…”

 

当Lupin说着最后一段话的时候，他逐渐改变了角度，缓缓研磨着Snape的前列腺。这招十分狡猾，Snape直到几乎崩溃着喷溅了狼人一身才注意到。他从未想过自己会在高潮时失声痛哭，但是狼人的软语温存确实让他落泪了。他还是孩子的年纪起已经很久没有哭过了，Lupin的确再一次震撼了他。

 

“你是认真的么，Lupin？”当狼人把手清理干净之后他问道。

 

“我说的每一个字都是认真的。”Lupin确定地回答，“嗯，除了要读诗那一点儿。”

 

Snape抹了抹眼睛，狼人凑上来吻了他的脸颊。

 

“对不起，Severus。我不是有意要弄哭你的……你一点都不信自己真的很美，是么？”

 

喉咙紧得无法言语，Snape只是摇了摇头，因为他最不愿做的事情就是发出难听的声音。

 

“你从来没有用我看你的眼光审视过自己，Severus。”Lupin继续说道，用鼻尖蹭着他的颈窝。“当你照镜子的时候，你总是看到些漠不关心的东西，于是只能愁容满面。但是当你看着我，就完全不同了，因为你眼中是真正喜爱的人。下次再照镜子，我想要你闭上眼睛，想着我的样子。然后睁开眼——哪怕只有一瞬——你会看到我日夜思念的Severus Snape。我敢说，你一定会为我眼中的你是如此与众不同而大吃一惊。”狼人温柔地笑着鼓励他。

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Part XII: A Spare Bit of Parchment**

**羊皮纸**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 12/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Just angst, actually ...

 

 

 

很不幸，生活可不是只有游戏和玫瑰花。在Ravenclaw和Gryffindor的Quiddith比赛过后，狼人对于Malfoy，Crabbe还有Goyle的不满愈发强烈，Flint试图惊吓Potter的行为更是犹如火上浇油。Snape球赛那天并没有出席，但是他和Lupin后来也聊起过一些。当他发现狼人开始教Potter召唤守护神（Patronus）的时候，简直无法控制地面色铁青。

 

 

“究竟为什么你要教他那么深的咒语？”Snape压着火气。

 

“我想事实就摆在眼前。”Lupin耸耸肩，向Snape摊开双手。“只有这样他才不会再从扫帚上掉下来，就像和Hufflepuff那场比赛一样。”

 

“ _你难道不明白_ ，”Snape提高声音，“ _有了守护神的帮助，_ _Potter_ _就能通过摄魂怪，没准儿会游荡到_ _Black_ _藏身的地方去_ ？”

 

“Harry不会这样冒险的，”Lupin摇头。“他知道Sirius要杀他。那孩子不是傻瓜，Severus！”

 

“我 _很_ 怀疑，Lupin。”Snape咬着牙发出不屑一顾的嘶嘶声。“不过Potter可是 _以_ 脚底抹油和有勇无谋而闻名于世呐。”

 

“我肯定Harry知道分寸。”狼人静静回答，眨了眨眼睛。

 

“你怎么知道的？”魔药教授一下敏感起来。

 

“Severus，每当摄魂怪接近他，他都能听到父母被杀害时的惨叫声！如果这 _还_ 不够，那么每一次他照镜子的时候，都会想起Sirius Black是个怎样的暴徒！”

 

狼人用这句话成功结束了他们小小的争执。

 

 

当年Snape几乎立刻就猜到了黑魔王想要抓住Potter一家。实际上，他曾经是潜伏的间谍，专门为校长通风报信。他其实很高兴能够把这个消息传出去，只是为了报答欠James Potter的一条命。Dumbledore马上决定让Potter带着家人藏起来，并且使用赤胆忠心咒（Fidelis Charm）。可惜这个计划以悲惨的结局告终，因为Potter选了Black作为他们的保密人（Secret-Keeper）。

 

 

即使那时候，Snape也有足够的理由怀疑Black不值得信任。当他向Dumbledore建议自己代替Black成为Potter家的保密人时，校长竟欣然同意了。Snape本以为，自己对Black的厌恶会影响Dumbledore的看法，使他驳回他的建议，可那一次，老人似乎明察秋毫。随即他马不停蹄地让猫头鹰给Potter家送去口信，表明自己的提议，但Potter却拒绝了，坚持选择Black——于是他们死了。

 

在他们遇害之后，Black是黑魔王同党这件事已经变得众所周知。所以，即便Potter不知道Black无耻地背叛了他的双亲，额头上的那道伤疤也能时刻提醒他Black是个不择手段的恶棍。其实Snape也没什么立场这样说他，在弃暗投明之前，他自己同样曾以黑魔王的名义犯下累累罪行。

 

 

如今Black再一次闯进城堡，导致了另一次彻底搜查，但Snape清楚这不是狼人的错，Lupin不可能有时间帮助Black。他每天兢兢业业工作，然后整个晚上就和Snape消磨在一起。除此之外，实际上魔药教授知道他最不喜欢的学生之一，Neville Longbottom才是应该被责罚的那个。出于一些愚蠢到不可理喻的原因，那孩子把Gryffindor塔的所有通行密码都写在纸条上，然后弄丢了纸条。个中究竟Snape也可以理解一些：毕竟Longbottom从来都不是坩埚边的一块好料。

 

唯一让Snape迷惑不解的是，为什么Black——当他终于进入Gryffindor塔之后——想要袭击Weasley而不是Potter，这两个人怎么看都不像。当然Azkaban还没有将Black变成不可救药的疯子，如果他能够成功绕过摄魂怪，溜进城堡，就不可能分不清两个孩子是红头发还是黑头发，特别是那个黑头发看起来简直和他当年的老朋友一模一样。

 

不管怎么说，更多的安全措施被强加施行。Flitwick开始教大门识别Black的样貌，巨怪（troll）也被带来在走廊中巡逻，Gryffindor塔门口还增添了两个全天候的警戒岗位。McGonagall甚至禁止任何Gryffindor的学生告诉Longbottom通行密码，可怜的孩子只能在公共休息室外面眼巴巴等着，希望有谁能好心带他进去。若非情况严重到这地步，Snape一定会对此捧腹大笑。实际上他确实做了点事情，比如异乎寻常地热衷于徘徊在胖夫人肖像周围，期待能看到Longbottom的窘相。

 

 

Black第二次闯入的那一周，周六是和往常一样的Hogsmeade日。Snape坐在办公室里，安静地奋笔疾书，他好不容易才有机会将堆积如山的工作处理完，而且现在他也更加确信，Potter根本是无所不用其极地胡闹捣蛋。刚才他和Lupin匆匆见了一面，挣脱出狼人心神荡漾的爱语正往回走，然后碰巧撞上Potter和Longbottom——该死的组合——在三楼的走道里。

 

两个孩子在独眼驼背的女巫雕像周围鬼鬼祟祟，当然Snape把他们赶了出去。然后他仔细检查雕像，寻思着这个老巫婆身上究竟有什么东西值得研究，却完全不得要领。于是Snape回到他的地牢，在办公室里，魔药教授忍不住又想了想刚刚Lupin说过的话，接着就埋头苦战于等待批改的作业之中。在他终于见到曙光的时候，已经是三杯茶以后了……

 

“Snape教授？”细细的声音响起。

 

Snape抬头，有些诧异地看到满眼惊恐浑身脏兮兮的Draco Malfoy正直愣愣望着他。

 

“什么事，Malfoy？我以为你去了Hogsmeade？”

 

“是的，先生，但是——但是——Potter！”

 

“Potter怎么了？”Snape尖声问道，站起来。

 

Malfoy大口喘着气，看上去真的被吓坏了。Snape给他倒了一杯水，然后抚上孩子的肩膀，帮他冷静下来。

 

“现在，坐下来好好告诉我，究竟发生了什么。”Snape示意了一下他的桌子，沉声说。

 

“我和Crabbe还有Goyle本来在Hogsmeade，当我们看到Weasley一个人站在尖叫屋附近，就过去想和他聊聊。然后，不知道从什么地方，泥巴飞过来打中了我的脑袋。当然，我转过身去找是谁扔的，结果更多的泥巴又打中了我的脸。但是周围并没有人，之后一根木棍就自己朝Crabbe飞了过去——”

 

“自己飞起来？”Snape眯起眼睛。

 

“是的，先生，但Crabbe认为是Weasley扔的，所以他追过去，却被绊倒了。之后——之后——Potter的头突然出现，就漂在半空！”

 

“Potter的头？”Snape小声重复，皱起眉毛。

 

男孩点了点头。

 

“漂在半空？”

 

Malfoy再次点头。

 

Snape迷惑不解，眉心拧成一团。“你确定自己还好么，Malfoy？”

 

“我——很好——先生。”Malfoy从牙缝中勉强挤出回答。

 

Snape仔细端详了一会儿面前的孩子。Malfoy看上去没有生病，也不像喝多了黄油啤酒。尖叫屋，当然了，传说是闹鬼的，但是Snape知道其实从来都没有什么鬼怪。他在自己五年级的时候亲眼见到了那凄厉嚎叫的源头，莫名的泥巴和自己飞起来的木棍显然不是鬼魂的杰作。

 

Crabbe在Potter的脑袋出现时被绊倒也说明了问题，他一定是踩到 _什么东西_ 上了。假设Potter剩下的部分在他脑袋下面的什么地方，Crabbe要不就是踩到了他的身子，要不就是绊到了他的衣服。Snape又想起来校长曾经在开学的宴会上强调过，摄魂怪不会让隐身斗篷（Invisibility Cloak）蒙骗过关。

 

 _就是这个——_ _Potter_ _穿着隐身斗篷_ ，他心中暗道，闷闷地揉了揉太阳穴跳动不已的血管，然后站起来，做个深呼吸。

 

“我会处理的，Malfoy。”

 

“但是先生——”男孩抗议。

 

“我说了，我 _会_ 处理Potter的。现在，去洗个澡。”Snape声音中明显带着不悦。

 

魔药教授强烈怀疑事情一定和那独眼驼背的女巫雕像有关，于是重新回到三楼的走廊寻找Potter。Snape又检查了一遍雕像，还是找不到任何线索，他决定放弃这里，直接去和McGonagall教授谈谈。将要离开时忽然听到有奇怪的响动，然后就看到Potter手脚并用地从女巫背面爬出来。Snape三步并作两步，拦在男孩面前。

 

“啊。”他简单地打招呼。

 

Potter身边没有带着什么像是隐身斗篷之类的东西，不过却表现得格外心虚。他涨红了脸，就像刚做过剧烈运动一样——对Gryffindor学生来说太过剧烈的那种。Snape忍不住偷笑起来，特别是当看到男孩试图把脏手藏到袍子里的时候。

 

“过来，Potter。”他领着男孩来到自己的办公室。“坐下。”咆哮着指了指椅子，Potter迅速服从了。Snape背着手开始在房间里慢慢踱步，“Malfoy先生刚刚给我讲了一个奇怪的故事，Potter。”

 

男孩没有回答。

 

“他告诉我自己被尖叫屋袭击了，当他去找Weasley的时候——后者明显是独自一人。”

 

Potter依旧不说话。

 

“Malfoy先生说，当时他正在和Weasley说话，一块巨大的泥巴打中了他的后脑勺。你觉得这是怎么回事呢？”

 

“我不知道，教授。”Potter耸耸肩做出无所谓的表情。

 

Snape怒视着男孩。如果Potter假装吃惊，那么他将一败涂地。

 

“Malfoy先生接下来看到了很神奇的东西，你能想象那是什么吗，Potter？”魔药教授步步紧逼。

 

“不。”他回答，现在看上去好像是假装漠不关心。这点拙劣的伎俩当然能一眼识穿。

 

“是你的脑袋，Potter。漂在半空中。”

 

他夸张地加上后面一句，为了观察Potter的反应。可是男孩似乎没有察觉，看上去他的思维在高速运转着。

 

“或许，他最好去找Pomfrey夫人。”最后他说。

 

Snape猛然想起了之前，十月份，Lupin在职员室对他说的话： _你就这点本事_ ？

 

“没准他活见鬼了——”

 

“你的脑袋在Hogsmeade做什么，Potter？”Snape继续用他最有震慑力的语气讯问。“你的脑袋不允许在Hogsmeade出现，你全身上下没有一块得到了去Hogsmeade的批准。”

 

“我知道。”男孩挑衅般回答，尽管他还在不安地扭动着。“听上去Malfoy好像是幻——”

 

“Malfoy才不是幻觉。”Snape低吼着打断他，弯下身子将胳膊撑在男孩椅子的扶手上。职员室的情形再度浮上脑海，他摇摇头将之甩开。“如果你的脑袋出现在Hogsmeade，你的身体一定也在。”

 

“我一直在Gryffindor塔，”男孩反驳，“就像你说的——”

 

“有谁能证明呢？”魔药教授所料不错，没有人能证明。Snape直起腰轻蔑地笑笑。“看，从魔法部往下，每个人都竭尽所能保护大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter不受Sirius Black的伤害。但是大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter只听他自己的，就让那些傻瓜为他的安全瞎操心去吧！大人物Harry Potter想去哪儿就去哪儿，从来不用考虑后果。”

 

男孩继续沉默，即使眼中有一丝恐惧，他的镇静还是让人火冒三丈。不过依旧有机会让他开口，只要稍加……劝说。这正是时候，再一次，证明了他还是食死徒的时候，那些原始古老的审问技巧令他受益匪浅——当然，鞭笞除外。Snape决定应该做一点点人身攻击，他知道自己的眼睛正兴奋得发亮。

 

“你真是和你父亲一模一样啊，Potter。他也这么傲慢自大。Quidditch上面那点小小的天分让他觉得简直高人一等，整天在朋友和仰慕者的簇拥下趾高气扬招摇过市……你们简直不可思议的一致。”

 

“我父亲从不 _招摇过市_ ，”男孩脱口而出，“我也不。”

 

_非常好。正中靶心。_

 

“你父亲也不喜欢那些规矩。”Snape继续侃侃而谈，“校规是给芸芸众生制定的，不是给Quidditch杯的赢家。他简直得意忘形——”

 

“闭嘴！！”

 

Potter从椅子上弹起来，愤怒将他的脸烧得通红。这看上去很不错，Snape一分神，没有留意男孩说的话。

 

“ _你刚才说什么，_ _Potter_ ？”

 

“我告诉你别乱说我父亲！”男孩尖声叫着。“我知道真相，懂么？他救过你的命！Dumbledore告诉我的！如果不是我父亲的大恩大德，你现在根本不能站在这儿！！”

 

Snape一下被噎住了，明显变得苍白起来，好像整个胃都纠结成一团。为什么校长要告诉这孩子？但是他肯定没有说明一切。Dumbledore不会破坏Potter在心目中设想的父亲形象，所以他当然也不会说Lupin的事情，特别是，狼人正在Hogwarts任教。

 

“那么校长告诉过你，你父亲是在怎样的情形下救了我的命么？”魔药教授恶狠狠地磨着牙，一个字一个字挤出来。“或许他觉得，那些事太恶心了，不适合小Potter娇贵的耳朵？”

 

男孩咬着嘴唇。Snape显然猜对了：Dumbledore只告诉了他一小部分，很好，他会更加享受这个的。

 

“我很不喜欢你对自己的父亲坚持错误的认识，Potter。”他说道，“你是不是想象过充满荣耀的英雄主义？那么让我来纠正你好了——你伟大的父亲，还有他的朋友们，对我开了一个十分有趣的玩笑，要不是你父亲最终想清楚了，临阵退缩，那将足以让我致命。他所做的一切，没有什么值得称道的英勇，只不过是让自己逃脱处罚，这才救了我。如果他们的玩笑成功，那他早就被踢出校门了。”

 

男孩看上去很痛苦。Snape同样觉得糟透了，回忆起他如今的爱人多年以前是怎样几乎将他撕成碎片，这简直比死更难过。尝试着转移注意力，他忽然意识到，如果Potter去过Hogsmeade，那么他很有可能买了点东西。Snape不怀好意地笑了。

 

“打开你的口袋，Potter！”他厉声喝道。

 

男孩站在原地一动不动，就像没有听见一般。

 

“打开你的口袋，要不然我们就直接去找校长！拿出来，Potter！”

 

经过深思熟虑似的，男孩依旧带着惧怕的眼神，交出一包佐科玩笑商店（Zonko's）的玩具，还有一张旧羊皮纸。

 

 _你现在还想让我相信你没有溜去_ _Hogsmeade_ ，Snape一边想着，一边检查玩具包裹。 _要不是有证据，这没准真的能成功也说不定。_

 

“Ron给我的。”Potter争辩，眼珠滴溜乱转。“他——上次从Hogsmeade买回来的——”

 

Snape抬起眼睛。“真的？从那会儿你就贴身带着？哦多动人的友谊啊……那么，这是什么？”

 

魔药教授举起羊皮纸，男孩这下真的不安起来。那肯定是相当有价值的东西。

 

“一点剩下的羊皮纸。”他回答，又耸了耸肩。

 

Snape翻来覆去验看，不忘留意Potter的反应。“当然你不需要这麽 _旧_ 的羊皮纸？那么为什么我不——干脆扔了它？”他做势走向壁炉。

 

“不要！”Potter大喊。

 

“这就对了！”Snape好像闻到了胜利的味道。“这是Weasley先生的另一件珍贵礼物么？或者是——其他的什么？一封信，也许，用隐形墨水写的。要不然——能绕过摄魂怪进入Hogsmeade的地图？”

 

_不对，_ _Lupin_ _教过他召唤守护神。我怀疑他根本不需要别的帮助。_

 

Potter只是眨着眼睛，Snape很满意能让男孩陷入窘境。他拿出魔杖，在桌上摊开羊皮纸。

 

“让我想想，想想看……展示你的秘密！”

 

Snape用魔杖轻点羊皮纸，但是没有任何反应。见Potter在一旁紧张地双手握拳，他又用力敲了几下。

 

“快速显灵！”

 

还没有反应，现在男孩深深吸了口气。失去耐心，这次魔药教授用魔杖狠狠戳着羊皮纸。

 

“Severus Snape教授，这个学校的老师，命令你把隐藏的东西展现出来！”

 

随着熟悉的手写体渐渐出现，Snape觉得自己的血液开始沸腾。在传递过那么多充满爱意的小纸条之后，魔药教授只看了几个字母，就怀疑这行字出自Lupin之手，而当那学生时代的昵称出现，不过是更加证明了他的猜测。他们的五年级啊，Snape总是在奇怪，狼人怎么会有了这样的名字，尽管Lupin的朋友们也拥有令人疑惑的昵称。笔迹停下，Lupin的留言说道：

 

_“_ _Moony_ _先生向_ _Snape_ _教授致敬，并且求他不要再管别人的闲事。”_

 

 

魔药教授顿时犹如坠入冰窟。Lupin本人在学校从来没有真正嘲笑过他，尽管他当然也会随着他的朋友一起笑。自从他们的亲密关系开始以来，狼人总是顽皮地轻啄他的鼻子，或者用指尖好整以暇地略过。Snape知道他的鼻子不怎么好看，但是在印象中Lupin似乎挺喜欢的。

 

突然回到现实，他意识到身边还有别人。Snape盯着Potter，观察男孩的神情，然后确信自己并没有流露出刚才的想法。令他稍稍安慰的是，Potter目瞪口呆像个傻瓜一样，没准他根本不知道羊皮纸是做什么用的。笔迹再次展开，下一条留言发表自男孩已经过世的父亲：

 

_“_ _Prongs_ _先生同意_ _Moony_ _先生的意见，同时想说，_ _Snape_ _教授就是个丑陋的饭桶。”_

 

Potter显然也不知道他父亲的昵称，因为对这条留言，他表现得和刚才Lupin的那条没什么不同。可是Snape却被另一些东西深深刺痛了：James Potter无疑已经离开人世，加上学生时代的昵称，还有这羊皮纸的古旧程度，一切事实都表明，他们上学的时候就做了这件东西。

 

接下来Sirius Black插话：

 

_“_ _Padfoot_ _先生很想表达他的惊讶之情，像这样一个白痴竟然也能成为教授。”_

 

魔药教授咬紧牙关，感觉到所有那些已经压进心底的旧日仇怨统统卷土重来，再度泛滥，几乎让他站立不稳。Snape再次瞥向男孩，Potter被那没来由的目光吓住了，紧紧闭上眼睛，差点儿错过Peter Pettigrew的附议：

 

_“_ _Wormtail_ _先生祝愿_ _Snape_ _教授一天好心情，并且强烈建议他一定要洗头，黏糊糊的泥巴球。”_

 

盯着纸上的字迹，Snape攥紧拳头，直到指甲刺入手掌引起一阵剧痛。回首当年，Lupin除了轻笑，几乎都没有正眼看过他，他的朋友们也会在Snape经过的时候公然指手划脚冷嘲热讽。狼人把羊皮纸给Potter只是闹着玩么？这件事他不得到解释，誓不罢休。

 

“那么……我们会知道的……”Snape愠怒地走向壁炉，抓了一把飞路粉丢进去。“Lupin！你给我过来！！”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Part XIII: Crime and Punishment**

**罪与罚**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 13/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

More angst

 

 

 

Potter瞠目结舌地看着Lupin转了几圈出现在火焰中。这傻孩子难道从没见过飞路粉么？好吧，不管怎么说，大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter是 _被_ 麻瓜养大的。这是Dumbledore的意思——确保他对自己的盛名一无所知，才不会引起大麻烦。不幸的是，校长的这一计划同样以失败收场，Potter依旧带着与生俱来的傲慢。

 

当狼人踏出壁炉，魔药教授勉强才忍住扑过去帮他掸掉炉灰的冲动。

 

“你叫我，Severus？”Lupin温和地问。

 

至少他没有笑，如果他笑了，Snape很可能会上去给他一拳。Lupin并不赞成魔药教授吓唬他最喜欢的学生，而且也曾经不止一次明确表示过自己的意思。且不论狼人对朋友儿子的劣行熟视无睹，Lupin还没有愚蠢到忘记审时度势而冒昧开口。谢天谢地，Snape如今掌握着Potter在被一个罪无可恕的杀人犯追踪的情况下，依旧偷溜到Hogsmeade的铁证，这次就连Lupin都救不了他。

 

“是我。”Snape不带一丝感情，走向写字台。“我刚刚让Potter打开他的口袋，于是看到他带着这个。”

 

Snape指了指桌上的羊皮纸，Lupin眼中闪过一丝惊恐，瞬间又恢复正常。

 

_一点内疚是个好的开始。_

 

“怎么样？”Snape拉长声音。

 

他宁愿付一千个金加仑，只要能知道狼人脑子里在想什么。Lupin会怎么解释？Potter怎么得到的这张明显出自他和他朋友们之手的羊皮纸？是他给这孩子的？不过首先是，他们为什么要做这样一件东西？

 

“ _怎么样？_ ”他重复着，渐渐失去耐心。“这张羊皮纸上满是黑魔法，刚好是你的专业领域，Lupin。你觉得Potter从哪儿弄来的？”

 

狼人偷偷给男孩使了个眼色，说明现在已经没他的事了，并且警告Potter不要胡乱插手。

 

“充满了黑魔法？”Lupin皱起眉做出迷惑不解的样子。“你是这么想的，Severus？在我看来这不过是一张会羞辱人的羊皮纸。真是孩子气，不过一点儿都不危险不是么？我想Harry是从玩笑商店得来的——”

 

“真的？”Snape咬牙切齿追问。“你认为一个玩笑商店能够给他这种东西？你难道不觉得，他是 _直接从制造者手里得来的_ ？”

 

Potter看上去完全茫然了，尽管有时候他挺能装糊涂，Lupin显然也像是不明白。不过就算狼人脸上充满惊讶，他的眼睛却背叛了他。

 

“你是说，从Wormtail先生，或者其他三个人那里？”狼人问道，转身看着男孩。“Harry，你知道这些人么？”

 

“不认识。”Potter疑惑着摇头。

 

Lupin再次看向魔药教授，耸耸肩。“你看到了，Severus？我说这像是佐科的东西——”

 

就在此时，Weasley风风火火冲进来，一边用手猛拍胸脯，一边大口喘气。

 

“我——给——Harry——的，”他上气不接下气，“在…佐科买的——很久——以前……”

 

“这就对了！”狼人笑着拍拍手。“这下真相大白了！Severus，我会把这个拿回去再看看，可以么？”

 

Lupin赶在Snape提出抗议之前揣起羊皮纸，眼中露出不易察觉的笑容。Potter和Weasley也许看不出所以然，但是Snape却突然很想把狼人的眼睛挖出来。

 

“Harry，Ron，跟我过来，”Lupin拉着孩子们走到门口，“我那篇有关吸血鬼的论文需要你们帮忙——不好意思，Severus——”

 

 

Snape站在空无一人的办公室，握紧拳头，然后又松开，直到现在他还是想掐死那家伙，那个他以为自己深爱的人。生闷气简直打乱了正常的思维，当他终于冷静下来之后，第一个念头就是冲到Lupin那里讨个说法，不过这明显没用。他的怒气和Potter私自外出多少有点关系，不过现在已经变成了往事不堪回首的再度打击，以及无法容忍自己在学生面前出丑的尴尬。质问的事情就先放在一边吧。

 

 

晚餐后Lupin离开礼堂，Snape跟着他上楼，用拳头把门砸得震天响。Lupin和往常一样高高兴兴来应门。

 

_难道你就一丝悔意都没有？_

 

“晚——”Lupin开口。

 

Snape一把推开狼人，冲进去。

 

“——安，Severus。”Lupin依旧从容地把话说完，关上门。

 

“那羊皮纸，你骗了我——”

 

“是的。”

 

“——让我在Potter面前被嘲笑得像个傻瓜——”

 

“没错。”

 

“——打碎了我作为教授的威严——”

 

“完全正确。”

 

Snape突然无话可说了。他从没有想到狼人会如此坦白承认一切，不作任何借口。这混蛋！他竟然还在微笑。

 

“ _为什么？！？_ ”Snape爆发。

 

“你说得对，”Lupin回答，现在看来严肃而充满懊悔。“Harry确实偷偷溜到了Hogsmeade。我在今天以前也曾怀疑过，但是他以后不会再去了。”

 

“你凭什么这样肯定？”

 

“因为我了解Harry。”

 

“ _Lupin_ _！！！_ ”Snape吼叫起来，怒火焚烧微微发抖，紧握双拳，指甲再度深深刺进手掌，但是他一点都不觉得痛。

 

“怎么，Severus？”狼人冷静地反问。

 

“是你把羊皮纸给Potter的？”

 

“当然不是！”

 

“那么他从哪儿弄到的？”

 

“我不知道，说实话，我一点儿都不想知道。”狼人听上去很疲倦。

 

“但是不可否认，那是你和你朋友的杰作。”魔药教授嗓子发紧。

 

“什么——你认为我是傻瓜吗，Severus？我知道你不会看错我的笔迹，再加上我们学生时代的外号，如果我还对你说谎，那就是彻头彻尾的白痴。你要把我送到非法使用魔法办公室（Improper Use of Magic Office）么？我有一阵子没和Arthur Weasley好好聊聊了，这倒是个不错的机会。”

 

“那不是Weasley的部门。”

 

“对，但是他就在楼下。我很高兴能和老朋友叙叙旧，而且我肯定，Arthur不会介意帮我解决一点……偶尔碰到的……小麻烦。”

 

Snape的眼睛危险地眯成一条缝。“这是个威胁么，Lupin？”

 

“我只是陈述事实，Severus。”狼人耸耸肩答道。

 

Snape轻蔑地哼了一声。“所有Gryffindor都这么亲密无间，是不是？”

 

“我们以团结互助而闻名，没错。”

 

“这就是你单方面让Potter逃过惩罚的原因？”

 

Lupin举起一只手，“我已经很严肃地让Harry回去好好想想他的所作所为。”

 

“思考可不是Potter家的长处！”Snape啐了一口。

 

“那么你想要什么，Severus？”狼人一步一步靠近。“拇指夹（Thumb screws）？拷问台（Rack）？还是 _打屁股_ ？”

 

Snape气得语塞。

 

“我可不认为，Harry需要为你偶然发现的、我年少时的错误而受到如此惩罚。”

 

“不是你给Potter羊皮纸，那么他是从他父亲那里得到的？”Snape执著得近乎执拗。

 

“不！Filch在我们六年级的时候从Peter手里没收了它，那之后我就再没有见过，直到今天。”

 

“你在为对抗摄魂怪的课程寻找博格特的时候没有从他办公室顺便偷出来？”

 

Lupin看上去十分震惊。“那是完全不道德的——”

 

“就像建议Longbottom让博格特变成穿女装的我那样不道德，是不是？”Snape一直耿耿于怀。

 

“这完全是以牙还牙。你在全班面前让Neville难堪，我想至少应该回报一下。另外， _我_ 怎么能阻止你成为他最害怕的东西？虽然 _你_ 肯定可以。”

 

“这就是 _那个_ 想要说的？”

 

Lupin转转眼睛。“你觉得那是什么意思？你整天都在努力让人们对你又恨又怕，Severus。为什么要这样？”

 

“我没有，Lupin。”Snape从一个字一个字从牙缝中挤出来。“我不过是 _天生如此_ ！如果那么在意我的声望，或许你应该过来讨好我，让我学学怎么虚情假意。”

 

狼人眯起眼睛，好一会儿没有说话。然后他抓起Snape的双手，贴在唇上，轻轻叹了口气。

 

“听我说，Severus：为什么我要冒着被解雇的风险，从Filch的办公室偷一张羊皮纸，仅仅是要把它交给Harry？”

 

“这样你们就能笑话我了，或许？”

 

“这就是你心目中的我，Severus？你是不是认为我如今还会在背后嘲弄你？”狼人有些伤心地抬起眼睛。

 

Snape咕哝一声，眉头紧锁。

 

“首先，我不会在没有Flich允许的情况下翻他的东西。其次，在我找博格特的时候他也在旁边——你可以去问他。第三，我实在没有当着学生的面嘲笑同事的习惯。”

 

“为什么不？这应该很难抗拒不是么，既然Potter那么像他父亲，那个同样恨我的人。”

 

“James不恨你。如果他是，当年就不会救你的命了。”狼人低声说。

 

“ _我从来没有请他救我！！！_ ”魔药教授呻吟一声，高声怒吼。

 

Lupin张大了眼睛，惊讶莫名，瞬间面色苍白如纸。“那天晚上你难道想让我杀了你，Severus？”他压低声音。

 

“不——不是。”

 

_“_ _Lupin_ _？_ _Lupin_ _，你在么？”火把摇曳不定的光影中有什么东西慢慢出现。这庞然大物！而且发出吓人的低吼。_

 

“你知道我会的，”Lupin神情急促，“如果James没有及时把你拉出地道。”

 

_一头巨大的红棕色的狼——咆哮着——露出尖利的牙齿——嘴上带着血——身上也伤痕累累。_

 

“我——我知道。”

 

_这怪物杀了_ _Lupin_ _——但_ _Lupin_ _也让它伤得不轻！我还是来晚了。哦，上帝，_ _Lupin_ _！我很抱歉！_

 

“你当时想死么？”Lupin小声问。

 

_“过来，_ _Snape_ _！快点！”_ _Potter_ _揪住他的袍子。“该死的，_ _Snape_ _！他会杀了你的！快点出来！！！”_

 

Snape猛烈摇头。“不！”

 

_不！我们不能丢下_ _Lupin_ _！_

 

“我一直对James救了你充满感恩。”狼人温和地继续，“因为那晚他也救了我的命。”

 

Snape再次摇头，这一回终于从混沌不清的记忆中回到现实。“我——我知道……我知道你会被——处死——如果我死了。”

 

“这不是我想说的，Severus。”狼人叹气。

 

“你想说什么，Lupin？”

 

“我是说这个。现在。我们。”狼人表情很认真。

 

Snape自嘲地笑笑，心里很痛。“如果没有和我纠缠在一起，你不会那么容易死的，Lupin。”

 

“对，但是如果没有你，我会生不如死。”狼人向前一步，握住Snape的手。Lupin吻了他的手背，然后把他的手贴在自己胸口，指尖轻轻描画着。“我真想知道你的痛苦来自何方。如果我可以，我会欣然为你背负这一切。”

 

Snape哽咽，一股热流在胸中慢慢升腾。“我知道你会的，”他叹了口气，扯出一丝笑容，“大概你也会喜欢它。”

 

“这完全是不同的痛苦。绝非带来快乐的那种，但是只要我能，我也会替你全部扛下来。”

 

“你在这个方向上开了个好头，Lupin。可是，如果你一直选择Potter而不是我——”

 

“哦，Severus，这不公平！”狼人叫起来，松开Snape的手后退几步。“我没有 _选择_ Harry。请告诉我，你不是真的在嫉妒我和一个十三岁孩子的友谊！”看到Snape默不做声，Lupin急切地挥着手臂。“是真的，亲爱的（Darling）！我知道你有点低估了自己，但是做梦都想不到竟然低到如此深不可测的程度。”

 

“你刚才叫我什么？”Snape敏感地皱眉。

 

“我不是叫你‘Severus’么？”Lupin抓抓脑袋问道。

 

“不，我想，你刚才叫我‘Darling’…”

 

“啊！”狼人笑笑。“我想是吧……那让你觉得不舒服？”

 

“我不知道……我是说，不……我从没有做过任何人的Darling。”Snape犹豫着。

 

Lupin温柔地笑了，“当然，因为你是我的！”

 

“你是认真的么，Lupin？”

 

“当然是认真的，Severus！”狼人说着，再度靠近，轻轻抓住Snape的胳膊。“你是我的爱人。James像我的兄弟，所以Harry就如同家人一样，但是无论如何他都不会是你的威胁。现在不会……永远都不会。我心里足够装下你们两个。”Lupin声音渐渐低下去，却带着无比的肯定和安慰。

 

“你——我在你心里是有地位的，Lupin？”Snape试探着问。

 

“是的，Severus！当然你有地位！而且你会永远都在我心里！要不然你以为这么久以来，我都在和你做什么？”狼人大声说。

 

Snape耸耸肩，“性。”

 

“如果我只对这个有兴趣，就决不会花掉整个晚上。我喜欢和你在一起，而且希望，你也能喜欢和我在一起。”

 

“我——我喜欢，Lupin。但是——”

 

“但是我让你在Harry和Ron面前难堪了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“他们俩谁都不知道我们之间的事情，而且我敢说他们也没必要知道！从你召唤我的那一刻起，这已经变成了私人恩怨。”

 

“ _好吧，那你在期待什么_ ？”Snape吼道。“你和你的朋友继续愚弄我的时候，他们之中有两个甚至是从坟里爬出来的——”

 

“哦，Severus…… _这_ 就是问题所在么？你还在为我十六岁时对你的看法生气？”

 

Snape没有回答，但是，很明显，他知道没必要。Lupin从他脸上看到了答案，然后狼人伸手抚上他的脸颊。

 

“如果能安慰你，我想说现在我绝对不是那样的想法……你必须知道，我一直觉得你很迷人，就算在那时也一样。”

 

“我想当时你正迷恋着Black。”魔药教授声音酸楚。

 

“没错，但是你怎么不想想，我为什么总是看你？”

 

“你在看我的笑话。”Snape尖锐地挑起一根眉毛。

 

“不，我没有！”Lupin委屈地叫了一声，瞪大眼睛。“我是在 _向你_ 抛媚眼啊。那是我专有的，‘我很愿意将你吃干抹净’的眼神。”

 

Snape为狼人使用这样的字眼震动了一下，不过Lupin脸上真挚的表情缓和了他内心纠结不清的悲痛和恐慌。

 

“你还是嘲笑过我。”Snape垂下头，喃喃道。

 

Lupin皱了皱眉。“好吧，我的朋友并不那么关心你，所以在他们戏弄你的时候，我也跟着一起笑，是为了掩盖我真正的想法，因为你简直太有魅力了。我有自己的理由，不得不过分在意他们的情绪，虽然这不能成为借口。出于同样的理由，恐怕我也伤害了不止一个姑娘的心。可是不管我曾经做过什么，都不代表我对你没有兴趣。如果我当时不是疯狂地迷上了Sirius，肯定会说‘让他们滚吧！’然后投入你的怀抱。”

 

Snape摇头。“这没什么好处。那时候我还没有准备好承认自己是同性恋。但是——你怎么可能同时喜欢Black和我？我就不能同时心里挂念着两个不同的人。”

 

“在大多数情况下，是的，你们完全不同，但不是外表。你们两人都有耀眼夺目的黑发，以及沉醉难忘的黑色双眸。你知道这是我的弱点。我一直喜欢我的男人……沉浸在黑色之中。”Lupin顽皮地挤挤眼睛，Snape轻轻笑了。“悦耳之至。”狼人凑过去。

 

“喂，Lupin！”Snape推开他，吸一口气，“别让我发笑！”

 

“但是你应该笑笑，Severus——更放松，更大声，更多一些。”

 

“我现在一点儿都不想笑。我还在生你的气呢。”

 

“我知道。我能闻得出来……我很抱歉，Severus。我……我想你也许会反应过激，为了James的行为而惩罚Harry。”

 

“我没准儿真的会。”魔药教授板着脸。

 

“我很希望你想想别的。”狼人淡淡一笑，“我不否认自己最近确实过分关注Harry了，因为他看起来和James那么像……上帝，我想念他！我非常怀念James！他是我仅有的几个朋友之一。”Lupin依旧浅笑，却染上了一丝悲伤的味道。

 

“所以，羊皮纸和Potter偷溜去Hogsmeade没有一点关系？”Snape希望再次得到确认。

 

“怎么会有关系？”Lupin反问，摇着头。“你都看到了——只是羞辱，没有别的什么。不过是无聊的恶作剧，看我们是不是上当罢了。”

 

“我唯一想不明白的就是，Potter究竟怎么去的Hogsmeade。”

 

“他可能用了守护神咒击退摄魂怪，就像你担心的那样。或者没准他偶然发现了一条秘密通道。谁知道呢，城堡里满地都是秘道。”

 

“你是说，比如独眼女巫雕像附近？”

 

Lupin皱了皱眉。“三层走廊的那个？”

 

Snape点头。“我从你的办公室回地牢时刚好路过，然后我看到Potter和Longbottom在那边鬼鬼祟祟。”

 

“鬼鬼祟祟？”狼人好脾气地笑了，“你知道，Severus，我发现了个有趣的现象，你总是挑最坏的结论强加在别人身上。”

 

“那是 _我的_ 防卫机制，Lupin。鉴于我对Potter和Longbottom的了解，不难得出这样的结论。接着，在Malfoy来见我之后，Potter又在那里出现了。你说你对这城堡了如指掌，那边真的有通道么？”

 

狼人摇头，“据我所知，没有。或许他想藏什么东西。”

 

“比如隐身斗篷？”

 

“隐身斗篷？Harry从哪儿得来的？这东西那么少见，更别提那么贵了。”

 

“嗯，不过Potter能买得起光轮2000（Nimbus Two-Thousand）。他肯定有小金库。”

 

“那一定是非常小的了，”Lupin笑笑，“他都凑不够钱买第二把光轮2000，毕竟打人柳（Whomping Willow）把之前那个弄成了柴火棍。要不然他也不用骑着学校的流星（Shooting Stars）继续Quidditch了。”

 

“没准他把剩下的钱用来买斗篷了。”Snape不依不饶。

 

“是什么让你如此坚持，Harry肯定有隐身斗篷？”

 

“Malfoy告诉我他看到Potter的头漂在半空，就在尖叫屋附近。Crabbe在他出现之前被绊倒了，所以那孩子肯定从头到脚躲在斗篷里。况且还有校长的警告——就在开学的晚宴上——摄魂怪不会被隐身斗篷蒙骗。我想这应该是特别提醒Potter的吧，他是我认识的唯一一个，傲慢自大到会故意和它们找麻烦的学生。如今事情只能变得越来越糟，你知道，因为他学会了召唤守护神。”

 

“我很抱歉，Severus，我只是不想他再冒险从扫帚上摔下来。另外我……我不觉得他会在其他事情上乱用守护神咒，如此拿自己的命当儿戏。”

 

“他也不应该逃过处罚。越是纵容，他就会越胆大妄为。”

 

“我想今天之后，他不会再认为自己天不怕地不怕了。”Lupin沉吟道。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我提醒他记得父母的牺牲，然后告诉他，在我看来，他让他们失望了。”

 

“愧疚没准有用。这是我从来没用过的惩罚方式，特别是对Potter来说。”Snape若有所思。

 

“不要，我不想这种事情发生。他首先要喜欢你才行。”狼人耸耸肩，“那么，现在我们做什么？”

 

“我要上床睡觉了。”Snape大声说，走向门口。当Lupin跟上他的时候，魔药教授转回身，抬起胳膊挡住去路。“一个人。”

 

“你难道不想先惩罚我？”Lupin笑得暧昧。

 

Snape竖起眉毛，“我正在惩罚你。晚安，Lupin。”

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

**Part XIV: Pleasant Dreams**

**梦境**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 14/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Shrieking Shack flashback, so blood and gore, m/m innuendo, and also implied violence.

 

某鱼注：

1，二十年前尖叫屋剧情闪回，Sirius Black出现

2，或许有时间上的偏差，完全可以忽略

 

 

 

Snape抛下身后瞠目结舌的狼人大步离去，他当然知道Lupin想要什么。他想让Snape狠狠打他发泄怒火，在他说Snape的脾气会有帮助的时候言外之意就是如此。魔药教授对自己的脾气太了解了，就像他清楚自己嗜虐成性的癖好一般，因此他一直能成功隔离这两种情绪。此去经年，Snape早已学会怎样分别用它们造成痛苦，一丝不苟绝无混淆。在惨无人道的恶行中，怒气除了减低折磨效果，根本毫无建树，同样，在“消遣”中，生气也没什么好处。

 

迄今为止他就算发脾气也从未伤害过狼人，并且很确定自己不想开这个危险的先河。更进一步，他体贴的受虐狂小狼人早就证明了，在惩罚中只有疼痛是远远不够的。忽视Lupin的要求总能带来更好的效果，尽管这次他们要分开整整一夜，而不是区区十五分钟，毕竟惩罚一定要和犯的错误相符。今晚，Lupin有机会好好反省一下他的所作所为，明晚他就会乞求得到Snape的原谅，实际上，如果刚才理由充分，那么现在他可能已经被原谅了。

 

好吧，当然他最终会得到谅解，这根本不成问题……Lupin能够表现出自责和悔恨才是重要的，尽管Snape现在已经完全体会到了“打在儿身疼在娘心”的真理（原文“parents said the punishment hurt them as much as it hurt the child”）。和他亲爱的狼人分开一晚实在很痛苦，可是却绝对必要，否则Lupin不会认识到他的这次冒犯让主人有多么不快。

 

 

当Snape爬上床，他几乎是立刻就蜷进被子里，拽过Lupin那边的枕头，深深呼吸着狼人好闻的味道。他们的争吵让他耗尽心神，精疲力竭。他不敢相信，Lupin仅仅是说James Potter不恨他，就会带来如此强烈的连锁反应，同时他也为自己无法抑制地反驳感到羞耻，Snape知道自己不愿意对Lupin大吼大叫。二十年前那个满月之夜的回忆偷偷溜进脑海，挥之不去，同样让魔药教授心烦意乱。Snape重重叹一口气，将脸埋进Lupin的枕头，渐渐沉入梦乡。

 

 

他发现自己站在城堡的屋顶，沐浴着夕阳的余辉。慢慢朝前走了几步，他从栏杆的缝隙中看到Pomfrey夫人正领着Lupin向外面走去。

 

“你在做什么，Snape？偷窥么？”

 

Snape转身看到Sirius Black。这个杀人犯，毫无疑问的禽兽，黑魔王的走狗，还有——最可恨的就是——Lupin的老相好。他的眼光让Snape全身血液都沸腾起来。

 

“什么时候您开始更关心起我来了，Black大人？”他嘶嘶地表示轻蔑。

 

“哦，我一直对你的行动很感兴趣，Snape。除了把你推下去，我找不到什么理由能相信你。”Black毫不客气。

 

Snape警惕起来，伸出一只强壮的手臂直指对方，他慢慢让自己靠上墙壁，以防Black突然袭击。然后他用另一只手举起魔杖，阿瓦达索命咒（Killing Curse）自然而然跃上舌尖，呼之欲出。

 

“放松，Snape，”Black带着消遣的语气。“我当然不是来把你丢下屋顶的。如果我想杀你，一定会用些更加别致的方法。”

 

“缺乏信任是相互的，Black，所以如果你不介意的话，劳驾请保持距离。”

 

Black举起双手做出无害的动作。“如果我保证站着不动，你能把魔杖拿开么？”

 

勉强点点头，Snape将魔杖插回口袋，不过就放在伸手可得的地方，同时Black懒洋洋地也靠在了墙上。Snape又向旁边走了几步，鹰一般锐利的目光上下打量着Black。

 

“如果你不是偷偷跟踪到这儿，想把我推下去让我摔死，那你来做什么？”

 

笑而不答，Black反问道，“想知道Remus去哪儿了么？”

 

“事实上，是的。他病了？”Snape没有说谎。

 

“你从什么时候开始挂念起他的健康了？”

 

“我不会说我有多么关心，即使……只不过是好奇。当我看到Pomfrey夫人带着一个学生趁天黑偷偷摸摸溜出城堡——”

 

“上帝，你已经怀疑三个人了，Snape！”

 

“基于事实，Black，我会把这当作是一种称赞。”

 

“管好你的嘴巴，Snape——”Black来者不善。

 

“不然怎样？”Snape毫不畏惧，扬起眉毛。

 

“不然，我没准会告诉你Remus去哪儿了。”Black带着不怀好意的笑容，交叉双臂抱在胸前。“如果你不够客气的话。那么，你想知道么？”

 

Snape用怀疑的眼光盯着他看了很久，“是的。”最后他承认。

 

“你知道打人柳？”

 

“这算什么问题？我当然知道打人——”

 

“点点头就够了，Snape。你这个白痴，就不能好好听着别插嘴么？”Black白了他一眼。

 

深深吸了口气，Snape强压下想要拆穿Black骗子嘴脸的冲动。只要一拳就能把他打落到地，不过他清楚自己会想出几千种更高雅的方法杀掉Black——有的干净利落，有的触目惊心，其共同点就是都能够慢慢将人折磨致死。但眼下比起动手来说，他更想知道Black打算说什么。慢慢呼气，Snape尝试着挤出一个微笑。

 

“我在听。”

 

“在柳树下有一条地道。”

 

“你疯了么——？”

 

“你不说话没人当你是哑巴，Snape！在树干上能找到一个很大的树结，如果你用木棍击它，就能让树枝暂停，然后你就可以进入地道了。Remus在地道的尽头。”

 

“你为什么告诉我这些？”Snape眯起眼睛表示怀疑。

 

“嗯……”Black耸耸肩，“这是Remus的主意，实际上……他说我应该对你友善些。那可怜的兄弟似乎对丑陋奸诈的Slytherin特别好心。”

 

Snape狠狠瞪了他一眼，气得发抖。他握住拳头，紧咬牙关，直到下巴生疼。

 

“哦——对不起，Snape。我向Remus保证过会对你好些，但人总不能一夜改变是不是。和Moony好好聊聊吧！我肯定他见到你会激动得 _全身发抖_ 。”

 

带着几乎是高兴的神情挥挥手，Black转身走了，Snape脑中本能地警铃大作。可内心深处，有些东西和他的警惕性一样不容忽视——根本说不清道不明的悸动——愉悦地升腾喷发。Black竟然 _自愿_ 闪到一边，让他去和Lupin说话，除此之外，这还是Lupin的意思。他犹豫着这究竟代表什么。

 

即使满心怀疑，Snape也不打算对天上掉下的好运吹毛求疵。Black离开之后，他也回到宿舍去拿那件绿色的斗篷。绿色比起黑色更适于在夜间活动，特别是满月。走廊里空空荡荡，他穿过门廊出来时也没有任何人注意，然后借着阴影的掩护，终于来到打人柳旁边。

 

Snape轻而易举找到了一根长棍，还有那位于树干下部的巨大树结。疯狂的枝条静止下来，就和Black说得一模一样。这看上去不算糟，或许Black真的改变了也说不定。即使是Lupin授意的，好心毕竟还是好心。Snape刚刚爬进地道，枝条就又开始生龙活虎，差点打掉了他的脑袋。随着他小心翼翼走进地道，火把也闪烁不定地跳动，似乎活了一样。

 

“Lupin？”他呼唤着，用手拢在嘴边。“Lupin，你在吗？”

 

就在眼睛开始适应周围的黯淡光线时，他瞥见地道另一端影影绰绰，有什么东西从模糊一片中跳出来，慢慢接近，Snape猛吸了口气。这庞然大物！一头棕红色的狼。而且它呜呜咆哮着，露出白森森的尖牙，血肉模糊的碎块从张开的口中掉落地上，全身皮毛明显缺了几块，伤痕累累。Snape被吓呆了，几乎不能呼吸，只是剧烈地颤抖。他本想和Lupin聊天，但是却来晚了。

 

_这怪物杀了_ _Lupin_ _——但_ _Lupin_ _也让它伤得不轻！我还是来晚了。哦，上帝，_ _Lupin_ _！我很抱歉！_

 

野兽慢慢逼近，Potter突然出现了，扯着他长袍的领口用力把他向后拖。

 

“过来，Snape！快点！”Potter大喊着，眼看Snape就要被勒得窒息。“见鬼的，Snape！他会杀了你的！ _快点出来！！_ ”

 

_不！我们不能丢下_ _Lupin_ _！_

 

Snape只能徒劳地无声狂吼，他惊恐万状，最终眼看着Potter将自己拖回地面。然后那畜牲好像受了惊吓，扭头跑开去，打人柳重新挥舞的瞬间，它的头重重撞破洞口，一根树枝压下来，伴着孤狼尖锐地哀嚎，它直接滚回了地道深处。

 

“你还好吧，Snape？”Potter扶了扶歪在一边的眼镜，抹着汗，一脸苍白，上气不接下气。

 

“那——东西——杀了——Lupin？”Snape痛喊，用颤抖的手指着地道方向。“它——满身…都是——血……”几乎调不成调。

 

“不，Snape，”Potter勉强镇静下来。“Remus还活着，他很好。”

 

“怎么可能？如果他和那个怪物在下面……”

 

Potter飞快转头避开他的视线，Snape此时从他眼镜的反光中看到皓月当空。猛吸口气，他恍然领悟，再次睁大眼睛。

 

“哦，该死的！”Potter知道瞒不住了。

 

“那个——那—— _东西_ ——是——Lupin！他是——是个—— _狼人！_ ”

 

“Snape——”Potter试图让他冷静。

 

“Black _明知道这个！他想让我去死！毫无疑问你和_ _Lupin_ _也是同谋！_ ”Snape狂喊，浑身发冷。

 

Potter抬手重重扇了他一耳光。“ _闭嘴！_ 你想闹得 _天下皆知么！_ ”

 

“你说对了！他们应该 _知道_ Lupin是什么东西！我要去告诉校长！”

 

“Dumbledore _知道_ 的，Snape。”

 

“ _什么？！？！_ 他让 _狼人_ 在Hogwarts念书？他 _疯了_ 么？”

 

“冷静点，Snape。”Potter站起来，伸出一只手。“我们去和校长谈谈。”

 

“我不会和你去任何地方！”Snape啐了一口，向后躲开了Potter。“你和你的朋友们想要杀了我！”

 

“Snape，无论怎样你也要和Dumbledore说的。”Potter疲倦地回答，“就让我们省点儿时间一起过去好不好？”

 

 

Snape能记起来的下一件事，就是他坐在校长办公室外，Potter在里面解释他在事故中所扮演的角色。Sirius Black也在那里等着和校长谈话，他进门之前对Snape自得地笑笑，但是却垂头丧气走出来。然后轮到Snape了，他听到校长在叫他，然后McGonagall出来带着他进去。

 

“Severus，过来坐下。谢谢你，Minerva。”

 

McGonagall离开，轻轻带上门。Snape刚要走向Dumbledore办公桌前面的椅子，却发现已经有人坐在那儿了：16岁的自己。于是魔药教授站在原地，靠着门，听校长清了清喉咙然后开始讲话。

 

“Severus，我知道你今天晚上吓坏了，我很抱歉。”

 

年轻的Snape点点头。

 

“你还好么？”

 

耸耸肩，16岁的孩子盯着自己并拢的膝盖。

 

“如果你能说点儿什么，我处理起来就会容易得多。”

 

“ _Black_ _要杀了我！_ ”

 

“我知道，Severus，我对此深感抱歉！Remus咬你了么？”老人的声音很温和。

 

年轻的Snape摇头。“Potter刚好及时把我弄出来。”

 

Dumbledore如释重负般叹了口气。“现在，Severus——我要说的事情很重要，所以我希望你能 _仔细_ 听。没有人会知道今晚发生了什么。”

 

“先生？”年轻的Snape大惑不解，抬起头看着Dumbledore，老人的表情十分严肃而且不容质疑。

 

“我是认真的，Severus。我必须要求你守口如瓶。”

 

“你要把这个掩盖过去？你就这么让他们试图杀了我，然后逍遥法外？”

 

“‘他们’，Severus？”

 

“Black，Potter还有Lupin！”

 

“只有Sirius应该受到惩罚，Severus。他要为自己的行为承担责任，你可以放心，他会被惩罚的。”

 

“他应该被开除！”

 

“我不能为这个开除他，Severus。我希望我可以，但是恐怕这不可能。”

 

“ _你为什么要包庇谋杀未遂的凶手？_ ”

 

“Severus，我这样做是为了保护Remus。如果你对他哪怕有任何感情——”

 

“我—不—知—道—你—在—说—什—么—校长先生。”年轻的Snape打断他，脸涨得通红，重新垂下眼睛盯着他的膝盖。

 

“那么好吧，如果你有同情心，”校长继续说，“我要你保证，不会把他的秘密泄露出去……我想不用再说人们对狼人的偏见了吧——”

 

“给我个理由！”男孩坚持，态度强硬。

 

“Severus，冷静点。Remus最不愿意的事情就是在他变形的时候伤害到你。”校长安慰他。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为我了解Remus。”

 

“但是校长先生——Lupin浑身都是血！他今晚肯定攻击了别人——”

 

Dumbledore抬手压下了他的话，“他确实是，Severus。他咬了自己。”

 

“ _什么？_ ”年轻的Snape难以置信地提高声音。

 

“从小开始，每当这时候他就会远离人群，然后拼命撕咬自己——出于挫败和失望吧，我想。随着年龄的增长，他不断伤害自己，这变得越来越糟。只要满月的时候没有人在地道里，他就是安全的。”

 

“他表现得一点都不安全。”

 

“如果你待在Slytherin的宿舍——你 _本应该_ 在的地方——就绝对不会身陷险境。”

 

“你为此而责怪 _我_ ？”

 

“不，Severus，我没有责怪你。”Dumbledore说得很慢，语调温和，“我为此而责怪Sirius—— _只有_ Sirius。我肯定你和我一样对化狼症一无所知，而且在满月升起的时候无法控制它们。Remus对你并无恶意，你肯定明白这点的？”当16岁的孩子沉默不言，Dumbledore把两手交叠在桌上，又叹了口气。“让我这么说吧，Severus：如果Remus今晚伤害了你，他会怎么样？”

 

迟疑了一会儿，年轻的Snape小声回答，“他会被处死。”

 

“你觉得他希望这样么？”

 

年轻的Snape耸耸肩。

 

“Severus，请用你天才的脑子和理智的逻辑考虑，将恐惧和恨意暂时放到一边好么？就这么一次……”

 

哽咽着，16岁的孩子点点头。

 

“Remus曾对你表示出什么不共戴天的仇恨，以至于你觉得他要冒着死的风险去伤害你？”

 

“没有，”年轻的Snape不情愿地承认，“但是Black当然有！”

 

“我们现在讨论的不是Sirius，Severus。我们在说Remus，请集中注意力。”

 

魔药教授哂笑着，抱起胳膊。某些时候校长的确是脸皮够厚的老头。Snape忽然生出一种感觉，不知道是自己多心，还是Dumbledore真的向他这边看了一眼？

 

“你现在可以确定，不会把今晚发生的事情告诉任何人了么？”Dumbledore接着说，凝视坐在对面的孩子。“你保证不会泄露Remus的秘密？”

 

“是的，先生……我能请问，Black会怎样么？”

 

校长的表情变得严肃起来。“直到他从Hogwarts毕业，都不能再看到外面的太阳了。他剩下的日子将永远在禁闭室度过。”

 

“ _关禁闭？就这样？_ 谋杀未遂已经没什么了不起了，是么？或者，只是针对不受欢迎的Slytherin，那些生命卑微得草芥都不如的可怜虫？”

 

“你的生命安全对我来说，和其他学生一样重要。”

 

年轻的Snape哼了一声，表示不屑。

 

“那么你想怎么样，Severus？”

 

“一个美妙的钻心咒（Cruciatus Curse）？”

 

Dumbledore的目光瞬间变得剑一样锋利。Snape想自己一定会为此受到严厉的责骂，但是校长的反应出乎意料。

 

“相信我，如果那不是违法的，我会很慎重地考虑！”

 

年轻的Snape睁大眼睛，Dumbledore意味深长地笑笑，这让他浑身一颤，魔药教授也是一样。校长的表情很快重新恢复到充满了关切。

 

“你会好起来吗，Severus？”

 

“我很好，校长先生。我说过，Potter把我拖出来了——”

 

“不，Severus，我不是这个意思。”Dumbledore垂下视线，越过他半月形的眼镜盯着16岁的孩子。“你会好的，对吧？”

 

“我肯定我会很好。”年轻的Snape提高声音。

 

“如果你觉得不是——如果你想聊聊……或者任何别的事情……我的门永远为你敞开。”老人很真诚地望着他。

 

“谢谢，校长先生。”

 

 

Snape闪身离开门口，好让年轻的自己能够通过。他正想考虑为什么自己没有也跟着出去的时候，答案已经响在耳边。

 

“哦你好，Severus。进来，进来吧！”校长愉快地招呼。

 

魔药教授转过身面对书桌，校长看上去比几秒钟之前老了不少，凝视着他，目光充满期待。关于这天的记忆鲜活起来，那是他最后一次找Dumbledore谈话的日子，不过已经是八年之后。值得庆幸的是，当他终于良心发现，Snape确实看到校长的门依旧对他敞开着。

 

他走到老人面前坐下，捋起袖子露出了前臂的黑魔标记，Dumbledore只是对此表示了轻微的震惊和失望。校长随后双手交叠放在桌上，专心致志，带着慈爱关怀的神情，听Snape讲述近十年来他所做下的种种暴行。当他结束了自己的故事，Dumbledore和善地问，有没有什么能够帮忙的。

 

“我不是来求你帮助的，校长先生。”Snape摇摇头，“我站在这里是为了给你提供一座宝库。”

 

Dumbledore认真点点头，于是，随着这简单的表示，Snape成了一名间谍。梦境渐渐从那一天转到Dumbledore正式雇用他的时刻，当新任的魔药学教授，同时也是Slytherin学院的院长，站起身和校长握手之际，老人对他说，他应该回尖叫屋一趟。

 

“Remus在等着你。”Dumbledore高深莫测地加了一句。

 

Snape摇摇头表示迷惑，不过他还是走向打人柳。

 

“Lupin？Lupin，你在这里么？”

 

这一次那只狼比他记忆中的更健壮，不过Lupin不再嘴角流血、浑身伤痕累累或者咆哮低吼。他很安静地趴着，呼呼喘气，懒洋洋吐着舌头，慢悠悠摇晃毛茸茸的尾巴。另外，这次Potter也没有出现横在他们中间。

 

当那头狼起身冲过来的时候，Snape并没有惊慌。相反，他单膝跪下，张开双臂，迎接Lupin扑向自己怀里。公狼一点没有减速的意思，于是刚好将Snape撞个满怀，仰面朝天倒在地上。

 

“喂，你这个坏蛋，Lupin！”Snape笑着轻叱。

 

无视于他的责备，公狼将爪子搭上Snape的胸口，热情洋溢地猛舔他的脸颊和脖子。Snape咯咯笑着，想到——就算是狼的样子——Lupin也不会羞于表达自己的感情。伸出手，他梳理着那柔滑的毛皮，然后将Lupin拉低让他趴在自己胸脯上。

 

“我爱你，Lupin。”他轻声呢喃，公狼舔得更起劲了，让Snape忍不住大笑起来。“快停下！这很痒啊！”

 

狼呜咽着表示不满，但还是听话地服从。他的眼睛随着Snape的爱抚眯成一条缝，张着嘴继续呼哧呼哧喘气，似乎在表示感激。公狼的气息实在有点可怕，不过Snape决定不再退缩，因为他不想伤害Lupin的感情，实际上在这种形态下，Lupin已经够局促不安了。狼转过头，用一只前爪蹭着耳朵，然后重新倒回Snape怀里，带着心满意足的呼噜声。

 

“别待得太舒服了，”Snape宠溺备至，“这可不是什么过夜的好地方。”

 

Snape搔着Lupin的耳后给他抓痒，然后推开他站起来。他们一起顺着地道来到尖叫屋，在楼上的卧室里，Snape铺开一条破旧的被子。公狼兴高采烈地蹿上去，打了三个滚才安静趴下来。魔药教授也爬上床，贴着他躺下，紧紧依偎着Lupin。

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Part XV: Second Chances**

 

**珍惜眼前人**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 15/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Implied violence, m/m innuendo, and Internal Enslavement (IE), which is a concept that occasionally causes some disagreements even within the BDSM community.  If the concept of Lupin completely belonging to Snape bothers you, **_PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ!!!_**

 

某鱼注：

本章内容，D/S倾向继续展现，不适者请绕道

 

 

 

魔药教授醒来的时候，发现自己不过是蜷成一团紧紧搂着Lupin的枕头。刚刚凌晨五点半，尽管现在时间还早，外加前一晚的争论，以及他醒来时Lupin不在身边这样残酷的事实，可Snape却觉得异乎寻常的精力充沛。至于做过的梦，在他五年级的时候，曾经不止一次梦到那个夜晚，但这回，梦境却发生了很大改变。Snape以往总是从尖叫中惊醒，当Lupin——以狼的形态，浑身是血——冲他扑过来，在地道里对他穷追不舍。他从没梦到过和Potter一起去校长办公室，还有McGonagall送Sirius Black出来时自己等在门外。

 

那晚，Snape记得他唯一关心的就是满月照耀下能不能顺利溜过广场，丝毫不觉得有什么理由惧怕Lupin——直到Black用颇不寻常的方式证明给他看。除了对Black恨之入骨外，他事后也对自己愤怒不已。Snape认为他应该立即识穿Black那些关于找点儿更别致的方法杀了他的真示意图：隐藏的威胁。然而他太急于见到Lupin了，一种无法言明的感觉驱使他向前走，而现在他终于明白，那一定是爱。

 

 

从圣诞节开始，Snape就一直在尝试着找到究竟是哪一刻，他彻底爱上了Lupin。如今他意识到，就是那天，自己坠入爱河，可他对这份感情是什么时候萌芽的一无所知。Snape确信自己如果全心投入的话，就一定会想起来，但他失败了。并非因为缺乏尝试：他从头开始认真分析了和狼人在一起的每一天。肯定是他回忆得不够久远。

 

想到当年校长暗示他可能对Lupin心怀倾慕——他差点忘了这个，显而易见还有细节他没能记起来，因为Snape对那个梦里的某些事只经历过一次——比如，自己真的在Dumbledore的办公室。他仅是潜意识中，从如今对校长的了解上推断而已，尽管Snape知道老人肯定说了什么，因为他清楚记得自己涨红了脸颊。假如真是这样的话，校长竟然在Snape本人之前，就已经看出他是同性恋了。上帝啊，还有什么事情是这老头 _不知道_ 的？

 

Snape不会忘记Dumbledore得知Lupin没有咬他之后那声如释重负的叹息，不过在校长反复确认Snape没有走神，与他讨论Lupin究竟是否有意伤害他的时候，他当然无暇留意老人的表情。然而就算这样他也不认为校长是冷漠的，他对这老巫师充满敬畏，在很大程度上，现在依旧如此，以至于无法注意到Dumbledore什么时候会故意放下威严。

 

校长在很大范围内有着崇高的声望，但他也以偶尔行为古怪著名，有时甚至怪得毫无道理。而且看上去老人十分喜欢独树一帜，因此他能做出很多“有威严”的巫师不可想象的事情。比如同意一个狼人在Hogwarts念书，或者请他来做教授。Snape微笑着，他除了Lupin之外并不想对任何人表示赞赏，但他发自内心喜欢这个老人。

 

Snape同样不能因为校长要保护Lupin而责怪他。不论当年还是现在，他心中都有一股相似的渴望，也正因为如此，16岁时他才会愿意保守Lupin的秘密。从那天开始，Snape变得对化狼症无比狂热，他翻遍了能找到的一切资料，只有一点使他的研究陷入迷惑：没有记载化狼症患者会在变身时伤害自己，就像Dumbledore说Lupin做的那样。

 

当他读到狼毒剂的配方，Snape给自己定下目标，必须学会它。在那个时候，他毫不怀疑地认为这样做自己就再也不会感到恐惧。然而出于一些原因，所有这方面的知识都没能减轻他挥之不去的噩梦。只有当他最终成为一名食死徒——全新的噩梦开始了——五年级的事件从此自他再也无法平静的睡眠中彻底消失。

 

然后Snape做了间谍，即使之前对老人在他身上的关切抱有怀疑——因为五年级的那个夜晚——那个在Dumbledore办公室中被永远抹去的日子，他还是义无反顾。起先校长只不过是需要他帮助，这说明他得到了第二次机会。然而当老人在整个魔法部司法理事会（Council of Magical Law）面前为他担保时，Snape知道自己已经得到了校长的信任和尊敬。就算那些人不时抱有非议，这对他来说依旧弥足珍贵。

 

 

在黑魔王倒台后，Dumbledore请Snape来Hogwarts做教授。奇怪的是，职位并非他所期待的黑魔法防御课，而是药剂学。老人坚持自己因材聘用，不会考虑他们的偏好，不幸的是Snape对此无可辩驳，因为他是相当杰出的药剂师。Dumbledore不知从哪里得到风声，知道他掌握了狼毒剂，全世界只有不到二十位巫师有如此功力，所以Snape命中注定是药剂学教授。

 

自从Slytherin学院的上一任院长，Lestrange教授，被送进了Azkaban，Snape也提出，不知自己能不能获准担当重任。Dumbledore开始还有些犹豫，因为他担心Snape的人身安全，直到Snape解释，只有与任何可能存在的食死徒活动保持联系，才是最安全的措施，换句话说，学院的规则摆在那里，凭Slytherin院长的身份，他可以更好地洞察一切消息，于是Dumbledore只得同意。另外，Snape用行动证明，他能够在黑魔王本尊面前照顾好自己，校长不必担心那些潜伏的食死徒对他不利。

 

 

Snape始终参详不透，校长究竟是出于怎样的考虑，才要提醒他Lupin还在等待，以至于让他第二次走进打人柳。不过根据剩下的梦，这意义就变得很清楚了，老人给了他 _两个_ 第二次机会：一个是第二次赢得他的信任，另外就是他和Lupin。从床上一跃而起，Snape下定决心，他不会浪费掉任何一个机会。

 

穿好衣服，他快步走出寝室，在去地牢的途中经过Lupin门口，塞了一张字条进去，上面写着晚上九点在他的房间见面，却没有说为什么。当他早餐时见到狼人，不由自主扬起一边的眉毛，Lupin略一点头算作回答，哽咽着别过脸去。

 

那天剩下的时间里，Snape好几次看到Lupin，狼人在躲避他的眼睛。Lupin根本没有接近他——而且看上去有意在逃避——很明显他以为主人仍旧在生气。这对Snape来说可是个出乎意料的惊喜，少许自责对Lupin有些好处。约定的时间到了，Snape在Lupin轻叩几下后打开房门，狼人看上去异常忧虑，在走廊里徘徊，踌躇不定。

 

“进来，Lupin。”Snape叹了口气关上门。“我不生气了。”

 

“我知道，先生。”Lupin顺从地回答。“我能强烈感觉到。但是，我已经被原谅了么？”

 

“还没有。但是，你可以的，道歉，然后请求我的原谅。”

 

狼人竖起眉毛，尽管Snape无法立刻判断出是因为惊讶还是震惊。“你是认真的，是么？”Lupin睁大眼睛问道，嘴角露出一丝微笑，不过马上试图掩盖过去。

 

惊讶，而不是震惊。Snape想到这儿，点点头。

 

Lupin清了清喉咙。“我——我很抱歉，先生。”

 

“为了什么？”

 

“对你说谎。”

 

“然后？”

 

“没有考虑周全就教Harry召唤守护神。”

 

“还有？”

 

“让你觉得我选了Harry而不是你。”

 

“以及？”

 

“我……我不知道了。还有什么？”

 

Snape表情阴郁，Lupin停下，盯着他的脸。

 

“你——你还在对那几句侮辱耿耿于怀，是么？”他试探着问。

 

“我想我有权这样做。”

 

“哦，Severus……那只是我16岁的时候， _可能_ 对你说的话……况且相比之下，我的已经是最温和的了。就算那时候，我也不想伤害你的感情。”

 

“那么告诉我，你怎么想的，说我有个恶心的大鼻子 _不会_ 伤害我的感情？”

 

“好吧，你知道他们怎么说大鼻子的男人。”Lupin踮起脚尖，灵巧地轻啄Snape的鼻尖，舔着嘴唇暧昧地笑笑。“对你来说可真是 _太_ 正确了。”偷偷向Snape的胯间瞄了一眼，他补充道。

 

 

Snape忍不住窃笑，然后忽然推开狼人转过身去。“你个混蛋，Lupin！我怎么可能在你逗我发笑的时候还保持严厉？”

 

狼人搂住Snape的腰，把头靠在他肩上。“你不用。听你的笑对我来说是少有的奖励，几乎和让我跟你做爱一样。”

 

“你认为你能用那点儿幽默感结束所有的争吵么？”

 

“不，我不这样想。但是我 _真的_ 希望这场争吵能结束。我也需要为我朋友们的话道歉么？”

 

“不，Lupin。我不会让你为他们的行为负责。”魔药教授很认真地回答。

 

“看着那卷羊皮纸，就像又上了一次五年级，不是么？”Lupin轻声问，手指温柔抚过Snape的黑发，然后Snape点头。“如果你不说自己的名字，它就什么都不会显示。”

 

“为什么不会？”

 

“嗯，我们让它感染了些各自的性格。我们四个都认识你，所以某些看法便流露出来了。当然我们的能力还不太够，就算这样，那时候也觉得自己很聪明了。不过恐怕，我们其实是对彼此，而不是那些表现出来的才干，更加印象深刻。”

 

“这就是我曾经想听你们亲口承认的。”Snape转身抱住狼人。

 

“就这些？”Lupin挣扎地后退一步。

 

“好吧，没准我还想听到，我并非那么差劲，或者是一声道歉。”

 

“Severus Snape，你一点儿都不坏。”Lupin柔顺地回答，一只手贴上心口。“而且——作为Padfoot先生，Prongs先生，还有Wormtail先生的发言人，尊敬的阁下——Moony先生想说他从心底觉得很抱歉。”

 

Snape强忍笑意，“谢谢。”

 

“Moony先生还想说，”Lupin继续，犹豫着重新走近，“他并不想让Harry Potter，一张愚蠢的羊皮纸，或者Hogsmeade周末，成为我们之间的句号。”

 

“你是认真的，Lupin？”

 

“当然是，Severus！你对我来说 _很_ 重要！”

 

“你在……承诺一段感情？对我，我是说？”

 

Lupin轻蹙眉尖。“我会尽一切可能忠于你。”

（I am as committed to you as I can possibly be）

 

_换句话说，你应该尽一切力量忠于我，鉴于你已经和_ _Sirius Black_ _出双入对了。_

（you are as committed to me as you can be）

 

Snape不自觉想到那个人，表情瞬间黯淡，垂下眼睛。不幸的是，Lupin没有他个子高，所以这样做并不能阻碍狼人追随他眼神的视线，而且他看上去非常关切。

 

“Severus，你想要正式的许诺么？”Lupin一只手抚上他的脸，轻轻问道。

 

“你在想什么？”Snape反问。

 

“嗯，你知道我们的小游戏，你是主人，我是奴隶的那个？”

 

“于是？”

 

Lupin微笑。“那不仅仅是个游戏。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我可以真正做你的奴隶——1天24小时，1周7天。”

 

“我可以随时用夺魂咒（Imperius Curse）做到。”

 

“如果我是你，我可不敢保证……但你难道不觉得，倘若我自愿服从做你的奴隶，这样会更让人满意么？”Lupin认真地问。

 

“所有对人类的奴役都是违法的，Lupin。”

 

“从学术的角度，我不能算是人类，Severus，而且只有 _非自愿_ 的奴役才违法。我现在想说的是绝对自愿的关系，因为我是提出建议的一方。这难道还不能证明，我是完全出于自己的自由意志而做出如此安排的么？无论如何，我会放弃自己的一切权益，一旦我接受了你的颈环（Collar）——”

 

“我的颈环？”Snape惊讶地问，抬起眉毛。

 

Lupin羞涩地笑了，点点头。“他们称之为仪式（collaring）。这么说吧，它有很多种叫法，不过实际上就是——精神奴役（Internal Enslavement），全天候的主人／奴隶关系，或者简称M/S（Master/slave）——可是目前为止，Collaring是我最喜欢的。”

 

“你确定这样不会冒犯你么，Lupin？”Snape皱着眉，充满疑虑。

 

“我看上去像是不高兴么？”Lupin摆出一副灿烂面容，肩头因为忍着笑意而轻轻颤动。

 

“不，冒犯也 _不是_ 我想说的那个意思。重要的是，我绝对不想羞辱你，不论用什么方式。”

 

“我知道，Severus。你从来没有过——除了那一次，我特别要求你做的之外。”

 

“一头 _带着颈环_ 的狼？”Snape提高声音，做出不可思议的表情，摇了摇头。“所有这些，叫我‘先生’，以及下跪，诸如此类，都没有让你觉得卑贱（humble）？”

 

“卑贱的话，是的。屈辱（humiliate）的话，则没有。”Lupin一字一句。

 

“你真的想每天都这样？不论在你的房间，还是我的？”

 

Lupin握起Snape的手，轻轻吻他的手掌，然后垂下眼睛，赧然一笑，捧着他的手贴上自己脸颊。“如果那样能取悦我的主人。”他喃喃低语。

 

Snape凝视着他的狼人，感觉自己就像要融化一般。抬起Lupin的下巴，他充满爱意地贴上他的唇。拉过Lupin的手，魔药教授走向壁炉前的扶手椅，坐下，然后拍了拍大腿。

 

“你觉得这能经得住我们俩？”狼人犹豫。

 

“Lupin，如果你现在已经开始对主人的判断力表示怀疑，毫无疑问你会是个相当差劲的奴隶。”

 

“对不起，先生。”狼人小声回答，爬上Snape的膝盖，双臂伸开环住他的脖子。“我还不算太重吧？”

 

“不算啊。这椅子是结实的橡木，而我是可以依靠的教授，无论哪个都压不垮的。”

 

 

狼人贴着他的颈窝咯咯笑了，“嗯，我完全同意。”

 

“好了，告诉我，‘Collaring’都代表着哪些责任？”Snape理了理Lupin额头散落下来的发丝。

 

“基本上讲，我会成为你的所有物，随你任意处置。”

 

“就这些？”

 

“它远比听上去复杂得多。”

 

“那么，说来听听。”

 

“嗯……比如……现在我每天早上起床，上厕所，刮脸，找出自己想穿的衣服，穿戴妥当，刷牙，梳头，下楼吃早餐，然后去上课。”

 

Snape点头。

 

“不过，假如我是你的奴隶，那么事情就会截然不同。首先，我是不是能睡在床上，还是睡在你脚边，或者别的什么地方？如果我睡在床上，也可能会被绑起来，于是除非你解开我，否则起床恐怕很困难。其次，如果我去上厕所，需要得到你的允许。只有你同意了，我才能刮脸，或者你没准会亲自动手，因为我知道你很喜欢，也可能你会要我留胡子。”

 

Snape坚决摇头，皱起鼻子。

 

“你可以选择我每天要穿的——倒不是因为我有很多衣服，提醒一句。如果你不喜欢它们，也可以给我买合乎你口味的——再提醒一下，我不是要求你买东西给我。同样，你需要指示我，是否可以，或者什么时候可以刷牙梳头，下楼吃早餐，还是根本不许吃东西，以及甚至你是不是允许我去上课。”

 

挑起一条眉毛，Snape兴致勃勃，“所以我能够光明正大接手你所有的黑魔法课程？”

 

“假如你 _愿意_ 承担这些额外的责任，我不能阻止。不过你恐怕还要向校长解释一下才行。”

 

“没错，这可有点难度……”

 

狼人点头同意，“一点儿而已。”

 

“那么我能够命令你，不许为逞口舌之快而让我难堪？”

 

“是的。或者你可以命令我做一些我会感到尤其为难的事情。”

 

“真的？比如说？”

 

“我不知道。”Lupin耸耸肩，老实回答。“实际上，很少有事情能让我难堪。”

 

“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶？”魔药教授调侃。

 

“你还可以随时随地命令我说脏话，让我藏在桌子下面为你口交，直接在我的办公桌上推倒并且进入我，不用管那些文件会不会弄脏……还有许多事情，没什么不可能的。”

 

“很有趣。”Snape哼了一声，亲亲Lupin的前额。“我会考虑的……为什么你不坐到地上，然后靠过来？”

 

“腿麻了?”Lupin问，起身坐到椅子前面。

 

Snape点头，拉过狼人的脑袋放在自己膝盖上，爱抚地揉乱他的头发。“那么……你将会永远是我的奴隶？”

 

“只有在你想照顾我的日子里。要是你厌倦了，随时都能把我赶走。”

 

“你除了同意，别无选择？”

 

“一旦我接受了你的颈环，不管什么力量都无法改变。事实上，除了你允许我自己决定的事情之外，我不能做任何选择。我将没有任何权利或财产，一切我之前拥有的都将成为你的所有物。”

 

“你对我那么信任，甚至能将你自己和全部财物都交给我？”

 

“是的，Severus，我想你明白，我用全部生命毫无保留地信任你。”

 

“即使你感到悲苦不堪，也依然会留下做我的奴隶？”

 

“我不觉得自己会有那种想法，但是没错——即使我悲苦不堪。”

 

“为什么你觉得自己不会？”

 

“因为迄今为止你是我见过最好的主人，我无法想象之后会有什么大的变化。我绝不怀疑你对我的关爱，你知道对我来说什么才是好的。我确信你会竭尽所能让你的奴隶觉得幸福，如果我不快乐，你会要求我告诉你原因，我也肯定只要你可以，一定会让事情变得好起来，或者你力所不能及，也会帮我接受现状。”

 

“你是说，我可以命令你无论想什么都要告诉我？”

 

“当然。”

 

“我也能命令你永远不许再对我说谎？”

 

“绝对可以。”

 

“如果你违反，我就惩罚你？”

 

“我希望如此。那是 _唯一_ 能让我接受教训的方法。”

 

“不得不承认，我有点儿动心了。你介意我再仔细考虑考虑吗？”

 

“不，我一点儿都不介意。主人的角色是更加困难的那个，如果你没有通盘考虑清楚的话，我决不会让你贸然参与进来。事实上，我对于向你提出这件事情，已经犹豫很久了，但我不能确定你是否会愿意承担如此繁重的责任。”

 

Snape让双手恣意游走于狼人的发间，沉默良久，权衡Lupin的提议会不会比自己孑然一身要好的多。“我想你该上床睡觉了，”他重重叹了口气，“明晚我会去你的房间告诉你我的答案。”

 

Lupin抬起头，他褐色的大眼睛里闪着泪光。“我还在被惩罚着么，先生？”

 

“不，Lupin。”Snape柔声道，温暖地笑笑，摇了摇头。“我只是想清醒地好好考虑这件事，不过和你在一起的时候，理智总会偷偷溜走。”

 

“我会把这当作是美妙的称赞，先生。”狼人面颊绯红。

 

“我原本就是这个意思。”

 

Lupin站起来，倾身碰了碰Snape的唇。“晚安，先生。”

 

“晚安，Lupin。”

 

狼人离开了，在身后轻轻关好门。Snape坐在那里，双手交叠搭在膝盖上，凝视着壁炉中的火光，思考Lupin的提议。充满权利欲和支配欲的那部分自己想要欣然接受，拥有一个人，这想法简直激动人心，而拥有Remus Lupin，无疑是加倍的刺激。

 

然后是Snape缺乏自信的一面，他不过是渴望得到Lupin忠贞不渝始终如一的爱，他害怕强迫性的投入会最终导致狼人不快乐，而这种担忧徒增了他的疑虑，尽管他从没让Lupin不开心。正相反，狼人不止一次明确表示，他这辈子还没有如此幸福过。

 

 _如果他确实不快乐，我永远都会守在旁边给他救赎，绝不想看到他悲苦的样子。即使我只能短暂拥有他……但他_ 不是 _我的……他属于_ _Black_ _……不过我怀疑这可以改变……如果他有足够长的时间，只做我一个人的奴隶……_

 

于是Snape决定，明晚他会告诉Lupin“我愿意”。同时，有待盘算讨论的细节简直千头万绪，毕竟那关乎他的奴隶要怎样才能最好地服从于他。

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

**Part XVI: Enslavement**

**契约成立**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 16/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Implied violence, m/m innuendo, and this chapter also deals with Internal Enslavement (IE).  If the concept of Lupin completely belonging to Snape bothers you, _PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ!!!_

 

 

 

 

几乎多半夜，Snape都在思索Lupin生命中的哪些部分他应当完全支配，哪些他应当暂时不作干涉。尽管狼人没有这样说，Snape猜想作为Lupin的主人，他不仅需要掌控一切，更加要对狼人的身心安全承担全部责任。其实他觉得这并不困难，多年来自己都愿意照顾并保护Lupin，实际上也是如此——因为他能够给他的狼人配制狼毒剂——所以他理应是那个负责Lupin安全的人。

 

保守Lupin化狼症的秘密跃然闪进脑海，但那最多是个模模糊糊的目标，当务之急是具体怎样做。Merlin保佑，早先魔药教授曾布置下去，要学生们撰写关于狼人的论文，这件事并没有带来不可挽回的后果。显然Lupin那帮自由懒散的三年级学生完全没把它当回事，直到他们的老师归来把作业取消，大多数人根本还没有着手去做。这是唯一一次，Snape为Hogwarts学生好逸恶劳的品性拍手喝彩。

 

然而Lupin的课程最终还是会涉及有关化狼症患者的部分，靠两个人的努力，他们也许能让那些症状变得不太显眼。首先要从理论的层面探讨：化狼症究竟怎样传播。魔法部规章对于狼人的定义仅仅是魔法生物，而非显而易见的病理特征。

 

对Lupin来讲，最大的线索莫过于他的衣着。虽然Dumbledore不会强迫职员接受金钱，Hogwarts的教授们还是薪水可观。在学年过半之后Lupin依然穿着破旧的袍子和长裤，这表明他有特殊的理由要近乎吝啬地保持节俭，更别提打满补丁的衣服看上去和他一点儿都不配。既然Lupin是那样温文儒雅，从容冷静，学识渊博——毫无疑问的绅士——他的外表就应该反映出这些特质，除非因为不得已的苦衷。

 

Lupin的衣服需要尽快换掉，他的着装近一年来都是Snape诸多关切的重点之一，特别是，鉴于无论何时，只要狼人经过，Malfoy都必定冷嘲热讽一番。除了为爱人遭受的不公感到义愤填膺，魔药教授也害怕那孩子或许会嗅出什么令人不快、却又可悲的事实，并用他诡计多端的脑袋想出不该有的结论。况且Snape确实希望他亲爱的狼人能够神采奕奕，Lupin如果不穿得那么寒酸，肯定气色会好得多。

 

圣诞节的时候Snape就想给Lupin买一件新袍子，但他知道狼人不会接受如此奢侈的礼物。然而作为奴隶，Lupin别无选择，那也正是Snape所担心的。这样类似施舍的感觉，会让Lupin对接受他的承诺望而却步么？他有数不清的理由要彻底更新狼人的衣橱——大部分来讲并非出于自私——但是Lupin不必知道这些，除非他拒绝签下契约。

 

Lupin对服装的品位完全可以接受，所以他将会被暂时允许继续自己买东西。事实上，Snape觉得狼人的外表丝毫没有问题，除了那几乎不能再穿的行头。即使想留长发，Lupin轮廓鲜明的脸孔也很适合。胡子不在话下，他从不在意这个，而且还能从亲手为他的狼人刮脸中得到无比愉悦，有什么理由放弃呢？

 

接下来就是Lupin的财政问题。狼人大多数都不能得到稳定的收入，所以没收Lupin的工资看上去尤其是一种轻视。更何况Snape并不打算羞辱他的奴隶，所以那种事情是不会发生的。不过，他有充分的权利指示Lupin要怎样善加利用自己的钱款，他也刚好决定这么做。魔药教授会在古灵阁位于Hogsmeade的分行开一个联合帐户——因为妖精比起家养小精灵来说更加独来独往，不会乱说闲话——然后要求Lupin把所有的薪水都存进去，连零花钱也不留。

 

鉴于他有一定的积蓄，Snape计划每个月从自己的帐户上支出Lupin的零用钱。狼人不会知道钱来自于Snape的个人存款而不是他自己的，正因为Lupin是他的奴隶，所以他不觉得有任何理由不能对自己的私人财产任性些。当然Snape非常愿意宠爱他的狼人，Lupin对自己太苛刻了，持续的清苦拮据，这么久以来他都认为不值得给自己买任何东西。这种想法必须彻底转变。

 

任何大额支出，当然要经过主人的考量和允许，另一方面，花点儿小钱则是完全自由。如果Lupin根本两手空空，他就不能偶尔用小礼物给主人带来惊喜，Snape同样不愿意这种事情发生。狼人在过去的日子里证明了他对Snape是多么体贴，魔药教授可不愿切断Lupin表达爱意的途径，况且他从未想过用任何方法限制Lupin表示他的感情。

 

在更加具体地决定好一些细节后，Snape差不多凌晨四点爬上床，趁着还没有睡着，他自娱自乐想象起Lupin的奴隶身份究竟能带来怎样的新奇。怀着如此美好的期待，魔药教授唇边带笑，进入梦乡。

 

 

接下来的一天难熬得痛苦异常，不论Snape什么时候看见Lupin，狼人都会望着他，眼中流露出殷殷期待，而不是忧虑，比起前一天来讲，这样已经好太多了。然而魔药教授只是摇摇头，示意他亲爱的狼人必须要等到晚上。吃过晚餐不久，他从壁炉进入Lupin的房间，狼人立刻冲到他面前，迫不及待脱去他的袍子。Snape抓住他的手，微微一笑。

 

“别心急，Lupin！你还没有成为我的奴隶。”

 

“那么你决定要我了，Severus？”狼人热切地问。

 

“事实上，我决定了，但还有些事情我想要在一开始就和你说明，这样你也能有机会改变主意。”

 

“我不会改变主——”

 

“Lupin，听我说完。我十分严肃慎重地考虑了这件事情，而且不愿意让昨晚付出的时间白费。在听过我的条件之后，你可以发表自己的看法。”魔药教授板起脸。

 

“是的，先生。”狼人柔顺地表示同意。

 

拉起狼人的手，Snape来到床边坐下，Lupin也坐下，环抱着他的腰，把头靠在他的胸口，Snape同样伸臂将狼人搂在怀里。

 

“首先，我昨晚忘记告诉你了：你已经得到了原谅。”

 

“谢谢，Severus。”

 

“第二，我不想再发生过去两天那样的事情。我知道你说过会用全部生命信任我，Lupin。如果真是这样，那么你应该能放心把真相告诉我。我以后永远不想再听到你说谎。”

 

“是的，Severus。”狼人的声音细不可闻，然后他开始啜泣。

 

“Shhhh——”Snape摩挲着他的背，“没事了没事了，我说过已经原谅你了。”

 

“我知道，但是我从没有为伤害了你而道歉。真对不起，我很抱歉。”

 

Snape拉开两人的距离，狼人的目光立刻垂下去。

 

“Lupin，看着我。”当他没有马上照做，Snape伸手抬起了他的下巴。“看着我……我们的规矩是什么？”

 

“惩罚结束就代表我得到了原谅。”

 

“这就对了。你还在被惩罚么？”

 

“不是。”

 

“那么，‘我已经原谅你了’这句话，哪里你还不明白？”

 

狼人破涕为笑，将脸埋进Snape的胸口。“我只是感觉很糟，Severus。我不想伤害你——不管什么时候。甚至上学的日子里，我都为和他们一起笑而后悔。我知道这对你来说没什么，但是我想要你了解，我当时并没有因为他们对你出言不逊而嘲笑你。”

 

“我看不出有什么分别，Lupin。”

 

“不，截然不同。James和Sirius很有趣，所以我笑，但是过后总会觉得心里难受。有一次我甚至告诉Sirius要对你友善些，他大吃一惊，于是——旁敲侧击问了我无数问题。他好像认为我和你是一伙的，想把他和James赶出学校。当然我不用再告诉你接下来的满月我得到了什么回报。”

 

Snape叹口气，摇摇头，用力抱紧Lupin。

 

 _我从来只想到自己的惩罚是如此残酷。_ _Black_ _这个混蛋！他_ 竟敢 _用你的好心和你作对！_

 

“哦，Lupin，我真的不知道！”

 

“我明白。从那以后我就对James，Sirius还有Peter的友谊绝望了，而你的感情创伤亦成为我怯懦胆小的性格下最不幸的牺牲品。如今，我再一次发现自己深陷进退两难的境地——怕Sirius会伤害Harry，同样也怕你会伤害他。”

 

Snape猛地松开手，打个冷战，语气僵硬。“我无法接受你将我和Black在任何方面相提并论。”

 

“我很抱歉，Severus。”Lupin马上接口，“我并不是有意暗示——”

 

“我知道你没有把我想象成一个冷血的谋杀犯，但记住，我和你是同一阵线的，我们都很清楚Black代表的危险。事实上，我敢说，你和我，比其他任何人更了解这点。”

 

Lupin严肃地点头。

 

“你还必须记住，我和你一样关心Potter的安全。虽然不是出于相同的原因，当然了，但我绝对是出于自愿，真心实意的。”

 

狼人再次点头，Snape轻轻亲了他，爱抚他的脸颊。

 

“就这么说定了，现在我们来谈点轻松愉快的事，”Snape继续，将狼人的双手包裹在自己掌中。“虽然在奴隶制下听到轻松愉快这个词，看上去有点奇怪。”

 

“除非是自愿的奴役。我 _渴望_ 属于你，Severus，是真的。”

 

“非常好，Lupin。下面就是接受我Collar的条件：你要 _一直_ 对我表示恭顺和尊敬，不仅仅是在我们独处的时候。我想这根本不用说，但以防万一还是要提一下……这包括不许在学生面前让我难堪，或者在我处罚学生的时候质疑我的判断。”

 

“是的，Severus。”Lupin点头答应。

 

“你永远不许再对我说谎。”

 

“是的，先生，我不会了。”

 

“我暂时不会过分干涉你的黑魔法课程，但是偶尔我会和你商量教学计划。当进度涉及到狼人的部分时我们将一起研究，看看以你我二人之力是不是能够在不暴露你身份的前提下让学生们获得恰当的知识。”

 

Lupin惊讶莫名，“谢谢你，Severus！”

 

“不用说谢谢，Lupin。我已经将你的秘密守了二十年，也不觉得现在有什么理由不继续下去。另外，对我来说这完全是出于私心。”Snape栖身向前，压低声音咬着狼人的耳朵，“因为我打算照顾我的奴隶 _很……久……很……久_ 。”

 

Lupin微笑着，面上升起一片红晕，垂下目光盯着膝盖。

 

“让我想想，”Snape接着说，“你唯一能留下的就是魔杖，因为我目前还不需要第二根，况且魔杖与其说是财产，不如说更像是你身体的一部分。”

 

“嗯，如果那是我身体的一部分，那同样也是你的所有物。”

 

“没错，不过我允许你在需要的时候使用它，就像你可以使用你的手脚，或者身体的其他部分一样。明白么？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“还有，我们将逐步把你的旧衣橱用新衣服重新填满，这部分钱从我们的工资里支出，一人一半——”

 

“Severus——”

 

“Lupin，我正在和你说我的条件。”Snape抓起他的手，“如果你决定不接受我的Collar，宁愿选择一些别的什么，换句话说，这没问题，都是你的意思。但是我不希望我的奴隶看上去那么寒酸。”

 

“是的，先生。”狼人怯怯地回答，再一次赧然笑了。

 

“我会给你一定的零用钱然后送你去对角巷（Diagon Alley），照目前来看我们最好不要一起上街买东西。很大程度上说，我能认同你的品味，尽管如果我不喜欢，会让你把衣服退回去。

 

“我不希望你把所有的钱都交给我，但是我会要求你尽可能多地存起来。这是未雨绸缪，不论我们怎样努力，总会有人可能发现你是狼人。到那时候，希望凭我们两人的积蓄，可以把你安稳地藏在附近什么地方……我想重要的事情基本上就是这些了。作为你的主人，我认为我有权在必要的时候改变任何规则。”

 

“当然。”

 

“我会提前让你知道我的一切决定。那么，我需要给你真正的颈环么？”

 

Lupin耸耸肩，“如果你愿意的话。有些很不错的带有钩扣，这样你就能把我拴在什么地方，但是我不希望给你添麻烦。”

 

“我想……看来差不多一切都安排好了。”

 

“还有什么？”

 

“只剩下我这样问你：Lupin，你愿意接受我做你的主人吗？”

 

 

狼人微笑。“是的，Severus。我愿意。”

 

“很好。”Snape回答，拍了拍大腿。“我们今晚就开始——午夜的时候。”

 

“为什么不是现在？”

 

“嗯，等到午夜的时候，就是牧神节了。这相当合适，你说呢？”

 

（某鱼注——牧神节，Lupercalia，古罗马每年2月15日祭祀畜牧神卢比克斯以求兴旺的节日）

 

除了作为古罗马的节日，庆祝祭祀以求万物兴旺，牧神节还被传统地认为是一年一度，狼族确定它们终生伴侣的日子。虽然Snape知道多年前Lupin就已经有了答案，不过对这头狼来讲，如果不是伴侣，至少可以在那一天选择他的主人。而且看上去狼人也同意了，因为他微笑着点点头。

 

Snape深深凝视着他当选奴隶的眼睛，心里一部分依旧无法相信这不是在做梦——Lupin渴望他，渴望碰触他，抱他，吻他，尤其是，属于他。他叹了口气，轻轻摇头。

 

“怎么了，Severus？”狼人问。

 

“啊……没什么，Lupin。”他又叹口气答道。“我们应该接吻么？封缄契约，我是说？”

 

Lupin摇头，“我不知道。我从没亲自经历过——”

 

“你没有？我想你说过我是你见过的最好的主人。这意味着不止一个，不是么？”

 

“我曾经让一些人来支配我，或者尝试支配我，至少是临时的。但是我从没有签订过契约，所以实在不太清楚其中的礼节。换句话说，不同于我属于你，并且尽一切努力取悦你，今天以前我从未 _渴望_ 过这个——除了你，Severus，我无法想象自己属于别人。”

 

就在Snape认为他不会再爱得更深的时候，Lupin说了这样一番话。事实上，他觉得——如果随意挪动的话——他很有可能滑到床下去，喜极而泣，浑身瘫软地在地板上颤抖成一团。强压下自己的激动，魔药教授过了一会儿才意识到，狼人刚刚又说了些什么，正等着他的回答。

 

“我……不好意思，Lupin。你说什么？”

 

“我说，我当然不介意一个吻。”

 

Snape微笑，慢慢贴近，抬起手轻抚Lupin的脸。谢天谢地，他还稳稳坐在床上，而且也还有力气。狼人轻叹一声，闭上眼睛，在Snape用拇指爱抚他脸颊的同时，他的手攀上Snape的背。魔药教授一只手插入Lupin的头发，紧紧抓住，拉过他印上缠绵濡湿的吻，另一只手开始解狼人的袍子。Snape顶开他的唇，探索他的口腔，攫取他的舌到自己口中，用力吮吸，Lupin泄出一丝呻吟。然后随着Snape的手滑入他的袍子，揉捏挑逗他的乳头，呻吟变成了喉间低低的悲鸣。Snape最终结束那个吻的时候，Lupin已经面色潮红，喘息不已。

 

“哦上帝，先生！”他上气不接下气，眼中欲火闷烧。“我想要你！”

 

“感同身受，Lupin。”Snape喃喃低语，拉他靠在身边。“不过在我完全接管之前……你想怎么度过这所剩无几的自由时光？”

 

“我想我们应该庆祝，你说呢？不仅因为我们对彼此做了这样的承诺，更因为今天是情人节。”

 

“哦！我几乎忘记了——但这也是牧神节的前一天，不是么？情人节对我来说从来都没有特别的意义。”

 

“我也是。”Lupin若有所思地回答。“但我感觉这一切即将改变，对我们两人来说。”

 

“我很乐意。于是，你想怎么庆祝？”

 

“嗯，我确实想到了一些东西，可首先我要问，血会让你不舒服么？”

 

“不，Lupin。如果你记得，我曾经让你流过血。”

 

“哦没错，那天晚上，这部分没有让你不安，是么？”

 

“一点儿也不。”

 

Lupin点头，从床底拉出一个保险箱，打开密码锁。他拿出了一些东西，不太熟练地套在手臂上调整它们，然后把剩下的东西展示给Snape：各式各样的鞭子，长短不一。显而易见，狼人之所以将这些与其他的玩具分开保存，是因为一旦使用不当，它们会造成真正的血腥，然而如果游刃有余，则会带来更多伤痕。

 

Lupin最不愿意的一件事就是因为共用鞭子而将化狼症传染给其他人。或许这风险很低——因为普遍理论认为，传染是通过狼人的唾液与受害人的血液接触进行的，并且只有在满月时分——但是Lupin无疑希望确保万无一失。

 

趁Snape审视着箱子，Lupin来到床脚放下手里的东西。狼人回来的时候，懒懒靠着床柱，交叉手臂抱在胸前，笑容染上一丝情色的意味。

 

“你想怎么样，先生？”他问道，带着若无其事的样子，就好像魔药教授是在酒吧里点一杯饮料。

 

“你有最喜欢的么？”Snape问。

 

Lupin羞涩地笑了，“嗯，每一个我都不同程度的钟爱，但是我很有兴趣，看你想要挑哪个？”

 

Snape的视线立刻落到粗大的长鞭（bullwhip）上。作为一个食死徒，那曾是他精挑细选之后决定的审问工具。他简直太娴熟了，事实上，新手都是由他来进行训练。Snape花了一点时间估量房间的大小，长鞭看起来展开后足足有10英尺，如果他把桌子挪开，就能有足够的空间了……

 

Snape正寻思着，瞥到Lupin扔了一件东西给他，之后再次走回床脚。那物件红黑相间，飞过来时划出一道小小的曲线。Snape伸手接住，仔细察看：一个球形口箝。他有许多年没见过这个了——从他最后一次审讯犯人算起。鉴于用旧的黑色皮带，还有红色橡胶球上面深深浅浅的牙印，他觉得口箝看上去像个老朋友一般。

 

随即听见一声金属的轻响，Snape转身，看到Lupin已经脱下了袍子。只穿一条长裤，狼人站在那里，正把第二副手铐高高系在床柱上。确切来说不是床柱——每副手铐的末端都牢牢被铁链环绕锁住，而铁链上也有薄薄的软布作为衬垫。

 

“这样它们就不会刮坏木头。”Lupin说着，朝Snape的方向扫了一眼，知道他想问什么似的做出解释。狼人把一串钥匙扔到床上，然后将第一个手铐套在自己左腕，轻轻按下小巧的挂锁。

 

“怎么还要钥匙？”Snape问。

 

“特别的锁。”Lupin回答，“它们被施了魔法，开锁咒（Unlocking Charm）无效。”

 

“为什么这样？你又不是不能再用魔杖了？”

 

“我不是每时每刻都 _需要_ 魔杖的，但相比之下，我不能被放松（get loose）应该更有趣吧。过来帮帮我，Severus，我只能系一边。”

 

“你怎么知道我会让你释放（I'll let you go）？”Snape不怀好意地笑着，把玩余下的手铐，体会它的重量。

 

 

“我想我会相信你的，不是么？”Lupin忽闪着睫毛甜甜一笑。

 

Snape挑起眉毛，也笑了，将另一只手铐锁住Lupin的右腕。然后他来到保险箱前，当他拿起长鞭细细感受那皮革特有的温度和细腻时，Lupin的眼睛睁大了。这看来是狼人最喜欢的玩具，显然他们在某些东西上也有共偏好。

 

 

“你知道怎么用么？”Lupin嗓子发紧，不过眼睛里却闪着期待的火花。

 

“我以前被誉为是这方面的专家，”Snape暗暗得意地咕哝着，“尽管好像有点生疏了。”

 

Lupin笑笑，“请随意练习。”

 

Snape抽出魔杖，在门上施了消音咒（Silencing Charm）。然后他毫无预警地抖开长鞭，撕裂空气，发出啪的一记脆响。Lupin意料之中地抽了口冷气，双手抓紧铁链，随着Snape一下又一下把鞭子在空中甩得噼叭作声，狼人开始在镣铐下不安地扭动。

 

“我想我越来越喜欢你的主意了，Lupin。”Snape的嗓音带着特有的丝质触感，暧昧而诱惑。

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

**Part XVII: Blood Sport**

**绽放**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 17/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

In addition to m/m innuendo and graphic m/m sex, this chapter has some serious sadomasochistic edge play.  It's not called "Blood Sport" for nothing.  If the concept of Snape's beating Lupin with a whip until he bleeds bothers you, _PLEASE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER!!!_

 

**某鱼注：**

**本章包含大量而详细的同性虐恋／细节行为描写，并且涉及鞭笞、口箝、眼罩、镣铐等可能会引起不适的情节，更重要的是刻意造成严重血腥。如果无法接受请绕道！！**

 

 

 

在他感到对皮革的精准完全自信之后，Snape转过身，让狼人能够清楚地看到他正在做什么。下一次长鞭舞动——刚好齐腰高——他熄灭了烛火，蜡烛却分毫未动，也不见一滴蜡油溅落。Lupin不由自主摇晃起来，拉扯着铁链支撑自己。

 

“哦，你可 _真_ 厉害！”他张大口喘气。

 

转身，Snape挑起眉毛回应Lupin的感叹，得意地笑着，略微点点头。

 

“我从来没有觉得像现在这样想要你，Severus！”Lupin急切地说，胸口上下起伏，不住扭着臀。

 

Snape舔舔嘴唇叹了口气。“好吧，你要再等一小会儿才行。”他柔声道。

 

“你是在当食死徒的时候学到这些的么？”狼人问。注意到Snape猛然僵直了身子，Lupin再一次微笑。“我被抓住过一次。很奇怪，那帮人一直不明白为什么不能从我口中得到任何线索。他们不过是新手而已，所以我才能逃出来，但还是尝到了这种特别拷问的滋味。比钻心咒……更……优雅。你同意么？”

 

“确实。”

 

Snape把长鞭卷起来放到一边，搬开桌子给自己留出更多的空间。意料之中地他开始浑身发热，汗水慢慢涌上，于是魔药教授也脱下了厚重的袍子。随即他留意到环绕手铐的铁链，它们有将近6英尺长，按照他今晚希望达到的深度效果来讲，这明显太长了。

 

再一次抬起魔杖，Snape庸懒地念了通常用于猫头鹰投递的缩小咒（Shrinking Charm）。这带来了双重效果：一个是将锁链的长度减半，迫使Lupin的手臂完全斜向上方吊在头顶；另外则是狼人惊喘一声，在新的桎梏下挣扎不已，现在Lupin只能勉强动动手腕，抓住铁链而已。

 

“先生……我几乎不能动了。”

 

这并不是抱怨。狼人声音带笑，Snape也微笑着，拿起口箝走过去。

 

“正合我意。”他细细咬着Lupin的耳垂，贴着他的脖子吹气。“张开嘴，小东西。”

 

狼人感激地点头，带着梦幻般朦胧的眼光服从了。Snape将口箝塞进他嘴里，然后近似粗暴地把Lupin的头扭向另一边将环扣绑好。不过在拉紧皮带的时候，他小心翼翼地避免牵扯到狼人的头发。环抱住Lupin，他将自己的胸膛贴上狼人的脊背，肌肤相亲。

 

“哦是的，我 _一定_ 会喜欢这个。”他耳语道，指甲从上到下蹭过Lupin的胸口。

 

狼人呼呼喘气，靠着他，转头贴近Snape的脸颊。当魔药教授一口含入Lupin的耳垂，狼人一惊，缩了缩脖子，不过还是发出了愉快的叹息。然而Snape狡猾地笑笑，走向保险箱，故意忽略掉长鞭，一丝失望的呻吟从Lupin喉间升起。他抬起箱子放到桌上，这样Lupin就不能看到接下来他会选择什么。

 

Snape挑出一个眼罩塞进裤兜，然后拾起一根华丽的短鞭（scourge）。每根一英尺长的皮条末端都附着半英寸微微弯曲的金属条，锐利并闪着寒光。Snape拇指蹭过锋利的边缘，在金属末入肌肤的同时轻轻吸了口气，发出夸张的嘶嘶声。他来到Lupin身后，慢慢举着短鞭靠近他的胸脯。

 

“我的小狼人想要长鞭么？”他故意拉长尾音向上一挑，撩拨之间忍着笑意。

 

Lupin呜咽着点点头。

 

“哦，那可太不幸了，是不是？”

 

狼人再次呻吟，眼睁睁看着Snape把短鞭放在床上，解下Lupin的长裤。手指游走于Lupin的内裤和肌肤之间，魔药教授一把扯下狼人身上仅剩的布料，丢到地上，然后伸出舌头一路向下，沿他的脊背舔到他的左腿，啃咬吸吮。Lupin踏出一步摆脱散落的衣服，Snape开始一块一块掐他每一寸屁股。拿起短鞭，魔药教授低头凑近Lupin的脖颈，轻轻咬起一小片肌肤含在齿间，他慢慢拉扯，直到肌肤受不住张力自他口中弹回去。Lupin禁不住猛烈收缩的刺痛，弓起了后背。

 

随着Snape用短鞭不断拍打狼人的胸膛，Lupin的手一圈一圈缠上铁链，紧绷着，将它们拉得笔直，手臂上的肌肉也因此诱人地鼓胀出来。狼人依旧保持着良好的身材，以致他的线条看上去相当有型，而且Snape确定，他的脸上必然带着那独一无二的“我很愿意将你吃干抹净”的表情。幸好狼人没有Samson那样的力气，否则说不定会把床拉倒。

 

（某鱼注——Samson：萨姆森，在圣经旧约中被非利士人黛利拉所背叛的以色列法官、勇士，也指大力士或者力大无比的人）

 

猛地停下，Snape踱到Lupin的四柱床左边，爬上床垫跪着欣赏自己的杰作。Lupin的胸口遍布细小的伤痕，慢慢向外渗着血，其中一道切口就贴在狼人右侧乳头的边缘。Snape记起有一次他好奇为什么Lupin没有深入尝试过这种激烈的游戏，狼人显然进行过，但是他依旧不能忍受留下伤疤。

 

“哦，这真漂亮。”Snape赞美着，手指轻轻扫过Lupin正在出血的乳头打圈。“你明显很享受啊，而且看上去好像曾经被鞭打过很多次，但是却没有…在这里……留下爱的标记。我猜狼人能够不留疤痕的治愈伤口？”

 

Lupin点头。

 

“这样很方便，没有人会知道你实际上是个病态扭曲的混蛋（bastard），除了我，当然。不过我可没那么坏。”

 

狼人因为“bastard”这个词再度呻吟，明显Lupin同样热衷于口头上的谩骂。这可真遗憾，Snape并不打算沉湎于惯常性的羞辱，不过他会允许其他巫师在可忍受的范围内这样做。

 

慢慢伸手插入Lupin的头发，Snape固定住他的头，然后倾下身子用唇贴上Lupin的乳头四周，舔掉那些血迹。狼人试图仰起脖子，呻吟着弓起贴近魔药教授慢慢打转的舌尖。

 

“喜欢这个？”他凑近Lupin的耳朵。

 

鉴于Snape依旧紧紧抓着他的头发，狼人只能尽力点头。他拉过Lupin的前额靠在自己肩上，一只手滑下爱抚着Lupin的后颈，然后将短鞭交叉过Lupin的后背和双腿。狼人绷紧肌肉，承接每一下鞭打，在口箝里哭喊嚎叫，又在两鞭的间隙中得到短暂放松。一开始温暖而淫糜，但很快就变得冰冷起来，Lupin的口水渐渐顺着橡胶球滴在Snape肩头，于是他松开了Lupin的头发，解下带子，将口箝移开以便让Lupin能够得到片刻的自由呼吸。把口箝放在床上，魔药教授掏出眼罩，轻啃Lupin的脖颈，然后遮住了狼人的眼睛。

 

“请吻我，Severus。”Lupin呢喃。

 

Snape靠过去，几乎贴上了狼人的嘴，差不多——但还没有——碰到他的唇。记忆回到了他们共度的第一晚——很久以前在他的房间——过去的几个月里面无数次浮现于脑海。虽然他不认为Lupin那晚的行为应当得到正式的惩罚，不过他决定今晚至少要以其人之道还治其人之身。

 

“你想让我吻你，Lupin？”他在爱人期待的口中吹气。

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“为什么我要这样做？”

 

狼人向前慢慢挪动，追随着Snape的声音，没准儿，还有他的气息，而Snape则慢慢后退，始终保持他们的唇相隔不超过一英寸。

 

“我喜欢你的吻，先生。”Lupin低语。

 

“哦，你当然喜欢，是吧？”Snape几乎笑出声来。

 

他舔舔Lupin的鼻尖，然后倏地远离，在Lupin挫败的悲鸣中露出一丝坏笑。

 

“ _请_ 吻我，Severus。”Lupin更加急切地重复。

 

“哪里？”Snape明知故问。

 

“什么意思，先生？”

 

“你想要我吻你哪里，Lupin？这里？”

 

他低头，这次啃咬Lupin左边的乳头。狼人呻吟着再一次挺身将给自己贴向他的嘴，然后Lupin的悲鸣更重了。

 

“不，我的嘴。”他嘶哑地说。

 

“哦，这么说，你 _不喜欢_ 这样？”Snape问，重新握起短鞭，猛抽Lupin的屁股，邪恶的皮条夹着寒光卷曲缠上狼人的身子，带着坚定的节奏。Lupin哭喊哀号，在每一次殷红的印迹刻划中颤抖地弓起脊背。“我应该为说谎而惩罚你么？”

 

“我 _确实_ 喜欢这样，先生。”狼人声音断断续续，“但是我想要吻你。”

 

Snape沿着Lupin的唇线轻舔，在狼人挣扎着向前乞求碰触时缓缓移开。再一次满把抓起Lupin的头发，无数轻柔挑逗的吻落在Lupin脸上的其他部位，还有脖子和肩膀。狼人不自然地抗拒着他无情的手，想要追随他的唇，同时他的欲望跳动着，紧贴上Snape大腿内侧。这是个好兆头，他更近地靠过去，让两人的唇轻轻贴上，瞬间又分开，或者有意无意用舌尖扫过狼人的唇瓣。Snape愉快地听着Lupin呼吸随着他越来越多的失望，毫无规则地急促起来。

 

把短鞭丢到床上，Snape从纠缠的铁链中展开Lupin的左手，打着圈舔上狼人的肌肤，缓慢得仿佛是一种折磨。Lupin哀鸣着把另一条镣铐勒得更紧，Snape将狼人的食指放入口中，一边吸吮啃咬他的指尖，一边轻轻爱抚地用指甲划过Lupin的左臂。狼人难耐地喘息着，摆动脑袋。细吻轻咬，Snape缓缓攀上Lupin的手臂，狼人的头在魔药教授啃上他肩膀时猛地扬起来。

 

“哦， _上帝！请_ 吻我，先生！ _求求你？！？！_ ”Lupin绝望地哀求着。

 

“我可不要。”Snape愉快地回答，拿过口箝。他再次把圆球塞进Lupin嘴里，拉下他的头扣好皮带，满意地欣赏着口箝否决了狼人的声音。魔药教授伸了个懒腰，“嗯，总之不能是你的嘴。还不行。”

 

Lupin听到这些失望地垂下头，Snape不慌不忙吻上他的阴茎，用温润柔软的舌包裹它的前端，随着欲望被纳入湿暖的口腔，狼人呜咽着哀号起来。Snape不停吸舔，握住他的根部，用力揉捏他的囊袋，直到狼人几乎到达了顶峰。之后Snape揶揄地抽身离开，随即抓起狼人的阴茎，缓慢而坚定地挤压按揉，Lupin痛苦呻吟，用力咬紧口箝，牙齿深深陷进去。

 

“真遗憾你不能乞求我来得到释放，Lupin。”他说着，得意地笑笑。

 

另一声悲鸣回答了他。

 

“复仇的滋味从来都是如此美好，我亲爱的小狼人。”Snape凑过去低语，再次将他的唇从上到下划过Lupin紧绷的欲望。

 

他又将Lupin两次推上爆发的边缘，却都在最后一刻令快感模糊殆尽，最终他停下，站起身，解开皮带拿掉口箝。Lupin上气不接下气，猛烈喘息，胸口急剧起伏，他的脸由于激动绯红一片，看上去美丽而妖艳。Snape拉过Lupin靠在自己颈窝，温和地揉乱他被汗水浸湿的头发。然后他双手捧起狼人的脸，拇指勾勒着Lupin双颊的线条。

 

“现在，Lupin，你想要一个吻，还是想要高潮？”他柔声问道。

 

“请让（Make）我射出来，先生。”Lupin啜泣悲鸣着，小动物般含住Snape的手指。

 

“ _Make_ you？我曾经 _强迫_ 过你射精么，Lupin？”

 

“不，先生，请 _允许_ （Let）我高潮，先生。”

 

“Hmmm，我目前还没有决定今晚是不是会允许你高潮。”

 

狼人咬住自己的唇，再次啜泣。

 

“不过我想现在我会吻你。你喜欢么？”

 

“是的，先生。请吻我。”

 

一开始Snape只是戏弄他，三番五次轻轻扫过他的唇，迅速离开，然后又凑上Lupin的脸——直到狼人再次开口乞求，Snape玩得好像个任性的孩子，唯一不同的就是他没有跺脚撒娇。

 

“哦，上帝，先生！ _求求你？_ ”

 

“求我什么，Lupin？”

 

“ _求你吻我，主人！_ ”

 

“但我还不是你的主人，对不对，Lupin？”

 

“哦，你就是，先生！我看不到时间，而且我不在意。你 _是_ 我的主人，先生！”

 

“好孩子，Lupin。”Snape满意地笑笑，“我想你现在挣到了这个吻。”

 

他栖身向前，舌尖在狼人分开的唇瓣间游走，哄着Lupin张开嘴。随着深入探索他的口腔，Snape的手慢慢沿着狼人的胸口向下轻抚，最终停在Lupin的腰间。他将Lupin的下唇含在嘴里一点一点吸着，狼人灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上。双手继续向下，Snape揉捏狼人的臀瓣，将他拉过来贴近自己。当他成功俘获了Lupin的舌，用力吮吸的时候——再一次尝到了血的味道——狼人开始扭动屁股，在Snape的长裤上磨蹭自己肿胀不堪的欲望。

 

“哦不要，Lupin！不能这样！”Snape猛地叫出来，快速挪开。“我不会让你弄脏我的衣服，亲爱的小狼人。”

 

Lupin再一次哀鸣，几乎是哭泣起来。“哦，上帝。先生！ _请碰_ 我！随便哪里！任何地方！我不在意，只要不离开我！ _求求你！！_ ”

 

“你在绝望的时候真是格外美丽啊。”

 

Snape尽量轻地滑下床，Lupin似乎没有察觉到。他随后蹑手蹑脚来到Lupin身后，双臂环过狼人的腰。Lupin叹息着向后，靠进他坚实的怀中，禁不住发抖。

 

“你刚刚听上去似乎有点儿害怕了？”Snape温柔地轻声问，“是么？”

 

“是的，先生。”Lupin老老实实承认。“ _求_ 你不要丢下我。”

 

“Shhh，”Snape安慰着，一只手摩挲着狼人的头发。“我就在这儿，哪儿也不会去。没事了，Lupin。我不会丢下你的，永远不会。”

 

“谢谢，先生。还有，谢谢你能碰我。”

 

“你不必为我喜欢的事情而道谢，Lupin。你知道我愿意碰触你，是不是？”

 

“我希望如此，先生。”

 

“Lupin，对于恭谦来讲，过犹不及。”Snape声音愉快，缓缓爱抚着狼人的胸口。“你 _确实_ 知道，我喜欢碰你。”

 

“我想……”

 

Snape一只手牢牢搂住他，另一只手顺狼人的胸膛滑下，握起Lupin依旧湿润坚挺的阴茎，慢慢揉捏。Lupin立刻挺起屁股，呻吟着在Snape手中抽送。

 

“说出来，Lupin。”Snape的唇就贴在狼人耳边，悄声鼓励。

 

“说什么，先生？”Lupin打个激灵。

 

“说你知道我喜欢碰你。”

 

“我知道你喜欢碰我，先生。”

 

“好孩子。”Snape稍稍增加了手下的力度，Lupin随之开始喘息。“现在，大点声。”

 

_“我知道你喜欢碰我，先生！”_

 

他再次加速，“让我相信你真的知道！大点声！”

 

_“我知道你喜欢碰我，主人！！！”_

 

“非常、非常好！”Snape满意地夸奖他。

 

第三次在Lupin挺立的欲望上加速运动，Snape轻吻并且啃上Lupin的脖颈和肩膀。当Lupin的呼吸变得凌乱不堪，他再次停下。狼人苦闷地悲泣着，Snape抬起手放到Lupin唇边，让他能够舔干净那带着咸味的液体。Lupin不用闻就知道是什么，或者来自哪里，他顺从乖巧地清洁了Snape的手，像往常一样，吸吮，缠绵着，让他生出一种几乎要融化的酥麻感。

 

“我想你已经赚到了奖励，Lupin。”Snape说着，缩回手来。

 

“我现在可以高潮了么，先生？”狼人期待地问。

 

“不，还不行，不到时候。”

 

“还有什么，先生？”

 

“你不想让我提前泄露惊喜，是吧？”

 

“先生——”

 

Snape用口箝堵住Lupin的嘴，然后走开取了长鞭回来，将卷起来的皮革伸到Lupin的手臂下方，爱抚着敏感的肌肤。当狼人意识到这触感的源头，他激动悲泣得几乎哭出声来。展开长鞭，Snape在狼人的肚子上来回拖动磨蹭，然后来到他的胸口。当皮革带着热度舔上他的乳头，Lupin猛地颤栗，再次发出哀鸣。

 

后退几步，Snape舞起长鞭，精准地落在Lupin两侧肩胛之间。狼人冲破喉咙地“Unf”一声，感受到皮肤撕裂和鲜血涌出的悸动。Lupin软软叹息，又开始在镣铐中挣扎，手指扭曲地勒紧铁链直到发白，再松开。Snape走上前去，左臂揽住Lupin的腰，微笑着享受狼人的血蜿蜒爬过他的胸口所带来的温暖，轻柔地吻了Lupin的后颈。

 

“我想你对这个奖励充满感激？”他细声耳语。

 

Lupin热烈地点头。

 

“好样的。不要 _再_ 让我听到你质疑我对你有多么重视。明白了么？”

 

狼人再度拼命点。轻快地退回原位，Snape重新让长鞭撕裂空气，随着尖锐的噼啪声，皮条末端轻易撕开Lupin的肌肤。

 

“Unf。”

 

啪！

 

“Unf！”

 

啪！

 

“ _Unf_ _！_ ”

 

啪！

 

“UNF！”

 

啪！

 

“ _UNF_ _！！！_ ”

 

当Snape毫无预警地停下来，Lupin发出一声失落的呻吟，在手铐中更加不安份地扭动。他正诱人地血流如注，而且看上去似乎很喜欢这殷红的律动。Snape也一样，不过在他全心全意的享受中很明显缺了些什么，于是他靠过去轻抚上Lupin的胸膛，吻着狼人的鬓角，拉了拉口箝的皮带。

 

“这该拿下来了。”他温柔地说着，解开搭扣取下橡胶球。“我想听你的声音。”

 

狼人如释重负般歪头靠上Snape的胸口，魔药教授宠溺地揉揉他的头发。Lupin大口喘息着，Snape在模糊的记忆中回溯到很久很久以前，也无法找到比这更加渴望的时刻。甚至在他们所有其他游戏中，最多也只能是长鞭，可此时不同，因为在不久以后，Lupin就将完完全全属于他，他的身体，他的心，他的意识，甚至他的灵魂，全都属于他。

 

“Severus——”

 

Lupin终于平复了呼吸，但是Snape毫不掩饰，再次将它夺走。猛力向后拉狼人的头，Lupin的脖颈抬起优美的线条，Snape凶狠地吻上他，无情撕咬他的唇瓣，当魔药教授结束了这激烈的吻，狼人只能张大口，艰难地喘气。长鞭又一次发出爆裂的脆响，Lupin撕心裂肺的尖叫声惊然骤起，渐渐远去——令人毛骨悚然地回荡在房间中，Snape简直爱死它了，而且从Lupin呻吟哀号的方式看来，狼人也有同样的感觉。为了万无一失，Snape还是伸手绕过狼人的腰，迅速检查了一下他的胯间。不出所料，Lupin硬得几乎要爆炸了，马上在他主人的手中抽送自己。

 

Snape本来打算给Lupin更多美好的鞭打，可他只继续了几十下就不得不停止下来。尽管一点儿都不累，但欲望战胜了理智。而他那鲜血淋漓的小狼人也急不可待地想要被蹂躏，就像魔药教授无法抑制地准备攫取他一样。

 

他先想到把Lupin从镣铐中放下来，但内心中有个声音煽动地说他的小狼人更喜欢被简单粗暴地掠夺，就像毫无反抗待宰的羔羊那样。旋开瓶塞的时候，他发现自己无疑是正确的，Lupin疯狂扭动身体，难耐地呻吟叹息，舔着嘴唇，看到这些魔药教授咯咯轻笑起来。只有这次，才思敏捷的Lupin教授完全哑口无言。将润滑剂放在床上，Snape再次拿起魔杖。

 

“ _咒立停（_ _Finite Incantatum_ _）_ 。”他咕哝着，恢复了铁链原本的长度。

 

当Lupin的手臂垂下来，Snape粗鲁地将他向前推。Lupin弯着腰，手腕卡在镣铐中摇摇晃晃，头颈向前吊在床垫上方大约一英尺的高度。Snape脱下裤子把它们踢远，然后顶开狼人的双腿。他一边润滑着幽闭的洞口——姿势一点儿都不优雅——准备进入，一边握住Lupin的阴茎粗暴抽送。狼人依旧一言不发，只是近乎破碎般喘息着，从喉咙深处发出愉悦的呻吟。当Snape流畅地猛力推进，Lupin急促地抽了口凉气。

 

他紧紧抓着狼人的臀瓣，手指几乎掐进肉里，身体包裹着他，几乎狂野地戳刺，只是偶尔因为担心那些伤口而短暂放开。Lupin随着他的节奏，每一次顶进都尖锐吸气，然后狼人会故意向后，将魔药教授更深地吞入体内，同时品味着细细密密的痛楚。当Snape感到自己的高潮邻近，他伏身贴上狼人的背，揪着Lupin的头发将他的脑袋凑到自己嘴边。

 

“我最终还是决定，今晚让你射出来。”他咕哝着，用尽全力将自己尽可能深地埋入。“喜欢么？”

 

狼人点头，模模糊糊说了什么，听上去像是表示肯定。Snape再次坏心地笑了。

 

“准备好为我高潮了么，Lupin？”

 

继续点头，狼人绝望地悲鸣抽泣着。

 

“为我射出来， _现在！_ ”Snape终于命令。

 

Lupin像爆裂一般，尖叫着哭喊Snape的名字——这是在整个煎熬的折磨中，他发出的唯一有意义的音节——然后猛烈地高潮了。同时，魔药教授也在Lupin疯狂的痉挛中射精，野兽般嘶吼着，将自己炽热的精液释放在狼人体内。他从后面紧紧抱住最亲爱的狼人，温柔亲吻他的脖颈和肩膀，引得Lupin每一丝肌肉都在抽搐，带起铁链叮当作响。取下眼罩，Snape解开镣铐，他扶着Lupin躺到床上，然后开始四下寻找能够清理伤口的东西。

 

“你在做什么？”Lupin沙哑得几乎说不出话来。

 

“这些伤口你得注意些。”Snape蹙眉。

 

“别担心。”狼人费力地安慰，却掩不住其中的甜蜜。

 

“你确定？”

 

“当然。它们会自己愈合的，而且我曾经还在血迹斑斑的床单上睡过呢。抱着我就好，Severus，行么？”

 

“没问题。”Snape微笑着，轻声回应。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**Part XVIII: Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls**

**倒计时**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 18/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Graphic m/m sex, m/m innuendo, full-blown BDSM, and even hints of bestiality.

 

 

 

爬床上之前，Snape倒了一杯水，又自Lupin桌上拿起闹钟，在床头柜上放好。距离午夜还剩一个多小时，他从躺在床脚的Lupin身底尽量拉出被子，然后背靠枕头坐下来，再探身过去，两手交叉在狼人腋下，半抱半拖地让他倚在自己身上。Lupin窝在他怀里，挺起来亲吻他胸口的肌肤，那里狼人先前的血迹已经干了，暗红色的印痕夹杂着闪闪发亮的汗珠——记录着Snape和Lupin用长鞭进行的那场几乎淫乱的疯狂游戏。

 

Snape轻轻揉乱他汗湿的头发，爱抚着他伤痕累累之外的肌肤，Lupin自始至终紧紧贴着魔药教授。幸福的时光总是特别短暂，尤其是在他的手臂和胸膛，短鞭造成的轻微伤口已经看不到了，但是长鞭将皮肉深深撕裂，依旧鲜血淋淋。

 

随着汗水退去，Snape感到一丝凉意，但他并不想在Lupin的背没有完全愈合前给两人盖上毯子。现在他有点儿后悔把魔杖放在了房间的另一边，即使此刻能用简单的咒语点着壁炉，他也不打算丢下Lupin去拿魔杖。考虑到刚刚他最亲爱的狼人为自己忍受了多少，一点小小的寒气不过是微不足道的牺牲。

 

一些拥有不可思议再生能力的人，总是热衷于将自己的身体推上极限，不知怎么，这看上去还很相得益彰。不过，那并不意味着他可以在如此鞭打过后无视照顾Lupin的责任，特别是狼人的情绪更需要关怀。虽然纵情对于Lupin来说和对他自己一样能带来极度强烈的感官刺激，但Snape确实将自己的义务看得很重。他轻柔安慰Lupin——毫无欲念地吻他的额头，鬓角还有脸颊——喃喃不断在耳边夸奖他的表现是多么令人感动，他是多么完美地接受了Snape给他的一切，以及他对自己最爱的狼人有多么自豪。

 

等Lupin调整好呼吸，Snape端过水喂给他，看他差不多喝够了，魔药教授拿开杯子，再一次检查狼人的背。伤口已经止血，渐渐收缩，自动开始愈合。Snape微笑着轻啄一下Lupin的眉梢，温柔抚摸狼人的脊背，依旧在Lupin耳边软语呢喃。

 

又过了十分钟，伤口彻底消失了，于是Snape拽过被子给他们两人盖好。然后他瞥了一眼闹钟：还有45分钟。闭上眼睛轻叹一声，他又亲亲Lupin的前额。当魔药教授睁开双眼，发现他亲爱的狼人正抬头凝视他，带着梦幻般的微笑。

 

“Severus，我……那简直太美妙了，谢谢你。”

 

“你做得非常好。”Snape同样报以微笑。

 

“我希望，你没有太过劳累？”

 

“一点儿都不，如果你能得到最好的享受，这就是我的荣幸。”

 

Lupin咯咯笑了，“我打赌那是的。你谋划这次小小的复仇多久了？”

 

“好几个月，从万圣节那天开始。我不喜欢求饶，Lupin。”

 

“我明白，那就像拔牙。实际上，我当时很好奇你会不会永远不开口告诉我你想要的，因为我简直会毫无条件同意你的任何要求。”

 

“我那会儿并不知道，我以为你在利用我。”

 

“呃，我就是，事实上。”

 

“我很诧异你竟然会承认。”Snape瞪大眼睛。

 

“我本来就应该告诉你事实，不是么？”Lupin静静回答。

 

Snape轻笑一下，“啊，没错。你做得对。”

 

“一开始，我计划利用你——现在我对此深表愧疚——因为你是教员中除我以外唯一的同性恋者……但是……嗯…你是……你只要在那里……就带着一股不可抵抗的压倒性气势……于是我发现自己渴望和你在一起，度过每分每秒。不仅如此——很快我察觉到自己想做你的奴隶，让你支配我的身体、我的心、我的灵魂以及我全部的意识。”

 

Snape再次觉得，他好像要被Lupin纯粹而炽烈的情感融化一般。“那是多久前的事？”

 

“第一次有这念头是在圣诞节。当我醒来时看到你在床边等着，守着我，想要照顾我，我太感动了，Severus！除了我的父母，校长，还有我学生时代的朋友，没有人对我表示过这样的关心。”

 

“我一直以来都想照顾你的，Lupin。”Snape耸耸肩，“甚至在学校的时候，这也是为什么我会对你每个月的定期生病那么感兴趣。”

 

狼人微笑。“即便如此，我还不是很确定你已经准备好承担和一个奴隶签订契约这样繁杂的责任，所以我当初才用游戏的方法介绍了那个提议，我不想让你匆忙决定，就算你可能很享受这种权力。事实上——作为你与生俱来的支配欲——在第一晚，我很惊讶你没有简单地满足自己的欲望。”

 

“怎么可能？你可是全盘掌握的。”

 

“多少有点儿吧，但是我假设——如果我再多挑逗你一会儿——你一定会抓住我的脑袋，用力干我的嘴，然后让自己释放。明显的，我错了。”

 

“对我来说，那样和强暴没有什么区别了，Lupin。另外，你的技巧实在高超，我不想让你停下，但我同时也希望你 _想要_ （want）我射出来。”

 

“我明白……那真的一点儿都没让你想过，告诉我，让（let）你高潮？”

 

“没有。Snape家的人从不求饶，这是我父亲告诉我的。‘Snape家的人从不求饶，Severus。我们如果需要什么，只凭自己的力量，否则索性不要。’他几乎没说过什么值得铭刻的东西，但出于一些原因，这句话永远印在我脑中。”

 

“那让你永远记得，因为你是骨子里的支配者（Dom）。我知道那天你也不想开口的，第二天在我办公室里你看上去痛苦莫名。而且，坦白说，这让我大吃一惊，口交向来都是我的长处。然而当我意识到是开口求饶让你变得如此消沉，我连惊讶都变得充满了愉快。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我在测试你，当然，尽管并不是有意为之。”

 

Snape抬起一边眉毛，“我通过了么？”

 

“满分。”狼人展开一个大大的笑容。“甚至我没有料到，求别人会让你难过到这个地步，尽管实际上是的。我马上想到，‘上帝，这次真正捡到宝了！’然后我尽快打发走Harry，才能有时间和你聊聊。你的反应告诉我，你会是一个完美的主人。”

 

“我很高兴你能赞赏我隐藏的天赋。”

 

“幸好现在已经不再是隐藏的了。”Lupin停下，亲吻并且爱抚Snape的胸口，“为什么等了这么久才实施你的报复？”

 

“我想在你真心实意卑躬屈膝地取悦我时，再得到彻底的回报。长鞭看来很适合这个目的，顺便说一句，那很明显是你众多玩具中最钟爱的一个，不过你却表示自己没有最爱的。”

 

“我说每一个我都不同程度地钟爱。我只不过是比别的更喜欢长鞭一点，至少当它被正确使用的时候。反之，那就会比其他任何一件更令人沮丧，所以我恨它。然而在你手中，我想它很有潜质变成我最喜欢的。”

 

“很好，我相信你不是故意说谎，所以我不追究了——只是这次。以后，你最好提前告诉我这一类事情，Lupin。”

 

“是的，先生。我会记住。”

 

不可思议的是，在经历了如此严酷的鞭打，还有难以置信的激烈情事后，他们一点儿都没有觉得疲倦，况且Snape也不确定他会甘心让Lupin呼呼大睡地度过生命里属于自由的最后时光。于是他们决定躺在彼此怀中，聊天等待午夜到来。除此之外，满月马上就要到了，狼人在那之后的几天都不会有力气纠缠于床笫之间。

 

Snape依旧不敢相信，从10月后他们竟然进展到这一步。谢天谢地Lupin有勇气面对他的一切否认和狂暴脾气，耐心倾听，并且发现他内心深处的渴望。勇气向来是Gryffindor的特质，Lupin只不过表现得更加充分罢了。托这份勇气和直觉的福，Snape认定——至少是心里——那天在职员室，他们都欠一个诚心诚意的祈祷。如果他相信任何神祗，他必然会请他们保佑他最亲爱的狼人，相形之下，魔药教授心烦意乱地叹了口气，懒洋洋抚摸着爱人已经完全光滑如初的脊背。

 

“有什么事困扰你么，Severus？”Lupin问道。

 

“也不是，”Snape又叹一声，“我只是在想，你怎么会这样了解我。”

 

“嗯，我们彼此认识——至少表面看来——已经25年了。”

 

“不，我是说那天在职员室。你看我就像读一本书那样。”

 

狼人耸耸肩，“我不知道自己怎么知道要做什么的，我解释不了，真的。就好像能看透人心似的，但是我并不相信。我想狼的部分保留了很多人类抛弃的东西：身体语言，隐藏的情感，说话的腔调……很多细腻微小的方面。”

 

“你对每一个人都这样么？”

 

“不，尽管我可以，但是我并不对身边的每个人都有兴趣。我特别关注你，是因为我发现你恶魔般地（devilishly）散发着魅力。”他用指尖轻点Snape的鼻子。

 

“为什么是‘devilishly’，Lupin？你选这个词很有意思……”

 

“那就是个词，像别的一样。”狼人摇摇头，“别把它套在自己身上，我没有暗示你是邪恶的。我看你基本上算个好人，虽然偶尔有点自闭和愤世嫉俗。”

 

“而你，我猜，刚好是我的反面？安贫乐道的热心肠？”

 

“像他们说的，‘异性相吸’。正如大多数陈词滥调（clichés）那样，我相信总是有点道理的。我确实很关心别人，而且尝试对事物抱着乐观的态度，但却总以失败告终，就像你永远无法成功摆出一副愤世嫉俗的自闭狂脸孔。”

 

Snape窃笑着吻了狼人的前额。

 

“顺便说，我没有像读一本书那样看你。”Lupin继续，“你比书更吸引我的注意，因为你比我读的任何一本书都有趣得多。”

 

“你不需要再夸我了，Lupin。你已经很成功地——” _得到了我的心_ ？“把我拴在了你的床上。”

 

狼人也咯咯笑了起来。“这不仅仅是奉承，Severus。你实在是非常的有趣，值得研究。”

 

“所以在职员室那天你看出了什么？”

 

Lupin翻过身，将头枕在Snape胸口，Snape顺着Lupin的胳膊抓住他的手。两人十指交握，狼人叹了口气，将魔药教授的手臂拉起来环住自己。

 

“呃，我本来就怀疑你是个施虐狂——任何食死徒都很胜任这一称呼。而且你明显是同性恋者，即使在那时你极力掩藏这一点。你忍得那么辛苦，我几乎不确定你是不是真的了解自己。但是那天在职员室，你让我恍然大悟。”

 

“任何人都会看到——”

 

“任何人都会看到你当时手紧握成拳，但在Dumbledore关上门留下我俩的那一刻我看到了不一样的东西。你想我出于什么目的，那么努力挑拨你？”

 

“我想你就是在挑拨我。”

 

“当然我是！我想要你或者干我，或者揍我，而且当时我也不那么在意你选哪个，尽管不得不说，我都没有奢望能有两者兼得这样好的事。所以那会儿我口中的血几乎是我尝过最美味的东西了，仅次于那天晚上我在你房间尝到的。”

 

“是什么？白兰地？”Snape人畜无害地微笑。

 

“Severus，这是个玩笑么？”Lupin提高声音，听上去很惊讶。“我会非常印象深刻。”

 

Snape欠身亲了亲狼人的脸颊。“谢谢你，Lupin。和你相处越久，我就越觉得自己快乐。”

 

“现在是我飘飘然了。嗯，你的快乐是无价的，但我还不太确定，究竟是血本身让你欲望勃发呢，还是我舔手指的样子让你激动？”

 

“是你舔干净手指的样子。单凭鲜血不会让我有感觉。”

 

“血对我来说也没什么作用——除非是我自己的，当然了。但是我很吃惊，你把它们从我乳头上舔掉时……嗯，你表现得好像很喜欢。”

 

“我更喜欢你的乳头，不过那样舔对你来说更有利。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“这样你就会知道，我不怕你的血。”

 

“谢谢，Severus，这真体贴。虽然不必要，但是能被体贴真是太好了。”狼人由衷地说。

 

“为什么没必要？”

 

“只有我的唾液是危险的，而且只有当我是狼形的时候……另外，那还必须接触到你的血才会传染。但你大概不太清楚这些，是么？”

 

“不过是一般理论而已。我会让你了解的，我并非对化狼症一无所知。”

 

“我从没想过你会这么清楚。不过你对黑魔法那么驾轻就熟，其实不用在意这些。不过，只要你不打算吻一头狼，你就是安全的。”

 

“吻？我应该担心你没准会咬我。”

 

“不，只要你刷过牙，嘴里就可能有一两道小口子，于是一个吻就足够了。所以，我还是待在我的办公室比较安全，这样什么都不会发生。”

 

“嗯，就算像我这种不按常理出牌的人，兽交也不是很愉快的事情。”Snape脱口而出，瞬间就后悔了，在狼人身子突然僵硬之前，他马上解释，“我很抱歉，Lupin。我不是有意——”

 

“不，Severu，这没什么。”Lupin悲戚地回答，“我知道你只是开个玩笑。”

 

“我从没有把你想成一头动物，Lupin。你知道的，是不是？”

 

“是的，我明白……那没什么，虽然大多数巫师并不把我当人看——”

 

“我 _从来_ 没有。甚至当我强迫自己恨你的时候——虽然永远不成功——我依旧觉得你是我遇到过最迷人的 _人_ 。而且知道真相后我竭尽所能学习了一切可以接触到的，关于化狼症的知识。”

 

“真的？”

 

“没错。起先我把它想成，只不过是Remus Lupin的另一面，我之前没有发现而已——一个Black可没办法阻止我或者把我吓跑。然后四年级快结束的时候，我开始记录你生病的时间，我明知道有什么不对劲，但Black从不让我接近你，更别提问你了。没过多久我就发现，那些日子都是在满月时分，甚至用不着等到他提示……你想让我不再叫你‘我亲爱的小狼人’么？”

 

Lupin猛地转过头，望着他。“不！当然不是！”

 

“你喜欢这名字？”

 

“我 _爱_ 它，事实上！那就像…嗯，你知道校长总是说，闭口不谈你的恐惧，只会让它更加强大？”

 

“于是？”

 

“我意识到自己正在做这件事，努力指明化狼症是我的‘缺点’。如果没有鼓励和支持，这对我来说实在是个很大的挑战。但你就在我身边，总喊我狼人或者化狼症患者，相应地给了我力量，想要以你做榜样。”

 

Snape自嘲地笑笑。“我可不是什么好榜样，Lupin。毕竟，大部分时候我那样叫你，更多是出于一种责备，就像其他人一样。”

 

“是的，但以后不会了。现在当你叫我狼人，会让我感到原本就应该是这样，呃，几乎差不多吧。我不知道为什么，可是从你口中说出来听上去相当性感。”

 

“你 _本来_ 就很性感，Lupin。尤其在开口讨饶的时候。”

 

狼人大笑，猛打个滚坐直，缩起手臂半举在胸前，吐着舌头呼呼喘气——假装小狗讨好主人的样子。

 

“快停下！”Snape几乎要忍不住笑出声。“我不是这个意思。”

 

微笑着，Lupin俯下身亲吻他。看了下闹钟，他叹息一声，重新蜷进Snape怀里。Snape也扭头看时间，还有33分钟。

 

“我不明白，”魔药教授开口，“如果我的玩笑冒犯了你，为什么你要做那样的动作？”

 

“哦，我不知道。”Lupin说，“没准想让你笑笑吧。我不介意和你开这种玩笑，Severus。你让我几乎卸下了所有的防备，就是这样。”

 

“我想……这提醒了我：如果我做了任何事情，让你觉得，好像我是因为你身为狼人而惩罚你，那么我希望你立刻告诉我。”

 

“是的，先生，我会的……所以，给小狗的爱是不可能了？”

 

 

Lupin孩子般咧开嘴笑着，皱了皱眉。这一次Snape终于再也忍不住，他笑得流出了眼泪，身子也颤得疼了起来。抹抹眼睛，他努力将大笑变成唇角越来越上翘的弧度。

 

“悦耳之至。”Lupin凑过去低语。

 

Snape亲了他的眉梢，坚定地清了清嗓子。“回到职员室。”

 

“哦，好吧，职员室……嗯，我们说到，我，顺从地在桌边，一点儿都不危险。而你，坐在椅子上，心跳不已，握住拳头咬紧牙关，肾上腺素激增。你完全准备好战斗或者逃跑，但是我却没有攻击的意思。所以 _我_ 不可能是你恐惧的源头，然而，你 _对我_ 的感觉无疑充满了变数。在那天以前，我假设你恨我，就像你假设我恨你一样。没准儿你认为当时你真的恨我，但是——在更加深入之后——你也显示出被我吸引的样子。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“嗯，有一种很明显的气味包含在这信息里，在我接近你的时候变得愈加浓烈。而且你会脸红，我以前可从没有见过，这相当可爱。再有，我听到血液涌向你下腹——”

 

“我很怀疑你能听到。”

 

Lupin点头，“这很神奇，当然，但是却令人愉快。在我尝过一次之后就不想抛弃它了，我知道我必须要你。”

 

“我似乎无法想象其中的道理。”

 

“哦，Severus——你真的很迷人！乌黑的头发，深邃的眼睛，低沉性感的声音…”Lupin双手放在心口轻轻叹息。“更不用说还有一大堆无法解释的因素——那些明显吸引狼的特质。我不认为自己可以意识到这些都是什么，但我 _的确_ 知道，你作为一个施虐倾向的人，只不过是表面而已。”

 

Snape浑身一震。

 

“你认为，做一个施虐者让你变成了怪物，是不是？”Lupin温和地问。

 

“没错。”Snape低声承认。

 

“这也是我想到的答案。当我那天看到你狠命摩擦你的黑魔标记，只不过更加确定了而已。你也试图将施虐的一面藏在背后，不是么？”

 

Snape点头，抿着嘴唇。

 

“嗯，我以前说过，现在还会再说一遍：你不是什么怪物，Severus。做一个施虐倾向的人只不过让你与大部分人不太一样，就像作为一个受虐者，让我异于常人这样。”

 

Snape耸耸肩，Lupin再一次看向闹钟。

 

“27分钟。”狼人叹了口气，“我们可以现在开始么？”

 

“不行，Lupin！”

 

Snape一面强调自己的叱责，一面重重打了Lupin的屁股。狼人吃痛地尖叫一声，弓起身体，于是Snape扯下被子，继续用力打他。

 

“我说了 _午夜_ ！”

 

砰！

 

“那 _就是_ ——”

 

砰！

 

“——我的 _意思_ ！”

 

砰！

 

但是Snape并没有停止的迹象，Lupin在Snape的手每一次落下时哭叫着蠕动不已。不久后，他的欲望再次抬头，脸孔和全身的肌肤都蒙上了一层漂亮暧昧的粉红。此时魔药教授的手也开始隐隐作痛，他想要Lupin去拿磨刀皮带，但转念又否定了这个主意。

 

“已经想要违规了么，我亲爱的小狼人？”Snape拉上毯子重新给两人盖好，揶揄着问。

 

“没有，先生！”Lupin气喘吁吁，摇着脑袋。“当然不是！我只是太渴望成为你的所有物。”

 

“你会的，很快就到了。我严重怀疑在接下来的——”Snape停下瞥了一眼闹钟，“——25分钟里，世界末日会降临。所以你实际上相当于已经是我的了。耐心点儿，Lupin。耐心点儿。”

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

**Part XIX: It Tolls for Thee**

**独占**

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 19/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

More m/m innuendo, graphic m/m sex, implied violence, and the last part of this chapter deals with Internal Enslavement (IE).  If the concept of Lupin completely belonging to Snape bothers you, _PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ!!!_

 

 

 

回想那些作为食死徒的日子总会让Snape觉得自己堕落不堪。他离开Hogwarts六个月后，就已经身陷食死徒的队伍不可自拔了，而且他还顺利成为拷问犯人的专家。虽然强暴作为另一种折磨方式，在他身边每日每夜发生，不过他很快用实际行动证明，他更适合拷问以及传授拷打技巧，所以Snape幸运地能够免于强暴犯人。

 

所有食死徒都是傲慢自大的纯血统，他们鄙视那些被杀害的麻瓜、泥巴种以及偏爱麻瓜的巫师。最初由于Snape不肯强暴犯人，所以他也不能例外地被怀疑，然而，他觉得自己比那些食死徒同伙要高贵得多。任何低级的流氓都能用单纯粗鲁的方式对犯人施以暴行，而他所做的，正相反，是高度精确和智慧的结晶，他将拷打这项工作从残酷逼供提高到了艺术层面。那群以强暴沾沾自喜的食死徒在某种程度上几乎和Neville Longbottom一样——不是太蠢就是太懒，完全不能领会拷问犯人的精髓。

 

Walden Macnair是个例外（某鱼注——这个人是第三部里面的蒙面刽子手）。他教会了Snape使用长鞭，虽然最终青出于蓝。Macnair是个纯粹的施虐狂，他享受以任何形式给他人带来难以忍受的痛苦：不可饶恕咒，鞭笞，强暴，炮烙……一切能想到的手段。不屑于强暴，Macnair其实更喜欢观赏Lucius Malfoy“处置”犯人。这意味着，很简单，Malfoy做强奸犯，Macnair则在他高潮的时候撕裂俘虏的喉咙。

 

Snape只目睹过一次这小小的消遣——相当偶然——但是那已经足够了。尽管他从来没有堕落到Malfoy和Macnair那种程度，可这并不说明他不喜欢自己的工作。对自己在拷打上的才干他相当引以为傲，并且误以为自己根本就是这类生物。很长一段时间，他都尽力将自己施虐的欲望与性欲摆得泾渭分明，五年，确切来说。

 

他喜欢将自己沉溺于拷问的原因归结为自身超然物外，而事实则是由于他并非最有魅力的那类人。Snape是带着几乎和处男一样的身子逃离Hogwarts的，他那时仅有的性经验只不过起于被激发的施虐狂倾向。然而当他第一次真正与另一个男人建立自己的感情——在“清纯”的23岁——迅雷不及掩耳，一切都改变了。

 

在他好不容易对那个人有了超越身体上的感觉时，想象开始不受控制：他无法满足于凭空臆造给自己关心的人带来痛苦。这有点儿过头了，于是在那之后，他们的关系没能坚持很久。他从未想过开口问同伴是不是喜欢疼痛，取而代之，Snape做了最应当做的：他把那人远远推开，逃避自己的恐惧和感情。

 

紧随其后的一次工作，Snape举起鞭子，却无端端难过异常。他突然感到自己像个十足的强奸犯，然后慢慢地，良知濯清了他的灵魂，最终内心的愧疚促使他来到校长面前。在黑魔王倒台后，Snape竭力想要忘记自己曾多么热衷于播撒痛苦，他拒绝重蹈覆辙，因为他害怕那样做会释放已然被囚禁于意识深处，阴森狰狞的恶魔。

 

不过一切他压制心中施虐欲望的努力都是在狼人回到他的生活中以前，只有Lupin能够让他开口求饶，现在Snape很清楚地知道了。没有别人可以做到Lupin这一步，违背他的意愿解开他的袍子，而不被施遗忘咒（oblivion）却能幸存。同时，也只有强烈如失去Lupin的恐惧才能让他屈服于自己施虐狂的倾向，他愿意做任何能力所及的事情让Lupin幸福，把他的小狼人留在身边——这个他真正的归宿和港湾。

 

“回答你之前的问题，”Snape说，“是的，我是在当食死徒的时候学会了使用长鞭。”

 

“哦，我没有要求你回答，不是么？”Lupin略微惊讶地问。

 

“我没准还训练过那些让你逃走的‘新手’也说不定。至少是怎么用鞭子。”

 

Lupin微笑。“你的成绩很不错。”

 

“这一点儿都不好笑，Lupin。我折磨别人，并且还教会其他人怎样折磨。”

 

“我很抱歉，Severus。我不过是试着活跃一下气氛。”

 

“你什么时候被捕的？”

 

“大约是离开Hogwarts一年之后。”

 

“那会儿我可能就在大厅里。谁打的你？”

 

“Macnair。”Lupin回答，“但是他把我丢给了几个新丁——我从来不知道他们的名字——他则去找Malfoy结果我。只需要稍微集中一下精神，我就能解开手铐，那孩子显然不知道有些巫师可以不用魔杖完成一些简单的咒语，因为他没有把我看得很紧。我设法拿回魔杖，把他打晕，然后赶在Macnair和Malfoy回来之前跑到传送点幻影移形（Disapparate）。”

 

Lupin建议割断他喉咙的那天早上，Snape所感到的强烈保护欲又重新席卷他的全身。Malfoy强暴Lupin的同时Macnair撕裂他的喉咙，仅仅是可能性——就算Lupin能够活下来——也让他极度不舒服。而且他惊讶地发现自己正在嫉妒，任何人碰他最亲爱的狼人已经够糟了，Lupin可能会喜欢Macnair的虐打这种想法几乎让他怒发冲冠。

 

“那让你激动么？”他阴沉着脸，极力让自己显得冷静。“当Macnair鞭打你的时候？”

 

“你似乎很生气……”Lupin专心端详他的表情。“你是不是以为，我也会乞求Macnair伤害我？”

 

“这念头自己蹦出来的。”Snape承认，咬牙切齿。

 

“比起那个，我当时更害怕，最关心的是怎么能逃出来。”Lupin的担忧慢慢柔合成一个微笑。“你在吃醋！这可真好啊！”

 

“当然我是。”Snape回答，用充满威严的声音隐藏自己的如释重负。“如果我不嫉妒，就不会想要拥有你了。我甚至不愿意去想其他任何人来伤害你，那是我专署的权利。”

 

“哦，Severus！”

 

狼人再次微笑，这次却是暧昧而诱惑的味道，然后靠过去亲吻他。Snape紧紧箝住Lupin的上臂，籍着狼人呼吸的机会将舌顶进Lupin口中，他的手臂一定会留下淤伤，Snape攫取他的口腔也重新撕开了里面的伤口。他的小狼人呜咽着喘息，紧贴着他蠕动扭曲，用自己的胯蹭着他的大腿。当Snape最终将唇移开并且松开他的手臂时，Lupin的呼吸已经凌乱不堪，他靠在魔药教授胸口，贴着他的肌肤喷出灼热的气息。

 

“为什么Macnair不能让你开口？”Snape问道，“他的手段可是相当厉害。”

 

“呃，对他问的那些我真是一点儿都不知道。”Lupin耸耸肩，“另外，我比大多数人更能忍受疼痛，我想这是和受虐倾向相伴而生的。不过你不用嫉妒，我一点儿都不喜欢这个，我能想到的全部就是要远远逃开他。”

 

继续表情阴郁，Snape摇摇头。他觉得自己还是遗漏了什么。“但是，如果Macnair的鞭打不能让你兴奋……”

 

狼人抬起眉毛。“哦！那么为什么我喜欢长鞭？”

 

Snape点头。

 

“几年后，我偶然想到它——只是鞭子，不是Macnair。当我最终鼓起勇气尝试——在和当时截然不同的情况下——我买了一条。我曾看过一些人使用，它们相当华丽，而且我也很喜欢那声音，遗憾的是我遇到的大多数人都不太会用，他们或者打不中，或者只能带来轻微的刺痛。但是你太娴熟了，简直能成为专家。”

 

“Lupin，我 _以前是_ 专家。”

 

“哦，Severus！”狼人吸气，“我不是有意的，我很抱歉。”

 

“别在意。那会让我们都不好受。”

 

“我同意。但你还是回到了我们这边，带来了天翻地覆的变化，你知道，至少对Dumbledore还有魔法部来说是无价的。若非如此，你就会在Azkaban而不是教授药剂学了。”

 

“我明白。”Snape再次叹气，“但是我依旧享受那种感觉。甚至在成为间谍以后，一部分的我还是那么享受。”

 

“嗯，可能以前你是出于错误的原因而喜欢它，但现在你可以用正确的理由伤害我。”

 

“正确的理由？”

 

“因为我们都喜欢这样。我想不出更好的了，你行么？”

 

“恐怕不能。”

 

 

虽然Lupin确实经常表现出喜欢他施虐狂的一面，Snape曾经却做过比折磨别人更加不可饶恕的罪刑。他几乎每天都使用阿瓦达索命咒，校长对此充耳不闻是因为他需要Snape的协助，与老人针锋相对的压倒性力量则来自傲罗（Auror）。Dumbledore只有几个人在敌方内部——全部和他单线联系而互不相识——校长需要他能得到的每一个间谍的力量。

 

不过，即使他成为间谍后，Snape也没有停止杀戮。有时候他需要杀掉一个傲罗骗过黑魔王，然后把正确的消息传递给老人。Dumbledore知道这是Snape唯一能够既可以活下来又可以不间断工作的方法，因此校长将之视为必要的罪恶。而且，在最终审判来临的日子，谢天谢地Dumbledore也说服了魔法部司法理事会对此不作追究。

 

毫无疑问，Lupin假设他杀过人，并且猜对了，但Lupin可能对他手上有多少条人命完全没概念。更进一步，因为Lupin也是个傲罗，Snape的牺牲者中很可能有他的熟人。如果他亲爱的狼人知道他杀过多少人，甚至可能还杀过他的朋友，以及在他内心深处是多么喜欢看着勇敢的傲罗痛哭流涕跪地哀求，他或许永远都不会原谅他。带着如此沉重的忧虑，他望向Lupin美好平和的面庞。狼人微笑，Snape却再一次长长叹息。

 

“怎么了，Severus？你这样真的让我很担心。”

 

“我以前杀过人，这真的不让你困扰？”

 

Lupin摇头，“我们是在打仗。战争中所有规则都不一样。”

 

“但是我杀害傲罗——那些你认识而且并肩工作的人——还有，我也喜欢那样。”

 

“Severus，你当时是间谍，别无选择。况且你同样给Dumbledore提供了价值无法估量的情报，我毫不怀疑你拯救了更多的生命，比你拿去的要多得多。你不像其他食死徒，他们公然残害麻瓜取乐，还把黑魔标记射向天空。”狼人耸耸肩，“另外，我很可能也杀过那些你一度认为是朋友的人，而且我并不比你少喜欢这种感觉。”

 

Snape瞪大眼睛，“你说真的？”

 

“当然。我脑中一些原始卑劣的冲动热爱杀戮，我是说我人类的大脑，不是狼的那个。我想你体内也有这种冲动，想要割断什么人的喉咙。我们在大多数时候表现得文明而教化，也很成功，但是这些祖先留下的本能依旧存在，我们永远不能将之抹煞或者否认。

 

“可能我比别人想得多，因为从孩子的时候，我就要周而复始地经历兽性的怂恿，推着我造成血腥，我需要付出比别人更多的努力才能压制住这股欲望。我们的情况并不罕见，我曾读过战争时麻瓜的日记，很多士兵都有同样的梦魇。我也知道，如果必要，我还会继续杀人。了解自己永远都是一件好事。”

 

Snape皱眉，“这让我们比Black好不到哪儿去。”

 

狼人坐起来，飞快地说：“我能给你命令的时间不多了，所以趁自己还可以，我必须抓住最后的机会。请听我说，Severus！你 _一点儿_ 都不像Sirius Black！你不会用最难以置信的阴谋被背叛你所有的朋友。你一知道他们命在旦夕就警告了James和Lily，而且你也没有因为那些无辜的麻瓜在街上和Peter离得太近而杀害他们。如果我们没有把握就作出对你不利的判断，像我们对Sirius——”

 

“黑魔王可能还在。”Snape打断他。

 

“好吧，我们不确定这个。”Lupin回答，摇着头，“最后我们肯定能找到办法彻底击败他。但是不管怎样，我们都应该听你的，James和Lily应该听你的。Dumbledore信任你，可出于一些原因，我们这些人或者愚蠢，或者自大，没有能够和他一样。你自愿深入虎穴，过这种刀口上的生活，为了那些你连名字都不知道的人牺牲，我们却依旧怀疑你的忠诚。我们 _所有人_ 都欠你的，Severus。我当然也不例外！我为自己曾经以任何方式怀疑你而道歉，哪怕只有一秒的怀疑，对你来说也是一种亵渎。”

 

Snape感到呼吸困难，喉咙中有什么东西哽咽着，一股热流慢慢涌上。“谢谢你，Lupin。”他终于能顺利说出一句完整的话，“这对我来说意义非凡。”

 

“你太客气了，Severus。”狼人回答，温暖地笑着，抬手贴上Snape的脸颊。然后他瞥了一眼闹钟，再次转过身，叹了口气，把头靠在Snape胸口，拉过他的胳膊重新环住自己。“只剩15分钟了……顺便说一句，如果你打算改注意，割断我的喉咙这个提议还是成立的。”

 

“我真的不认为自己能那样对你，Lupin。对Black，没准可能——但不是对你。”

 

“请别拿这开玩笑，Severus。”

 

一股寒意爬上Snape脊背，让他打个冷战。“你还爱着他，是不是？”

 

“不幸的是，我心里有一部分会永远爱他。”Lupin重重地叹气，“尽管他无疑伤透了我的心……他曾经是我们那‘群’的头儿……我知道自己不恨他。”

 

“甚至在他做过那些之后？”Snape惊讶地问。

 

“是的，但那和Sirius或者他的所作所为没有关系，这也是最可悲的一点。我不会恨任何人，我不允许自己憎恨任何人。我不能。”Lupin沉重地道，“好吧，没准Voldemort……”

 

Snape痉挛般又抖了一下，狼人转过脸。

 

“哦，我很抱歉，Severus。”他马上说，“我不是故意——”

 

“没关系，Lupin。我不过是……很久没听别人说起这个名字了。”

 

Lupin这才略微放松，再次将头靠上Snape的胸口，Snape爱恋地吻着他有些斑白的头发。轻轻抬起胳膊，狼人挪开一点，露出了狰狞在魔药教授前臂内侧，有些模糊的黑魔标记。

 

“你知道这很可能不会是永久性的，”Lupin示意，“一旦我们彻底击溃他，这应该能消失。”

 

Snape叹气，“我当然希望如此。”

 

“然后你就会像初雪那样纯洁无暇。”

 

“初雪总是带点污染的，Lupin。”Snape皱着眉纠正。

 

“我知道，”Lupin毫不犹豫，Snape听到他的声音中带着窃笑，“我可不想要个圣洁的雏儿。 _无聊！_ ”

 

Snape吃吃地笑了。 _上帝，我真的爱你，_ _Lupin_ 。

 

他想要爱抚狼人身体的每一寸肌肤，但同时又不想放开自己的手。他想要把Lupin紧紧搂在怀中让他几乎不能呼吸，想要他无比靠近，几乎融进他的胸膛。当他之前说喜欢碰他，不知何故这个字似乎无法确切地表达出他内心深处的渴望。从没有人对他产生过这样大的影响，如果Lupin爱他能够有他爱Lupin一半强烈，说不定他会幸福得天旋地转。

 

狼人好像还在研究他手臂上的印记。当Lupin尝试将它凑近唇边，Snape猛然打直身体，将胳膊抽回去。

 

“不要！”他厉声喝道。

 

“为什么不？”Lupin惊讶地问。

 

“这是耻辱的标志，我不想你吻它。”

 

“但是我想。Severus，你不明白么？我接受的是你，你的整个人，带着不幸的过去和你所有的缺点。这个标记，”他说着，指尖轻轻描绘过骷髅头，还有呼之欲出的毒蛇，“和你的头发，你的牙齿或者你身体的其他部分一样。如果没有它，你就不是我要的那个人了。我爱这个标记，我爱它因为它是你的一部分，我爱你所有的一切。”

 

张大嘴，Snape最终看着Lupin举起他的手臂压上柔软的唇。狼人自始至终望着Snape的眼睛，他近乎虔诚地吻了黑魔标记，然后将它贴在脸颊。魔药教授抓过Lupin的头发，凝视狼人大而美丽的褐色眸子——好像一池流动的巧克力浆——里面满满全是真诚。但莫名地，他依旧有些不安。

 

_我应该现在和他说么？“我爱你，_ _Lupin_ _。”不行，这不对。“我爱你，_ _Remus_ _。”哦，只要说“我爱你”就好了。这足够了，不是么？他会明白的。称呼并不重要，只要你说了那句话……_

 

可他什么都没讲，抿着嘴唇，喉咙发紧以至无法出声。泪水刺痛了他的眼眶，他试着眨眼让这热度消散，但它们越积越多，充盈着，最终沿脸颊滚落。没有告诉Lupin自己的任何感觉，他只是失声痛哭。他的小狼人温柔地扶着他躺回床上，把他紧紧搂在怀里，揉着他的头发，一点一点吻干他的眼泪，不断在他耳边喃喃细语地安慰，“一切都很好，没事了，Severus。没事了…”

 

Snape _知道_ 真的没事了，事实上，从来没有这样好过。

 

_你看到了么？这是幸福的泪水！_

 

最终，眼泪止住了，但是狼人并没有停止自己的温柔，直到钟表敲响午夜的时刻。他们的目光随着那声音锁定在一起，两人都屏住呼吸，等待第十二下回音在房间中渐渐淡去。

 

Snape深深吸了口气，目不转睛地盯着他奴隶的眼睛，一字一顿沉声道，“你。是。我。的。”（You.  Are.  Mine.）

 

狼人无法控制地轻颤，呼吸急促，眼中燃烧着期待。“我会尽我所能让你不后悔所作的决定，先生。”

 

“吻我，奴隶！”

 

“是的，主人。”

 

Lupin指尖轻扫过Snape的前额，向下滑，沿着他的下巴，最终他的手停在他主人的脑后。他低下脸，双唇微微张开，舌头已经准备好探索Snape的口腔。魔药教授双手抓住狼人的头发，带起Lupin压抑的呻吟。当他们的舌纠缠在一起，Lupin的另一只手迂回着爬过Snape的胸，来到他两腿之间，引得他刚刚抬头的欲望瞬间坚硬起来。所有的事情都很完满，Lupin值得夸赞地服从了他的第一个命令，不过这明显有点超出任务了。

 

通常情况下，Snape停下亲吻时狼人才是那个喘息不已的人，而这次，托Lupin巧手的福，他们两人都重重喘着气。Snape抓过Lupin在他脑后的手，又将另一只手从他憋得生疼的勃起上拿开，然后将Lupin双臂反翦，一只手牢牢箝住他的手腕。Lupin唇边泄出一声惊喜的呜咽，Snape不由分说将他的小狼人掉转过身背向自己，用全身重量压上去。Lupin在他身下扭动着，笑得暧昧而淫荡。

 

“你属于我。”Snape嘟囔着。

 

“是的，先生。”Lupin上气不接下气低声回答。

 

“这身子是 _我的_ 财产！”

 

Lupin闭上眼睛，折腾得更加剧烈。“是的！”

 

“只要我愿意，我可以在任何时候使用我的财产——”

 

“哦是的！”狼人尖叫出来，向后仰起头。

 

“——用我喜欢的方式。”

 

“是的，主人！”Lupin哭喊着，将炽热的目光钉在Snape眼中，双眸被渴望点燃。“请现在就使用你的财产，先生！宣布我是属于你的！干我，主人！请用力插入我！”

 

Snape浑身发抖，然后他狂热地啃上Lupin的唇，用灼人的吻夺走他的呼吸，同时另一只手在狼人双腿间进出。Lupin再度呻吟，扭曲着身子，他看上去像是要重新躺好，以便能打开自己迎接主人的进入。Snape看着他的小狼人在如此短的时间内又一次急不可待地想要被掠夺，不由得轻笑起来。

 

“我会想着的，”他说，“就像你刚才射出来的那样猛烈，让你一星期下不了床！”

 

“如果我能射，我不在乎，先生。”Lupin哑着声音，眼中欲火焚烧。“请为了你的快乐随意使用我的身体。我渴望只为你而存在，主人。”

 

Snape惊讶地张着嘴，呆立了一下。然后，带着一声比他二十年前在尖叫屋听到的任何动静更加具有侵略性的咆哮，他急燥地把Lupin的腿曲折压上胸口，猛一挺身，将自己雄伟、强壮的阴茎深深埋进狼人热情包容的体内，狂野抽插，带起火热的撞击。Lupin刚刚说的话显然是认真的，Snape能够明显感觉到他集中精神收缩肌肉，紧紧吸住自己，一丝不苟地加速着他主人的高潮。Lupin同时也抬起身子，尽力凑近Snape耳边，用他饱含情欲的沙哑耳语说着令人脸红心跳的粗话。

 

“哦，你感觉起来太好了，主人！我爱你粗大、坚硬的鸡巴用力操我的屁股，先生！”

 

保持着进入的状态，Snape大力向前，双手压住狼人膝盖后方，将他死死钉在床垫上，Lupin随着体内角度变换的刺激，调不成调地呻吟哭喊。

 

“哦——先生！哦——是的！啊！你拥有我，主人！ _请_ ——用力——干——我，先生！”

 

Snape毫不留情地在狼人体内横冲直撞，用他肿胀的阴茎研磨着奴隶美丽的身子，两人的臀有节奏地撞击在一起，直到整张床都嘎吱作响。当他的汗水淌过眼睛，Lupin伸手替他拭去，然后一根一根吮吸自己带着微咸液体的手指。

 

“哦，是的！哦， _上帝_ ，先生！我爱死你干我的方式了，先生！是的，主人！是的！ _是的！！！我是你的，主人！全部！完完整整的！你的，只是你一个人的！_ ”

 

仿佛世界都不复存在，那些话让Snape的高潮由内而外爆发出来，他仅存的理智使自己及时抽离，却在Lupin调转身体用口直接含住他的同时激烈地射精了。不同于以往的呻吟或者低吼，Snape这次咬紧牙关，执拗地重复着一句话。“你！ _是！我！的！_ ”（You!  _Are!_   _MINE!!!_ ）

 

Lupin回音般附和着他大声喊，“我！ _是！你！的！_ ”（I!  _Am!_   _YOURS!!!_ ）

 

Snape虚脱地倒在狼人胸口，Lupin四肢并用包裹住他汗水津津的身体。狼人抚摸着他的背，亲吻他的脸和脖颈，从火热的肌肤上舔掉他的汗珠，并且趴在他耳边告诉他，自己是多么欣喜，能够最终完全属于他。当Snape的呼吸终于平静下来，他吻了他的奴隶，绵长而深厚，Lupin依旧挺立的欲望贴着他的小腹跳动不已。Snape转过他的背，Lupin蜷缩着窝进他怀里，他还能继续感受到狼人的阴茎贴着大腿，隐约地悸动抽搐。

 

“你确定你不想射，Lupin？”他含糊不清地问，睡意悄悄侵染他的意识，同样丝丝缕缕渗入他的声音。

 

“只有你允许我才行，先生。”狼人回答，再一次亲他的脖子。

 

“我想我太累了，顾不上这许多。可能等早上吧。”

 

“是的，先生。你今晚要不要我睡在地板上？”

 

Snape抖了一下，抬起眼皮。“绝对不行！只要你表现良好，你的位置就是在你主人的身边……最好不穿衣服。”

 

Lupin认真地点头。“我会尽我最大的努力报答你的好意，先生。”

 

“于是你可以躺在我身边了，或者你能脱掉衣服？”Snape扬起一边眉毛问道。

 

“都要。”Lupin灿烂地笑着。

 

Snape轻轻笑了，又吻了他。“晚安，奴隶。”

 

“晚安，主人。”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

**Part XX: A Night Sans Potion**

**冷夜**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 20/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Bondage, m/m innuendo, graphic m/m sex, and major angst, and the beginning of this chapter deals with Internal Enslavement (IE).  If the concept of Lupin completely belonging to Snape bothers you, _PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ!!!_

 

某鱼注：

本章插入了一些教授的回忆，因此或许会引起时间凌乱的感觉

 

 

 

Snape从不后悔他和Lupin订下契约——绝对没有。最初他还担心狼人会不开心，但事实刚好相反，奴役看上去很适合Lupin，Snape不确定自己是不是产生了幻觉，不过Lupin明显变得更年轻也更健康了——当然，更加美丽——随着日子一天一天过去。不仅如此，他还越来越深情体贴，即使都Snape觉得有些不可思议。

 

他们的复活节假期简直愉快之至。虽然Snape本人并不信奉任何宗教，基督教的节日对他最亲爱的狼人却有着重要意义。然而，纵观假日，宗教信仰显然不是他们关心的事情，另一方面，Snape却相当肯定，他看到了不止一次的神迹。谢天谢地满月没有打断他们的快乐，事实上，只有一点儿而已。大多数时候他们甚至不需要预定食物，因为Snape会在他那小小的厨房中亲自动手，并且他也通知了家养小精灵暂时不用打理他的房间。

 

 

他以一桌浪漫的晚餐开场，不过小奴隶显然有别的主意。既然没有其他人看到过狼人对他的餐具含情脉脉，Snape也就不用为此而觉得不好意思。但是他知道，Lupin每咬一口就满意地呻吟一声，其实和食物并没有多大关系。当他抓住Lupin直接推倒，在餐桌上进入他时，整桌食物差点就要被浪费了，幸好他做了很多面包卷，所以黄油近在咫尺。

 

激情之后Snape问奴隶，是不是赏识他的厨艺，狼人咧嘴一笑，趴到他耳边，“我当然欣赏，先生。但我更喜欢你干我的技术！”

 

 

如果对接下来的日子能够有哪怕一丝一毫察觉，他们肯定会好好吃完那顿晚餐。

 

 

他们真的很高兴大家能回到学校继续工作，因为在假期结束的时候，两个人都精疲力竭而且浑身酸痛。除了值班巡视的几个小时，还有给Potter的抵抗摄魂怪课程，Lupin几乎光着身子跪在Snape的房间整整两周。魔药教授感到——如果这不是在天堂——那这就是天堂应该有的样子。

 

Snape当然不在意让Lupin继续Potter的抵抗摄魂怪训练，他理解Lupin不能没有个好的理由就贸然将课程取消。说“我的主人禁止这样”显然不行，而且Snape最不愿意的事情就是让Potter有机会窥视Lupin的私生活。除此之外，不管怎么说假期之后这课程仅剩下一周了，一旦Slytherin和Gryffindor争夺Quiddith杯的比赛结束，整个学期也就随之结束，Potter也能安然无恙地滚回家去了。

 

放完假，有许多作业要批改，还有考试需要准备。Gryffindor赢得了Quiddith杯——许多年中的头一遭——但Lupin并不满足。这不像他平时的作风，Snape亲爱的狼人可以优雅而有尊严地接受失败，就好像他接受生命中其他一切不幸那样。可惜Lupin不能亲自观看比赛，因为那该死的月亮。

 

比赛之后Snape立刻去看望了卧床休养的狼人，Lupin开口第一句话就称赞他主人穿着Slythrin绿而不是通常的黑色，看上去是多么英俊迷人。奴隶根本不用问比赛结果，因为Snape满脸都是掩饰不住的失望。Lupin说他对主人的不开心表示抱歉，看上去比刚才更加真诚。当他的小狼人问如果抱着他会不会有所缓解时，Snape回答这不会有什么坏处，于是他放松地窝进奴隶怀中，默默想着没什么失望是Lupin不能安抚的。

 

在他们意识到时间紧迫之前，考试已经接踵而至。狼人计划用一种跨越障碍物的追捕（obstacle course）作为测验，这样他就能不用做很多批改。Snape，另一方面，除了固定的药剂制作外，还增加了笔试。幸亏Potter配出的混乱调料（Confusing Concoction）没有继续恶化，Snape饶有兴致地给了他一个格外差的分数。没人能说这和Quidditch杯有关，虽然如此，校长也和他好好谈了谈，这不是第一次，当然也不会是最后一次。

 

 

遗憾地，满月那周考试依然在继续，所以主人和奴隶不能在一起庆祝学期的结束，这确实非常令人沮丧。他们好像总是错过值得纪念的日子，比如大多数圣诞节，两人甚至不能在新年夜拥吻，尽管那并不是满月的错，而是新年晚会。如果他们相继离开小小亲热一番，人们肯定会怀疑的，于是只能放弃。

 

挨到宴会结束，Snape从壁炉进入Lupin的房间，用最快的速度过去吻了他亲爱的狼人。抓住Lupin的手腕，他一只手将它们固定在狼人头顶，然后身子紧贴上去，把Lupin压在墙上，狂热地夺走他的呼吸。他觉得狼人没准会发疯，因为Lupin在那一点点束缚中变得气喘吁吁，面色潮红。

 

回想他们还是一对“香子兰”（vanilla couple）的时候，Lupin这么称呼，Snape总克制着自己，用他的牙齿、手还有指甲带来有限的疼痛。然而当他们真的走到一起，除了偶尔要求Snape在性爱中将他固定出奇怪的姿势，狼人从来没有表现出一点想要约束控制他的意思。

 

 

当Snape放下他的胳膊反翦他的双手，Lupin反应更加热烈了，几乎立刻就硬起来。Snape不假思索地扯掉他的衣服，用腰带将他的手臂绑在背后。然后他给了Lupin另一个吻——比刚才情色诱惑得多，只会在他跪着时才用到的那种。

 

Snape一只手揽过Lupin的腰，让他的狼人不至于跌倒。即使只能勉强保持平衡，Lupin还是抬起一条腿架上Snape的肩。尽量支撑住自己，狼人无声地乞求Snape用他那修长的手指侵犯他。

 

值得庆幸的是，Lupin从来不会让他的请求沉默太久。

 

一遍一遍呢喃着他的名字，狼人直到Snape插入三根手指才得到满足。他一边在Lupin颤抖的身体里不停动作，一边残忍地吮吸着狼人的勃起，用牙尖擦过敏感的前端，偶尔离开一下下，只不过是去啃Lupin的大腿内侧。

 

Lupin激烈地高潮了——尖叫哭喊，紧闭双眼，无法自制地剧烈发抖。实际上，一段时间之内，Snape确实相当担心，害怕他的狼人会就此晕厥。最终Lupin睁开眼睛，冲他微笑，即使那让他又多花了几分钟才能凑出完整的句子。尽管他已经极大地提高了技巧，Snape知道自己在口交方面还只能算新手，因此，应该是捆绑束缚让Lupin陷入了如此疯狂的境地。于是，没有放开他，Snape抱起Lupin来到床上，然后长驱直入，直到狼人不省人事。

 

可惜，第二天早上一切都恢复正常了。虽然他并不迷信，Snape还是希望这不会预示着新一年有什么厄运，不过就算有，他们情人节和牧神节的庆祝似乎已经足够弥补用来弥补。更不用说新年第一天醒来后，当Snape提到想要更经常地绑缚他时，狼人所表现出来的那股兴致。

 

“你是认真的？”Lupin睁大眼睛问。

 

“这没什么，”Snape摇着头，“我理解。忘了我说的吧。”

 

Lupin握住他的双手，腼腆地微笑，“不，不，Severus，你误解我了，”他解释，“我喜欢那样。让我们拿起魔杖，我来给你看点东西。”

 

几分钟之后，Snape就能像专家似的召唤绳索了。打个响指，他可以让绳子蛇一般游动，凭意愿改变形状、松紧，以及其他种类繁多的花样。Lupin绝对是个好老师，当然Snape也是杰出的好学生。

 

接下来的一小时，他将Lupin绑出了六七种有趣的姿势。最后一个——他的手臂背在身后，手腕捆扎在相反的肘部，膝盖被缠绕在上臂的绳索拉扯到胸前，而他可爱的屁股就暴露在空气中——毫无反抗能力地展示着。狼人看上去有种无助的美感，Snape也决定他们忽略早餐继续研究，当然他们没有失望。

 

 

魔药教授在他熬制狼毒剂的时候甜蜜地回想着所有的一切。这个月Lupin服用完一周的剂量之前他就用光了存货，外加最近异常忙碌，魔药教授几乎抽不出时间，直到满月这天。但是Lupin对此表示理解，而且保证他会在办公室等着Snape给他拿来药剂。坩埚愉快地冒着烟，他舀了一大勺装进高脚杯，然后上楼走向狼人的办公室。

 

Snape几乎不敢相信他和Lupin才刚刚在一起六个月，他们很快地亲密无间，他从没有对任何人像对他亲爱的狼人那样敞开过心扉。更奇怪的是——他，一个可疑的前间谍——一点儿也不觉得告诉Lupin他生命中最肮脏的事情是一种被约束的义务，相反，那给他带来前所未有的解脱。他可以命令他的奴隶不许对任何人讲，但是他觉得这根本没有必要。不知何故Snape本能地感觉Lupin永远不会背叛他的信任，也许那只是因为他保守了Lupin最重要的秘密已经太久太久了……

 

另一个原因是他很高兴Lupin能够答应在办公室等他，而且，他这辈子的第二次，Snape一边上楼一边预演着自己一会儿将要说的话。在过去的几周里他一直在沉思，而今晚他决定告诉他的奴隶他爱他——不管Lupin怎么回答。他还计划订下这样一条命令：狼人满月的时候不许再躲到办公室，Lupin要在他主人的房间度过，就像其他的夜晚一样。

 

Snape觉得他早该从对于Lupin狼形的恐惧中恢复过来，就像Lupin从对自己化狼症的羞耻中抬起头来一样，至少是在他主人面前。正如他所说，没什么能够真的让Lupin感到局促不安，唯一一次他的奴隶曾经看上去不好意思，是因为主人称赞他是个多么好的奴隶。然而，Snape不愿意Lupin耻于狼人的身份，毕竟，化狼症不过是一种病，况且他是无辜的。狼人没有理由觉得惭愧——不论那些心胸狭隘的巫师怎么想。

 

他敲敲Lupin的门，没有回答。

 

 _他知道这很重要_ ，Snape急燥地想着，更大声敲门。 _如果他不服下最后一剂，就不会安全度过今晚，我的所有计划也就不能实行了。我们这周都很忙，我明白，但是他说他会在这里的。我亲爱的狼人会为这点小小的叛逆受到惩罚。现在离月亮升起还有一点儿时间，但是他会在哪里？_

 

Snape再一次敲门，然后尝试扭开把手。门轻易开了，他走进去，却没有看到狼人，在那小小的办公室里一切都逃不过他的眼睛。烦躁又紧张不安地等了一会儿——几分钟后，他向写字台走去。

 

_好吧，这明显不是去上厕所了。他连门都不锁，匆匆忙忙的会去什么地方？_

 

Snape放下高脚杯，桌上有什么东西在移动，吸引了他的目光。最初无心一瞥，他觉得那只是蚂蚁爬过Lupin的羊皮纸，可能被糖罐吸引了吧。他抬手想将蚂蚁赶走的时候忽然意识到，Lupin从不在茶中加糖，而且看上去只有一张羊皮纸被侵略了。那很像是Potter被逮住时带着的——幼稚的恶作剧羊皮纸，引起了他们之间第一次真正意义上的争吵。

 

Snape知道狼人没收了它，但他以为Lupin会还回去。如果这是个无害的玩具，就像他声称的那样，他看不到任何理由狼人要留着它。于是Snape疑惑地拿起羊皮纸，注意到这次上面不再有侮辱性的言辞，而是一幅地图——城堡和场地，还有些带着标签的小点在跑来跑去。

 

“Moony，Wormtail，Padfoot和Prongs诸位先生，魔法恶作剧者的辅助供应商，自豪地献上活点地图。”

 

_他骗了我！这个混蛋！！！_

 

Snape感到他的心骤然缩紧了，胃里开始翻江倒海。他茫然地看着手上的羊皮纸足足一分钟，这已经超过了仅仅打破规矩的程度，虽然，那个时候他们的规矩还没有正式建立，但Lupin曾经真挚地望着他的眼睛，对他隐瞒羊皮纸的真相，一而再，再而三。

 

他决不容忍。他的奴隶应当为此受到惩罚——最猛烈的那种。但是首先，他的主人必须找到奴隶才行。快速浏览一下地图，Snape锁定了标着“Remus Lupin”的小点，狼人正在进入打人柳下面的通道，朝尖叫屋移动。他是想在变身之前远离人群，Snape的怒火瞬间烟消云散。

 

“哦，可怜的Lupin，”他叹了口气，将地图扔回桌上。“我告诉过你我会带着药及时过来。你必须学会信任你的主人，我亲爱的小狼人。”

 

Snape离开Lupin的办公室，袍子在身后卷起层层波浪。他几乎脚不点地穿过一条捷径，冲下倾斜的草坪，向那棵树跑过去。在他寻找着敲击树结的木棍时，有些东西出现在余光之中，亮闪闪的。从地上捡起来，他看出是一件斗篷，再详细检查，魔药教授差点双腿发软坐在地上。

 

_这是_ _Potter_ _的隐身斗篷么？如果是，那么他也在尖叫屋……_

 

男孩在场，会给他把自己的小奴隶拖回城堡带来些麻烦，他把事情想得简单了——找到Lupin，把他带回办公室，让他喝下药剂，然后他们回到Snape的房间度过整个夜晚。Potter并没有出现在等式里，虽然将魔药教授的生活搅得一团乱似乎是这孩子最大的能耐。现在Snape真希望自己带着高脚杯，万一Potter耽误了他的计划，等到月亮升起来，后果将不堪设想。无论如何——他必须想出对策。

 

倘若Potter也在那里，那么斗篷正是他需要的，男孩偷偷溜到Hogsmeade的证据。Snape决定他最好带上斗篷以防万一，其实，穿上它没准是更好的主意。他可以神不知鬼不觉地只让奴隶一人听见命令，Potter甚至都感觉不到，然后第二天他就能以违反校规的事好好修理Potter一顿。

 

抓起一根折断的木棍，Snape用力敲了打人柳的树结，几乎等不到张牙舞爪的树枝停下就披上斗篷爬进通道。火把的光影影绰绰跳跃，忽明忽暗，他强压下自己的颤栗，这情形在他的噩梦中出现过无数次了。尽量缩着脖子，他小心地不让脑袋在低矮的顶端被撞得七荤八素。

 

十六岁时穿越这通道实在是容易得多，那会儿他还没有6英尺高。现在他不时能碰到低垂下来的岩石，必须东躲西闪地绕过去。最终他来到小屋，灯光从楼上卧室的门板缝隙中散落出来，可是门却紧紧关着。

 

Snape抬头走上楼梯，听到模模糊糊的交谈。他认出了第一个——让人心烦意乱的尖声高调绝对是Granger，然后是Lupin的笑声，但他依旧听不清狼人在说什么。见鬼的家伙，还有他一成不变的低沉嗓音！当Snape走上平台，他的血液瞬间结冰，那嘶哑的声音无疑属于Sirius Black。

 

“如果你要告诉他们整个故事，那就快点儿说吧，Remus。我已经等了十二年，而且不打算再等下去了。”

 

 _上帝，_ _Lupin_ _！你为什么不叫我？_ Snape想， _典型的_ _Gryffindor_ _——妄图一个人收拾_ _Black_ 。

 

“好吧……不过你要帮帮我，Sirius。”Lupin回答，“我只知道事情的开头……”

 

Snape觉得好像他的腿已经不属于自己了。他们还在用名字相互称呼，Lupin并不是来 _抓_ Balck的，而是来 _见_ 他！愤怒再一次自心底涌上来，几乎燃烧了他的每一个细胞。Snape拉起斗篷，确保自己全身都被遮住，然后深深吸了一口气，打开门。五双眼睛立刻转向他这边，就在他小心翼翼蹭过门框时，Lupin朝他走来，审视着他认为本应空空如也的平台。

 

_上帝，这次请别让他听到或者闻到我！好吧，鉴于这房间里有好几颗心同时跳动，我怀疑他是不是能够在如此的嘈杂中听到我。不过希望他不会在这群人的气味中分辨出我才好。_

 

蹑手蹑脚，Snape快速闪过Lupin：Balck坐在床上，Weasley也是，还有Granger的姜黄色大猫趴在他们之间。Weasley的腿用一种奇怪的角度搭在床边，看上去脸色惨白，他的腿一定断了，而且，红头发的小子还紧紧抱着一只好像是老鼠的东西，肯定因为被猫吓坏了才吱吱叫个不停。Granger在墙边走来走去，Potter站在房间中央。

 

“没人在这儿……”狼人心神不宁地说。

 

“这房子闹鬼！”Weasley直着嗓子大叫。

 

“不是。”Lupin目不转睛盯着门外的平台，眉头紧锁。“尖叫屋从来都不闹鬼……那些村民听到的哭喊和嚎叫是我发出来的。”Lupin拨了拨挡在眼前的花白头发，若有所思。“这就是所有事情的开始——我是个狼人。如果我没有被咬，这一切都不会发生……如果我不是那么傻……”

 

Lupin接着讲的时候魔药教授并没有听完整，他思绪纷乱，脑袋几乎要爆炸了。Lupin的老相好（mate）出现，他的主人就被彻底抛在了脑后。或者，这么久以来狼人难道都在帮Black？他几乎承认自己一直爱着他，不仅如此，如果Black是他们“那帮”的头儿，他一定会替Black做任何事。Lupin甚至可能希望服从他。

 

Snape以为Lupin在教Potter召唤守护神的时候仅仅是没有想到安全问题，但狼人不傻，他对继续Potter的课程简直据理力争，而且明显很有说服力。他永远知道最应该说什么，Lupin轻而易举让他相信了为什么他应当继续训练Potter召唤守护神，就像他不费吹灰之力让他相信那地图不过是个无害的玩具一样。Lupin甚至在争吵中处心积虑地叫他“Darling”，就为了分散他的注意力，不可原谅的是这竟然成功了！

 

从地图上看来，不止Lupin能够让Black溜进城堡如入无人之境，Potter应该也知道怎么出去。这就是狼人的全盘计划——让那孩子偷偷跑到外面，进入Black的潜伏范围。同时，仗着呼神护卫（Patronus Charm）的保护，Potter能够击退他遇到的摄魂怪，随便到他想去的地方。两件事加起来只能得到一个结论：Lupin正在把Potter送给Black。他 _肯定_ 一直在帮助Black！但是为什么他不把地图还给那孩子？

 

_不，他不会让我有第二次机会抓住_ _Potter_ _带着地图。_

 

房间里的其他人似乎都专注于狼人的每一个字，除了Black，他正狠狠盯着Weasley，眼中闪着怨毒的光。

 

_为什么他那样看_ _Weasley_ _？我以为他在跟踪_ _Potter_ _的。_

 

“在那些日子里，我的变形——十分可怕。”Lupin说，“从人变成狼是痛苦异常的事情。我远离人群，以免伤害他们，于是只能撕咬自己用来发泄。”

 

 _没有别的化狼症患者会这样做……你是_ 有意 _如此的，是不是？你_ 说过 _自己的血能让你兴奋。_

 

“村民们听到我的惨叫和哀嚎，以为是恶鬼作祟。Dumbledore顺水推舟助长了流言的传播……即便是现在，这间房子已经沉寂多年了，村民还是不敢接近……”

 

_不久的几个月之前这里可不是那么寂静的。当然了，那是你的主意，我们才不到这边来，不是么？是不是这样_ _Black_ _就能用这间屋子作为他的藏身之处？_

 

“但是除了我的变身，在这里的日子是我有生以来最快乐的。这辈子第一次，我有了朋友，三个肝胆相照的好兄弟。Sirius Black……Peter Pettigrew……还有，当然，你的父亲，Harry——James Potter。

 

“然后，我的三个兄弟发现了我每个月都要失踪几天。我用尽所有理由编故事，我告诉他们母亲病了，所以要回家探望……我怕他们知道我的真面目后会从此抛弃我。但是当然，他们，就像你一样，Hermione，发现了事情的真相……”

 

_所以_ _Granger_ _早就知道了。我想我布置的论文应该起了点作用吧，希望如此。_

 

“更让人感动的是，他们一点儿都不嫌弃我。相反，他们竭尽所能，为我做了些事情，让我在变形的时候不再苦苦煎熬，于是那成了我生命中最温暖的时光。他们变成了Animagi。”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

**Part XXI: With Friends Like You...**

**我的伴……**

 

 

Title：Staffroom Seduction 21/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Implied violence, m/m innuendo, and more major angst...

 

 

 

 

 

魔药教授几乎不能相信自己的耳朵。狼人这根本是玩火自焚，Snape差点忍不住笑出声来。

 

 _什么？！？！他们成了_ _Animagi_ _？！？！_ 非法的 _Animagi_ _？！？！哦，_ _Lupin_ _可真是越来越能干了。_

 

Potter看上去很惊讶。“我父亲也是？”

 

“是的，确实。”Lupin静静回答，“这花去了他们三年中的大部分时间，帮我想办法。你父亲和Sirius当时是学校里最聪明的——”

 

_上帝，_ _Lupin_ _！你的英雄崇拜究竟什么时候是个尽头？_

 

“——然后，他们很幸运，因Animagus的变形搞不好就会出现可怕的后果——这也是为什么魔法部要严加控制的原因。你父亲和Sirius给了Peter尽可能多的帮助，最终，在我们五年级的时候，他们成功了，每个人可以变成一种不同的动物。”

 

“但是那样对你有什么好处？”Granger迷惑不解地问。

 

“他们不能以人的形态陪在我身边，于是就变成动物守着我。”Lupin回答，“狼人只对人类有害。他们每个月在James的隐身斗篷掩护下偷偷溜出城堡。”

 

 _“_ _Harry_ _从哪儿得来的？”你_ 明知道 _Potter_ _有隐身斗篷。究竟还有多少谎言，_ _Lupin_ _？我已经快跟不上你的节奏了。_

 

“他们跑出来后就会变形……Peter，作为个子最小的一个，能够滑到打人柳下面触动机关让枝条停止，他们就顺着通道来找我。在他们的影响下，我变得没那么危险了，当我和他们在一起的时候，我的身体还是狼的样子，但意识已经脱离了兽性。”

 

Black插口，依旧恶狠狠地盯着Weasley。“快点，Remus。”

 

“就快说到了，Sirius，就快到了……嗯，当我们都能够变形之后，巨大的喜悦呈现在面前。很快我们就决定离开尖叫屋，趁着夜色在学校和村子里游荡……”

 

狼人的解释让Snape几欲作呕，他不耐烦地听着Lupin继续讲故事，直到倏地灵光一闪：他刚刚说这些事情都发生在他们五年级的时候。

 

 _就是这一年，_ _Black_ _试图杀了我。很明显如果你们能够和他一起在学校还有_ _Hogsmeade_ _闲逛，他对“我们”做的事情就不会让你那么紧张。他为了惩罚你让他对我好点，才告诉我你的去向？这全是废话！我真是个傻瓜，竟然给了你一整天来编故事，不是么？不得不承认，这是个接近完美的谎言。你几乎告诉我了这件事从一开始你就有份！“那是我专有的，‘我很愿意将你吃干抹净’的眼神。”我诅咒你，_ _Lupin_ _，你这个不要脸的狡诈的混蛋！！！我现在可以接受你那个割断喉咙的邀请了么？我会的，不过，是用一把_ 银 _刀，希望你别介意。_

 

Snape的思绪回到那一夜，Lupin请他为自己爱着Black而打他。狼人看上去很快就享受起他的“惩罚”，甚至能从疼痛中得到高潮。那天晚上一开始的时候，Lupin表现得相当轻佻戏谑，当他意识到Black注定要接受摄魂怪之吻，而自己又作出了错误的反应时，为了掩盖，他要求Snape用能做到的最粗暴的方式对待他——出于好心——他给了他，并且一直认为他会喜欢那样。

 

Granger一声惊呼将Snape拉回现实。“那依旧很危险！半夜和一头狼到处乱跑！如果你们吓坏居民或者咬到别人怎么办？”

 

_我也这么想的，_ _Granger_ _小姐。_

 

“有个想法至今仍困扰着我。”Lupin沉重地说，“那里住着不少女教师，我们后来拿她们当笑料。”

 

_我就知道你会的！你们有没有对那个几乎杀掉我的晚上捧腹大笑？！？！_

 

“我们当时还年轻，不太懂事——所以恃才放纵……有时候我会对背叛了Dumbledore的信任充满内疚，当然……在没有别的校长接受我时，他允许我进入Hogwarts学习，他根本不知道我打破了他为我和别人的安全特别设立的规则。”

 

_他很快就会知道的，_ _Lupin_ _。别搞错了！_

 

“他从不知道是我导致了三个学生非法变成Animagi，但是我总会在我们计划下个月的冒险时找到理由原谅自己的愧疚，从来都是这样……”狼人表情变得僵硬，声音充满了真正发自心底的自我厌恶。“这一年来，我一直和自己斗争着，考虑要不要把Sirius是个Animagus的事情告诉Dumbledore。但是我没有，为什么？因为我太害怕了。这意味着我必须承认在学校时曾经背叛了他的信任，承认我引诱了其他学生和我一起犯错……Dumbledore的信任对我来说意味着一切。”

 

_你应得的可不止这些。但是他听过我的劝告么？当然没有！他总是偏爱你和你的朋友们，不顾我的存在，甚至在我冒死为他做间谍的时候也是一样！还有，你主人的信任怎么办？那对你来说一钱不值，是不是？_

 

Snape发觉自己不受控制地咬牙切齿，于是一口啃住自己的拳头。别人或许没有听见声音，但狼人一定知道了。

 

“在我是个孩子的时候他让我进入Hogwarts，然后当我长大，却一片迷茫而且穷困潦倒时，又是他给了我一份工作。所以我让自己相信，Sirius是靠着从Voldemort那里学来的黑魔法才进入学校的，和他身为一个Animagus没有关系……”

 

_看上去像真的一样。过去的日子里你好几次说我撒谎的本事太差，如此说来你可谓是个中老手呐……我想请问，_ _Lupin_ _：你还知道自己什么时候在说实话么？_

 

“所以，在某种程度上，Snape一直以来对我的评论都是对的。”

 

魔药教授进来后的第一次，Black将他的目光从Weasley身上移开，盯着Lupin。

 

“Snape？”他问，“Snape和这有什么关系？”

 

“他在这儿，Sirius，”Lupin话中有话，“他也在这里教书。”

 

狼人的声音中，首先，是后悔……仿佛他在为曾经作过的事情哀悼，好像他……出卖了自己……只为了Black的计划，就在Snape想着他不会感觉更糟的时候，Lupin的话无疑是雪上加霜。但是为什么Lupin不把他们之间的事情告诉Black？他是在为自己付出身体才换来Snape的信任而觉得难堪？或者他担心Black会嫉妒？他那个 _老相好_ 也会嫉妒？

 

_当时，我只是在你说道，就算_ _Black_ _是异性恋也仍旧倾心于他的时候才会嫉妒。你们俩或许从开始到现在都是情人。“我一直喜欢我的男人沉浸在黑色之中_ _(Dark)_ _”，我当时以为你指的不过是头发和眼睛，_ _Lupin_ _，那会儿你真正的意思其实是黑巫师，对不对？或者手臂上有黑魔标记的男人？这就是为什么你亲我的胳膊？因为那让你想到_ _Black_ _也有一个？_

 

Lupin转向Potter，Weasley还有Granger。“Snape教授当时和我们都在学校读书。他曾经激烈地反对我担任黑魔法防御课程的老师，而且他一年来都在对Dumbledore说我是不可信任的。”

 

_很不幸，关键时刻我还是松懈了。你这几个月都将我玩弄于股掌之间，因为我的存在是对_ _Black_ _计划最大的威胁。我知道你从来都没有被我吸引过，间谍再怎么淫乱也不是你这样的，_ _Lupin_ _！_

 

（某鱼注——原句：“Mata Hari has nothing on you, Lupin!” Mata Hari，一战期间，长袖善舞、以东方公主姿态纵横西欧社交圈的美女Mata Hari，因间谍罪1917年被法国当局在巴黎枪决。有关她的传闻充满阴谋、淫欲，她的名字在间谍小说中已经成为以美貌勾引男子、刺探军事秘密的女间谍的代名词。更详细的可以参考：

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mata_Hari>）

 

“他有他的理由……你知道，Sirius曾经对他开了个很严重的玩笑，几乎让他丧命，而我也牵涉其中——”

 

Black嘲弄地哼了一声。“他根本活该——鬼鬼祟祟地跟在周围，总是想打探我们在做什么……一心想让我们被开除……”

 

“Severus对每个月我去了哪里非常有兴趣，”狼人继续说，“我们是同一年级的，你们都知道，并且我们——呃——也不是那么喜欢对方。他特别反感James，嫉妒吧，我想是的，因为James在Quidditch上的天分……不管怎样，Snape某天晚上看到我和Pomfrey夫人穿过广场，她那时正领着我去打人柳变形。Sirius想这或许——呃——很有趣，就告诉了Snape，如果想跟着我，需要做的只是找根木棍敲击树结。嗯，当然，他那样做了——如果他走到了这间屋子，他将面对一个完全成年的狼人——但是你父亲，一听到Sirius做了什么，就马上追过去把Snape拖了回来，在他命悬一线之际制止了惨剧……尽管如此，Snape还是在通道尽头看见了我。然后他被Dumbledore禁止把这件事情告诉任何人，不过从那时候开始他已经知道了我的秘密……”

 

_不，我那时很高兴保守你的秘密，但是，如果我再这样想，就是个不折不扣的混蛋！_

 

Snape举起魔杖径直指向狼人，极力强迫自己的手不去发抖，同时慢慢扯下隐身斗篷。

 

“所以这就是为什么Snape不喜欢你。”Potter说着，好像已经明白了什么，“因为他认为你也参与了那个玩笑？”

 

“正是如此。”Snape冷冷接口。

 

 

Lupin绝望地闭上眼睛，哽咽着无法出声，他知道游戏已经彻底结束了。Granger惊慌失措地尖叫，Black从床上跳起来，Potter则向后一跃，Weasley只是紧紧抓着他那狂叫不已似乎想要逃命的老鼠。魔药教授一只手举起斗篷晃了几下。

 

“我在打人柳下面发现了这个。”他说着，将斗篷丢到地上，“非常有效，Potter，我很感谢你……”然后他将视线转向狼人，“没准儿你会奇怪，我是怎么知道你在这里的？我刚去过你的办公室，Lupin。今晚你忘了服药，所以我带着高脚杯过去找你。幸亏我这样做了……对我来说很幸运，我的意思是。在你桌上摊着一张地图，瞥一眼我就知道了所有的一切。我看到你穿过这条通道，然后消失了。”

 

“Severus——”狼人想要开口。

 

Snape根本就不给他机会，提高声音。“我一次又一次告诉校长你帮你的老朋友Black闯进城堡，Lupin，现在证据确凿了。就连我都没想到你竟敢将这个老地方当作藏匿——”

 

狼人听着他的话，眼中溢满了惊惶和伤痛，他飞快插口，“Severus，你犯了个错误。你没有听到全部的事情——我可以解释——Sirius不是来杀Harry的——”

 

“今晚Azkaban又多了两个，”Snape打断他，毫不掩饰愤怒。“我会很愿意看Dumbledore怎么收拾这个残局……他一直确信你是无害的，你知道，Lupin……一个 _驯服的_ 狼人——”

 

“你个傻瓜，”狼人轻声说，“一个学生水平的投诉就能把无辜的人送回Azkaban？”

 

在他意识到自己做了什么之前，Snape念了束缚咒，蛇一样蜿蜒游动的绳索紧紧捆住狼人， _堵住他不停说谎的嘴巴_ ！Lupin摔倒了，毫无支撑重重落在满是灰尘的地板上。Snape突然胸中剧痛，禁不住扫了一眼狼人，却更加心烦意乱起来。令人厌恶的条件反射使他血液自动涌向腹股之间，他在脑中对着自己渐渐勃起的欲望疯狂怒吼。

 

_快停下！马上停止！！！_

 

Black抓住机会，趁Snape走神的空档怪叫一声，冲魔药教授扑过去，却在看到一根魔杖顶在他双眼之间时硬生生停下。

 

“给我个理由。”Snape嘶嘶吸气，“给我个这样做的理由，我发誓我会的。”

 

Black怒目而视，眼中燃烧着仇恨恶毒的火焰，Snape也用同样的表情回敬他。没有人移动，甚至没有人说话，直到Granger犹豫不决地朝他走过来。

 

“Snape教授——这——听听他们刚才说的也没什么，是——是么？”她结结巴巴。

 

“Granger小姐，你已经面临停课了，”Snape厉声道。“你，Potter，还有Weasley，你们太出格了，竟然和被定罪的谋杀犯，以及一个狼人混在一起。哪怕只有一次，都 _给我闭嘴_ 。”

 

“但是如果——如果有什么错——”

 

“ _安静，你这个蠢丫头！别对自己不知道的事情胡说八道！_ ”Snape咆哮着，感到怒火似乎正在从他每一个毛孔中喷发，显然还有一部分从魔杖中流露出来，在Black面前射出一团火花，不过至少Granger总算不再聒噪了。“复仇可真是美妙啊，”他声音压得很低，重新将注意力放回Black身上。“我多么希望自己是抓住你的那一个……”

 

“你又赢了，Snape。”Black不屑地说，“只要这孩子带着他的老鼠回到城堡——”他用下巴示意Weasley，“我就会安静地过来……”

 

“回城堡？”Snape狡黠地笑，“我可不认为我们需要去那么远。我要做的就是在爬出柳树之后，把摄魂怪叫来。他们一定很高兴见到你，Black……高兴到给你一个小小的吻，我敢说……”

 

Lupin悲鸣一声，Black脸上瞬间失去血色。

 

“你——你一定要听我说。”Black绝望地叫着，声音嘶哑，“那老鼠——看看那老鼠——”

 

_我可没必要听你废话，而且我为什么要听？_ _Azkaban_ _一定把你逼疯了，“看看那老鼠”？这究竟是怎样的胡扯啊？_

 

“过来，所有人。”Snape说，打个响指，Lupin身上的绳索末端飞入他手中。“我牵着狼人，可能摄魂怪也想给他一个吻——”在他注意到Lupin眼中闪过的恐惧之前，Potter冲过来挡住去路。“闪开，Potter，你自己已经够麻烦的了。如果不是我来这儿救了你——”

 

“Lupin教授这一年有几百次机会能杀了我，”Potter坚持着，“我和他不知道有多少时间是单独度过的，他教我对付摄魂怪。”

 

_我知道这些，你个傻孩子！_

 

“如果他在帮助Black，为什么他不那会儿就动手？”

 

_或许他接到命令，要亲手将“活着的男孩”带到他老情人的面前，去完成任务。_

 

但是他不会和Potter说这个。“别让我去猜一个狼人的心思，”他愤怒地低吼，“闪到一边儿去，Potter。”

 

“你真可悲！”男孩大声喊，“只不过因为他们在学校时嘲笑你，你甚至都不愿意听——”

 

“闭嘴！不许你这样对我讲话！”Snape吼回去，几乎想扼死这不知轻重的小混蛋。“有其父必有其子，Potter！我刚刚救了你的小命，你应该对我感激涕零！虽然你活该让他杀了你！你会像你父亲那样惨死，过于自负到不相信Black会骗你——现在别挡道，否则我就对你 _不客气_ 了。滚到一边儿去，POTTER！”

 

男孩举起他的魔杖，几乎同时，Snape听到三个声音从不同的方向朝他过来。

 

“ _除你武器_ ！（ _Expelliarmus_ ）”

 

他被扔到半空，向后直挺挺飞出去，重重撞到墙上。深沉钝感的剧痛击穿他的脑袋，然后一切都陷进了黑暗之中。

 

 

Snape做了个梦，梦到自己变成一只牵线木偶。当他最终恢复了意识，发现自己在打人柳外面。头晕脑胀，肯定是有人在他晕过去之后对他使用了悬浮咒（Levitation Charm），因为此时他正漂在离地面几英寸的地方。他发现魔杖并不在袍子里，于是到处摸索。

 

竭力忍着头痛，他集中精神，重复着“魔杖飞来（Accio wand）。”他之前还从没有尝试过无魔杖魔法，但是这次别无选择。最终魔杖回应了召唤，不知从哪里过来打在他脸上，然后掉进他掌中。它总是喜怒无常，就像它的主人——这也可能是为什么它一开始选择了他的原因。魔杖在手，他解除悬浮咒，双脚落地的同时摇晃了几下，头部的重伤差点让他跪倒。

 

一股强烈的恶心席卷神经，他觉得自己吐的时候脑袋一定裂成了几瓣。他的眼睛无法聚焦，但还是瞥到身边一张报纸了无生气地被丢在地上，伸手抓过来，他抹了抹嘴角，然后看见Weasley直挺挺躺着，一动不动。他费力地爬过去，发现那孩子已经人事不醒，好在还活着。

 

Snape终于想起来他为什么会在这里：Black！但是他在哪儿？Potter呢？Granger呢？狼人—— _Lupin_ _还没喝他的药_ ！他必须找到他们，可又不能丢下Weasley躺在这儿等死，万一狼人转回来怎么办？当他好不容易站起来，恶心的感觉再度将他击倒，他又吐了，几乎直接吐在Weasley身上，不过他倒不怎么在意这个。变出一副担架，他手脚并用地将男孩搬上去，随即听到一声野兽的哀嚎。Snape僵硬在原地，勉强分辨着声音的方向。

 

“湖的另一边。很好。”他自言自语，现在他和Weasley已经安全了，但是Balck在哪儿？

 

寒意浸透全身，他忽然意识到那里到处都是摄魂怪，围绕着湖飘来飘去，可它们明显已经走了，回到规定的岗位。Snape总在周围有摄魂怪的时候禁不住打颤，并非因为那东西本身，而是因为他曾经效力过的巫师将这种怪物抱在怀里，好像那是他的皮肤一样。

 

摄魂怪在的地方，Black肯定也在。Snape头重脚轻，几乎栽到树上，每走一步脑袋都像要裂开那样嗡嗡作响，带着Weasley浮在半空的担架，他跌跌撞撞来到水边。Potter，Granger还有Black都躺在岸上失去了意识，五花大绑又堵上了Balck的嘴，他变出另外三副担架，带他们回到城堡。

 

 

当校长和魔法部部长，Cornelius Fudge，匆匆来到医疗翼（hospital wing）——Snape把他四个昏迷的包袱卸下不久后——他们看上去神情凝重。

 

“我必须找到Macnair，”Fudge恼火地说，“那样他就能把摄魂怪带回来。”

 

“你 _不能_ 把那种东西带进城堡里。”Dumbledore斩钉截铁。

 

“哦，当然不会，Dumbledore。”Fudge回答，“我们会把犯人带到外面交给他们。但是如果Black恢复了知觉，我想需要把他锁在什么地方直到摄魂怪过来。”

 

校长提议用Flitwick教授的办公室，Fudge同意了。然后Dumbledore转向Snape。

 

“发生了什么，Severus？”

 

“在我解释之前，校长先生，”Snape回答，“我想你应该知道——啊——狼人……不知跑到哪儿去了，而且他今晚没有喝药。”

 

老人突然面色苍白，部长也抽了口凉气。

 

“狼人？”Fudge问。

 

“Black的一个朋友。”Snape赶在Dumbledore阻止他之前接口，“他在这里教书，我告诉过校长我怀疑他帮助他的老朋友闯进城堡。”

 

Fudge瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地惊呼，“Dumbledore，你雇用一个 _狼人_ ？”

 

“在他按时服用狼毒剂之后就绝对安全。”Dumbledore淡淡地说，目光停在Snape脸上，闪烁着危险的信号。

 

“幸运的是他今天晚上忘了喝药。”Snape继续火上浇油，不为所惧，“这阻止了他帮助Black逃脱的计划。”

 

在Pomfrey夫人照顾其他病人的时候，部长走开去寻找刽子手。Snape慢慢叙述事情的经过，Dumbledore则专心致志地听着。魔药教授终于讲完了故事，校长告诉Pomfrey夫人他想和Black谈谈，当然——单独地——只要他醒过来，马上就要。

 

“但是我已经告诉你了，校长先生。”Snape声音低沉，眯起眼睛。

 

“在你昏过去的那段时间是有空白的，Severus。”老人回答他，“那可能是相当长的时间，也可能只不过几分钟。无论哪个，Sirius看上去都是最清醒的一个，而且我需要知道全部真相。”

 

“请原谅我的冒昧，但 _这话_ 是什么意思？”Snape声音尖锐。

 

校长刚要开口，就听到Black发出了嘶哑的叫嚷。Poppy一定拿掉了他的口塞。

 

“那说明他知道你的本性，Snape！”Black恶毒地说。

 

“至少我不是杀人犯！”Snape不甘示弱。

 

Pomfrey夫人连忙跑过来。“我必须要求你们 _请_ 稍微保持安静。如果不是为了你们自己，也请体谅到其他的病人。”

 

“别打岔，Poppy！”Snape愤怒地责难。

 

“不，Poppy说的对，”Dumbledore打断他们，“我会带着Sirius去楼上Flitwick教授的办公室，那里我们能谈谈。”

 

部长在这小小的口角发生时回来了，他看上去相当不舒服，不停转着手上的帽子。当校长和犯人离开病房，Fudge转向Snape。

 

“你觉得可以略作谈话么，Snape教授？”

 

像往常一样，Pomfrey夫人尝试出声阻止，但魔药教授在她之前开口答应。

 

“是的，部长先生，我想我可以。”Snape回答，瞪了她一眼。

 

他和Fudge走出病房，Snape再一次应部长的要求陈述了他能够回忆起来的细节。等他讲完，Fudge摇摇头。

 

“不可思议……骇人听闻……他们竟然都没有死……从没听过这样的事情……真是岂有此理，不过幸好你在那里，Snape…”

 

“谢谢您，部长先生。”

 

“梅林勋章（Order of Merlin），二级，我认为。如果我能作主，肯定是一级。”

 

“我发自内心感谢您的厚爱，部长先生。”

 

得到梅林勋章能够补偿他生命中失去的爱么？Snape觉得根本不可能，但是必须如此。这比一无所有要好得多了。

 

“让你伤在这里可真卑鄙。”Fudge一边好奇地研究Snape的脑袋一边感叹，“Black干的好事，我猜？”

 

“实际上，是Potter，Weasley还有Granger，部长先生……”

 

“ _不_ ！”他惊讶莫名，叫了起来。

 

“Black蛊惑了他们，”Snape轻蔑地摆摆手，“我立时就看出来了。一个混淆咒（Confundus Charm），从他们的行为很容易判断。他们好像认为有些理由能证明他是无辜的，孩子们不应该为此负责。

 

“另一方面，他们的干涉也在一定程度上阻止了Black逃跑……他们明显认为自己能够单枪匹马抓住Black。几个孩子以前也干过这种事……我恐怕这次他们都充分得到了教训……当然Potter总是能得到校长的特别关照——”

 

“啊，好吧，Snape。”Fudge打断他，晃动手指。“Harry Potter，你知道的…当事情落在他身上，我们或多或少都会灵活掌握。”

 

 _不是所有人_ ，Snape心里愤愤不平地说，挑起一边眉毛。

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

**Part XXII: The Truth Shall Make You Free**

**手放开**

Title：Staffroom Seduction 22/22

Author: dovielr （<http://subtle-science.livejournal.com/profile>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Paring: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

WARNING：

Implied violence, m/m innuendo, and more major angst...

 

 

 

Snape想自己不该浪费如此良机，毕竟不是谁都能每天和魔法部长说上话的。Harry Potter自从进入Hogwarts那天开始就成了魔药教授身边的一根刺，另外，如果Fudge打算帮助Snape挣得一级梅林勋章，他或许会……比较容易说服。

 

“而且——得到那么多特殊待遇对他真的好么？”Snape哼了一声，“个人来讲，我尽量把他和其他学生平等看待。任何别的学生都会被停课——至少来说——因为导致他的朋友陷入如此险境。想想看，部长先生——违反了所有的校规——还是为了保护他立下的规矩——行为出格，半夜三更和一个狼人还有一个杀人犯待在一起——不止这些，我还有理由相信他违法进入过Hogsmeade——”

 

“好吧，好吧……我们会考虑的，Snape，我们会考虑……那孩子毋庸置疑是个傻瓜…”Fudge再一次敷衍地打断他才智焕发的辩论，看了看时间。“我在想是什么耽搁了Macnair，”他咕哝着，“最让我吃惊的是摄魂怪……你真不知道是什么让他们撤退的，Snape？”

 

“不知道，部长先生……我到那里的时候他们已经回去到原来的岗位了…”

 

“这真意外。可是Black，Harry，那个姑娘——”

 

“我看到他们的时候，都昏迷不醒。我把Black捆好塞住他的嘴，变出担架，然后直接把他们带回到城堡里面的。”

 

“震惊…真是太耸人听闻了……”

 

Fudge摇着头，再一次看表。然后他咂咂嘴，更加沉重地摇头。部长明显不知道究竟是什么导致了这一系列的事故，不过他一向反应迟钝，所以也没什么大惊小怪。Snape听到病房里传来说话和走动的声音，肯定有个学生醒了。然后是Potter的欢呼。

 

“什么？”

 

Fudge和Snape面面相觑，一齐冲进里面。

 

“Harry，Harry，这是怎么回事？”部长难以置信地问，“你应该在床上——”Fudge转向Pomfrey夫人，“他吃过巧克力了么？”

 

“部长先生，请听我说！”Potter叫道，“Sirius Black是无辜的！Peter Pettigrew伪造了自己的死亡！我们今晚看到他了！你不能让摄魂怪对Sirius做那种事情，他是——”

 

“Harry，Harry，你现在很混乱。”Fudge温和地摇摇头，冲Potteer挤出一丝笑容，几乎和Lupin的笑容一样恼人，虽然完全不同。“你刚刚经历了一次可怕的折磨，快躺回去，现在，我们已经控制了整个局面……”

 

“你没有！”Potter扯着嗓子嚷，“你抓错了人！”

 

Granger匆匆跑过来，哀求地看着Fudge。“部长先生，请听我说，拜托你。”她几乎带着哭腔。“我也看到他了，那是Ron的老鼠，他是个Animagus，Pettigrew，我的意思是，另外——”

 

“你看到了，部长先生？”Snape打断她，“混淆咒，两个人都是……Black对他们做得相当精彩……”

 

“我们没有被下混淆咒！”Potter尖叫。

 

Pomfrey夫人也加入了疯狂的队伍，看上去恼羞成怒。“部长先生！教授！我必须坚持你们一定要离开。Potter是我的病人，他不应该被打扰！”

 

Potter生气了，“我没有被打扰，我正在告诉他们事实！只要他们肯听——”

 

Pomfrey夫人用力把一大块巧克力塞进Potter嘴里，堵住他的口，噎得男孩一屁股向后坐到床上，拼命咳嗽起来。

 

_非常感谢，_ _Poppy_ _！_

 

“现在， _请吧_ ，部长先生，这几个孩子需要照顾。请离开——”

 

 

她的话被开门声再度打断，这次是校长。Potter一面艰难地吞咽，一面从床上跳下来。

 

“Dumbledore教授，Sirius Black——”他刚开口。

 

Pomfrey夫人不容分说打断他，声音提高了半个八度。“看在老天的份上！这里还是医疗翼么？校长，我必须坚持——”

 

“我很抱歉，Poppy，”Dumbledore温和地示意，“但是我有话对Potter先生还有Granger小姐说，我刚刚和Sirius Black谈过。”

 

“我想他一定说了不少根植在Potter脑子里的童话？”Snape讽刺地问，“一些关于老鼠的事，还有Pettigrew依旧活着——”

 

Dumbledore淡蓝色的眼睛怒视Snape，“那些，没错，是Black的故事。”

 

“那么我的证据就毫无价值了？Peter Pettigrew不在尖叫屋，我也没看到任何他在那里的迹象。”

 

“那是因为你当时昏倒了，教授！”Granger再次插口，“你没有能及时听到——”

 

“Granger小姐，闭上你的嘴！”Snape狂怒地向她吼道。

 

“现在，Snape，年轻的小姐脑中是一片混乱，”Fudge打着圆场，“我们要留有余地——”

 

“我想要单独和Harry还有Hermione谈谈，”校长冷静地重复。“Cornelius，Severus，Poppy——请离开。”

 

“校长先生！”Poppy抱怨，“他们需要治疗，需要休息——”

 

“刻不容缓。”Dumbledore继续，“我必须坚持。”

 

Pomfrey夫人气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴，走向她的办公室，用力关上门。

 

 _我想你的病人们需要安静，_ _Poppy_ ，Snape心想，在看到魔法部长又一次看表时，稍微扬起眉毛。

 

“摄魂怪现在应该到了。”Fudge说，“我去见他们。Dumbledore，一会儿在楼上等你。”他一步三晃地向门口走去，开着门明显在等Snape。然而魔药教授站在原地纹丝不动。

 

“你肯定不相信Black？”他低声质问，目光坚定地盯着老人的脸。

 

“我想和Harry还有Hermione单独说话。”Dumbledore简单重复。

 

“Sirius Black在他16岁的时候就展示了自己能胜任一个杀人犯。”Snape急切地向前跨了一步。“你没有忘记吧，校长先生？你没有忘记他曾经要杀了 _我_ ？”

 

“我的记忆力和以前一样好，Severus。”Dumbledore静静回答。

 

 _所以就是这样了，是吧？_ Snape想着，眯起眼睛。 _你们_ _Gryffindor_ _无论什么情况都亲密无间抱成一团，不是么？_

 

略微瞟了一眼，Snape审时度势，转身走出病房，Fudge跟在他身后。城堡外面，还是没有Macnair的踪影，Fudge于是决定上楼去看着犯人。

 

“你愿意和我一起么，Snape？”他转向楼梯间的时候问。

 

“部长先生，我决不会错过这个！”Snape愉快地回答，走上楼梯。“这正是让Black彻底无害的时候。我通常都不太赞成像摄魂怪之吻（Dementor's Kiss）这么残酷的事情，不过Black确实是个威胁。如果他能够从Azkaban逃脱，也就没什么做不到的了。”

 

“他真想要杀掉你么，Snape？”

 

“他确实是。当我们五年级的时候，一个恶作剧，还有他的朋友，那个狼人。”

 

Fudge摇头，“为什么他没有被开除？”

 

“啊，部长先生，我不喜欢说校长坏话，你明白，但是Dumbledore总偏向Black和他的朋友，不管他们闯了什么祸都原谅他们的过错。这一次，我想，他不得不看着自己再也无法继续庇护Black了。”

 

_对_ _Lupin_ _来说更是活该，他要一辈子守着失去灵魂的_ _Sirius Black_ _，这个甚至对他都没有记忆的空壳。他作茧自缚，我简直再也想不出比这更适合的惩罚了。_

 

“我，首先，很高兴看到这件事情终于一劳永逸。”Snape继续，“我只希望Dumbledore不要从中作梗。马上就开始了么？”

 

“只要Macnair和摄魂怪一回来就开始。”Fudge回答，点点头，揉了揉捏在手里的帽子。“整个Black的事件都让人为难，我无法表达我有多么期待通知 _预言家日报_ （Daily Prophet），我们最终成功处决了他……我敢说他们会希望采访你，Snape…而且一旦年轻的Potter恢复神志，我想他会把你是怎么救了他的事情一五一十告诉 _报社_ ……”

 

Snape笑笑，他知道，当然了，Potter永远不会说他任何好话，除非他亲自在这孩子身上下混淆咒，但光想想也是很不错的。况且Potter怎么讲根本不重要，魔药教授将会为此被授予梅林勋章，Potter做什么都不能改变这个事实！倒不是那孩子不想破坏……

 

他们上楼的时候，部长一直不停地唠唠叨叨。Snape无视了绝大部分，只是点头、摇头、或者适当哼几声表示同意。最后他们来到Flitwick办公室的门外。

 

“ _阿拉霍洞开_ （Alohomora）”，部长念到，用他的魔杖打开门。

 

_这是你过去二十分钟内说过的最有趣的话，除了“梅林勋章”，“一级”还有“采访”之外。_

 

当房门慢慢敞开，里面空空如也。Fudge看上去迷惑不解，Snape走进去，狂暴地到处寻找可能藏人或者任何线索的地方，却一无所获。几秒种后，他终于想明白了。

 

_跑了！_ _Black_ _——逃——走——了！！！_

 

“ _Potter_ _！_ ”Snape怪叫着冲出房门，几乎把部长撞得仰面朝天。

 

“Harry？”Fudge一脸茫然，“你是什么意思，Snape？”

 

“Potter干的！”Snape尖声厉喝，几乎跑着奔下楼梯，魔法部长紧随其后，好像被他长袍荡起的波浪卷走一般。

 

“别傻了，Snape！”

 

“我才不傻，部长先生！”Snape嘘声不已，“你不像我这样了解Potter！”

 

“Harry在楼下！他怎么能帮助Black逃脱？”

 

“ _我不知道，但我一定要查出来！_ ”

 

“为什么，Severus？为什么Harry要帮一个杀人犯逃走？”

 

“就像我说的，他被蛊惑了。而且，Black是这孩子的教父！”

 

“他肯定幻影移形（Disapparated）了，Severus。我们应该留下人在房间里看住他，当事情发生时——”

 

“他不能！”Snape大喊，“没人能在这座城堡里显影或者消影！这—肯—定—和—POTTER—有—关！”

 

“Severus——理智点儿——Harry被锁起来了——”

 

Fudge瞠目结舌几乎喘不过气来，很明显他无法接受这一事实。校长看到他们冲过来时，打开病房的门锁，Snape劈手推开，沉重的门板弹到墙上，发出砰的巨响。

 

“你给我出来，POTTER！”他咆哮，奔向男孩的病床。“你都干了什么好事？”Poppy一把抓住他的手臂，但是Snape挣开了。

 

“Snape教授！”她喊，“请控制你自己！”

 

“看看，Snape，理智点。”部长重复着，“这门是锁着的，我们刚刚看到——”

 

但魔药教授并不罢休，他指着Potter和Granger，“他们帮他逃走了，我知道！”他狂吼着，唾沫横飞。

 

“冷静点儿，伙计！”Fudge也大声起来，“你在胡说八道！”

 

“你不知道POTTER！”Snape尖叫，“他做的，我知道是他做的——”

 

“事情都摆明了，Severus，”校长打断他，声音很低，但是在魔药教授耳中却好像他给自己施了扩音咒（Amplification Charm）一样。

 

 _他是怎么做到的？_ Snape转着眼睛思索。

 

“想想你正在说什么吧，”Dumbledore冷静地继续道，“这个门是我十分钟前离开病房时锁上的，Pomfrey夫人，这几个孩子离开过他们的床么？”

 

Poppy尖锐地抽气，头发都要竖起来了，用最高音量回答，“当然没有！”她几乎出离愤怒，“不然我会知道的！”

 

“好吧，你看到了，”老人就像刚才一样冷静，转身看着Snape。“除非你的意思是，Harry和Hermione能够同时在两个地方出现，我恐怕看不到任何理由还要打扰他们的休息了。”

 

火冒三丈地，Snape瞪着Fudge，吓得他直往后退。Dumbledore睿智的目光心照不宣地在他半月形眼镜后面闪烁。深呼吸了几秒，魔药教授还在因为怒火而微微发抖，鼻翼危险地翕动，Snape昂首阔步走出病房，袍子在身后张牙舞爪，卷起另一股黑浪。

 

 

回到房间，他合衣倒在床上，一夜未眠。托Lupin性趣盎然的福，他做了大桶大桶的抗疲劳剂，所以缺乏睡眠并不要紧。狼人不在他身边的日子，他其实没有睡过一个好觉，然而，现在他想，自己永远都不能再睡着了——至少在没有强力睡眠药水（sleeping draughts）的情况下是这样。辗转反侧，终于他在早上七点爬起来，换了件新袍子然后走下楼。

 

Potter帮Black逃走已经够糟了，可Snape很快便挨了第二次沉重打击。不知何故，校长说服Fudge相信，Lupin是从Black手上救下了Potter，Granger还有Weasley，并非要去伤害他们。但是，最重要的，魔法部长似乎完全忘记了魔药教授 _也_ 竭尽全力地救他们，不止从Black那里，更从变成狼形的Lupin口中。所有获得梅林勋章的希望——任何等级——瞬间化为泡影。

 

“Snape教授？”

 

Malfoy——永远不变地身后跟着Crabbe和Goyyle——在他一进入大厅就走过来打招呼。剩下的Slytherin也迅速从桌边围拢过来，聚在他们院长身旁。Snape下楼吃早餐不是因为他饿，而是因为他知道自己必须出现。毕竟，关于前一晚的流言已经开始蔓延，最好的方法就是尽快用事实堵住他们的嘴。

 

“怎么，Malfoy先生？”

 

“昨天晚上我听到窗外有吓人的嚎叫声，先生。”

 

“我一点儿都不吃惊。”Snape故作沉重地摇着头，“昨晚有一只狼人挣脱了。”

 

Malfoy瞪大眼睛，“ _狼人？_ 这里？在 _Hogwarts_ _？_ ”

 

“我恐怕他在这里有一段时间了，他还——”Snape闭上眼睛卖个关子，“——在这里教书。”

 

Slytherin本来交头接耳。

 

“谁？”听到他的话，几十个孩子异口同声。

 

“这么说吧……”Snape抬手让学生们安静，“下个学期，我很有可能出任黑魔法防御课的老师。”

 

Slytherin再次窃窃私语起来，更加激烈了。

 

“——Lupin教授——”

 

“——一直觉得他古里古怪——”

 

“——我们早该知道了——”

 

“——看看他的破烂袍子——”

 

“——每个月都消失几天——”

 

“——声称他病了——”

 

“——正是在满月的时候——”

 

 _我的工作完成了_ ，Snape心里想着，唇边荡起一抹微笑。他回到办公室，让Slytherin去讲闲话，因为只有Slytherin才知道该怎么做。

 

 

狼人没过多久就出现在他面前。Lupin已经完全崩溃了，憔悴不堪悲恸欲绝，当然不只因为这刚刚是他变形后的第二天。Snape看到他这副模样，身心都经受着痛苦的煎熬。他忽然很想紧紧抱住Lupin，抓着他的手臂把他摇醒，告诉他，他们会扛过去的，就像之前很多次面对困境时一样。然而，在他刚刚对学生讲了那番话之后，Snape清楚自己这辈子都不可能再接近Lupin了。

 

随后，他开始希望Lupin冲他发火，砸烂东西，用最恶毒的语言咒骂他，告诉他从没有对他产生过任何感觉，他不过是在利用他，不幸的是Snape这个傻瓜主动倒贴爱上他。但是狼人没有大喊大叫，尽管他眼中从此再也不会有一丝快乐的神采，也没有暴跳如雷。事实上，他们相顾无言了很久很久，仿佛时间滞涩，彼此尴尬而生疏。Lupin静静凝视他，那双牝鹿般柔和的眸子充满了哀伤，完全的挫败和绝望。当他最终开口，只有一个词。

 

“为什么？”他问，声音低得几乎听不到。

 

“你说过你总是希望自己信任的人伤害你。”Snape硬起心肠，艰难地讽刺。

 

Lupin眼中瞬间闪过一丝怒火。“我是说身体上！”

 

“那么你应该说得更明确些！”Snape咬紧牙关，必须用手撑着桌子才能保持稳定。

 

“Severus！”Lupin带着哭腔，他的手捂上心口，表情因痛苦而扭曲。

 

_你真是个好演员，但是我再也不会被蒙蔽了。_

 

Snape向后靠回椅子里，深吸一口气。“我知道你在帮助Black。”

 

“他是无辜的，Severus！”Lupin的手攥成拳头。

 

“我并不那么关心，Lupin！”Snape反唇相讥，目光冰冷地盯着狼人，“另外，你对我说了太多的谎言，我怎么能再相信你呢，哪怕只有一个字？你的确令人信服，我承认，你甚至能在自我暗示下泪流满面。”

 

Lupin看上去正要这么做，但是他迅速移开视线，抹了抹眼睛。

 

“我应该知道，”Snape耸耸肩，“你的老相好出现了，我就立刻被扔到一边。”

 

“你在说什么？”Lupin皱眉。

 

“我知道你从来都没有和Black结束。”Snape小声说，视线落在写字台上。“我不过是个暂时凑和的替代品。”

 

狼人坚决地摇头。“你 _知道_ 这不是真的。”

 

“我 _怎么_ 才能知道？”Snape尖刻地反问。

 

“ _因为我爱_ **你** _啊，你个傻瓜！_ ”狼人终于喊出来。

 

“ _什么？！？！_ ”Snape不相信地惊呼，一股寒意顺着脊骨爬遍全身。他拼命摇头。 _不，不许听！这不过是另一个谎言！_

 

即使Lupin现在还是在哄他，Snape也无法继续分辨下去了。他和他的Gryffindor朋友赢了， _再一次_ 。狼人只是趁他跌到谷底时再推一把么？他又摇摇头，彻底迷惑了。Lupin从来不会这样，但那不过是他想象出来的Lupin——小心翼翼在脑海中构筑的完美幻影。随着他对Snape的了解日益加深，毫无疑问他能做出致命一击，轻易让他万劫不复。可是，既然已经回天乏力，为什么狼人还要打哑谜？

 

“你听到我的话了！”Lupin厉声道，“我从没说过我和Sirius相爱。我爱他，是的，但我这辈子只和人 _相爱_ 过一次—— _和你_ …… _我，爱，你_ 。”精疲力竭地叹一口气，闭上眼睛，狼人喃喃低语，“上帝啊，我永远爱你的。”

 

Snape目瞪口呆。难道这次从一开始他就错了？

 

“如果我和Sirius旧情未了，你认为我 _会_ 上你的床？”Lupin盯着他。

 

魔药教授只能大口喘气。

 

“很遗憾， _你才是_ 我的伴（mate）。”狼人悲苦地说着，揉了揉眼睛。“我不认为自己还能够忍受再看到你，但是我永远不能抛开你。”

 

Snape喉咙里像被塞满了沙子，痛苦莫名。为什么他该死的嘴不能说话？不过这也没用，他能想到的全部句子就是“为什么？”或者“怎么会？”

 

“你，无法容忍自己去爱，而我，无法容忍自己去恨。”狼人勉强扯出一丝惨烈的笑容，泪流满面。“我们是那么好的一对儿，是不是，Severus？我真想忘记这所有的一切，哪怕付出断手断脚的代价。”

 

 

然后Lupin转身离开，再度走出他的生命，这一次，永不回头。

 

_如果你那么了解我，为什么不知道我早已对你情根深种？！？！_

 

Snape想要大声呼喊，“停下，Lupin！停下！别走！我 _爱_ 你！ _我发誓！！！_ ”

 

可他没有出声，只是将指甲深深嵌进桌面，留下触目惊心的爪痕。现在说什么都于事无补了，而且他真的感到好像断了条手臂那么痛。不止这些，一个人断手断脚也能活下去，Severus Snape却丢了他一旦离开便决计无法独活的东西：他的心。

 

 

狼人离开后，Snape撕心裂肺哭到天昏地暗，脑中声浪海啸般自四面八方向他冲击，挤走他仅存的空气，直到胸口无法承受那份压迫的痛楚，以及永无止境的折磨。当干涸的眼睛再也流不出泪，他就呆呆地坐在那里，又一次感到可怕的空虚和绝望。最终，他从袍子里抽出魔杖，变出一杯茶。

 

_或许这次我应该故意把砒霜放进去……_

 

一张皱巴巴的报纸随着魔杖掉到地上，散发着秽物难闻的味道。

 

_这肯定是我昨晚擦嘴的那张。_

 

他捡起来在桌上展平预言家日报，那是去年夏天Weasley全家去埃及度假的照片。Ron Weasley肩头蹲着一只老鼠，就是前一晚他在尖叫屋紧紧抱着的那头吵闹不已的啮齿类动物。老鼠的秃尾巴蛇一样缠在男孩脖子上——就像只恶心的蚯蚓般让人窒息——他趴着，靠在Weasley的脸颊。正当Snape盯着看的时候，老鼠在男孩旁边活动了一下脚趾。

 

随着Snape凑近仔细看那照片，魔药教授再度瞠目结舌。他的爪子——他的 _爪子_ ——少了一个趾头……正像Peter Pettigrew少了一根手指！Pettigrew——或者说他的手指，是他唯一残留的部分——当时就被送回到他母亲那里安葬，带着他的梅林勋章。Snape眨眨眼，但是那少了的一个脚趾并没有当他的面长回去。最后的谜团也揭开了，他犹如遭到当头一棒，钝感的痛楚终于将胸口撕裂，仿佛整个世界都坍塌成一片废墟。

 

_Worntail_ _！_

 

Black是Padfoot，那条他曾经在场地上看到过几次的大黑狗。James Potter是Prongs，这或许也就是为什么他儿子的守护神以牡鹿的形态出现在Gryffindor和Ravenclaw的Quidditch比赛上。Pettigrew是Wormtail——一只老鼠。Weasley家的老鼠，因此Black在尖叫屋才像疯了一样死死盯着Weasley充满怨毒。所有人都以为他想杀了Potter，甚至Snape也不明白为什么Black前一晚对Weasley不依不饶，或者当他在之前二月份闯进Gryffindor塔时真正的目标是谁。

 

_“看看那老鼠！”现在这句话变得尤为重要起来。哦上帝——_ _LUPIN_ _！！！或许他还没有离开！_

 

他从椅子上弹起来，一路狂奔冲向门廊，几乎顾不上呼吸——刚好看到Lupin的马车沿小路缓缓远去，慢慢淡出了视线。他不能幻影移形（Apparate）到马车上，所以现在，他永远都追不上狼人了，即使再怎么跑也毫无希望。

 

 

唯一的期许绝决破碎成片片利刃，将他彻底压垮，只留下模糊的意识泣不成声。

 

 

“出了什么事，Severus？”

 

Snape僵硬地转过去面对Dumbledore。他的双肩颓然塌落，盯着自己的脚尖。“不，校长先生，没什么。”

 

“你知道的，Severus，”Dumbledore声音温和，就像一直以来那样，他抬起一只手搭在Snape肩头，安慰这个倔强的孩子。“Remus现在对你很困扰，但是过一段时间他或许会忘了曾经的愤怒。他很宽容，比……嗯…比你宽容得多。”

 

“他这辈子都不会原谅我，”Snape根本没有意识到自己在说什么，“我永远失去他了。”

 

“我可不敢这么肯定，如果我是你的话。”校长意味深长地说，蓝色的眼睛闪亮亮，“他爱你，就像你爱他一样那么深刻。”

 

Snape茫然地抬起视线，Dumbledore有时候确实让人觉得他简直无所不知。

 

“不然，你以为我为什么最开始的时候让你们两人在职员室解决问题？”校长带着心照不宣的微笑，“我认为你们俩相当般配。”

 

然后，Dumbledore步履轻快地走开了，只留下Snape一个人在他身后。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

 

2009/1/29

2009/10/28 修正

2014/06/17 全篇再次校对修正完成


End file.
